Heirs: Part 2
by Schmidtinho
Summary: I'll never let go I'll never forget! After defeating Scar and taking over the throne, Simba has his paws full rebuilding the kingdom and founding a family. But Zira is seeking for revenge. And to make matters worse, she gets help from an unlikely source!
1. Just like old times!

Hey guys!

So here is the second part of my story called Heirs. Basically, this one will cover parts of TLK 2 and some other stuff. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The lion king, its characters and every other element in connection with belong to Disney and not to me.

And since I got nothing else to say at the moment…

Have fun!

* * *

**Heirs **

Part 2: I'll never let it go, I'll never forgive

Chapter 1: just like old days

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The first streaks of sunlight appeared on the horizon and filled the kingdom called the pride lands in a beautiful yet strange looking purple sunlight. It was a sign to all animals inhabiting the kingdom to get on their way. Get on their way to pride rock.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Giraffes and elephants moved through the still partly dark landscapes. Various kinds of monkeys jumped from tree crown to tree crown and followed the masses of animals across the veldts as the sun appeared on the horizon.

_Night_

Birds flew over the huge herds of zebras, elephants and wildebeests as the moon gave away its last streaks of light.

_And the spirit of llife- calling (Oh, oh, iyo)_

Young Okapis jumped playfully around their parents while they filled the morning with laughter and joy.

_Mamela_

Parts of the sun now reached the pride lands and revealed a sunny but still cloud hung sky.

All the animals of the kingdom were moving directly at the same place; an imposing and huge looking rock formation which could be seen from every corner of the kingdom. Pride Rock. Everybody wanted to get there, rhinos, zebras, giraffes and impalas. The first streaks of sunlight touched the huge ledge that was leading away from the mountain and revealed an old looking mandrill who stood at the edge of it while he glanced down on the things which took place.

"_Ubhukhosi bo khokho. We ndodana ye sizwe sonke"_

He said as he waived his arms around.

_Wait_

More and more, the sun rose above the lands while the lines of animals heading for the castle were getting longer and longer. For the inhabitants of the kingdom, it was very enjoyable to have the still weak sun shine down on their skins and warm them from the rather cold nights. But they also enjoyed that the climate was not as hot as it was going to be by noon.

_There's no mountain to great (Oh, oh, iyo)_

Flamingos flew pass a giant cooled down volcano which had its top covered with snow. The mountain stood at the edge of the pride lands and was the only place that was higher than pride rock. Down on the ground, antelopes stopped from their morning dinners and tilted their heads up to follow the herds. The wind now blew over the grass and the trees sending leafs and flowers flying through the air.

_Hear the words and have faith (Oh, oh, iyo)_

_Have faith_

They all reached the feet of the home of their king as the mandrill once more waived his arms to greet all the inhabitants that had come to this occasion. It was the day where the new heir was going to be presented.

_Hela hey mamela_

_He lives in you_

The baboon spread his arms in a motion which humans would interpret as a prayer as he directed his head towards the sky and especially the sun.

_He lives in me_

By now, sky had turned golden colored and the rows of animals waiting for the ceremony to begin were spread all over the veldt for miles.

_He watches over_

_Everything we see_

As the first rows were bowing to the things that happened above on the ledge, the others followed quickly and soon the whole gathering had their heads sunk and directed towards the ground.

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

The mandrill turned around from the masses and grabbed his staff which he kept bringing along all the time. Behind him he saw several lions gathered around against the rocky walls and having their heads directed towards another lying in front of them. He walked over to the lioness that lied ahead while a blue hornbill landed right beside him. The bird faced a golden furred male with an auburn colored mane and bowed to him.

_In your reflection_

With a last look to the sky, the mandrill padded over to the cream furred lioness which held a small ball of fur in her arms. She made the figure turn and reveal the face of a young lion cub. The lioness smiled adored as Rafiki waved his staff in front of the cub. He pulled out a fruit that was locked to the wooden staff before breaking it in half. The fruit was filled with a red/orange juice which the baboon sunk its thumb into. Quickly he spread the liquid over the cubs' forehead before picking it up and giving the mother a gentle smile.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The male walked over to her and nuzzled her with an adored smile as they proudly looked after Rafiki as he carried their heir upwards the ledge in front of the animals. He stopped for a moment as the masses down on earth inhaled for a short moment before the mandrill extracted its arms and raised the cub into the sky.

_He lives in you_

Right away, the animals burst out into roars and screams of joy as monkeys jumped around and clapped their hands together. Zebras and antelopes stomped with their hoof onto the ground while elephants used their snouts to trumpet through the air. The king and queen smiled at each other as they enjoyed the light breeze which caused the male lions' mane to wave in the wind. His wife on the other hand just closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh smelling air.

_He lives in you_

For its young age and given the situation, the cub seemed pretty distracted by the leaves and feathers that got sailed through the air. It right away swung after them as it extracted its' still little claws.

_He lives in me_

_He watches over_

Once again, the crowd started to cheer and roar while zebras and antelopes kneeled down in submission to their royal family.

_Everything we see_

_Into the water_

_Into the truth_

_In your reflection_

Two elephants hammered their giant feet into the ground which caused swarms of various birds to spread their wings and fly into the air. It was a bombastic sight as thousands of flying creatures took a ride over the lions' heads and signaled that the ceremony was close to be over.

_He lives in you_

Rafiki turned around and revealed the cub to its parents who walked up to it and one after another nuzzled their child. The little lion purred as its mother and father connected their noses with its head while the rest of the pride glanced at the scene adored. Not far away from the proud mother and father, a rather unconventional pair had the same expressions of joy on their faces. Even thought it was for other reasons.

"Ah, Pumbaa… look at the little guy. A chip from the old block." A male meerkat called out as he lied on top of the head of a warthog and pressed his hands against his cheeks. He stood up and raised his left hand towards the sky while his friend smiled up at him. "And you know who's gonna raise him…" Timon continued with enthusiasm in his voice.

Pumbaa, the warthog, gazed confused at his smaller buddy as he shortly thought about the statement from his best friend. "His parents?" He then asked slightly confused.

Feeling his thunder being turned down a bit, Timon let his shoulders hang down and press his hands into his hips. With an admitting movement of his right arm, he answered. "Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff?" He jumped down from the red furred animals' head and landed on Pumbaas nose as he raised his chest. "Like how to belch? _Blurb!_" He gave away a small sound from his mouth which caused the lionesses to frown before he jumped down onto the ground. "And dig for grubs?" Timon continued and grinned to the warthog. "I'm telling ya buddy… it's gonna be just like old times. You, me… and the little guy!" He turned around and looked at the royal family.

Nala really liked those two friends of Simba. A fact that caused her to smile even at the possibility that her newborn cub could be influenced by her mates old pals. Yet it was a smile that was a bit forced. "Sorry to disappoint you Timon. But that's not going to happen this time." She remarked as she let her ears drop to the side. And gave the meerkat a sly and warm smirk.

"Not gonna happen? What do you mean lady?" The meerkat answered with a half questioning and half demanding face.

Even Rafiki laughed before he faced the young cub that still lied in his arms. "It is a girl." He revealed as the cubs parents brought their noses to their daughters head one more time.

Timon giggled amused as he repeated "Girl". But within seconds, his expression changed as it suddenly made click inside his head and his eyes grew as wide as they could get. Shocked filled him and Pumbaa as the last word they could scream was… "GIRL!" With that, they passed out.

As the rest of the pride went along their ways, Nala slowly accompanied them carrying her daughter with her mouth. The queen looked back as she spotted Simba still sitting at the edge of pride rock with his face directed towards the now high standing sun. Nala dropped the cub back down and padded over to him. "Come on Simba, let's join the others." She said gently as she laid a paw on her mates shoulder.

But Simba didn't react and kept staring into the distance. "Let me just sit here for a moment. I need some time." The king replied with a heavy tone in his voice.

Nala gave him a lick on the cheek before facing his wet amber eyes. "OK! But… don't be out here to long." She gently said before leaving the golden male behind and picked her daughter back up.

The king watched after her before he shifted his eyes towards the horizon. The words of Timon ran through his head as he repeated them. _It's gonna be just like old times. You, me… and the little guy!_ His heart dropped immediately as he thought about back to the first part. "Just like old times."

* * *

_[less than a year ago]_

"MALKA! Would you please cut it out!" The cream furred queen laughed as she glanced at a pale orange furred male with a black haired mane who pressed the side of his head down on her belly. It was almost like he tried to listen to what was going on inside her body.

It had been two months since Simba had dethroned Scar and had taken back the pride lands. Even though the rain had returned, the once majestic and beautiful kingdom was far away from being back to normal. Some of the herds had returned and even the rivers and the grass was back to being full and green again. Yet there was so much that was lacking from the time before Scar and the hyenas had ruined the kingdom of king Simba. And since there was still so much to be done to bring the kingdom to its former glory, the new king had to spent every spare second on the task ahead.

While the afternoon sun shined down on pride rock, king Simba was out to solve another one of the territorial conflicts that were taking place at the few waterholes that were finally filled with water again. And that left the parts of his pride, which was not going to hunt, back at pride rock all on their own. And so it were only Malka, Nala and a few others sitting in the den setting down and waiting for the hunting party to return. The queen laughed as the Malka pulled his had back from her stomach. "I can't hear a thing anyway." He replied playfully raising his head.

"That's because there's nothing to feel right now!" Nala added and moved her body so she lay on her stomach. It had only been a few weeks since Nala informed her pride members of her pregnancy and the fact that the queen was soon giving birth to the new heir of the throne. She glanced around the cave and observed the members of her kingdom that were lying by her side. "By the way, have you seen Tojo around here by any chance?" She then asked with the smile slowly vanishing from her face.

Malka sighed a bit as he faced her. "No… he, he wanted some time on his own." He answered. Tojo's mother had passed away just a month after Simba took over the throne. At the end, the exhaustion that was caused by Scars reign and the drought wandering over the kingdom was to much for her. But at least she was able to celebrate the return of her son and a full month of spending time with him. Tojo and Malka had been banished by former king Scar after being accused by him for treason against the pride lands.

But ever since Simba returned nd took over the throne, he let his two male friends back into their pride. So far , the whole gang was back together again. That was except for Kula and humvi who had left the pride lands as well and were still nowhere to be found.

The cream furred lioness glanced towards the outside of their home before getting back to her feet. With slow steps, she walked to the mouth of the cave which caused Malka to tilt up his head. "Hey! Where are you going?" The pale orange male asked concerned but still held a little sign of disapproval to her actions.

"Out for a walk!" She answered with determination. "Last time I checked, I'm still allowed to do that." The queen continued on her way to the outside before Malka came running out to her.

"Not without an escort." He replied with a sly smile. "You know what Simba thinks about those little detours of yours."

Indeed Nala knew. Ever since she broke the news to her mate, his attitude towards dangerous actions had changed dramatically. He had become overprotective and strict when it came to tours around their kingdom. Yet Nala had found a way to work around it. She twisted her head and stared daggers into Malkas face with her aqua eyes. The mala gulped as he realized the way his queen glared at him. "Do you want to stop me?" She asked challenging and with narrowed down eyes.

"I wouldn't dare!"

* * *

While Nala and Malka were arguing back at pride rock, Simba wandered through his kingdom. The whole day, he had done nothing but solve the same arguments and problems which king Mufasa had to deal with for years. His duties had been even more time consuming since Nala was no longer there to accompany him on his routes. Ever since she had become pregnant, she did not come along with him.

The golden furred male could already see the movement that was taking place around his home as he arrived at the feet of pride rock. Simba then looked to the right where he spotted Tojo lying underneath a tree with his eyes directed to the ground. For a moment, the king thought about going over to his friend and give out a few words of comfort. But since he could not even see Niyani or Mbingu being alongside with him, he decided that it would be better to leave the ochre lion on his own for now. He stuck his head into the cave and was already greeted by his pride members. But as he observed the sight, he immediately spotted Nala missing.

"Hey Malka!" Simba called out to the other male standing inside the cave. "Have you seen Nala?" He asked surprised but calm.

"Uhm…well she… left! She wanted to take a walk." His friend replied dropping to the ground.

The kings' muscles relaxed as he sat down himself tired from all the walking of the day. "Okay, so… who did you send along with her?"

But yet Malka tensed up a little as he made eye contact with the golden furred male. "Actually… I didn't!" He answered relaxed and right away realized his friend shocking up his head. "I mean… she was already a bit bored and tensed up with us being a little… overdramatic about her condition… so!"

Simba face-palmed realizing where this was going. "Malka! I told you I don't want her to be all out there on her own. We still don't know if the hyenas have gone for good. They're still might be out there and lurking for revenge." Simba got to his feet and brought his muzzle close to Malka's ear. "Besides, I still have some reserve towards Zira and her friends. There's still some bad blood between her and Nala. I'm going to find her myself."

He was about to turn away as Malka started speaking up again. "You know, I think that you're acting a bit too overprotective about her. She lived through Scars reign and in some sort of way, she grew on that. It doesn't hurt for her to get a bit more freedom." He answered knowing that Simba was not approving his suggestion.

"The more of a reason to make her not suffer or be stressed out any more than necessary!" The king answered and stormed off into the veldt while leaving Malka back at the cave shaking his head.

* * *

The coolness of the evening was really relaxing and refreshing to anyone of the lions. A slight breeze flew over the kingdom which Nala really enjoyed as it struck through her fur. The cream colored lioness had left pride rock behind and now headed towards a waterhole with a slight trot. The grass right beside the pond had grown back to at least the height of her knees. The queen bowed down and sank her tongue into the liquid. She closed her eyes as she dropped to the ground. She really enjoyed these moments of piece she rarely had these days.

And so she didn't notice the movement that happened way in her back as well as the two amber eyes that were observing her tightly. Amber eyes which belonged to a lioness with pale caramel fur. Her appearance seemed pretty torn up though she seemed really muscular. She was way older than Nala and her eyes showed a strange sort of comfort. With easy and careful steps, she walked up closer to the queen as she held her body down on the ground. The lioness had reached the end of the grassy field and could now get a complete view of Nala while observing her appearance carefully. _The resemblance is remarkable. The fur has the exact same color. Those eyes are a perfect imitation. But how to make sure? _

The lioness was about to make her way out of the grass as Nala perked her ears up. "I know that you are there and I demand you to show yourself." The queen called out and made the lioness snarl a little in frustration.

_And I thought I was being quiet._ She stepped out into the open and revealed her form. "Hello!" She then called out to the cream lioness with a genuine smile.

Nala glanced towards her in a neutral way and observed the stranger carefully. "What are you doing by sneaking around her like that? I have never seen you here before?" She asked cautious to not make it look like she was over suspicious and dramatic. After all, she could just be on her way passing through.

"Oh! I didn't meant to be rude my dear. I didn't know how to approach a lioness walking around all by herself in these lands." She made an apologizing nod with her head before she got eye to eye with the queen. "What is a lioness like you doing here all on her own?" The lionesses' voice was soft but yet strangely unsettling. But Nala gave her a gesture which allowed the stranger to come closer to her. "After all, this does seem like a dangerous place."

The queen giggled a little as she tilted her head up amused. "Oh… I can take care of myself." She answered and extracted her right front paw. „But where are my manners. I'm Nala, queen of the pride lands."

_Queen, it kinda fits!_ The unknown lioness figured hearing her talk. _She's definitely it. But let's find out directly._ "My name is Hiyana!" She answered with a smirk curious of how the cream colored female would react. Nala returned the smile and the lack of reaction from the queens side which showed Hiyana that she did not exactly know who she was.

"NALA!" Someone called from far away and made both lionesses tilt their heads around.

_And here we go!_ Nala thought as she spotted the golden furred male better known as king Simba running down towards them.

The two royals nuzzled each other as the male was gasping and seemed to be out of breath. "Great kings you're alright! Didn't we agree that it's not good for you to walk off on your own in your condition?" The king said worried as he stared at the duo of females.

"No Simba, WE didn't. _You_ said you wanted a babysitter to follow me around wherever I'm going. I never agreed to anything." The cream lioness replied with sharp eyes and hr ears standing out to the side.

Hiyana for her part just sat aside and glanced at the royal couple in front of her. It didn't take a genius to realize what was causing the king to behave the way he was doing. The younger lioness was expecting. Now, Simba shifted his attention towards the pale caramel lioness as she was still standing at the side with reserve.

"I see that you have already met my wife. And as you probably have guessed, I'm king Simba. And you are…?" He asked and offered the foreign lioness to speak up.

"My name is Hiyana. I was just passing by through this kingdom as I spotted her highness standing around the waterhole. When I realized where I ended up, I tried to make an approach to ask for me to stay in this land for a while." She knew that it was bolt to start with this part of the conversation right now.

Simba answered with raised eyebrows while giving her a reserved smile. "What happened to you? Don't you have a pride you can live in?"

The pale caramel lioness faced the ground before she eyed them again. "My pride got split up years ago. We were scattered all over the savannah. I was just trying to catch up with old friends. And I was hoping they might have settled down right in this kingdom." Her eyes showed an honest feeling to what she was telling. Hiyana then raised her voice once more to speak up. "By the way, do you know a lioness by the name of Sarafina?"

That made Nala and Simba shook up their heads as the cream furred lioness went forward. "Yes, she's my mother!"

If she wouldn't have been proven by now, Hiyana was 100 percent sure by now that she was talking to Sarafinas daughter. Her eyes lit up with fire as she thought about the cream lioness that would later become the mother of the current queen.

"But she doesn't live here anymore. She and my step-father left this kingdom a while ago. We can go look for her if you want." Nala offered to her gently.

But the foreign lioness waived off denying. "No no, that wouldn't be necessary. I don't want you to go out there just for me. When the right time comes, I'm going to find her myself. But in the meantime, I guess I just stay around or a while. If that is alright with you!" She answered with her head directed towards Simba.

"Oh uhm… sure! I could offer you a place in our cave. But I can't promise you to have that much space and food for you."

Again, Hiyana waived off with her paw. "Oh no, I don't want to bother any more than necessary. I just pick a shelter nearby and get back on my way." She answered gently.

"Alright! You can stay as long as you want." The king answered and gave the lioness a quick smile before he led Nala back on the way to pride rock. Hiyana stayed back and watched the two lions walk away into the distance. The wheels in her head were already turning as she thought about her further steps.

* * *

Ever since Scar was driven out and killed by Simba, Zira felt unwanted and sidelined. Under Scar, she had everything. She was his right hand and the head of the lionesses. A situation that was despised by the rest of the pride (especially Nala and Sarabi). But all of that was over since Simba took over. And the pride made her feel that. For months now, the tarnish lioness and the new queen nearly avoided each other completely, only reacting to each other with snarls and sharp insults.

Even though Simba had offered her a place in their cave, she declined it and settled down in the den that once belonged to the rightful king, at least in her eyes. During the night's being aside the rest of the lions, she was joined by Spotty, Dotty and her son Nuka. The grey furred male showed nearly every day that he disliked Simba as much as his mother and her two friends. And if that wouldn't have been enough, Zira felt also useless because of her pregnancy which had taken the best of her by now. She was unable to run around, to hunt and even the walks to the waterholes were acquiring all of her strength.

For now, all she could do was lay down in front of her cave and let the sun shine down on her tarnish fur. In the distance, she could see the king and queen walking across the veldt as they headed side by side towards pride rock. _Oh wait you two. You have taken everything away from me._ She growled inside her head angrily as Simba nuzzled Nala while they walked up the path which led to the cave. _Enjoy your time together while you can. Sooner or later, I will make you suffer as much as I do!_ Her eyes spoke a language of determination and will… now all she needed was time, patience and a plan.

* * *

Author's note: So here we go, a little setup until we get the story going. Comments and reviews are really appreciated.


	2. Complications

Hey there!

Nothing much to say right now so let's get to it…

**Starzinmieyez****:** Thanks a lot!

**Reldor:** Also great thanks. „Is Scar Kovu's father, and if not, who is it?" Uhm... for the sake of not spoiling… no comment :)

* * *

Chapter 2: complications

Two months had passed since the encounter of Nala and Hiyana, and the pride lands looked nearly just as graceful as they once used to be. Ever since that encounter, the queen and the rest of her pride had never seen nor had they heard from the pale caramel lioness. And yet the pride had other things to worry about.

The differences between Zira and her friends and the rest of the lions and lionesses had become bigger and bigger. While Spotty and Dotty had participated regularly in the hunts before, her appearances had become rarer over the last weeks. Not to say that Simba basically wanted to be at two places at the same time. One was out in his kingdom to fulfill his duties, and the other half wanted to stay back with his pregnant mate. A part which basically was taken care of by the former queen Sarabi.

The sun stood high above the landscapes. The sky was mostly blue except for a few grey clouds on the horizon which were coming closer and closer by every second; a clear indication for rain to appear soon. And yet there were two adult lionesses walking across the fields as they kept their eyes open for an about seven months old cub.

One of them was a tarnish/orange lioness with a tuft on her head. Something that was rather unusual for females. The other one had pale caramel fur color and amber eyes which send out a lot of warmth from her. The young male lion was running around them in circles while giggling over to the female duo. But yet the two lionesses didn't really pay that much attention as the pale caramel one spoke up. "This is really a beautiful sight; I can't imagine how it looks when it is blooming in all its glory." She remarked and glanced around the veldt.

"It truly is." The other female answered with a laugh. "That makes me ask. How was your life back in your old pride? I mean… there has to be a reason why you and Mbingu had to come over here. How did you meet Tojo and Malka?" She then continued to ask. It was one of the first times that Tama had the chance to get a private one on one talk with the lioness that was brought along with the ochre male just a few months ago.

Niyani bowed her head. "I rather don't like to talk about my family right now." She replied glancing back up. "Let's just say that there have been events taking place that forced our pride to move separate ways." She then eyed the other lioness with a forced smile. "But I can tell you how I got matched up with your friends." The pale caramel female stopped and took another glance for Mbingu who was still walking around in the grass doing pouncing moves.

"By the time I had to leave my pride. I already met Tojo and Malka. They had settled down just a few miles outside our territory. You see Tama. Where I come from, we don't live in a kingdom where one lion stands supreme over the other prides. We live each pride for themselves. For a long time, we were led by a female. Something that is really uncommon in our lands."

Tama glanced over her shoulder to see if the male cub was still in sight before she faced Tama again. "What happened to your leader?"

"He got driven away by some of our members." She answered with a heavy heart. "When Tojo and Malka came close to our territory, I thought it might be the best idea to have them join us. Yet parts of our pride didn't like the idea to be lead by some rogue males. The divide was so big that we each one had to side how to proceed." The tarnish/orange lioness could hear that her new friend had a difficult time to speak out the words. The story she was going to tell seemed to be rather hurtful. "I really liked the two. They were the only lions around in my age and I didn't want to lose them. So… they made me choose."

"Choose?" Tama interjected.

Niyani sighed deeply. "Either stick with the dominant females, or get vanquished on the spot. But I was not the only one." She answered bowing down her head. "That's why Mbingu is the one being with me."

Both females glanced over to the cub a he laughed chasing after a little yellow bird. Tama stopped giving the lioness a friendly nudge with her nose before she raised her head again. "So how did you get out of there?"

For the first time since they started their conversation, Niyani smiled honestly. "That's where Tojo and Malka come in. If they wouldn't have interfered, I doubt that Mbingu and I would be standing right here." Her gaze wandered off into the direction of pride rock. "And see this beautiful sight." Her voice got dreamy as she spoke of the ochre colored male and the landscapes called the pride lands.

"The knights in shining armor!" Tama remarked as she heard how Niyani raised her voice into a dreaming way.

"Not quite but… close enough. We immediately decided to stick together and… well you know about the rest." She answered with smile which caused both of them to laugh out loud. The pale caramel lioness twisted her head looking out for her cousin. "Too bad that we couldn't stay in the pride lands back then. But if it wouldn't have been for Malka and Tojo, Mbingu and I might have died a tragic and slow death." She then finished her sentence while closing her eyes with a slight smirk.

Tama stopped and sat down in front of her. "I'm glad they did." She added giving her a supporting glance. "So… how did you and Jo-jo end up together? How did he win the combat with Malka?" A sly smirk followed as the orange lioness narrowed her eyebrows.

On the opposite side, Niyani frowned. "Pardon me!" She answered.

"Come on! This is the kind of stuff that our parents tell us in bad tales. Two males rescuing the female and then fight for the attention of her." Tama remarked getting beside her and nudging her with her paw onto her shoulder. "There has got to be some competition between the two."

Niyani waived off with her paw. "Actually not, I never got the impression that the two were ever fighting for something. Right from the get go, Tojo had been very nice and supporting. He is really a great guy. With Malka, I always had the feeling that he was saving something for someone."

"You really think so?" Tama said with a smile as she shook her head up and could do nothing to hide some sort of enthusiasm.

"Oh I'm absolutely sure!" The pale caramel lioness answered with a giggle.

* * *

While the two females were taking a walk in the veldts, a rather similar scene was taking place at another location in the savannah of King Simbas kingdom. Although some could say that the participants of this joint walk were a much more unusual combination. A male lion was walking side by side with a lioness while they were followed by a meerkat that was 'riding' a warthog as they trotted just a few feet behind the felines. The males black hair was slightly waiving in the light breeze that went over the land while the cream furred female dragged her heavy body over the floor as she once in a while closed her eyes and bared her teeth as if she was in some sort of pain.

"You've been doing that for the whole walk by now. Do you really think it was that kind of a good idea to do in the first place?" The male said out loud towards the female who tilted her head up and washed away every sign of pain she was having.

The meerkat and the warthog ran up to their side and intervened. "I gotta tell ya. I have to stick with 'carnivore charlie' over here. Are ya sure you're fine?" The little tarnish animal said waiving its hands around.

Yet the lioness smirked at them. "It's nothing, just a little stomach hurt." She answered as she had to clench her teeth again as another wave of pain struck through her body. "Argh, been having it all morning." She then gasped and looked around frustrated.

"You know Nala how much I don't like to agree with 'dodo breath' over here. But he's right; don't you think you should have let Rafiki take a look at that?" Malka suggested as the duo stopped and sat down for a moment.

The queen groaned still frustrated and eyed him. "Yeah, right! Do you know what Simba will make of this if he finds out that I been going to Rafiki because my _stomach_ hurt? I'm barely able to walk along on my own. I mean… look around. It took the intervention of you, Timon and Pumbaa to convince him to let me go." It wasn't really that much anger that ran through her, it was the exhaustion of the last two months. And to a certain degree, she could understand Simbas worries about her beings. But she didn't make it through the hell of Scars reign to just be handled like a child all the time.

Again. Nala had to clench her teeth in pain. But this time it was stronger than the last ones. That caused Timon and Pumba to rush up to her. "I don't wanna be the party pooper here young lady but… 'elephant lips' here better get you back home before something serious happens." For one time, the cream lioness could have really used the easy going behavior of Simbas childhood friends. And now they decided to act straight for a moment.

"Who do you call an 'elephant lips'? 'Flamingo fart'!" Malka snapped back.

"Gorilla butt!" The two animals got into each other's faces as they showed their teeth and growled at each other.

That action caused Nala to shake her head in amusement. "Come on guys! Let's keep going." She said as she laughed over to them.

Both Timon and Malka looked over to her and then back at each other a little bit ashamed. "Yeah, she's right. Let's keep moving! Uhm what are we on?" He then asked down towards the meerkat.

"Uhm… H!"

The pale orange male brought his right front paw to his face and pondered for a second. "Okay! Here it goes… 'Horse brain'!"

"I'm ready, 'Iltis itch'!"

Again both laughed out and Timon padded the lion on the back while Pumbaa joined in. Nala just stood there and had to giggle out herself. The trio then turned away and continued on their walk. As the queen was about to follow them, another strange feeling struck through her body and she had to stop immediately. It took a while for Malka and the others to realize that the female lioness wasn't following and they immediately turned around. "What's wrong?" Malka asked with confused eyes.

"Oh oh!" The queen answered.

"What do you mean… oh oh?" He then requested and walked closer which also drew the attention of their two strange friends.

Nala kept looking at him and her eyes suddenly spoke a completely different language than it did just a few seconds ago. "I think that wasn't just stomach hurt. Her eyes widened and she faced the ground. "I think that was a labour!" She then muttered and dropped to the ground.

It didn't take long for the other ones until their faces dropped and their eyes widened in shock before all three called out at the same time. "OH OH!"

* * *

During all these events, Simba strived through his kingdom as he glanced around the land. Once again he had all his paws full with his daily duties as king. Even though he was really good informed of what was going on in his kingdom, he had no idea about the events taking place around his mate. Simbas gaze wandered off from the right to the left where he could see various herds walking through the savannah. The king smiled towards the scene as he felt gladness that he made it so far. There was nothing more to do for today. Finally he could go back to pride rock and spend some time with Nala, if she had returned by now.

Simba felt a little guilty about the way he had been acting for the last weeks. Even if he meant to protect her as much as he could, that still didn't give him the right to command her around like she was some sort of cub. From now on, he was determined to give the queen a bit more breathing room. After all, she was surrounded by friends all the time. The hyenas were nowhere to be seen. And although Zira was still far away from hiding her dislike of Nala, she was keeping it low for now. His mate was right indeed, what could possibly go wrong?

"SIRE!" A voice of panic sounded through the air and was directed right at the king. "SIRE! WAIT!"

_Why did I even ask?_ Simba thought and turned around to see Zazu flying directly at him. His eyes were wide and his beak was hanging open, he must have tried to reach him in the quickest way possible since he was completely out of breath when he landed right in front of the golden furred male. "Relax Zazu! What's wrong?"

The Hornbill padded over to him and bowed down but still sighing and gasping from the little sprint earlier. "Thank the great kings I found you this quick. Those two friends of yours tried to reach you. Rafiki is already on his way. You better want to come quickly." Zazu panicked and glanced around hectically.

The sound of Rafiki being on the way really made the king shrug up and bring his head down onto his major-domos level. "What do you mean 'Rafiki is on his way'? You're not making any sense." As soon as he thought a little closer about what the blue feathered bird had said earlier, he kinda got a hint of the situation. "Oh boy, please don't tell me…"

"Actually Sire, she quite alright it's just that… that… it's already on its way." Zazu brought the end of his wings together while trying to avoid the glances of his king.

Simba immediately shook up his head and stared down the veldt. "Already? But that's impossible. She has just been pregnant for two months, she's only halfway through." He narrowed his eyes and his heart dropped into his knees. _Rafiki told us that it's going to take at least four months for a lion cub to be born. If Nala is already going to have it today, than there's something wrong… really wrong._ "ZAZU! Lead the way." He commanded and the two ran along through the African savannah.

* * *

Malka had to carry his cubhood friend on his back. The pain that was now running through her body was so strong that she was unable to walk. The fact that she was moving and rolling around on top of him due to the paroxysms she had didn't make it easier. But he had to get the queen to a save place, a cub been born out in the open did mean its certain death. But where to go?

"Uhm… I think I might need some help here your highness. I'm kinda bad at directions you know." He then joked as he pointed his eyes up to the female that kept glancing down on him. "But when I remember correctly, there used to be a den just around a few miles west from here. If we can make it there, the worst part might be behind us."

Nala raised her head and glanced around the landscape. She had a hard time with keeping her eyes focused and for the first time, she wished she would have just stayed back at pride rock. "Can you make it there? Or should I step down from you and walk the rest of the way along." She offered gently not wanting to be a bourdon to her pale orange friend right now.

"You just stay where you are and leave the rest to me." He laughed. "I'm getting us there." With that, Malka continued to head into western direction.

With the sun getting lower, it was a lot easier for both of them to endure the burning African sun. "You do realize that once Simba gets here, he's going to be bragging all around the land how he was right all along and how we should have listened to him and so forth." Frustration grew up inside of Nala. Not that she was upset that her mate for once was right to a certain degree, but more to the fact that she had to be carried towards a safer place by someone else. "By the way… thanks!" She then whispered down to her friend and giving him a gentle smile.

He returned it gladly and returned. "Hey, it's not like you didn't do anything for us in the past."

For a while, none of them said a word until they could see a small den standing in the middle of the open. The place gave Nala a strange feeling, almost like a shiver running down her back. But before she could spin the thought further, she got dropped to the ground by Malka who faced her with an encouraging gaze. "Lay low for a while; I'll take a look to see if it's safe to go in." He said and padded carefully towards the opening.

Another hard wave of pain struck through her and she almost roared out in pain this time. She had a bad feeling about the labours already hitting in since she had almost two months to go, a fact which made her feel uneasy and frightened inside. _What will it look like when it finally comes out? _Again, she was scooped up by Malka and got carried right away into the small den.

The pale orange lion dropped her onto the ground and immediately showed her a smile. "Timon and Pumbaa must have told Rafiki about the situation by now. He should be on his way. If you need anything, I'll be outside." He said and wandered out to the mouth of the cave before he looked back again. "Just hang in there!" Malka smiled.

Nala returned the gesture and then started to observe her surroundings. It didn't take long before her eyes focused on a small spot on the floor where the grassy floor had completely vanished and now only was showing brown earth. Claw marks could be seen on the wall directly above. A sudden feeling of realization hit her and she immediately twisted her head to the other wall of the cave she had her back turned to. The stone was covered in dry blood as there was also still dried out mud hanging on it. And that was when she realized. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" The queen called out completely taken aback before she laid down on her side and waited for Rafiki to arrive.

_How would Kichu put it? Now that's convenient!_

It didn't take long before the old looking mandrill appeared and perked his head inside the small cabin where Nala was gasping in pain. "Now, dis look oddly familiar." He remarked as he stepped in and observed the inside of the den by moving his hand across the cave wall. He rested his eyes on the ground where he saw the little bare spot. "Dis is wher' I brought yu' to dis world." His face held a strange smile. As if this situation was not really that strange.

The queen brought up her muzzle and muttered through various gasps of pain. "Rafiki, I'm really glad to see you… but right now… could you figure out what is wrong with me." She sighed trying not to sound as if she was pushing the monkey into a uncomfortable situation.

Right after that, the mandrill padded closer and rested his hand on her stomach. He felt around the lionesses belly for quite a while until he faced the female lioness with his warm eyes. "Well, it seem dat' yur' cub is goin' to come a lot earlier dan' expected. There's nothing to worry for now." He answered stroking her gently on the cheek.

"Nothing to worry about?" She retorted sarcastically. Even though she should have felt relieved by now, panic suddenly ran through her body as she still breathed heavily. "I'm going to give birth to a cub that is two months ahead of its time. Who knows if it will even survive the first five minutes in this world? How can you be so calm?"

But Rafiki was not going to let her lose he temper and panic, he put one hand on her forehead and one of her side before getting close to her ear. "Just do as I tell yu' an' yu're getting' drough' dis' just fine. Remember how I braud' yu' to dis' world."

Of course since she had no conscience back then, Nala didn't remember how the day of her birth went along. But she was told the stories from her mother and from Ni. Even Mufasa and Sarabi gave her a few details about that day. When she thought about stepping into the paw steps of her mother, she never thought of it going into this direction. "You're right! I trust you with my life… and the life of my child." She said with a smile before she giggled and spoke up. "I hope it's going to be a female. Because then I can find out if births under special circumstances are running in the family, or if I'm just covered with bad luck."

The old mandrill left the cave before he walked back with his turtle shell in his hands. He dropped the little bowl with his equipment in front of the lioness and started working with the utensils inside. Suddenly, both animals could her movement outside the den and recognized the voice immediately belonging to Simba. Right away, the king brought his head inside worried as hell and staring with wide eyes towards his wife. "NALA, are you alright?" He asked being completely stressed out and unable to gather his thoughts.

"No no… not now!" Rafiki called out right away standing up from his position. He walked up to the golden colored male and pushed him out of the shelter. "Yu' OUT!" he called as Simba backed away with wide eyes of confusion.

"But… but!" He protested as he now stood back in the open.

"Come when telling yu'! Keep him company!" Rafiki said and pointed out to Malka resting on the ground before moving back inside. He right away sat down before the new queen and smiled out to her. "Yu' ready to do dis'?"

She returned the gesture as she felt the pain inside getting bigger and bigger. "Since it seems like I don't have much of a choice, I'm not going to be any more ready soon." She replied weakly. Nala let her head rest on the ground for a moment as she now completely realized what the consequences of the next minutes will be. _Not for long and I'm going to be a mother. Please… let my child be alright!_

* * *

While Nala was completely occupied with her cub being born soon, Zira was still maneuvering her heavy body across the grassy fields around pride rock. The tarnish lioness thought about her new queen and her heart filled with envy and anger. She was the reason that she was no longer on top, she, Simba and Sarabi. And she couldn't wait until she was going to get back on them for driving her out of her position. But all she could do for now… was to keep waiting. And so she had once again settled down to take a drink on one of the waterholes not far away from the giant castle.

Zira had just finished her trip when she spotted an unfamiliar lioness wandering just a few hundred yards away from her. She had not seen the stranger here before, yet her appearance seemed oddly familiar. The stranger was about a year older than her and her fur looked pretty much roughed up. Something about her movement made Ziras 'spider senses' tingle and she decided to follow her as quickly as possible.

The foreign lioness moved through the veldt like a predator stalking its pray. But Zira could tell that she was not on the hunt. Her heavy stomach made it hard for the tarnish lioness to follow the stranger. The only advantage she had for now as that she knew the pride lands in and out.

Miles away, Niyani had settled down aside yet another small pond where she took a short drink herself. Up until now, she had not been out here all on her own. Of course, she participated in the hunts where she was working together with other lionesses, and of course she would sometimes explore her new home together with Mbingu. But even then, they always had Tojo around to guide them or keeping them company. Up to this point, the only trip she had made without her mate was the one she did earlier with Tama. Niyani had arranged that the tarnish/orange lioness was going to bring her cousin back to pride rock so she could do something on her own.

Or at least a few moments until Tojo was going to show up. Rustling in her back made the pale caramel female twist her head around and glance over to where Zira had settled down to observe the scene that was going to happen soon.

"NIYANI! I'm so glad to see you!"

A voice came from the other side and made Niyani immediately twirl around and go into a defensive stance. She eased up a little by the sight of the source which gave away the sounds. But only enough to not relax and let her guard down. "Mother! What a… surprise!" She answered while saying the last word with a tone of annoyance displease and surprise. "What brings you here?" The younger lioness then continued unable to avoid this conversation.

Hiyana stepped forward from her spot as she put on a fake smile. "Oh… I just wanted to check on my little darling and see how she's doing. Is that a crime?" Her voice was calm and strangely comforting.

But Niyani had no interest of getting sucked into this kind of mood. "Only if a mother had not shown up for about a few months!" She replied and put on a stern expression. "Why are you really here?" Niyani narrowed her eyes and tightened up her lips.

The older female was now only just about five yards away from her. She still held a genuine smile on her face and sat down in front of her daughter, "Niyani my dear! Don't you think that your mother deserves a chance to redeem herself from the mistakes she did in the past?"

On that comment, the younger lioness had to roll her eyes and let her gaze wander around the field. "Why do I have the sudden urge of not believing you?" It was strange for her to put sarcasm into her repertoire. But when it came to her mother, she put aside all rationalities.

"There's no need to be skeptical. It broke my heart to see you and your cousin leave us and split our pride."

"A divide that you have caused in the first place!" The younger lioness replied sharply. A few yards away, Ziras face grew a very interested expression. Something inside her made her feel very interested about this new lioness and the angle that was going on with her. There might be some things she could do with these new developments.

"Where is Mbingu anyway? Wasn't he supposed to… _be_ with you?"

_This had to come! _Niyani thought and tilted her head back. "Don't worry about him! He's safe and sound back _home._" She retorted desperate to let anything that her mother brought up affect her.

"You mean he's back with those pridelanders? Like the ones that invaded the territory our pride lived in for so long? I'm sure they'll take good care of him." Her voice still was in that settling and caring tone. For anyone listening, it would have created a really comfortable mood. But yet Niyani glared right through her cover and backed away no millimeter of her mental guard. "It's a shame that those two males had to show up and ruin our peace."

"Why? Because they were not as easy to manipulate like the rest? If it wouldn't have been for them, we would not be around by now. It was something I had to do for Mbingu." Niyanis face shifted its tone from anxious to angry. She moved a few feet to the sides never taking her eyes away from her mother,

But the older lioness still sat on the spot she was moments ago. "Well uhm… about Mbingu. Are you sure that you can handle the duties of raising a cub? You were very young when you decided to take care of him. And no offense but… I don't see that neither you, nor that… Tojo are fitting to teach him all he needs for growing up into a proud male lion."

The younger pale caramel lioness nearly had enough of all the talking her mother had done by now. She stared at her with cold eyes not backing down. "I have to remind you that his mothers last wish was that I, not you, am going to watch out over him. She made it clear that I was the one to raise him. And that's how it is going to be. You better remember that." It was almost a threat she spat out to her parent.

Hiyana kept smiling but now changed her expression to mad and willing. "And that's where you're wrong. Mbingu will return to me. He will be the next leader of our pride and the guaranty for a brighter future of our clan. And YOU better remember that."

Both relatives glared at each other with furious eyes for about a minute before Niyani broke the silence again. "I think it might be the best for you to leave now. If Tojo, Malka or Simba find out that you're here, you're done for. I would be a real shame if they would do it before I get the chance to do it." Again, she drifted off into sarcasm and pointed with her paw into the eastern direction.

"You think you have reached my capabilities huh? You think that we are equal?"

"I learned enough to be able to stand up to you!"

Hiyana giggled and closed her eyes for a second which caused Niyani to growl for a short moment. "You're waiting for Tojo to show up. Well, I can tell you… he's just around the corner." The older pale caramel female said and made her daughter frown before she widened her eyes in wonder. "I could smell his testosterone filled scent for miles, even when I was occupied with talking to you. Just call him if you like."

Even though, Niyani didn't believe her mother, she had to find out . "TOJO!" She called out load and listened for any kind of response.

"NIYANI!" A male voice sounded from the distance and short after, an ochre colored male came appearing by padding over the edge of a small hill. He walked up to his mate and nuzzling her. But it didn't take long for him to recognize the other female lioness that was now staring at the duo with a satisfied smile on her muzzle. "Hiyani! What a… surprise!" Tojo greeted her with the same kind of tone that his mate used earlier. "From what rotten dirty hole did they dig you out?"

Hiyana knew of the direct approaches that Tojo showed to the ones that he was not befriended with and kept her calm. There wasn't that much to be done here anyway. She had made her point clear and prepared for her escape. "Well… it has been a joy. I wish you the best luck and… hope I'll see you soon." She quickly called out before vanishing into the high grass.

Back in her hideout, Zira herself got ready to return to her home as she thought about the events that she had just witnessed. Whatever this new lionesses deal was, she had a feeling that it could play into her cards well.

For quite a while, neither Tojo nor Niyani said a word and just watched the older lioness to vanish in the distance. Then Tojo turned his head around and glanced over to the female just standing beside him. "What did she want here?" He asked concerned not wanting to hide the dislike he held for his mother in law.

"I think she's here to take Mbingu with her." Niyani replied in a monotone voice. It was unsettling to hear what her mother had said with her last words. "But for whatever reason she's also here, it certainly will make living here a lot more dangerous." She never locked her eyes on him but kept staring down the veldt where Hiyana had walked away.

"We should tell Simba and Nala about this!" Tojo suggested glaring over to her and looked back into the direction of pride rock.

But Niyani shook her head facing the ground. She inhaled deeply and looked over to him. "No! They already have enough to worry about. This one is my responsibility. I'm going to do this alone."


	3. Family bonds

Hey guys… and ladies!

Well the UEFA EURO 2012tm has my evenings pretty covered. But I still find the motivation to write this stinker. At this point, thanks to all the people who added this story to their alerts and even their favorites. Now to the comments…

**Jennarei**: Thanks a lot

**Reldor**: I can assure you that Hiyana is the calmness itself. Niyani on the other hand is way more emotional and impulsive. As for Zira and her plans, see it yourself…

* * *

Chapter 3: family bonds

The pride lands looked just as gracious as they always did during their greatest period. The grass covered the whole kingdom with a green colored carpet. The sky was clear except for a few clouds that wandered across the heavenly tent and delivered a nice and cooling climate. The sun stood rather low and shined down on the grass with her afternoon warmth. And while one part of Simba's pride was out to hunt, the king himself was pacing back and forth nervously in front of a small den which lay just in the middle of the kingdom. The golden furred males eyes looked stressed and he had problems to keep his mind focused.

Just a few yards away from him sat a pale orange colored male about the same age as him. He shook his head as he observed the behavior of his king while smiling to himself. "You know, if you keep going back and forth like that, you're gonna' be even more exhausted then she's going to be." He said sarcastic while smirking at his friend.

Simba gave him a quick glance before he continued to pad around. "I told her, I told her so many times that she had to be careful and take it easy. I often told her that she always should bring someone with her. But did she listen? Nooo!" He muttered frustrated but not really mad.

On the other hand, Malka kept his relaxed position and laid back down. "Well… technically she brought someone along. If she didn't, we wouldn't be sitting here right now." He remarked with a sly expression. "Besides, with all the crap she had taken during the months of your… absence, and the way how she brought the pride out of its misery. Do you honestly think she would listen to anybody ordering her to be careful?"

The king stopped and eyed his pale orange buddy before he sighed deeply. "Of course not! I would go out all on my own all the time!"

Malka kept smiling. "You see!" He replied laughing a little. "That just proves how much you were made for each other. When I think about what could have happened if she would have gotten together with Tojo back when we were teens…"

"Yeah, that would be…" Simba began before his eyes widened. "Wait WHAT!"

The two males were ripped out of their conversation as an old mandrill appeared at the mouth of the den. He looked deeply into Simba's eyes before he gave him a clap on the shoulder and walked away with a smile. It took a while before the golden male realized what was going on and ran straight inside the cave. He could hear heavy and exhausted breaths as he got the first views from the inside.

Nala laid on her right side while she licked some liquid from a little object in her embrace. "Hi!" Even though he greeted her out loud, the queen and fresh mother never took her eyes of the little hairball in her front legs. Her gaze was warm but exhausted as she smiled down on the new heir. Simba brought his muzzle closer to her and licked his mate on the cheek which finally caught the female's attention. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Even if Nala wanted to, she couldn't stop smiling and adore her cub. She nuzzled Simba and shifted the cub in her embrace so that the king could take a look at its face. "And who do we have here?" He then continued as he nudged his offspring nose to nose.

"I haven't given him a name yet. I wanted to wait for you to join us."

"Him?"

"Yes, him! You have a son." She giggled as the newborn and yet completely blind lion cub snuggled up to her and buried his face into her fur. "So how do we name him?" She then asked facing her mate once more.

"What about… Kosa?" He replied and brought his right front paw to his chin.

"I kinda like it! Except for the S." The queen agreed but narrowed her eyes and eyebrows as she glanced down on the top of his head.

Simba caught sight of it and stared at it too. "What is that?" He asked a bit surprised.

Seeing the strange dark spot on the top of his head, Nala licked over it and was surprised that it didn't vanish afterwards. "Nothing! Just a little mark, nothing to worry about. Looks kinda cute how it is shaped like a heart." She added before she widened her eyes on her husband. "That's it Simba!"

"What's it?"

"Shape of a heart! What's the slang word for that?"

"Kopa!" Simba said relaxed before he had the same case of realization like his mate before. "So we name him Kopa?" He then asked before nuzzling her once more. A motion which Nala returned gladly.

"Kopa it is!"

"HEY YOU TWO! IS IT OVER? CAN I COME IN NOW?" That was Malka who was still waiting outside of the den and asking for his permission to enter the little shelter.

Both smiled at each other before they shouted out at the same time. "NO!"

"AW! COME ON!"

* * *

Because of being born way earlier than he should have been, Kopas body figure was even more fragile than the ones of a normal cub. Nala had to be careful not to crush his tiny and weak bones, but she had to hold him tight enough to not make him freeze to death during nights due to his thin skin. Simba couldn't be that much of a help either since reforming the kingdom still needed all his attention. So most of the time during the early weeks, Sarabi had to bring food and supplies over to them. Two weeks had passed and the little prince was finally strong enough to not having to cuddle up in his mothers embrace.

By that time, Kopa could finally be seen as the lion he was going to turn out to be. He had light golden fur which was very similar to Simba's, yet the lighter color remembered a bit of Nala's fur. His eyes were more of the green/blue type which was also one of Nala's feature she had passed on. Right in that moment, the queen laid on her side as the small golden cub tried to climb up onto the top of her. She shifted her position a little bit which forced her son to drop down to the floor as he gave away little squeaking noises. That made the queen giggle adored and nudge Kopa on the side.

"Now look at that! Isn't that cute?" A female voice sounded from the outside and the cream lioness turned her head.

A lioness with the same fur color entered the shelter. Her features were way older than the ones of the queen which indicated her to be her mother. "Hi mom!" Nala greeted joyfully as the two nuzzled each other.

"You know that there's a male lion sleeping just in front of this thing!" Sarafina asked lighthearted and pointed with left front paw to the outside.

"Yeah, that would be Malka who is still asking for permission to enter and take a look at the cub." She laughed and pulled Kopa closer to her so that Sarafina could get a closer view on him. The cubs aqua eyes grew wide in confusion as he glanced back and forth between his mother and grandmother.

"He looks beautiful. Nice work!" She joked and brought her head on the same level than Kopa.

Nala agreed and let the little lion loose before she looked back up at her mother. "Are Ni and Meethu here too?" The queen asked.

"Ni's outside and…"

"HEY YOU! WAKE UP!" Someone yelled from the outside and what followed was the sound of a paw connecting with a cheek.

Both lionesses glanced over to the outside. "… and Meethu is wandering around the kingdom. Kicho is already looking for him. He left us about three months after you and I separated. He wanted to go on his own and find a pride." The older lioness sat down right in front of the queen. It was then that Ni entered the cave as he glanced out to the two females focusing on Nala.

"Hello Flaky!" He said as he entered and glanced around the cave they were in. "This brings back memories!" Ni continued with a lighthearted expression.

* * *

When Niyani decided to take Mbingu and move with him and Tojo towards the pride lands. She hoped she could leave her past behind, her former pride members, her family and especially her mother. And she was lucky that Simba and Nala were happy to let the two foreign lions into their midst. Even though the pride lands were deserted and wasted. The few months she spent in this kingdom were the best she had since her birth. But that was all wiped out when she had her first encounter with her mother months ago. No matter what she was throwing out to her, Niyani would never allow her mother get her paws on her cousin.

_What does she want with him anyway? Ever since I came to this world, mother never wanted a male lion on the top of her pride. So why I she so eager to get her paws on Mbingu? _Knowing how Hiyana had acted in the past and how she would unfold her plans step by step, she had a much bigger agenda with him. _If she just wanted to kill him, she would have done it back when it was just the two of us._

She glanced to the outside of the cave where she could see the moon standing low above the pride lands. Her eyes wandered off to her left where Tojo had snuggled up to her. Then she saw Mbingu lying just between her and her ochre colored mate. The eight months old cub had snuggled up to her tightly with a smile put on his sleeping face.

While looking down on the young male to her side, she glanced over to the space in the middle of the cave that was reserved for the king and queen. But ever since the little prince was born, the plateau stood empty for the nights. The fact at how her mother acted and the way it was told how Nala was handling her motherhood she wondered if she would make a good mother, to both her cousin and her own cub. A cub she was hoping to have with Tojo sometime soon.

The pale caramel female got to her feet and stepped out of the den. She stopped just a few yards before the entrance and kept staring up to the moon and how beautiful the kingdom looked in its pale light. But even if she despised her mother with all her heart, she still wondered what she was up to.

"AAARGHH!"

Silent shrieking noises in the back made her perk her ears up and look around of pride rock and search for the source of them.

_[yards away]_

Zira was groaning in pain as her breaths got short and hectically. Her gasps were filling all the inside of the cave she and her friends spent their nights. The noise caused Nuka to cover his eyes in annoyance while Spotty and Dotty stayed in the back. The tarnish lioness cramped together on the ground as she could feel the labors getting stronger and stronger. For all the thoughts she wasted on taking revenge on Simba and Nala over the past months, right now she felt strangely happy. She was anxious to find out what cub she was going to bring to this world. But even in this moment, her mind had angry and evil thoughts on her mind.

_This cub better not be a failure like Nuka!_ With one of her yellow eyes, she glared over at her son and the way he was behaving right now. And it made her clench her teeth even more. A lot _plump_ could be heard and Zira relaxed her muscles for a short time. Right away, Spotty got closer and moved the still wet hairball to the tarnish lionesses head. She pulled the little creature close to her and tried to clean the cub up. Her gaze wandered down its body and its dark brown color before she eyed her grey friend. "It is a male!" She said cold before another wave of pain hit her body.

By that time, Nuka had let down is paws from his ears as his mother gave away another loud shriek. This made him went straight back into the position he held in earlier. Her groans continued and she knew that she was only halfway through. Just like before, she pressed hard before the little cub escaped her body. Dotty went along and brought the second cub up to her. Zira now held her two offspring's in her front legs glancing down on them. "It is a female!"

"What will their names be?" Spotty asked as she dropped down in front of them.

Zira looked at her son as she noticed the familiar fur color of him. "This one seems really healthy. Unlike that misfit over there." She pointed over to Nuka who was now fast asleep with his paws still covering his ears. "He's going to keep Scars legacy going. The one who was named to be the next ruler of the pride lands. For that he needs a name that is fitting his position and the heritage he is fulfilling. You are the pride of our race, you are… you are Scar… Kovu!"

The tarnish lioness now looked at the other cub. "But what to call you?" She pondered as she glanced down on her daughter. She stopped observing her when she spotted how the little cub was moving nearly all by itself towards her brother (even though their eyes were still closed) and immediately started chewing on his ear. The small male countered with a little snarl before the female swung its right front paw at him.

"Interesting!" Zira said with a growing smile. "Seems like we have a natural born fighter; a lioness that is born ready for a battle." She thought about what the name for battle could be. "How about Vita, the slang word for battle? Now let's make an addition to that." The tarnish lioness pondered for a moment and then raised her head in realization. "You're going to get the translation for 'I am battle'. You will be called… Vitani."

With that she embraced her two children as the newfound family drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Another few weeks had passed and the pride and the kingdom were enthusiastic with the new additions of the royal pride. Of course all were happy for Nala's cub to finally be well and healthy. Even Zira received some well wishes for her cub Vitani (She had not mentioned Kovu with any word). And the day had finally come for the fresh mothers to reveal their newborns to the pride. The morning was beautiful as the animals once again gathered around pride rock where Rafiki was already waiting for everybody to calm down so he could get the presentation ceremony going. Since Kopa was so weak when he came into this world, his parent had to wait till they could precede the same ritual that every heir to the throne had to run through.

Tama, Sabini and Subira were waiting at the feet of pride rock as they lay on their sides and let the sun shine down on their fur. Once in a while, one of them was glancing over the veldt to see if they spotted the queen coming along with a young male lion trotting behind her. It was something; Subira was really looking forward to. There had not been a day like this since she brought Tama along to meet with the other cubs. Scar had never brought Nuka along to introduce him to her and the others. It was just that one day… the grey furred male was there.

On the other hand, there was Tama who had other things in mind a she thought about the other cub that was brought along today, the cub called Vitani. Of course, Nala had told them about the fact that she and Simba had been betrothed very early in their lives. And since Vitani was the only cub in Kopa's age, there was a slight worry that Zira could use this development as an advantage to take revenge of Nala and Simba. She didn't understand why her king let her stay in the pride lands in the first time.

"Where is she?" Sabini asked a bit impatient as she yawned and kept glancing down the field. "Wasn't she supposed to be here by dawn?" The pale golden female asked further but received a sly smirk from the oldest lioness in the trio.

Subira shook her head. "Calm down you two. You know how kids are; they might just got hold up on the way."

"Are you talking about me?" All three turned around to find their queen smiling at them while she stood in a crouching way a few yards away from them.

"How did you?" Tama asked with wide eyes as she realized that Nala had gotten through the field and into their backs without being noticed.

The cream female laughed and got back into standing upright. "I might have gotten older and didn't have that much training in over the last months. But I still got some tricks in my back that I can use on you." She laughed cocky and now turned her head down to look at her back leg. "See! I told you we would make it without them noticing us!" She said smiling at the back before a little golden furred cub appeared from behind her left back leg.

In difference to his early living weeks, a small tuft with brown colored hair had built up on Kopa's head. The small cub glanced up to his mother and giggled. "That was awesome mom!" The prince said in a rather high pitched voice before her nuzzled her left front leg.

Sabini, Subira and Tama were already glancing at the young lion with wide and curious eyes. The trio padded over to him and observed him hectically to catch up every part of the cubs' body. For people unfamiliar with the behavior of lions, it would have been tough to differ the cubs from these adults' behavior. While Kopa was very calm and not really that nervous, the females were quite active to check him out.

"Hey there little guy, are you ready for your big day?" Subira asked in a gentle parental voice as she brought her eyes down on the same level as the young prince.

Kopa smiled up at her and raised his chin in a proud way and sat down before closing his eyes. "Ready? I can't WAIT! I want to be just as a great king as my dad!" He answered enthusiastically while he twisted his head from side to side. The young prince then turned his head and glanced back at his mother. "Right after I become an even greater hunter than my mother."

There was no doubt indeed; this was the son of Simba. Even though he was a bit les bragging and more ambitious than the king when he was a cub, there was still some cockiness inside him. As she heard that, Tama came closer to Nala "He's just like his father." She whispered into the queens' ear. Nala had to giggle as her friend said those words.

"Well, that's quite some task you want to achieve there. Are you sure you can do that?" Sabini answered with laughter.

The young prince frowned at first before getting back to his feet extracting his chest. "Just wait for it. Wait and see what I can really do!"

Tama once again got close to her cream friend. "Let me rephrase that. He's the perfect mix between you and him." She chuckled before Nala gave her a sly glance.

For a few moments, the young prince jumped around the place before movement to their right made the group turn around and glance to the side of pride rock. The lionesses face turned ice cold as they saw who was padding over to them. Zira marched just in front of her two friends Spotty and Dotty while another cub padded just beside the tarnish lionesses legs.

Unlike the others, Kopa was not aware of what had happened between his mother and the other lioness that glanced at Nala with her yellow eyes. But yet the way his mother was looking down at her and how she looked back made the young prince move back and stop just underneath her body. Yet he dared to glance over to the tarnish lioness in the front before he spotted the young cub that was now staring back at him.

"I'm surprised that you showed up!" Nala said cold towards Scar's former right hand as she was joined now with her three friends.

Zira showed no emotion at what the queen meant by giving her this greeting. Yet everybody knew what she wanted to say anyway. "If it wouldn't have been for me, I couldn't have cared less. But Vitani here wanted to come and see what you and your… _king,_ had come up with. So… let's get this over with." She retorted and nodded down to the tan furred cub to her feet.

Kopa once again glanced over to the cub as his eyes met with her blue ones. He was a bit thrown off as he noticed the black eyeshades what were set all around them. She answered his glare with a challenging one of her own which made Kopa narrow his eyes and join in into the little staredown they were having.

"I see!" The queen once again said as she shifted her head to see Sarabi giving her a nod to say that it was time to get on with the procedure. A glance to her left showed the sight of a golden furred male sprinting over to the giant castle in the middle of the kingdom.

"Oh look, her majesty actually made some time so that he could participate in an event of his family." Zira shot right away as Simba came up to Nala and nuzzling while apologizing for being late.

She right away received bloodthirsty glances from the other lionesses that had now started to assemble around the royal family. Nafsi and Sarafina were about to start something right here if it wouldn't have been for Sarabi and Rafiki stepping in between. "That is enough! We can discuss this later." The former queen snapped giving the tarnish lioness an ice cold glare. "For now, let's get going." She faced the cream furred queen with a gentle smile and led her up the way towards the ledge.

Kopa made one last little eye contact with Vitani and gave her a warm smile before following his mother. Vitani returned the gesture with a nod while keeping her expression stern as she stood now closer by her mother. One by one, the lions and lionesses positioned themselves aside the ledge of pride rock before the ceremony could begin.

* * *

As quickly as the gathering at pride rock had built up, it as quickly loosened up and let the pride get a closer look at their future king. The now afternoon sun stood high above the kingdom and Simba and Nala had settled down just in the back of pride rock where her parents had spent a lot of time during their childhood. Except for the hunting party, Tojo and Malka nearly the whole pride came along for an afternoon of relaxing.

For the first time in quite a while, Kopa had the chance to get some interaction with his father as he kept jumping up and down from Simba's head digging and rummaging through his red mane. "Come on dad! Just do something! Defend yourself!" The prince kept yelling down on the king chewing on his ear.

Simba on the other hand kept shaking his head slowly as he locked eyes with his mate. "Would you please take it easy Kopa! Why don't you just go along and play with somebody else?"

Right away, Nala wanted to jump in and stop her mate from sending their son away, but Kopa had already turned around and now walked along the lines of lionesses that lied down underneath the trees. She then turned her muzzle close to Simba and started talking. "That was not nice Simba. He was really looking forward to be together with you. You've been so busy leading this kingdom that you had barely time for him in the cave." Her voice was soft as she tried to not sound to reproachful.

The king heard her and glanced back at Nala with regret. He sighed heavy and let his head drop to the ground. "Yeah… you're right. I should make it up to him." He thought shortly before he let his head rest on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, the young prince wandered through the bodies of the lionesses before her spotted the female cub from earlier chewing on a bone. He knew that he was the only cub in the pride right now, which made it all the more difficult to find someone he could play along with. With a sly glance to his parents, he trotted over to her and pushed out his chest. "Uhm… hi!" he said with a smirk and a raise of his paw.

Vitani glanced away from the bone and eyed him with her electric blue eyes digging through his body at once. "What's up?" She asked neutrally before she got back to what she was doing before.

The young prince was a little disappointed of the way he got ignored by her. Yet he still walked a few steps closer and cleared his throat. "Excuse me!" Kopa once again said and stopped right in front of her face grinning at her. "I uhm… I wondered if you would like to play a game with me." He asked reserved while giving the female cub a look with big eyes.

For a few seconds, she didn't react and kept swinging her paws at the bone to her feet. But then she turned around and raised an eyebrow at the golden furred prince. "Games are kinda boring!" She answered a bit annoyed but not so much that it sounded offending. She let go of the bone and stood face to face with Kopa.

At first, the male cub let his ears drop a little before he shook the thought of rejection off and bring his head up again. "Okay! So what else do you want to do?" Kopa raised his paw and shifted it slightly from side to side.

With that, Vitani rushed forward and pushed Kopa off his feet as he landed on his back with the tan colored young female stood now upon him. "Why don't we just fight for a bit?" She answered and growled down at the cub on the ground.

_Fight! What's so wrong about playing tag?_ He thought and shoved her off of him before he got back to his feet. With a sly smile he jumped at Vitani as they started rolling over the floor for a while. The female cub quickly got on top of him and swung her paws at him. Kopa blocked her attempts and tried to shove her off with his back legs. The female rolled over him and landed on her back before it was Kopas turn to now stand on top of her triumphant. Vitanis blue eyes widened as she glanced up to the golden young male that grinned down at her. "Haha! Got ya'!" He smirked and moved down from her.

Right then, Vitanis faced narrowed and turned into a stony expression. "You only got lucky!" She grunted a bit upset at how the prince had beaten her. "Next time, your luck will run out."

Yet the golden furred cub raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the right. Other lions around would have called this move cocky. _She's seems like a good sport. But let's tickle her senses a bit more._ "Lucky? You have to admit it, you got beaten." He challenged her before he nudged her with his left front paw.

The female cub pushed the paw away and laughed viciously. "Yeah yeah, alright!" She pushed her paw into his chest and shook her head while tilting it down. "I got to admit, you seem okay. Wanna do that again some time?" She then requested and caused the male cub to shake his head right up. The royal prince didn't seem that arrogant and false as her mother had told her during her first weeks on this earth. There was in fact something that she could enjoy by having him around.

On the other side, Kopa screamed out in joy inside as he was sure he had found his first friend. "You really want to hang out with me?" He said still a bit unsure about it.

"Well… why n-"

"VITANI!"

Both young lions shook up from their position as they now stood straight hearing the yell of Zira calling for Vitani. The female cubs' eyes went straight into a very serious tone as she started walking towards the source of the voice. It took only a second before the tarnish adult lionesses head appeared and surveyed the area for her daughter. Her yellow eyes right away locked on Vitani and the young prince following right behind. Once again Kopa could see the despise she held up to him. Her eyes were lighting up with fire as he approached her with a little innocent smile on his muzzle.

"What is it mom?" The tan female cub asked right away as the duo stopped in front of the adult.

"I think we sho…"

"KOPA! COME HERE!" Within seconds, Nala called and hurried right beside her son and eyed Zira with the same expression the tarnish lioness had laid on her son. For seconds, none of the adults said anything while Vitani and Kopa just shrugged their shoulders in confusion. The queen then faced her son and gave him a quick smile "We should get going, we got other things to do." She said gently but couldn't hide the fact that the real reason she wanted to leave was to get as far away from Zira as possible.

This time, Zira didn't respond and ordered her daughter to follow her. With a quick 'goodbye' Vitani followed the tarnish furred female along the path that led back to Scars former chamber. Nala waited for a few seconds before she made eye contact with Simba who had watched the scene with caution before her followed his mate and his son.

The young prince walked side by side with Nala as they now entered a small field to the side of pride rock. He was a bit confused that his mother didn't lead right back to the cave as she usually did. But in some way, this seemed like a good opportunity to ask her about the events earlier. "But mom, she was really fun having around. Why did you make me go home this early?" He asked a bit pleading as his mother and sat down right in front of him.

But she didn't come to answer his question as Simba got in between and took the word. "Look Kopa! There have been events in the past that make us be very careful around Zira. Let's just say that we don't want you getting too close to her." The king answered knowing that he was not going very smooth about the fact that the tarnish lioness probably wanted all of them dead.

"Why?" Kopa asked quickly still confused. "What does that have to do with me and Vitani playing around?"

"You're a bit too young to understand that!" Nala answered before pulling the golden furred cub closer to her. "So did I hear that right, you like having fun with Vitani?" She asked and licked the cub on his back.

He giggled as his mothers tongue tickled him a little before he faced her again. "Yeah! Come on, she's the only one around I can have fun with. Can I see her again?" His voice was high pitched and enthusiastic giving his parents a glance with wide puppy eyes. A treat, he thought, could be useful when coming to ask for favors from the adults.

Nala giggled gently at the sight Kopa was doing right now and shook her head amused. "We're not going to forbid you from seeing her again." She then retorted with a laugh.

"We're not?" Simba interfered confused.

"No we're not! But here's the deal. Whenever you go out to play with her, you tell me, your father or if we're not around, you tell grandma'. And if she's not there, you go to any other member of the pride and inform her that you're off to play with Vitani. Zazu , Timon and Pumbaa will take a close eye on you. And when you come across Zira, you be very careful and come right home. DEAL?"

Even though, Kopa got what he wanted. He still had some disagreements with the rules made by his parents. "Aww… do I have to bring Zazu along, he's no fun. Why do I even need a babysitter anyway? I can take care of myself." He remarked in a slightly annoyed tone which caused Nala and Simba to have flashback of the same events they had as cubs at the same time.

"Oh, trust me… it's better that way. But whatever, those are the rules." Simba now got back in the conversation and moved closer to his heir. "It's either our way, or no way!" He then added with a bit more challenging tone.

Kopa pondered for a short moment before glancing at his parents again. "DEAL!" He said and Nala released him.

As the young prince trotted in the front, Simba leaned closer to his mate and whispered into her ear so that the cub couldn't hear them. "Do you think this is a good idea? I stopped trusting Zira months ago!"

Nala gave him an encouraging gaze before she sighed. "I'm not going to spoil his cubhood because of us having a grudge on Zira. I know were walking on a thin line here. But that's something I want to risk in order for our son to grow up happily." Her voice was full of passion. Simba could tell that she really would give everything for her cub.

He gave her a quick nuzzle and licked her on the cheek. "I'm with you! We just have to be careful to not make mistakes." He added as the royal family walked beside the cave to wait for the hunting party to return.

* * *

While the other members of the pride got back into their evening rituals, Zira was a bit upset at how things had developed over the day. Every day that showed the royal family with glory was a bad day for her. And now she had to see how the heir to the throne that was rightfully Scars, was getting acquainted with her daughter. The tarnish lioness walked between pride rock and another much smaller rock formation with her daughter following close by.

"What were you thinking bringing that little brat along?" She asked with a stern voice towards Vitani who had her head directed towards the ground. She didn't even bother to hide the fact that she didn't like Kopa one bit. As a matter of fact, she even tried to turn it around and let Vitani feel regret for spending some time with a different cub.

Even though, the young female cub was very young, she had already learned that she had to be strong and should not give in to everything; even if that meant standing up to her own mother. "What did I do wrong? I was just enjoying myself. Till now, you didn't get Kovu or me the chance to meet the others. All you do is tell us how false and wrong the other lions are. Finally, you agree to bring me along to something, and then you spoil it." The tan cub retorted with a slight sign of anger.

If she wouldn't have been her daughter, Zira would have already twisted her neck around. But instead she got as close to her muzzle as possible and glared her teeth. "Watch who you're talking to! I AM still your mother. Learn to show some respect. You have no idea what kind of a backstabbing bunch they are. There is a good reason why I keep Kovu hidden away from them." She growled and Vitani backed off a little.

For quite a while, Zira enjoyed how she had put the little cub back into her place before she got back into her gentle mother style. "You have to understand Vitani, I only want what's best for you. And that means that I have to protect you from those pridelanders as good as possible." She padded around her daughter who kept twisting around to keep eye contact. "And as for that, I'm forbidding you to ever get close to that little royal child."

Vitani could feel her heart drop in an instant. She finally kind of made a friend beside her brother, and her mother was going to take that away in just a matter of minutes. She was about to say something when she heard movement coming from the distance.

Within seconds, Zira rushed in front of her and stared down the field where she could see a figure coming closer and closer. Her eyes locked on the creature and she right away identified it as a lioness. Quickly, she threw a glance down to the young female and ordered her to duck down in the grass while she stood tall and waited for the stranger to come closer. And as she did so, Zira could see the pale caramel fur color and the auburn eyes she had surveyed a few months ago. It was Hiyana, the mother of that newcomer Nyiani. _What does she want here… now_?

The foreign lioness' eyes were locked on the tarnish ones while she moved closer with her shoulders getting lower and lower. Moving so close to pride rock was a bit harsh and dangerous for her right now. Who knew who was watching right now and could spot her just by accident? Hiyana stopped just a few yards away from Zira and greeted her with a sly grin. "Good evening!" She said politely with a suave yet strong voice.

Zira raised one eyebrow and gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" She asked bland with a neutral tone.

"I sensed your obsession with the king and queen back there!" She tilted her head and pointed towards pride rock. "And I felt like there's something we should discuss." The grin from earlier never left the pale caramel lioness. Yet her muscles were tensed as she knew that everything she was planning to do could be thrown out of the window right now.

The tarnish lioness tilted her back and directed it towards the ground. "Vitani! Home… NOW!" She called.

Her daughter tilted her head up and opened her mouth in protest. "But mother, I…"

"NOW!" Zira once again screamed and the little cub started running away. Again, the two females glanced over at each other with each one trying to figure out what the other one had in mind. "So!" Zira finally broke the silence. "You have observed me? To be honest with you, I had spied on you a few months ago as well. But what is it that you want?"

Hiyana giggled a little with closed eyes and muzzle. "I want the same which you want. I want to regain, I want redemption, reconciliation… revenge." She spat the sentence with an overdramatic sound which made Zira tilt her head to the side. "I saw you act around the royal family back there. You want more then have your cub be separated from them. You want them to perish. I can provide that." Hiyana voice had turned cold as she hit Zira's desire spot on.

But the tarnish lioness was far away from being impressed. "Well about that part you're right. I want more than just a little payback. But what makes you think you can provide that. I already have a plan for bringing their newfound joy to an end. All I need are the muscles. And I doubt that you can provide that." She now turned her side towards her and glanced up into the sky with her nose. "By the way, I know what you are seeking too. You didn't come here to just take away a nearly one year old cub from its cousin and her mate. You want more, the opportunity to get to your daughter can't be the reason. There is more."

"What else makes a lioness travel for years to finally reach the one place she could equal something from the past?" Hiyana asked challenging as she sat down.

Zira grinned vicious and laughed. "A cute face and a broken heart, he ran away with another one." She answered dry. Another moment of silence passed before Zira took the word again. "But once again. I can provide you with a plan how we could achieve both. All we need to do is to be patient. And of course… we need troops."

A few yards away, Hiyana gave out a few quick yet silent roars s several heads appeared out of the grass. Within seconds, Zira was surrounded by several lionesses that showed similarities with the pale caramel female. Hiyana smirked from ear to ear as the group approached the tarnish lioness and she got right in her face. "I supply the muscle. You supply the brain." She said in an evil and vicious tone.

With Zira joining them, the group moved quietly away from pride rock into the veldt to its side. The tarnish lioness kept close to Hiyana as they led the way together. Now, the time had come for Scar's former right paw to find out the details about Hiyanas deal with the pridelanders. "Now tell me, what exactly happened that you want to take back onto the queen?"

They stopped and the pale caramel female looked over to her with a neutral expression. "That's a long story! But we have all the time to hear it.

* * *

**Author's note**: So here we are! Next chapter will be a little history lesson.


	4. A history of violence

Hey there!

First of a little warning! This could get a little depressing towards the end. But we need to get through this in order to get to the next chapter.

**can'tthinkofasuitableusername:** Thank a lot for the comment. I don't mind getting only a few reviews on the chapters (Although I have to admit that would like to have more). I myself don't usually comment on stories, only once in a while when I get an epiphany. If people add this to their alerts or even to their favorites, that's enough already.

**Reldor**: You once asked me what Scar had done to Sarafina in the past…

…Now you get the answer.

* * *

Chapter 4: a history of violence

For years, life in the pride lands had been as great as it used to be. Whenever animals reported from the kingdom that was ruled by king Ahadi and queen Uru, they talked with great joy about the place they spent time in. For years, dry seasons had been short and rain seasons had been long, it allowed the fauna to bloom as great as they never had been. And so it was no exception on this particular day.

On a huge boulder in the middle of the kingdom sat two adolescent looking lions and enjoyed the midday sun. Both were males with the first one having golden fur and showing the beginnings of a red colored mane. The other ones fur color was red/brown with black hair showing around his neck. Another feature of his body that separated him from the other one was the darting green eyes which were very unlikely underneath the pridelanders.

The male lion with the golden fur was more muscular than the other one who appeared more of the slim and slick type. He glanced over to his partner who seemed to be sunken deep in thoughts as he observed over the landscape. "What's wrong Taka? You seem so… occupied!" He remarked with a rather deep voice yet still showing his yet not adult form.

"Nothing brother!" He replied shortly and kept his head resting on his front legs. "Nothing that should be that important to you!" He added. Indeed, Taka had no interest in telling his brother what exactly was bothering him on such a sunny and wonderful day. The occasions in which he and his brother had for honest and serious talks had nearly shrunken down to zero. Both males had turned out to be too different from each other as they could be a happy family.

Mufasa slowly shook his head thinking about how his brother was reacting towards him lately. "You know, you can tell me anything."

Clearly, the golden furred male had no intension of letting this go. Taka closed his eyes once again before he sighed out loud. "It's about her!" He admitted with a cold voice. _Besides the other thousands of things that are wrong with my life._ Taka added in thought glancing over to his brother.

_Of course! What else?_ "I see!" Mufasa answered. "You know what I don't get? You, me, Sarabi and Sarafina had been friends since we were cubs. We grew up together, so did you never let go of your inhibitions? Just ask her!" He then said gently. Yet he knew that they had been through this conversation before. And the last times it didn't end well either.

"Yeah right! It's easy to say for you. Everything is so easy for you. You never had to ask for a date with a lioness. Father and Makili already made the deal for you and Sarabi. Just like the throne that you're going to sit on when father dies, you never had to fight for something." The red/brown lion's voice was filled with bitterness as he talked about all the things his brother had which he didn't.

Yes! He envied Mufasa with all his might; the golden furred first born who was going to be the king one day. He was the one getting all the attention from their father Ahadi and got prepared for the day he was going to take over the pride lands. Makili and Ahadi were the only full grown males left in the pride since the younger ones left a while ago. Both had already agreed that their children Mufasa and Sarabi were supposed to marry and raise the next heir once they had become old enough.

On the other side was Taka who barely got any attention from his father. Not ot mention that neither anyone of the other adolescent lions and lionesses were growing up together. The only ones he would consider as 'friends' were his brother, the future queen Sarabi and her best friend Sarafina; a beautiful looking cream furred lioness with green eyes that could melt down anybody.

Mufasa listened carefully to what Taka had to say. And just like times before, he could only shake his head about the way his brother was seeing things. "You know that that's not true. Sarabi and I had to go through the same process as the other ones before we could call ourselves a couple. The fact that we HAD to get along only made things more difficult and complicated." He added gently with a slight warm smile directed to the green/yellow eyed male.

"Oh excuse me that your life is such a misery!" Taka snarled and got up from his position before walking along through the veldt.

The future king bowed his head in disappointment. Something was telling him that he was going to lose his brother.

* * *

Not too far away from Mufasa and Taka, were another group of lions sitting around a waterhole in the middle of their kingdom. The difference to the two brothers was that this group was completely out of females. They all rested on their sides with their heads lying down on the ground and their eyes half closed.

The first one, an adolescent tarnish/orange lioness with red eyes raised her head as she spotted movement in the distance. Her eyes fell on red/brown furred female running at full speed through the distance. "Hey look! Taka is on one of his emo-trips again." She said which caused the others to tilt their heads up in curiosity.

A caramel one and an ochre one lifted their heads up to get a better view on what was going on. "I don't get it. He runs along like this so often. What is he doing?" The caramel one asked into the group.

Sarabi and Sarafina now tilted their heads up too as the future queen glanced with sorrow after her brother in law. Her red eyes met Sarafinas green ones who had a strange tone of sorry in them. The beige lioness Sarabi faced the others. "It must be hard for him. His father barely gives him any attention and besides some rare occasions, he barely socializes with the others anymore." She remarked calmly and sounded almost lecturing as she spoke to her pride members.

"Well, there might be a chance to help him if he would open up to us. But every time, he runs off like that!" The orange/tarnish lioness Subira said tilting her head to the side.

All of the females got back into their relaxing position with Sarafina and Sarabi keeping constant eye contact. After s short nod from the beige lioness, the two got to their feet and started walking away from the scene.

"Where are you going?" Subira asked after them a bit confused but without feeling the need to follow them.

Sarabi looked back at them with a quick smirk before answering. "We're going to talk to him!" She said gently and the duo darted off.

Quickly, both females trotted through the grass and the fields as they kept searching for the red/brown male called Taka. Both Sarabi and Sarafina had been friends with all the sons of the king during their cubhood. But ever since they grew older and became adolescent, Taka had begun to separate himself from his other three friends. Sarafina also noticed that he had started to act a bit nervous when around the two females.

They spotted the young male in the distance as he paced back and forth between five huge boulders. They immediately remembered the place as five stones, a spot where Mufasa and Taka had come to quite often. The lionesses tilted their heads up and kept padding closer to the prince with their eyes giving a gentle expression. "Hey Taka!" Sarabi called out making the male lion twirl around quickly.

His face was stony and showed only a few emotions as he stood dead in his tracks. But as he spotted Sarafina standing right beside the future queen his face turned even more nervous and his paws stroke over the floor nervously. Taka eyed the two but quickly turned away from them. "Hey!" He said nervously.

Sarabi was now just a few inches away from him and gave him a gentle smile. "We saw you run off again, and we were kinda worried about you. What happened this time?" She asked in a caring tone. All the time, Taka kept shifting his head to avoid meeting the gaze of the future queen. But Sarabi kept getting in the way and moved eyes constantly in the males' way. "We're only trying to get you back together with the pride." She continued to say while letting her ears drop down beside his head.

Again, Taka glanced to the side. "Get me back together? I never left. There's no need to bring me _back!"_ He answered before facing Sarabi with his left eye again.

"SARABI!"

A voice called from the distance into their direction. All three immediately recognized it as the one of Mufasa. Sarabi brought her pupils to the corners of her eyes before she called out. "YES!" She faced Taka with an apologizing look before she padded back into the direction of her future husband.

The only ones that were left by now were Taka and Sarafina. An awkward silence filled the air as the cream furred lioness send a comforting smile towards the red/brown male a few yards away. She was about to walk away when Taka felt a sudden rush of energy and the urge to say something. "Wait… please!" he said towards her and rushed forward carefully. He breathed before he spoke up. "I didn't mean to be rude earlier on. It's just that… there's so many that is going on right now. It's a little bit too much for me right now." He finished his statement and glanced down to the ground.

Sarafina felt really sorry for him. She walked another step closer and brought her eyes on the same level as his. "If there's so much going on in your life, why don't you just set your priorities right?" Her tone was gentle and caring as she gazed over to the males face.

What followed was a bolt move even in Takas eyes, but his emotions had taken over and he was no longer master over his own body. As quickly as possible, Taka rushed forward and gave the cream furred female a lick on the cheek. The sudden move by the adolescent prince made Sarafina jerk back her head and widen her eyes in shock. She glanced completely taken aback at the male who looked at her with a slight smile forming on his muzzle.

"Uhm… Taka… w-what are you doing?" She asked baffled and nearly unable to find her voice.

"Something I should have done a long time before." He answered and moved forward to give her another one.

But Sarafina moved back really quick and gave away a nervous giggle. "I… I'm really flattered how you feel. And I really like you… but more like a friend than what you possible have in mind." She turned away from taka and let her ears drop to the side. A heavy stone sunk right into Taka's stomach and he felt his legs began to turn weak. By that time, he didn't really pay any more attention as Sarafina continued to speak to him. "I hope this doesn't have a bad influence to our friendship." She said as she realized that Taka was glaring into the distance with a blank expression.

The red/brown male blinked a few times before he shook his head and glance back at the lioness. "Oh… yeah, no hard feelings! Although I got to admit that it's… quite a… let down… to have such a reaction. But it's alright with me." He forced a fake smile which got a bit stern as the cream lioness gave him a friendly hug. With that she walked away and left the adolescent prince standing all by himself.

Inside his head, Taka felt a overpowering emptiness as he thought about the lioness and the rejection he just received. _Just like with everything. I am the cursed one. My brother gets the throne, I get the place on the bottom. My brother finds a beautiful mate and queen handed to him. I get a rejection from a lioness that I was fighting for since I was a cub. My life is a disaster. _He faced the ground and breathed disappointed. _But this is not the way that I'm going to end. I'll show you all what I can do. You. Will. All. See._

* * *

Months passed and the bitterness that had started to enclose around Taka's heart started to grow and grow. And just like the bitterness, the divide between him and his brother got even wider and wider. By now, he, Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina had turned into young adults and became an important and vital addition to the pride. Especially Sarabi and Sarafina had become the best huntresses that were wandering through the pride lands.

And so, the duo was accompanied by Subira as they stalked through the shoulder high grass on the watch for a small herd of zebras. The cream furred lioness was leading the way as she directed her two friends to dart off to the side and flank their prey. The sky was cloud hung and dark showing that rain was soon to appear over the landscape. The veldt showed a small slope to the left where she could get low into a river bed and sneak up on the black and white striped animals.

As she got close enough to start the attack on the herd, she shook up and ran after the now fleeing zebras. Sarafina was hunting the animal directly into the fangs of her friend Sarabi. In the corner of her eyes, she spotted the beige lioness running through the grass ready to drive the zebra right back into Sarafina's arms.

But as they were about to make the final move, another figure darted in between the group and scattered the herd even more apart. It didn't even take her a second before she made the figure out to be a lion with a tarnish fur. A brown mane was crowing his head and told that he was a male of about her age. Sarafina gritted her teeth and continued to follow the zebra as well as the male lion through the grass. The landscapes had become rocky by now and it had become more difficult for her to navigate through the stony obstacles.

The three animals were now running alongside a small river as the zebras breath was getting heavier and heavier. It could feel the two predators getting closer and closer. As the river made a sharp turn to the right, the black/white animal slipped with its back leg into the water and the wet ground. It tripped and fell straight into the cold liquid.

Sarafina wasted no time and jumped at her prey ready to sink her teeth into the zebras' flesh. But just in the nick of time, she had to watch the male getting in front of her and biting down on the zebras' neck. The cream lioness opened her muzzle in shock as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. But then she growled and ran straight ahead towards the prey and tried to rip it away from the tarnish lion's fangs.

"What do you think you're doing?" he called as he watched Sarafina getting ready to feast on the freshly killed animal.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine!" She spat and began to drag the zebra out of the water and back onto the grassy field.

At once, the male was right at her and growled angrily while keeping a slight smile. "Not the way I see it. I was the one who killed it." He answered.

Sarafina on the other hand let go of it and darted right into the blue eyes of the male. "But I was the one who saw it first and started the attack."

The two lions glanced over at each other with bared teeth before they slowly eased up their expressions. Both breathed heavily and the male sat down in front of her. "Listen! I know that you want this as bad as I do, but what about you let me keep this and I help you get another one."

It was a strange move coming from a lion that was certainly not from the inside of the pride lands. He was a foreigner. She backed away for a second and stared motionless into his eyes. There was a strange feeling of believe that was coming out from this stranger. "Why?" She simply asked. It was definitely the best way to handle this situation. Normally, a female lioness had no chance in order to protect a fresh killed prey from a male. And since strangers were really reserved around kills from others, it would have been the best to just go along and leave this to be. But something about this male was calming her down and she sat back down.

"It's either that, or we fight for what's left of this one!" A slight chuckle left the males muzzle and for a second he closed his eyes.

Sarafina kept her eyes locked on him and stayed where she was. "Why should I trust you? The moment I turn my back on you, I could be dead!" Her voice showed bravery and mistrust yet she wasn't completely skeptical about him.

The tarnish lion dropped onto his stomach and raised his head. "I'm Kwao by the way. And I got to say, you're one of the best huntresses I have ever seen in my life. From the moment I saw, I felt the need to work together with you." He answered but couldn't hide the fact that he was a little bit embarrassed about the statement he just made.

Sarafinas mouth dropped to the ground within an instant as she realized what just had happened. "Are you seriously telling me that all of this was just set up by you just so you could get acquainted with me?" _Unbelievable!_ The thoughts in her head were running wild. Never in her life did she expect something like this to happen.

"Once again, the choice was rather… simple. Either get creative and do it like this. Or just plain out walk up to you and get ripped to shreds by your pride." Kwaos voice turned innocent and he let his ears hang as he glanced at the cream lioness with sad and innocent eyes.

For a lioness, the normal reaction would have been a slap to the face and the walk to get back to her pride immediately. But Sarafina observed the stranger and the way he was now glancing over to her. For a moment, she wanted to giggle but stopped herself. "I'm Sarafina!" She answered curious how the male was going to react to her.

Kwao smiled and got to his feet. "That is a lovely name. What is your pride called?" He asked curious and took a step into the direction of the cream furred female.

Now Sarafina couldn't help but giggle at him. "My pride doesn't really have a name. I'm member of the pride of king Ahadi. You know, the king of the pride lands." It took a while for her to realize that the tarnish lion did not really react to her calling out the name of her king. "Don't tell me you have never heard of the pride lands!" She added quickly.

"I heard stories about it. But not that much to call myself an insider. We don't have a king where I come from. We live in prides that have a territory which we have to defend and protect. There are no kings and queens and other stuff." His voice was honest as he gazed to the side before looking around the grassy field. "But I got to admit, this is indeed a great place."

With the last bits of mistrust gone, Sarafina gave him a quick before she got back to her curious style. "So… where do you live?" She requested interested.

Kwao glanced to his left and followed the run of the river they were still sitting beside. "About a few hours down this creek. There's a tree trunk that serves as a bridge towards my home. You should really come and see it sometime." He made a wink with his right eyebrow and forced Sarafina to jerk back her head a bit.

"Don't get to optimistic buddy." She answered challenging.

The male lion then got back to the zebra and dragged it further away from the water. "So what do you say about my little idea? Let me keep this one, and I'll help you get another one!"

This time, Sarafina had to laugh and settled down right beside. The fresh killed meat. "What about this? I let you keep if you let me have a share from it AND help me get another one." She said slyly giving him a challenging smirk.

Seeing that face made the tarnish colored lion shake his head with close eyes before he smiled back at her. "I got a feeling we should do this more often." Together they started to eat on their prey as the first signs of thunder appeared upon the horizon.

* * *

What started as a feisty confrontation at the borders of the kingdom, turned out to be a deep friendship. Kwao and Sarafina started to see each other on a regular base. Neither of them told their prides o their kingdoms about the fact that they were seeing each other, although Sarabi and Subira started to get suspicious after a while. Just like on another day where Sarafina wandered through the kingdom straightly towards the southern border. The sky was turning gold from the afternoon sun that shined down on the kingdom.

The caramel female stopped directly in front of the wooden 'bridge' that was built by a tree trunk. She made a quick noise into the distance before a head with a brown mane appeared out of the grass. She greeted Kwao as he padded over the bridge with easy paws as he stopped in front of Sarafina. "Hi!" he greeted before he nuzzled her on the forehead. She returned the gesture and smiled happily.

"I see you got away from your shadows once again." She stated with a sly smirk glancing over to the other side of the creek.

Kwao followed her gaze and locked them on the other side as well. "I won't be able to fool Hiyana for much longer; she'll soon know what I am up to." There was a strange tone of concern in his voice.

Sarafina had heard about the leading lioness of Kwaos pride, although he was the leader, she had the control over most of the lionesses. And she was not willing to let other female into her pride even though the rest and their leader was approving of this. "She's going to get over it. Even though I have to say that I haven't told anyone of my pride as well."

The tarnish lion faced with a serious expression. "You know how she feels about strangers. I just want to break it easy to her. That means, if you are willing to be part of my life." He pulled her closer to her and buried his face into her shoulder.

_If I'm willing to… of course I'm willing to. But let's just take it easy for now._ "That's something I have to discuss with my friends for a while. It is after all a huge step." She nuzzled him once more and led him away from the river and deeper into the pride lands. Neither one of them knew that they were being watched by two figures from the grass.

"Why don't we start to discuss this right now?"

One of them called out to the couple and Kwao right away turned around towards the source of the voice. Sarafina for her part kept staring into the distance before she smiled with her eyes closed. "I should have known that you two were going to spy on me." She turned around to see Subira and Sarabi standing right in front of the two with smiles on their faces. "But quite frankly, that saves me the trouble of arranging a meeting like this." She sat down and signed the other two lionesses to step closer.

Both the beige and the tarnish/range lioness gave their friend a quick nudge with their heads before settling down right in front of Kwao and Sarafina. "So, how long is this going on?" Subira asked smirking while she let her head rest on top of her paws.

Sarafina chuckled a little to herself before she turned her head into the direction of her friend. "Well… it kinda started back with the hunting accident a few months back. You remember, the one where I went back to get some extras later on." She replied calmly with Subira and Sarabi giving her an understanding expression.

The future queen raised her head and stared over to the sky as her mind drifted away into the realization of Sarafinas intention. "And you're planning to leave the pride lands together with him?" For a second the two females locked their eyes once more and the cream lioness didn't need to say any word. The beige lioness understood completely what was going on. "I'm all for it if it makes you happy."

"You got my blessings too!" It was Subiras turn to add something to the conversation.

For a while, nobody said a word and Sarafina could only smile towards her two longest friends. She used her left front paw to stroke over Kwaos head for a while before she spoke up again. "I'm flattered. Uhm actually, this whole thing of me leaving is not set in stone yet. There are things that I need to achieve before deciding to do this."

Both the other lionesses perked their ears up and stared at Sarafina with wide eyes. "Are you nuts? You two are pretty much the most beautiful couple we have ever seen. To not leave with him would be the most idiotic thing you could ever do." The future queen remarked as she gazed towards her with a mixture of pleading and demanding.

Sarafina as even more glad that her two friends were so approving and supporting about her plans with Kwao. She shook her head with a smile and looked at her boyfriend/mate with joyful eyes. "What do you think? Should we really do this?" She said to the tarnish male lion as she began to nuzzle him on top of his head.

Kwao returned the gesture and rested his forehead on hrs before giving her the answer. "I promise you, you won't regret it. And if you really want to do this, I'll bring you to the end of the world." He answered as the two shared quite a while in their position and enjoyed these moments of peace.

* * *

"I'm sad to hear this, my dear!" King Ahadi said out loud as he glanced down on Sarafina and Kwao who had sat down in front of the king and just had broke down the news of their plans to leave for Kwaos pride. The whole pride had gathered to the feet of pride rock for a last farewell to one of their best huntresses. "And you're hundred percent sure about this path you're taking?" The male then added with a gentle gesture to the duo in front of him.

Both Sarafina and Kwao gave quick glances to each other before they faced Ahadi again. "Yes we are!" She then added which caused a few lionesses in the back to gasp in aww.

The king bowed and gave away another gentle smile before he led the two lovers away from the giant castle. While most of the pride went along with them, another figure stayed behind at pride rock.

Taka's mood had not changed over the last months. As a matter of fact, it was getting worse. His father was even more pushing the training to make Mufasa king while he… he was just left alone and kept mourning about the fact that he would never have the same power which his brother was going to. He would never admit it but, it was because of his loneliness that the other members of his family and pride stopped interacting or even care about him. But right now, there were other things going on in his mind as his green eyes kept locked on the cream lioness and the tarnish lion as they disappeared on the horizon.

"My son!" A red/brown lioness called out to him as he never turned his head to glance back at the female approaching him. Her fur was indeed very similar to Taka's and so were her eyes. She stopped right beside him and gave him a supporting glance.

Taka gritted his teeth without her noticing and responded. "What do you want?" He asked sharp and upset as he never faced her for one second.

Queen Uru sat down in front of him to give him a slight smirk. But she dropped her head immediately as Taka turned his face away from her. "There are other lionesses in the pride. She's taken. Let it go!" Within a few seconds, her voice turned from caring and supporting towards demanding and stern. Uru had always known her son better than anyone else. She could see right through the facade he had built up to keep his inner feelings away from his brother and father.

With the corner of his right eye, he finally glanced over at his mother but made no other move to interact with her. "There's no other like her. What would you have done if grandfather Mohatu would have betrothed you to someone else then father?" He challenged her knowing that she would never spill out their talks to anyone else. Taka knew that her love for him would never bring her to a point where she would endanger the security of their family, and he was counting on it.

"That is not up to debate! You can be lucky that the tradition of betrothing cubs of the king only counts for the heirs to the throne. Otherwise there never would have been a chance for you to choose your mate." She answered knowing that she couldn't just give in to his rage. Even though she was going to keep it their secret, she would not allow losing debates to her son.

But Taka was already on the roll and was willing to speak all his thoughts out. "So… I should be thankful that I'm not going to be king? Really encouraging!"

It didn't take long for Uru to be right at his face and glance at him angrily. "ENOUGH! It's one thing for you to be love struck. But it's a complete other thing to complain and disobey the laws of the pride lands, the laws of the king, the laws of your FATHER!" But the red/brown male never backed down from him, he kept staring at her green eyes that suddenly missed all the caring they showed moments ago. Without a word, Taka walked away from his mother. And towards the little den which he called home his for the last few months. "I'm warning you Taka, don't do anything that you would regret later on."

For a short moment, the red/brown male stopped and thought about retorting anything. But in the last second, he decided to let it go and went on his way.

* * *

_What have I done to deserve this? _It was a simple thought, but it was strong enough to keep the pale caramel lioness Hiyana awake during the night she and her prided used to rest. _Not only has he brought this foreign lioness into our midst, but he also calls her his… mate. What does this pridelander princess know about living like a real lion pride? _In fact, the life of lions in the home of Kwao was really different from the ones they were living back in the kingdom. The pride which she and Kwao belonged to had settled down beneath a giant tree as they had snuggled up to each other. Except for the leader and his mate.

Sarafina was resting her head on Kwaos back while the male rested his head on his front paws. Oh how Hiyana despised the new cream lioness and her perfect looking fur. It probably was coming from the dry and safe cave they were sleeping in every night. When it came to Hiyana's opinion, she was sure that the foreigner was not going to endure the way they were living around here. But she did even better and adjusted just fine. As a matter of fact, she was becoming one of the best huntresses in the region.

And of course, she was jealous about her calling herself the mate of the male lion, Hiyana had set her eyes on him for a while now. Before the foreigner entered her territory, she was the number one female in her pride; every lioness was following her will. She was the best huntress and the brain that kept things going. But that was about to change the day Sarafina entered. Not that she was actually better than her. But the others were listening and cared for her opinion. The pale caramel female couldn't take it anymore and got up from her resting point.

With still sleepy eyes and ears, she trotted away from the tree and closed in on a waterhole just a few yards away. The full moon shined on the land below and its light made her see her own and its reflections in the water. Thoughts were running through her mind as she asked the same questions over and over again. Was she really going to risk the unity of her pride just for the fact that she was jealous? The more and more, she thought about it, the more she realized. For now, it was wise to just try to win him over.

She decided to not let her pride fall apart because of a crush.

* * *

The circle of life was one of the first philosophies of life which king Ahadi wanted to give away to his children as quickly as possible. It was the idea of every living creature to live together in harmony and each one of them being important to keep the circle going. Mufasa understood it perfectly and tried to execute it from day one. Taka on the other hand was way more difficult in this. He always thought that it was because of their superior position in the food chain that was calling for lions to feast on animals rather than have them next in line.

It was also part of the circle of life that each generation should pass and give their duties to their children. And so one day, king Ahadi died and passed his crown and throne down to his first born son Mufasa. The still rather young lion was ambitious to follow into his fathers' footsteps, and so was the new queen Sarabi.

The days went by and the pride lands became an even greater place to live in. The only thing that was in some way ruining the peace was Takas jealousy towards his brother sitting on the throne 'he' wanted to sit on so dearly. One day, the red/brown male was doing his daily route along the eastern borders of their kingdom. The gophers had sent out several reports about hyenas being spotted in the pride lands. Yet Taka was not here by choice. It has been the non king males duty for years to patrol the borders of their kingdom and protect their prides form outsiders and trespassers. The kings' brother walked along the edge of giant gorge as he surveyed the area but seeing no sign of a possible hyena threat.

_Great! Another one of his stupid tasks to keep me away from the throne._ Over the last weeks and months Taka realized what type of leader Mufasa was going to be. His brother was brave and protecting about his subjects, but it was clear to him that Mufasa could not compete with his determination and cleverness. So he tried to keep Taka as far away from pride rock s that the kings' own disadvantages could not be spotted by the rest of the pride. He had to keep pushing his buttons if he wanted to become king someday.

He walked for another few minutes before he spotted some faint paw steps in the ground. He had seen these type of tracks often before, they belonged to hyenas. _So they were here in the pride lands anyway._ He thought as he followed the tracks along over the summit of a small mountain. The male lion padded over the edge. And what he saw was kinda… surprising.

Three hyenas, a female and two males crouched together on a sandy spot in the middle of a field as they were circled around by two ostrich. Taka couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why were these three predators scared by two birds which were outnumbered by them?

"What were you three doing by stealing our eggs? Don't you have any kind of heart?" He heard the female call out to the trio of grey animals.

"Well, we… uhm… we, uh… tell em' Shenzi!" One of the male hyenas called out to the female while he gestured wildly with his paws.

He nudged her on the elbow as she let out a nervous laughter before speaking up. "You see my dear feathered friends, we were not really so much stealing your eggs as more uhm… taking care of them. We were moving them somewhere safe where they wouldn't be crushed by a… buffalo… or a rhino nearby. It was all done in good intentions."

Taka had to facepalm as he witnessed the scene unfolding in front of him. Did these three really think they could get away with this lie. All three of them now made innocent faces and turned their muzzles into smiles. The male ostrich backed away and turned his back towards the trio and faced a little nest that lay to his feet.

"NOW ED!" The female yelled and the third hyena, who had been quiet up to this point, gave away a few laughter and some other strange noises before another group of hyenas charged over the edge of another mountain.

The male ostrich glanced in shock as various fangs and claws came down on him. Within seconds, hell broke loose and Taka now watched the events with interest. There was something he liked about the way these imbeciles fooled the huge birds. And suddenly, he found the opportunity of getting a complete ostrich for himself. He charged forward ready to get into the mess as he leaped at the back of the female, but because of their speed, the giant bird dodged him and began charging for the male hyena from earlier. The grey animal could see the ostrich extending its feet to hammer them down on the hyena.

Within the last second, Taka pushed the leg away and bit down on the bird's neck. The male hyena looked in amazement as the male lion brought the whole animal down almost by himself. Only in the end, Shenzi, Ed and Banzai joined in to end the ostrich's life. With the last stake of breath, the female kicked out with her feet and struck Taka all across the face.

His eye burned and he had to keep it closed for a while before he came back to this world. As he got his vision back, he watched the trio from earlier approaching him with stern expressions. Taka showed no intention of backing down as the four animals stopped only a few inches away from each other. He identified the one in the middle as the one that nearly got trembled by the giant bird. For a moment, the red/brown lion thought about attacking them before they could call the rest of the clan.

But then, the trio burst out in hysterical laughter as they rolled over the ground and hammered their paws into the ground. "I can't believe I owe my loyalty to a lion now." The male in the middle said and forced Taka to raise his eyebrows.

The female stepped forward and padded Taka on the shoulder before he whipped her paw away quickly. "You see pal! Old Banzai here has this crazy idea about fletching his allegiance to anybody that saves him from death." He said bland as Taka narrowed down his eyes.

The wheels inside Taka's mind were already turning as he quickly put together the pieces of what he could do with these creatures. "I see!" he said interested. "And who do I have the… _honor_ with?"

The trio now stood side by side as Shenzi began to introduce them. "My name is Shenzi, this is Banzai and the crazy laughing fellow… is Ed!" Each one of them gave the lion a goofy looking grin and greeting before bursting out in laughs again. "And who are you? No, no wait… I got one for you. Scar!" She said out loud which caused Taka to get right into her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" He snapped and forced the trio to stumble back.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Leo! Just take a look at yourself."

Taka turned around and glanced into a small pond of water as he spotted the red line going from the top of his eye to the bottom. For a short moment, he felt a bit shocked about the new feature on his face. But he stopped and glanced back at the trio. "I see! Well, if you're so eager to be my followers, I got something for you!"

* * *

Hiyana's situation had not changed for the better over the next months of the time Sarafina had spent with them. But tonight, her mood had become even worse than usual. There was no denying it, Kwao and Sarafina were going to have a cub, a fact that was changing her entire view of this world drastically. Before this revelation, she could have arranged herself with this. Maybe one time, she could have forgiven the pridelander for taking away Kwao from her. But that was over for now and the new found luck that the couple had found in their territory was forcing her to stand by from the pride much more often than she did in the past.

And there was no different on that one day. She was walking across the veldt and passed a lot of different trees that lay across the place. The shades they provided made it really refreshing for her to move through the afternoon heat. It didn't take long for her before she was far away from the rest to not be seen by anyone.

Hiyana had her head hung low as she stalked through the grass without taking notice of the world around her. "I sense that there's something bothering you!" She heard a male voice suddenly coming from her side and immediately cursed inside that she didn't realize that she was being followed. The pale caramel shook up her head and faced the male creature that had called out to her.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptical and anxious.

In front of her stood a red/brown lion with a black mane and vicious green eyes, one of them being marked with a scar. "Who I am is not important. What important is that I can see you feeling the same pain as I do!" He said gently and persuading with his eyes darting down on the lioness in front of him.

Hiyana narrowed her eyes as she listened carefully to the stranger. "I don't know what you mean, but you are trespassing through our territory. Besides, what do you know about my pain?" Her voice was distant and deflecting as he responded.

"What I know about your pain is… that there's a certain someone that has ruined your live quite a while ago, the same one that made my life a complete mess. The way I see is that we are sitting in the same boat right now. And I can help you!"

The pale cream lioness widened her eyes as her mind went wild. _He knows… everything._ _What is he doing out here giving away this offer to me? _"And how do you know all that? Last time I checked, those torments I'm feeling were never given away by me." Her face was stern as she tried to stare the male down.

Scar, who sat in front of Hiyana, brought his paw up to his chest and raised his gaze up to the sky. "Oh a lion has his ways of finding out certain secrets which could be important."

"You were following me!"

"Precisely!" Scar answered plainly and smirked over to her.

Hiyana glanced away from him for a second as she directed her head towards the ground and thought about the situation. A few yards away, Scar glanced at her amused, he could see that the fact of him being aware of what Hiyana wanted the most brought her of balance and made her slowly shift over to towards this side. After a while, the pale caramel female looked up to him and smirked from ear to ear. "So… what do you have in mind?"

_[a few weeks later]_

Kwao was on his route along the borders of his prides territory. Although the sun stood high above the landscape, it wasn't as hot as it was used to be. The savannah was at the edge of rain season and the grass and trees around the pride became even more green than usual. In that moment, life couldn't have been better for the tarnish colored lion right now. Besides his pride being at the height of its strength, he couldn't wait for Sarafina giving birth to his cub. As he came around a bunch of bushes and glanced back into the open, he spotted herds of zebras and impalas walking all across the fields.

It was the right time for hunting. And so he saw a small group of lionesses led by Hiyana as they stalked through the grass in a crouching position. They came from the right and passed the male by just a few inches. He nodded at them in approval for their actions. "Good luck on your hunt." He said supporting as more and more lionesses passed him.

Hiyana stopped in front of him and gave him a strange looking grin. "Oh, we're going to catch our prey." She nodded to her followers and suddenly, Kwao got surrounded by the pale caramel females' followers.

His eyes widened in shock realizing what was going on. "What are you doing Hiyana?" He asked seeking for an explanation from his best huntress.

The pale caramel female stepped closer to him with her smirk never fading away from her face. Kwao could feel two females grasping on to his shoulders and dragging him closer to her. "It could have been perfect, you and me would have made the perfect couple. But then you brought this bastard into our territory and mated with her. Now you have to face the consequences."

He wouldn't believed it if he hadn't heard it himself. _Oh boy, she has gotten completely nuts._ He thought widening his eyes in shock. "Consequences, have you gotten out of your mind?" He snapped back seeing how he was completely surrounded. For a short while, he stared right into the pupils of the pale caramel lioness. "Do you really think the others will follow you if you execute me right here? As soon as they realize what happened here, they'll hunt after you."

"You know Kwao! Reaching the point that I am at right now, I started to stop caring about that." There was a slight chuckle in her voice while she mocked the leader of her pride. "Be glad that I picked you to be perished first instead of your new friend. I'm sparing you the pain of seeing her getting crushed first."

That was the final step for the tarnish colored male to cross the line. With Sarafina being in danger, he was ready to do anything to the lionesses in front of him. "I warn you Hiyana, don't turn me into your enemy." He threatened the pale caramel female before he got slapped with her paw in the face.

Hiyanas head turned vicious and revengeful as she snarled out to him. "I already AM your enemy!" She snapped at him.

Kwao slowly turned his head back to face her. "Well in that case…"

With a quick motion, he slapped two of the females in the face before kicking a third on the chin. Hiyana was about to get in on the fight before she received head butt to the nose which send her tumbling backwards. The tarnish male didn't waste any time and darted off away from the group of females as some of them gave chase to him.

* * *

"Kwao! What's going on?" Sarafina called as she ran up to the male lion with a tarnish coat and blue eyes. Panic was running all over her face. She could hear roars in the distance which were driving her insane.

The male lion walked up to her and nuzzled her gently. "It's Hiyana! She found out and mobilized her followers." He said as the same panic ran into him as through Sarafina. "This time… we're really screwed." He continued and glanced around into the distance. The noise got louder and both adult lions looked over a hill where they expected Hiyana and the rest of her lionesses to appear.

Sarafina and Kwao ran across a grassy field while keeping a constant guard. They were almost there. In her status, the female lioness was in no condition to run like this for a longer time. As both of them ran over a lift, Kwao stumbled over a tree branch which lay right across the ground. The male lion rolled over and took Sarafina down with him. They landed hard on the ground and the lioness looked up in shock.

"Are you alright?" She immediately called and nudged him with her nose. Kwao looked up and didn't waste any time to get back to his feet.

Yet as he put some weight on his left hind leg, Kwao groaned up in pain. He could barely stand on the leg. Not to mention being able to walk, and definitely not able to run. "No… this can't be happening!" he mumbled in defeat and frustration as panic ran across him. His eyes met hers and she immediately understood.

"Don't even think about it." Sarafina commanded and nuzzled him. She didn't have to be a genius to figure what the male lion was about to do next by the time he figured out what happened to his leg.

Kwao returned the gentle gesture and felt a tear running down his right eye. "Run! I won't be much of a help in your journey with this. They were going to catch up with us anyway. But now, they will have us caught while we are still trapped on this field." His eyes met hers one more time and he licked her cheek. "If you start running now, you may make it to the brushwood we talked about earlier. Hide there; find a way out of this hellhole." Kwao never did a really good job of keeping his real emotions away from her. She could tell that being separated from her was the last thing he wanted in this situation.

Sarafina's ears dropped to her head and she embraced him for what was going to be the last time. She looked at him as long as she could before running of in the fastest way she could pull up in her condition.

The tarnish mal inhaled the air deeply before he turned around with fire in his eyes. He was determined to make sure that the lionesses were not getting to his mate and his cub that easily. It didn't take long and he could hear paw steps closing in on him as a figure walked around a bush and revealed itself to Kwao. He was surprised and unsettled that it was neither Hiyana nor one of her friends, but another male lion he had not seen before. Scar glanced at him with a cold and stern expression as he slowly padded closer to the tarnish one.

"Who are you, where is Hiyana?" He said hectically with a glimmer of realization building up in his mind.

"I'm afraid she couldn't come. She has… very important business to take care of." The foreign male replied half threatening and half mocking,

"And let me guess, you're the one that is supposed to be my demise, I'm whelmed!"

"You should be glad that' it's me and not her. Her passion for ending your little romance has developed even more than mine."

Kwao had only known this lion for a few minutes, but in his opinion, he had never met a male that he hated more in his life. Already he wanted to tear his head off. "So, your deal in this is that you want to take the control of the pride yourself. And you're afraid that Sarafinas cub will be male and be a threat to you!" The tarnish male tried to stand strong glancing right at the source of his demise. But his injured leg made it nearly impossible to put any form of weight on his hind legs.

"Oh on the contrary, the reason for my actions is way simpler than that. You see, you broke Hiyanas heart, and Sarafina broke mine, So… as you can see we share a… common agenda."

If Kwao wouldn't be this handicapped, he would have jumped right at Scar and bit his throat open. What was is with bad people and their lust for ruining others lives because of them being love struck. He glared his teeth and growled over to the male with hateful eyes. "You want to duke this out? Then come on!" Kwao snapped towards Scar trying to use his left hind leg as less as possible.

Scar on the other hand, just kept staring at him before he shook his head and turned away from him. "I don't think so!" He answered mocking and caused the tarnish male to yell out at him with anger.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO END ME!"

For a moment, he thought the foreign male would just keep walking. But then he just stopped in his tracks as he twisted his head just enough to face him with the corner of his eye. "There are way more important things which I have to take care of. Finish this please for me." He then said directing his face to the front and kept walking.

Within seconds, a bunch of hyenas stormed over to Kwao with their teeth bared and their eyes full of bloodlust. The tarnish furred lion growled, seeing how he was going to be ended by the hordes of grey animals, and charged forward to attack them himself. Scar never looked backwards as he heard Kwao's screams of horror haling through the air. His face never changed his expression as the hyenas slowly tore the male lion apart.

* * *

Sarafina dragged her heavy body through the fields, it had turned night and moon kept shining down her with its strong light. Two whole days, she had hid in the brushwood which was named the first hiding point of hers. Seeing as neither Hiyana nor one of her followers found her, she felt it was alright to go out and go on her way. She knew that they were going after her, and that meant that he had to be careful to not lead them right on her track.

So for the last two nights and days, she paced through the land back and forth to keep her track low. Sarafina had to be clever and tricky since she could not even hope to outrun them. She had lost everything, she had left the pride lands and start a new life with Kwao in a new home. But that was all gone now, the only hope she had was to get back into the pride lands as quickly as possible.

The cream lioness stepped through a muddy field that lay right next to a small forest. The wet earth was just the right thing for her to wash away her paw prints. But right as she was in the middle of the field, distant roars could be heard in the distance and Sarafina twisted her head in shock. Laughter haled out of the forest that was followed by several lionesses.

_Oh no! _Was all she could think before she was greeted by Hiyana's voice.

"Did you really think you could get rid of us? You pridelanders are even more arrogant than the stories tell." The pale caramel lioness reached the end of the muddy field and got followed by three other females. Together they marched right into the mud and closed in on Sarafina.

She had no choice; all she could do for now was to run. If it wouldn't have been for her being pregnant, she would be able to take on two or three of them while losing the other ones. Exhausted from the stress of the last days, she started to 'run' and get out to the other side of the field. But already one of her hunters was close to her and tried to sink her teeth into her neck. But in the last second, she dropped to the ground with her face first in the mud.

The attackers paw got stuck in the mud and she missed Sarafina just by an inch. The cream female finally got back on grassy ground and began to sprint. Hiyana chuckled to herself as he gave chase pretty quick. There was no chance for a pregnant lioness to outrun a healthy huntress. As soon as Hiyana had eaten up the ground to Sarafina, she rammed her shoulder into her side to make her tumble.

But Sarafina managed to stay on her paw just as she saw another lioness come from the right, the stranger used her left front paw to hold on to her back leg and swept her off her feet. She landed hard on the ground and was immediately confronted by another two attackers biting down on her shoulders. She swung her body around and waived of the first lioness. The second tried to pin her to the ground but received a kick with her hind leg directly to the side of her head.

Hiyana looked in amusement as she slowly kept stalking her prey with delight. By now, the lioness that got stuck was back in the game and jumped at Sarafina from behind. But the cream lioness caught that and ducked to the side as her two attackers crashed right into each other. Again, Sarafina got to her feet and tried to run into the distance with the pale caramel lioness chuckle to herself as she enjoyed the scene.

The chase which Sarafina had to endure was unbearable and cruel. For a whole day, the lionesses were following her around once in a while giving her a bit space to make her feel safe before getting right back and hurt her even more. She was almost there. The borders of the pride lands were not far away. She could almost see the river that was separating the pride lands form her new and lost home. It was then that Hiyana jumped at her from behind and rammed her front paw right down onto her left hind leg.

Sarafina screamed out in pain as she heard cracking coming from her leg. Hiyana laughed out loud as the cream lioness dropped to the ground completely covered I tears of pain. "I think we have played long enough." She said diabolical and stepped around her enemy in delight.

Through gritted teeth, the hurt female glanced back at her trying to get back to her feet. "You, you… monster!" Her voice was half weak half hateful as she dropped to the ground once again.

"A monster that you brought upon yourself!" Hiyana shot back at her.

Her mind was numb, the voices that happened around her were merely a blur by now. All she wanted to do right now was to get back home. But how could she hope to get away from her right now. Once again, the pale caramel female used her right back leg to kick Sarafina directly on the side of her head to make her fall back onto the ground. The other lionesses were following and each one of them started biting down on her back. After a while, Sarafina didn't feel anything and was even too weak to yell out in pain. The act went on for almost for half an hour before Hiyana signed them to stop.

All the cream female was doing by now was breathing heavy and glancing over towards the border of the pride lands. That was when Hiyana brought her muzzle down to Sarafinas ear and whispered to her. "I could kill you right on the spot. But I won't do that. You will eventually die all by yourself out here. Besides, I wanted you to go back to where you came from." She chuckled and put her paw in front of her enemies face as she pointed towards the river in the distance. "Your home is right there, just go there and never return."

With that, Hiyana gave her followers a wink and the four disappeared back to their territory. By now, the moon was completely hiding behind a cloud hung sky. Sarafina felt weak and broken. All she wanted to do was sleep and possibly never wake up.

But there was something that was telling her that she couldn't, there was still something for her worth living. And that was when she glanced down on her stomach. She was going to become a mother, and she was definitely going to throw away of her cub living a happy and normal life. With her last glimpses of strength, she got back to her feet and dragged her broken body closer to the border of the pride lands.

_Got… to keep… moving!_ She thought under her heavy breath. The last hours have been exhausting and terrifying. Every inch of her body hurt, she had bruises even on places she didn't even knew she had places.

_I… can't… go on… too tired!_ The right side of her head was burning. She could feel the crimson liquid drooling down her right cheek. The pain was getting irresistible.

_No… don't rest… find a shelter!_ She could feel her left hind leg giving up under her weight. To her, it was obvious that it was broken. She couldn't remember how long she had been going on like this. Or how far she would have come by now. The only thing she knew was… that it was night.

Clouds were building up on the horizon which was a clear signal for rain to start soon. Already the first growls of thunder could be heard. Her situation was getting worse and worse by any second. Her muscles were giving in to her and her vision became blurry. _If I stop now… I… may… never… get back up._

She could already feel the first drops of rain dropping on her head. Soon, the wind and the water in combination with the earth that would turn to mud would make it impossible for her to get forward to any kind of protection from this sincere nature. And then, she spotted a small den erupting in the middle of the sandy plateau. It was a little glimpse of hope. She dragged her broken body forward; the rain drops now hammering on her figure and the wind almost knocking her over. Every time, a lightning stroke, it felt like her head would take another hit.

_If I can… just… make it!_ With a last summoning of her strength, she crawled inside the shelter and immediately dropped onto the ground with exhaustion. Finally, she could relax a bit. It took her about half an hour until she could bring her body into another position. Every little move made her ache and gritted her teeth in pain. She leaned her body against a wall and glanced down onto her stomach.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise you!"

* * *

**Author's note:** So now we have the back story of Sarafina, Hiyana and Scar covered in once. I know it's a bit brief and rushed. But it felt like the right time to do this. Besides I didn't want to spend too much time on it since we have another story to get back to and I didn't want to break the flow of that one.


	5. Don't rip up old wounds

And… here we are again.

Reldor: Yeah, that's one of the ways to die I would like to avoid either.

* * *

Chapter 5: don't tear open old wounds

Slowly but constantly, the young prince Kopa grew in size and became a quite handsome looking cub. It was interesting to see how much of both parents features he had gained and how he seemed to be the perfect mix between Nala and Simba. The one thing that was truly setting him apart from the rest of his family was the brown hair tuft that had built on his head. Also his personality seemed to be melted down from the king and queen together onto him.

The golden furred cub received the cockiness of his father as well as the rather flaky and impulsive nature of his mother. Just like Simba, Kopa had the tendency to brag and call out to everyone about how he wanted to become an even greater king than his father. But for each and every one of them, it was difficult to not like this little cub.

Vitani was no exception for that matter, she and the golden cub were running around the grass at the side of pride rock while they were watched nearby by a meerkat and a warthog. "Y'know Pumbaa, I don't get this strange lioness. First we get told that she doesn't want the little tomboy near our prince. But just a few days later, she drops her by and tells us to watch over her just like Kopa!" Timon was gesturing wildly as he paced back and forth in front of his buddy's feet. He had one of his arms laying behind his back as he brought the other one to his chin.

"You know Timon, maybe it is her mother's instinct that is forcing her to appreciate the good side of life. You know, instead of being filled with decline and bitterness." The red colored animal Pumbaa returned while directing his eyes upwards to the sky.

For a short moment, the male meerkat stood still in his tracks before he extracted his hands away from his body. "Nah, that can't be it, that lioness is following way more edgy plans."

Neither Vitani nor Kopa realized what the strange duo were saying in the distance. The two were too busy with knocking each other of their feet. The young prince lied on his stomach as the tan lioness stood on top of him and pressed him onto the ground. Kopa rolled to the side and grabbed Vitani with his front paws throwing her over him. The young female herself glanced back at him a bit upset that she got caught by him once again.

She got to her feet and glared sly towards her friend. "One more time!" She said simply and went into a pouncing position.

Kopa glared at her a bit unsettled; there was even a little tendency towards bore in his gaze. "Why do we always have to wrestle and play fights? What's so wrong about a little game of tag or hide and seek?" He asked calm and friendly as he only received a little gasp of bore from the female cub.

"Mom always tells that it is the most important thing for a lion and a lioness to start with their fighting skills as soon as possible. Didn't your dad tell you the same? As future king, you must be strong enough to defend your pride." She answered as she raised her head and glanced at the male with raised eyebrows.

It was one of those things that brought the young prince out of his composures. He jerked up his head too and pushed his chest forward. "I CAN, and I WILL defend my pride. Just wait and see me bringing this place to an even greater height." He was barely finished with his sentence as he got knocked over from the side.

As he glanced upwards, he looked directly into the electric blue eyes of Vitani glancing directly into his green ones. "Let's find out about that!"

* * *

Tojo, Malka and Simba were sitting at the edge of the ledge that was moving away from the cave the lions slept in back at pride rock. The occasions of the three long live friends being together alone had become rare since they reunited months ago. A lot had changed since the last time, the three were all together. Back then, they were just very young cubs, Tojo and Simba had barely become friends and Malka was living back with his own pride inside the pride lands. For the time being, the males were only lying around and enjoyed the sun burning down on their coats. Today, their meeting was basically a matter of business.

"The western border is pretty quiet at the moment. The rogues that we spotted a few weeks ago have returned to the inner sides of their lands." Malka said towards his two friends with quite a stern expression.

Simba listened carefully of what his two male friends had to report from patrolling the border. Since the other prides living in the kingdom had left years ago, the borders had become rather easy to cross and the gophers had not returned yet in their full numbers to bring messages across that quickly. All he had for now were Tojo and Malka and himself to keep their territory guarded.

"Still no sign of hyenas crossing nearby, they must have really left for good." Now Tojo said as he gave away his own report of his observations. For the moment, he was determined to let the incident with Hiyana stay his and Niyanis secret, which was why didn't react to Malka's reports of rogues wandering around the borders of their home.

The golden furred king glanced to the ground and breathed a few times before looking back at the sun in the distance. We three are barely enough to do this." For months, the one thing Simba didn't want to admit was that he couldn't do things alone.

"Well, we could ask Ni to help us out a bit. He actually asked to put some pressure away from us!" Tojo suggested giving his friend a friendly wink with his paw.

But Simba quickly denied the gesture and shook his head taking his gaze away from his friends. "No way that is notgoing to happen. Ni is a guest here, and I'm not going to let our guests take over the things we are supposed to do." He got to his feet and started walking away from Malka and Tojo towards the path leading away from pride rock.

"Where are you going?" The pale orange lion said a bit confused seeing his king moving away from their home so late in the afternoon.

The golden furred turned around and gave them only a quick response. "I'm going out for another round!" he plainly said and was about to go into a trot when…

"SIMBA!" He heard a feminine voice call out to him stern and determined.

For a second, the king stood straight in his tracks before he turned around to find Nala standing right beside Tojo and Malka. She was accompanied by Subira and Sarabi as she glared straight into her mates' eyes. "We need to talk!" She said with a faint of urge in her voice while she continued to walk forward towards the golden furred lion.

Already, the others decided to stand back or even back away from the scene as they watched the royal couple moving to positions inches away from each other. "Do we?" Simba asked as he was sure that he and his mate could not be heard by the others. He didn't need to think twice as he glanced into Nala's aqua eyes to see that she was serious about this. He signaled for the crowd to move forward and let them be alone for a while.

First, the queen gave Simba a nuzzle before she dropped onto her stomach and eyed the male to join her. The king did as he was told and the two lied right beside each other as they watched the sun set over their kingdom. "I thought we talked about this, you promised to keep a bit more attention towards Kopa, Yet you keep him constantly away from yourself during the days. He really loves to be together with you."

Simba sighed and glanced to the ground once more. "I know, I know! But there is so much that needs to be done. My father would have wanted from me to become a great king, and I don't want to disappoint him again." His voice sounded excusing as he kept gazing up towards the slight lights on the sky which indicated the first to be seen on it.

"Mufasa was a great king, but there is more to him than just being on duty. He didn't do all this alone, and certainly you can't. Especially when there's someone who needs all of your attention. Why don't you just take a day off and take Kopa through the kingdom while I and Sarabi take care of the pride lands?"Her voice was gentle as she smiled towards her husband and nuzzled him once again.

Immediately, Simba shook up his head and stared at her. "I can't! Reforming the pride is my responsibility. Something I have to take care of alone."

But right away, Nala stood up and got right in front of the golden male. "You didn't complain the first weeks when I was there with you every time." She answered sharp and a bit upset, yet she never meant to hurt him in any kind of way. "What's the matter, don't think I can't handle?" Nala didn't want to go there, but she had to knock some sense into her mate. It seemed almost like the scene back in the jungle where she needed to get through to Simba before.

Now, Simba right away got to his feet and went straight for Nala to pull her into a tight embrace. "No! But… you already did enough. I let you guys down before, and I'm not doing it again. I will take Kopa up to the summit of pride rock tomorrow, I promise." The two stayed in their position for quite a while before they heard distant noises coming closer and closer.

"And then, then what happened?" A childish called out exited belonging to a small golden furred cub being accompanied by a cream colored lioness.

"Well, king Ahadi used the crocodile and rided on it over the Zuburi river to catch up with the rogue leopard. And when he finally caught him…"

"He beat him up!" Kopa intervened sharply before his grandma could finish the sentence.

Right away, Nala and Simba shook up her heads hearing the choice of words coming from their son. The queen right away wanted to intervene but was interrupted as Sarafina spoke up first. "No, he made him an offer and diplomatically convinced him to live in peace with the cheetah family." The way older lioness said giving the cub a light shove with her paw.

The young prince then spotted his mother and father standing and waiting for him. His face lit up and he started walking over to them with wide eyes and a bright smile. "Hey dad!" He called out roght away and ran over to Simba nuzzling him on his leg.

"Hey partner!" Simba returned shoving his son over to the side. His son giggled and right away got back to his feet trying to knock the older lion over.

Simba quickly grabbed him with his mouth and dropped him right in front of his mother. "That's it for today Kopa, you better get to sleep. We have to wake up way early if you want to see the sunrise from the highest point of the kingdom."He said after dropping him in front of Nalas feet.

The cub immediately humped up and glanced at his father with big eyes. "REALLY? You're going to… AWESOME! Did you hear that mom; he's going to… oh yeah." Kopa stammered as he jumped from one side to another walking straight into the den.

"That… was a good move!" Nala remarked into Simbas ear with a low voice and gave him an approving smile. "You're doing the right thing. See you in a few minutes." Nala was about to follow her son as she stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth. It didn't take a second before Simba rushed over to her with a worried face as he tried to comfort her.

He gently touched her with his nose and eyed her. "Nala, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

But the cream lioness already continued to smile at him, even though it was a bit forced. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine… would you PLEASE stop worrying so much." She answered a little bit annoyed but couldn't really blame him. "I just ate something wrong, that's all!" She then assured her mate and gestured with her paw in front of her chest.

Simba glared at her and then smirked friendly. "If you say so."

* * *

The next morning came and the little prince Kopa was already on his feet ready to finally see the kingdom soon to belong to him from above. He watched his parents still sleeping in their heightened position while he maneuvered himself through the lines of lionesses and lions to get out of the cave. He rushed to the end of the ledge and glanced over the sight towards the horizon in the distance. It was almost dawn and he breathed heavily before running back inside the den.

"Come on dad, we gotta go we gotta go!" He called out running up to his father who had his head resting on his front legs.

The adult male groaned in his sleep before he heard his mate call out to him. "That sounds oddly familiar." She mumbled through the constant yells and pleads coming for their son.

"You're telling me!" Simba answered with closed eyes before he opened his left eye glancing at the exited expression on Kopas face. "Alright, Alright Ahh… let's go!" He stretched himself and got to his feet with the cub dancing all around his legs. He quickly led the young lion out of the cave and moved towards the side path which led up the way to the summit.

But as they were about to get on their way, Kopa and Simba heard a distant noise calling up to them. For the young prince, it was very easy to make out it was that was coming to them. He could see the blue hornbill Zazu flying towards them from above. _No, not him! He's going to ruin it once again! _Kopa thought inside seeing the kings' major-domo landing in front of his father.

"Zazu, what are you doing awake so early?" Simba asked right away a bit confused and glancing over to the queen. Something was telling him that his time with Kopa would be kept very short.

Zazu bowed down before he glanced back up at the king with a hectically expression. "Well Sire, there has been a huge occurrence at the outer sides of the western hills. The gorillas have gone mobile and claim the complete woods for themselves." The hornbill was a bit out of breath as he spoke the words to him.

Once again, Simba eyed Nala as he felt his heart break with an instant. "I'm on my way. Wake up Malka and Tojo, I'm going to need them with this." He answered slowly and with a heavy heart before her faced his son. "Kopa I…"

"But dad…" Kopa interrupted him right away with panic in voice and tears in his eyes. "This was supposed to be our day. You, you… promised." His face shifted from disappointed and sad to angry. "Why can't banana beak here get someone else to do this?" Simba wanted to retort something about that right away, but the cub was nowhere near to be stoppable now. "It's just like when you wanted to walk around with me across the border. YOU NEVER KEEP YOUR PROMISES!"

He was about to continue yelling when Nala joined in and pulled the cub towards her. "Come on Kopa, get back to your grandma, we talk about this later." She said before licking her son on top of the head. Under frustrated gasps and sighs, the young cub walked back towards the where the pride slept. Short after he left, the queen moved to the still sad looking Simba and nuzzled him gently. "It's not your fault; I'm going to talk to him later."

Simba returned the gesture and eyed her. "I… I gotta go!" he said seeing as Malka and Tojo came walking over to them with still sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, I understand!" The cream female replied before the three male lions disappeared from pride rock.

_[hours later]_

By the time, the situation at the western hills was deescalated, Simba still couldn't forget the sad, disappointed and in parts angry eyes of his son darting right at him. The king walked alone and all by himself throw his kingdom while his head was directed towards the ground. For quite a while, he thought about what he was going to tell him and how he could make his son understand about the things he has to do as king.

He was then abruptly ripped out of his thoughts as a female voice was calling out his name. The king raised his head and noticed Nala and Sarafina along with Nafsi and several other lionesses approaching their king. The queen walked in front and trotted over to her mate before they greeted each other. "Have you talked with him?" Simba right away asked her with an honest voice.

Nala quickly glanced to the side before eyeing him again. "I did. I told him that you had to go this time. I think he understood but… he is still a bit upset. Sarabi is now taking him along for a quick tour around the area." She said gently and put a paw on his shoulder. "He's going to be alright." She assured him with a gentle smile.

That gave the king and idea. "And how about you? I mean… how are you feeling? And…" His gaze drifted to the group of lionesses that were standing a few yards away from them. "Wait! Where are you going?" He then asked a bit taken off-guard by the scene.

The queen giggled a bit seeing as her husband could put two and two together. "I'm going to hunt; I need to get these tired bones back to working. That's exactly the thing I need right now." Her voice was enthusiastic and exited. For once, Simba decided to keep his muzzle shut and just let it go and just walked away with a smile on his face.

While he was slowly walking back to his home, the females glanced after him in amusement before they went their way to hunt.

* * *

It was just like old times, she was in complete control of her body. Every muscle was doin exactly what she wanted. That was except for her stomach. But she ignored the pain. All that mattered now, was she and her prey. She had caught out the zebra a few moments ago and was slowly closing in on it. With care and ease, she moved her body over the ground while she kept her shoulders as low as possible. Her breath was calm and steady as her eyes were now getting completely focused on the black and white animal.

With quick movement, she got into a sprint and darted after the zebra with all her speed. The chase was long and hard, but she was getting closer and closer with every step she took. There were only a few inches that were lying between her prey and her. She extended her claws and jumped right at the animals back. Her fangs and her paws rammed into the flesh which she used to bring the zebra down to the ground with her.

Soon she was joined by her pride members who were getting right at their prey's neck. It took a few moments of struggle before the zebra gave in and lost the fight of its life. Slowly, Nala raised her head and glanced over to the rest of her pride. She soon met the yes of her mother and a few others glancing over at their queen with pride.

Nala had finally gone back to the thing she was probably the best in the kingdom, she was the best huntress. And today, she proved it once more. While the others were already draggin the animals away from the scene, the older cream lioness put her paw on her shoulder and smiled over to her. "I see you have lost none of your skills. You must be feeling great!"

If she could have, she would have agreed. But… she now could feel that going on a hunt was a pretty bad idea. Her stomach started to hurt even more. "Actually… I don't!"

With that, she dropped to the ground and extracted all of her paws away from her. Sarafinas eyes filled with shock as she rushed to her side and nudged her with her nose. It didn't take a second and the whole pride had gathered around their queen and stared at her with shocked expressions. "NALA!" Sarafina called out to her hoping to receive an answer.

* * *

While the pride was out for the hunt and trying to help their queen, Niyani was rushing restless through the veldt. Her eyes were filled with anger and she was ready to do anything right now. Behind the pale caramel, the ochre male Tojo was running after her to catch up with the restless lioness. "Niyani, would you please stop. Don't start anything stupid." He called after as they moved through various boulders across the fields.

"No I'm not! I sensed her smell for the whole day. She was getting close to the prince and Vitani. And I'm not going to allow that. She picked up even more speed and was now running through the grass.

Her mate had no idea how this sudden change of her mood came along. All he knew was that she was spending the day along Sarabi and the cubs when she suddenly rushed past him and talking about how she was going to make her mother pay.

Tojo couldn't almost keep up with her before he grabbed her with his paws and pulling her back closer to him. "You can't just go and hunt her down. We need to have a plan. At least let us talk to the other lioness and get them to help us." Tojo had witnessed Niyani's states of mind when it came to her relation with her mother. But this was completely out of control. Even in her most raged and emotional states, Hiyana always had her mind set straight on the task at hand. But Niyani always had the tendency to get her emotions in the way of her thinking.

Before the ochre colored lion could go on, the female pulled away from him and sniffed the ground searching for her mothers' scent. It didn't take long before she found it and continued to run off into the distance. She knew that she was catching up to her and it brought a smile on her face. She was ready to go everywhere to drive her mother as fast away from her new pride as soon as possible.

The pale caramel lioness stopped dead in her tracks and brought her body as low to the ground. Tojo followed her quickly and stopped right beside her. He followed her gaze and stared over to the distance. Another glance followed and his mate showed him the possible location of her mother. The two moved forward as Niyani gave Tojo another signal to make them split up.

Niyani moved through the grass and passed around a tree as she spotted several paws steps in the ground. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself seeing how Hiyana could not be that far.

"Why don't you try over here!" With surprise and shock in her eyes, Niyani turned around just in time to see her mother pounce on her and pressing her to the ground. The older lioness didn't waste any time and pressed her paw onto her daughter's throat. The younger female gagged under her the pressure getting on her neck. "You really thought you could sneak up on me? Didn't you learn anything from me when you were a cub?"

Her daughter tried to press her mother away with her back legs but she was putting too much pressure on the younger female. Her calls were suppressed by her gasps for air as she tried to call for Tojo. "My _own_ daughter tries to kill me, what have I done to be punished with this simpleton of a child?" She now glanced back down on Niyani as she could feel her panic rise inside her.

But for a moment, Hiyana didn't keep her guard on top and Niyani used her last strength to bring a single word out of her lungs. "TOJO!"

Right away, the ochre lion came into the view and stared out to her. "NIYANI!" He called and ran straight at the older lioness. But within seconds, three more females jumped from the grass and rammed their fangs into the male's neck.

Hiyana right away turned her attention back to her daughter struggling to get free of her grasp. "Niyani, Niyani, Niyani!" Her face twisted from rageful and bloodthirsty to a mocking tone with a smirk building up on her muzzle. "In what world would you think that you could be my equal? How did you put it? 'I can take care of myself'! I wonder why I didn't drown you when I had the chance."

She then glanced to the back where Tojo was trying to get free from his attackers as a fifth lioness appeared on the scene in the middle of the grassy field. "We got company!" She said stern and Hiyana immediately raised her head to see who was coming towards them. Her eyes locked on a group of about seven lionesses walking into their direction.

Immediately, Niyani caught that and raised her head once more to get away from her mother holding her down. "Over h…" But she didn't get far as her mother pressed her paws onto her muzzle and closed it shut.

"If you say one word, she'll suffocate."The older pale caramel female called out to Tojo who had tried to help his mate. Hiyana then glanced back down to the younger lioness. "If you make a move, they'll break his neck." Both Tojo and Niyani backed down and in defeat and could do nothing gthen wait for the things to come.

"Did you hear something?" Sarafina called out to her daughter as the two cream females raised their heads in attention.

Nala followed her gaze and glanced around the area. "No! Must've been the wind rushing through the grass." The two continued without noticing the other groups of lionesses hiding in the shoulder high grassy field.

"Maybe it was the wind that knocked you out to?" The older cream lioness mocked her daughter who gritted her teeth.

She never faced her mother as they walked side by side and were now only a few yards away from the scene around Tojo and Niyani. "Would you please cut it out mom! I told you it's nothing. I just wasn't used to all the running and pouncing in a while. It needs some time before I'm back to my full potential." Nala answered showing her mother that she was a bit embarrassed of what had happened earlier on.

Sarafina smirked with her eyes close and couldn't notice that her daughter was pretty destined to show no weaknesses at all. "Anyway, I think you got to go to Rafiki and have that weird body of yours checked."

Her daughter stopped in her tracks and now glanced at her mother with distant and frustrated eyes. "Why do I always have to go to Rafiki if something is wrong with me? Seriously, I'm not a cub anymore. I am your queen. Great kings, you're worse than Simba!" She didn't catch the amusement of her mother who chuckled slightly before facing her again.

"Ouch!" She joked and the two females laughed out loud.

Back in their hiding point, Hiyana made eye contact with the lioness who spotted the hunting party and gestured her to move forward and scope out the other groups of females passing by. Her daughter was still struggling under her grasp but with much less resistance by now. Tojo gritted his teeth as he was unable to get them both out of this situation. Hiynana as determined to kill them both in an instant, even if that would mean to have the whole pride after them within seconds.

The group of pridelanders was now directly in front of them as the Hiynana's scout was walking low to the ground to check on them. But then she made a mistake. With her left hind leg, she stepped on a twig and caused a cracking noise to emerge from it. Right away, Sarafina and Nala twisted around and went into a defensive stance.

"Now I did hear something!" The queen whispered to her mother and they soon were joined by the rest of the group.

Without each one of them noticing, they stared directly into the other groups eyes as all of them stood dead in their positions without moving a muscle. One sound was needed, one word was all it would take and the two fractions would collide on the spot. And that was when…

"NALA!"

"Jo-jo?"

Immediately, the three lionesses that had the ochre colored male in their grasp bit down on his neck to make the male yell out in pain while Hiyana let go of Niyani and waited for the attackers to arrive. Nala and Sarafina alongside the other darted forward to see what was going on. And that was when their eyes met. They didn't need to say a word; they didn't even have to make a move. They both at once recognized each other. Sarafinas green eyes were burning with hate and Hiyana's red ones were filled with rage.

Before anyone could react, the two females had lunged at each other and hammered their claws into each other's bodies. Nala dodged the attack of one of Hiyanas follower before throwing the attacker over her shoulder. With a sharp kick to the head she silenced her within an instant. As quickly as possible, she rushed over to her cubhood friend and helped him get to his feet. Niyani was already beside him and supported him. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine! They surprised us!" The ochre male said as he pointed over to the group of foreign lionesses that were now pushed backwards by the pridelanders.

As quick as it had started, it ended. The two parties now stood in line with all of them trying to stare the other group down. The queen glanced over at the older pale caramel lioness that stared back at Nala's mother with the most despise she had ever seen. "When you first arrived, we were friendly and supporting. All of that just so find out that your intentions were hostile." Nala said cold over to the leader of the foreigners.

"You knew she was here?" Niyani intervened towards the statement of her queen which caught Sarafina and Tojo just as off-guard as the rest. "Explain yourself!" The cream female the ordered as Hiyana started to chuckle to herself.

She made a step forward before her eyes locked on the young queen. "Isn't it great how you all trust each other? The fact that my daughter here…" She pointed into the direction of Niyani which caused Sarafina and the rest shook up. "Never told you that she was after me for a few months now. Then we have our queen here who had no idea who I was when we first met when her mother recognized me very well." Nala didn't pay that much attention to that statement even if that meant for Sarafina to bow down her head. "And of course we have the co-ruler of the pride lands. She never told her mother that she met an old friend of hers and never told her subjects that she wanted to offer her a place in their den."

Sarafina was ready to jump at her any second as the older pale caramel lioness continued her rant. "I myself would have never lied to my own children about their history."

Niyani was right at Sarafina's side and growled viciously before the queen's mother put a paw in front of her chest. "No, you would destroy others lives with the same delight as you did with mine and Kwao's." Sarafina nearly yelled back at her which caused Nala to face her mother with shocked eyes.

"You mean that…" She started to ask but the quick nod that followed from the older cream lioness made her realize immediately.

Their gazes mat and the queen notice the tear and the pain in her mother's eyes. "Yes, she's the one that murdered your father."

Nala directed her head to the ground and thought for a moment. "You're so naïve!" She heard Hiyana calling out to them which didn't affect her one bit by now. As she brought her head back up, her eyes were full of determination and will. "I think we have nothing more to discuss."She then said stern and cold before eyeing each one of the intruders. "As queen of the pride lands, I hereby banish you towards the outlands. If I ever going to see you near our borders. You will face the consequences." Even if she would have wanted to, killing was no option for the queen. She was no murderer, even back then when she would have wanted nothing less than revenge on Zira, she was not going to let her emotions turn her into someone she would hate.

"And what if we refuse?" The pale caramel foreigner asked then with a challenging smile on her face which caused the queen to turn around to face the rest of her pride.

"You are outnumbered here, I'm sure we are able to force you to leave this place to where we want." She returned with a mocking gesture and showed how the past few months have chewed on her patience.

But the foreigners didn't even think about moving away from the spot they were in right now. "Outnumbered? You have the excuse for a daughter over there and her weak mate. A lioness which had already been proven to be no match for me." She pointed directly at Sarafina. "And I got the feeling that you my dear don't have the guts to bring me anywhere." She mocked the pridelanders who returned the gestures with several steps forward.

"Everything is possible with a little help." A new voice could be heard and the groups twisted their heads to see a cream male with a brown mane and green eyes staring right at them. A white and black pied was flying over his head with his eyes locked on Hiyana angrily. "Would you be so kind and get the rest of the pride." The new male called out the bird as it flew right away into the direction of pride rock.

Hiyana glanced over to him and immediately recognized what was going on. As soon as the male stood right beside the queen and her mother, he received several smile and a gentle gesture. _Now there are three of them._ The arrival of the new male had changed the situation dramatically. As much as she hated to admit it, there was nothing to win her at this point. Hiyana ordered her followers to follow her towards the western border of the kingdom.

The whole way, foreign group was never left alone by the group of pridelanders following hem along. Soon, Hiyanas followers glanced over the border of the pride lands and directly of the dusty and sandy landscape that built the outlands. The pale caramel lioness turned around to face the queen for the last time. "What makes you think that you can keep us out here forever?" it was the last and only threat she could make at this point.

"Because, now we are prepared. And next time, neither me nor Simba will be that generous." Nala threaten her back and gave them a nod with her nose to tell them to leave the kingdom.

For the last time, Hiyana glanced back at them before they crossed the dry creek that built the border of the pride lands. As soon as they had vanished, Sarafina and Meethu stepped closer to their family member following her gaze into the distance. "It's not over yet huh?" The male said half asking half making sure.

Nala faced him with a stern expression. "Far away from it!" She answered before her face lid up and butyl a gentle smile. "Welcome back brother!"

* * *

**Author's note:** Personally, I thought it was time for Nala to actually do something in this story besides being pregnant and dropping to the ground unconscious (well… at least for most of the time) It's one of the tougher things to think about when coming to TLK2. When you think about it, what did Nala do in the second Movie, besides giving wrong advices to Simba?

Nala: "She'll be fine!"

Four minutes later and Kiara nearly get's eaten by a crocodile.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, see ya next week.


	6. Adjusting and reforming

What's up!

**Reldor:** Yeah! Rebuilding a kingdom from scratch, having to deal with conspicuous enemies… and trying to raise a cub. Someone might consider this to be a bit too much for one alone.

**Uzurii:** Thanks a lot… well let's find out what happens next

* * *

Chapter 6: adjusting and reforming

Right after the situation with Hiyana and her members was solved, the hunting party returned to pride rock and informed Simba at once. "So that means we have to keep even more attention than before." He said concerned as he had settled down alongside his mother and Nala and her family. "I should have acted a lot more suspicious about her from the start."

Nala, who sat right beside his position, put a paw on his shoulder. "How could you have known what her history has been? As far as I'm concerned, she had a lot people fooled in her life before." The queen herself thought back to the first time she had met Niyani's mother and how the older lioness acted around them.

"Let's just be glad that we have the situation under control for now. Now we know what their intentions are and how to prevail them from achieving them." Sarabi cut in while keeping her eyes focused on her son and her daughter in law.

The golden furred male then walked up to Meethu who was sitting right beside his mother and kept constantly glaring over at his brother in law with curiosity and interest. Simba stopped just a few yards away from him and glanced at him with a slight smile. "I guess I have to thank you for getting in there and helping the situation from getting out of hand." He said honest which caused Meethu to quickly bow down to the older male.

"What the hell, my family is your family." He answered dry and with a slight chuckling tone in his voice. Even though, Sarafina and Sarabi had to frown at the word 'hell'.

Nala came up and rubbed her paw through her brother's mane. "Where have you been anyway since you left mom and Ni?" She asked before the younger male pulled away from her and tried to straighten out his hair. "Have you found a pride of your own?"

The cream lion slowly shook his head while he kept his glance directed at his mane a bit concerned. "No not really, I've been wandering around the world for a while. There was this one pride that I wanted to join but… the way it went is pretty embarrassing for me." He answered quickly with a tendency to joke in his face. "Also I'm glad that I'm back home." Once again, he eyed Simba and gave away another bow. "And I would be glad to be of any assistance your highness."

"Simba!" The king remarked quickly.

"Whatever!"

The group heard paw steps and turned around to see a few of the other pride members came walking over to them. "MEETHU!" The voice belonging to Sabini could be heard and she right away ran over to the cream male and nuzzled gently. They stood in their position for a while which caused Nafsi and Sarafina to make eye contact for a second.

"Hey Sabini!" He answered gentle and then turned his attention towards Tojo. "What's up Jo-jo? Lost the competition huh!" He said towards the ochre male while winking with his head into Simba's direction.

Tojo answered the gesture with a frown before he opened his muzzle. "No comment!"

It didn't take long before Zira and her followers entered the commotion and padded over to the royal family. Her eyes were full of wonder and confusion about the scene before she spotted Meethu standing right beside Sabini and not far away from the king and queen. "What is wrong what happened out there?" She asked honest and in real interest. Right behind her were her son Nuka and Spotty. The grey male lion stopped right beside his mother and stared over to the pale golden female and the queen's brother with a slight growl before he jumped right at the side of Zira.

"A group of foreigners tried to murder Niyani and Tojo. Nala and the others could prevent that from happening in the last second." Simba answered which caused the tarnish lioness to give the queen a sharp and angry glance which was unnoticed by the rest of the pride. She then looked at Tojo and his mate with a concerned face which was barely taken to be honest. "I hope you two are alright!" She said over to the two.

Niyani had her head resting on Tojo's shoulder as the ochre male answered. "We'll manage!"

Before anyone could say another word to the tarnish female, Zira already made her farewell. "I would like to stay for a little chat, but there are things I have to worry about. Raising a child can be SO hard. Isn't that right my king and queen!" At once, her face a had turned into her slimy and snarling tone as she hinted at the things Kopa usually talked about his parents when Vitani was with him.

Nala frowned and snarled silently at her before the tarnish lioness already moved away from the scene. The queen then let her eyes wander around and noticed something that she had left out for now. "Wait, has anybody seen Tama and Malka?"

* * *

"Admit it! You don't know where we are going again! We're lost!" Tama said a bit frustrated as she walked side by side with the pale orange male around a small wood that was located in the northern territory of the pride lands.

"We're not really that lost, we're just taking a slight detour!" The male Malka returned as he looked back and forth around towards the tree.

The location they were in was not so much a wood as more of a commotion of trees in a dried grassy field. It was the middle of the day and the sun stood high on the sky which was completely free from clouds. The orange/tarnish lioness once in a while glanced with the corner of her eyes to the side on the male who held a confident smile on his face.

She one more time gazed at their surroundings before she put on a sly smirk. "You know that we were supposed to meet with my mother and the rest at the border creek as soon as possible? And I get the feeling that the situation does slip out of your control." She added while keeping her eyes locked on the male at the side of her.

Malka on the other hand kept confident and continued to lead the duo through the fields between the trees. "I know what I'm doing! Trust me on this one."

Something in his tone set the female lioness a bit off, there was a slight tone that indicated that Malka was up to something. She bowed her head to avoid a tree branch to hit her right across the face before they entered a small clearing in the middle of the forest. "Okay Malka, I don't believe that you are trying to meet up with the others. What are you really up to?"

The male didn't react and kept going until he reached a small hedge of brushwood. He stopped and glanced back at the tarnish/orange female. "Yes, you're right! I never intended to bring you to the meeting point. I set this up just to show you something." With his left back and front leg, he shoved the plant aside to build a small hole where Tama and he could sneak through.

Tama glanced at Malka with a mistrusting smile but only received an encouraging nod from the pale orange lion. She stepped through and what she saw completely took her off-guard. The duo now stood in the middle of a clearing that was covered with beautiful looking flowers. Every color scheme someone could think of was present. Tama was completely shocked at how amazing this place looked.

"I found it by accident once when I… well when I really got lost around here. Somehow, there must be an underground spring that was filling this place with such a flourishing landscape. And since I know how you like flowers…" Malka started but got interrupted right away.

"How do you know THAT?" Tama answered still baffled as she heard her friend speak.

The pale orange male smirked and walked up to her. "Oh, I know you more than you think. You always act like you are the toughest female around as if nothing could affect you. But I saw you often enough watch after beautiful flowers or plants." His voice was gentle and caring.

By that time, words had completely lost their structure in Tamas mind. She constantly glanced around the place careful not to step on any plant or flower standing around them. "How many know of this place?" She finally asked.

"Right now… only the two of us. And I want to keep it that way, let's just call it… our special place." He locked his eyes on her as she couldn't resist as to give back the gesture.

They stood in their position for quite a while before they began to nuzzle each other with Tama resting her head on his shoulder and he rubbing her neck with his muzzle. Minutes seemed like hours before Tama and Malka pulled away from each other but still kept their eyes locked on the other ones with no interest of pulling them away.

"So you staged all of this just you could… impress me?" She asked before taking another glance at their surroundings. "But I got to admit, I am impressed." She finally said as they climbed through the opening in the hedge and looking back into the pride lands.

"It worked didn't it?" Malka answered sly before Tama stopped and licked him on the cheek.

"Yes it did!"

* * *

Even if Nala protested for quite a while she couldn't avoid the trip to Rafiki because of the hurts in her stomach. She was accompanied by her mother, Meethu and Simba as she lied down in the grass just in front of the giant acacia tree. The old baboon once again stroke over her body while Simba said in the back with his head resting on his paws.

_What is it with her and her stomach hurting? Maybe it has to do with her and Kopa's early birth. It must be connected._ He thought while glancing over to the scene with his mate and the shaman.

After a while, Rafiki was finished with his handling and raised his head glanced into the round of lions. "Hm… dat's strange!" He said which caused both Simba and Meethu to get to their feet and stare at the mandrill with wide eyes.

"What is so strange? What is wrong with her?" Simba at once called out in panic padding over to the old baboon who had his eyes still directed on the female on the ground.

Even as Simba was right beside his head, there was no movement of the monkey except for the glances he shot down to the queen. "Der's nothing wrong wit her! In fact, dey're both gonna be alright!" As Rafiki said the word 'both', Simba's face just as the one of Nala went completely white (if lions could do that)

The younger cream female looked up to Rafiki with wide eyes. "Y… you mean…" But the mandrill already nodded and smiled joyfully. "But I can't have another cub, I'm barely done with the last one, is that even physically possible?" She then asked in panic, it wasn't that she wasn't happy about being a mother. But like she said, she had all her hands full with raising Kopa.

At the side of her Simba looked just as baffled as his mate while he kept glancing around the scene before his eyes locked on his brother in law who kept staring at him. "What?" He asked confused and taken aback.

"You couldn't wait huh? You had to be impatient!" He said plainly which caused Simba to frown and walk right up to his wife.

While the royal couple sat down together, Sarafina signed Meethu to follow her and leave the two alone for now. They quickly moved away from the scene as Simba nuzzled Nala as gently as possible. "So uhm, here we are!" He started gentle but yet uneasy. Nala looked onto the ground and smiled a little as the thoughts in her mind went completely nuts. "Are you ready for another pregnancy?" He then asked with a slight giggle.

The queen looked up and kept smiling. "It's not like I have much of a choice!" She answered and licked him on the forehead. "But it's a bit unfair. You're responsible for all of this… and I have to go through all the pain."

Simba shook back his head and raised his eyebrows. "How come it is my fault? You're body is just… weird!" He countered with wide eyes before narrowing down and giving her a cocky smirk.

"Oh really!" Nala answered and jumped right at her mate as the two rolled around the ground before the queen had the male pinned to the ground. "Oh how I missed that." She said as Simba already knew what was coming. "Pinned ya'!"

* * *

"Come on, around here!" The golden furred prince Kopa said out to the back towards the tan colored female cub called Vitani. The two were rushing through the high grass through various small looking boulders. Nearly every second, the young male gazed back left and right over his shoulders as he was searching for a blue feathered figure to follow them.

Vitani came to a halt as she got in front of him and pressed herself against a rock while she gestured Kopa to do exactly as she did. Both cubs stood still in their newfound hideout while the prince spotted the blue bird circling above the heads of the young lions.

His gaze constantly searched the ground searching for the son of Simba and Nala. Frustration was building up in Zazu's head as he let out several gasps. "Just like his parents! Always up to no good." He muttered to himself as he went for another round. "Why did I even let those two bulk-heads Timon and Pumbaa take an eye on the cubs? They're just as immature as Kopa."

If Zazu would have kept a closer look onto the ground instead of his own frustration and the incompetence of Timon and Pumbaa, he would have noticed the two yellow dots moving underneath him and giggling all the way as they enlarged the distance between them and the major-domo.

"Wow… we really lost him!" Vitani said calm bit still surprised while she glanced over to Kopa who still kept his eyes locked on the bird.

The prince twisted his head around and raised his left eyebrow almost as if to say. 'What else' "I told you, they were pretty easy to ditch. Auntie Tama told me a lot of times how mom and dad got away from him to get on to every sorts of adventure." Kopa sat down and licked his front paw seeing how it had some dirt on it.

A few feet away from him, Vitani frowned and sat down right beside him. "I wish my mom would let me go on some adventures but… she always teaches me how to defend myself and how I have to be strong later on." She said with her ears dropping down a bit.

"I thought you hated games and kid stuff!" The golden male cub suddenly said half asking as he shook up from his position.

"I do but… every time I get home, she's all around me and tries to teach me some stuff. I never have a free minute from her when I'm back with my family."

Even though, Kopa liked the idea of being by himself and independent. There was a kind of envy inside him which he couldn't ignore. "I wish my parents were like that. My dad never has time for me, he always says and that being the king is so much more than being friendly to his son. And my mom wants to be back to her old self where she would go hunting and defend the kingdom, so she barely has time for me too." Kopa replied with his gaze still directed to the ground.

Vitani rolled her eyes for a moment as she heard her friend speak. "Look who's talking, be glad that you even have a father that wants to take care of your home. I never met my father, I don't even know who he is."

This caused Kopa to raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Wait, I thought Scar is your father!" He once again said half asking with a distraught face.

"Mom always says that we are the heirs of Scar's legacy, but she never tells us that he is our father. Right now, all that I know is that mom adored Scar a lot and that Nuka is his true son."

"Wait!" The golden furred prince one more time interrupted as he was confused again. "You just said that you and your brother…"

"Oh, look who we have here! Isn't it the little prince and his girlfriend?" The cubs turned around and found the grey furred male lions Nuka walking over to them. His green eyes were filled with enjoyment and dislike as he glanced down onto Simba's cub. Right behind him was Dotty who kept staring at the scene with a neutral face.

"What's up Nuka? Hi Dotty!" Kopa answered and tried to ignore the despising tone coming from the adult male.

"Hey Kopa!" The grey furred female then said with a neutral, yet on no way harming way.

Vitani growled at the older lion before she opened her muzzle to retort. "Shut up Nuka, only because you don't have friends, doesn't mean that you have the right to insult mine." She answered angrily not backing down one bit from her brother.

Kopa for his part would have minded the rude and mocking tone of Vitani's brother if he wouldn't have been surprised by the figure that was also walking alongside Nuka. It was a cub in just the same age and size then his friend, yet he was male. His fur was dark brown covered and a tuft just like his own lied on top of his head.

The new cub stopped right in front of Vitani and then glanced over to the prince ho was still a bit baffled. "Just ignore him; I don't mind that so much!" He remarked giving Kopa a genuine smirk.

"Uhm, thank? I guess!" _Who's that guy?_ Kopa thought while he returned the gesture before raising his head and directing towards the sky.

But before the two could get into a deeper conversation, Nuka nudged the cub with his right front paw and shoved him forward. "Come on you little termite. Mother told me to keep an eye on you and not talk to any weird strangers." He snapped and shoved the little lion away from Vitani and Kopa with the still baffled young prince watching them walk away.

"Oh come on, why does it always have to be you? I want to stay here!" The cub said under his protests getting shoved along the way.

By now, Vitani and Kopa were left completely alone as the golden young male shifted his face from the trio in the distance to the tan female and back. "Who was that?" He asked pointing into their direction.

Vitani rolled her eyes as if it hasn't been obvious by now. "That was my brother!" She then said in a calm and neutral way.

"I know that, but who was the other guy, the cub in our age?"

Once again, the tan female kept smirking right at her friend before she shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, that was my brother… Kovu!"

Kopa eyed her with surprised eyes since he had no idea that Vitani had yet another brother besides Nuka. "Oh! So… is he somehow… special! Or why did you never mention to me that there's another cub in the pride beside the two of us." As soon as Kopa had said those words, Vitani jumped at him and pressed the young prince to the sandy ground.

"Listen up, mom was very specific about no one finding out about Kovu!" Her electric blue eyes were pretty serious and angry as she tried to make clear what this meant for Kopa to find out. "I don't know what's going to happen to you if she finds out that you know. So let's keep this our secret… clear?"

For a short moment, Kopa was ready to jump right to his feet and ran back to his parents to tell them what kind of a secret Zira was hiding from them. But the determination which he could read in his friends' eyes was making him see that this was something serious. And the last thing he wanted by now was to lose his only friend, not even his parents were spending so much time with him than he did with Vitani.

Defeated, he took a deep breath before he opened his muzzle. "Clear!" Vitani was about to get off from him as the golden prince grabbed her paw and made her turn around to face her. "But! In order for me to keep my cute little face sealed, you have to bring him along for a day. Always having to play with the same people every day is kinda boring…."

The tan furred cub got close to his ears and snarled at him at once. "So, you think I'm boring?" She said mocking and Kopa had to gulp for a moment.

"I wasn't saying that but… you know, I knew every part of your family now. He's the only one I know nothing about."

For a moment, both cubs stared at each other trying to find a weakness in the other ones defense. Exhausted, they both relaxed and dropped to the ground once more. "Oh alright alright! I'll try to get Kovu out of Nuka's grasp for a few times." Vitani answered and turned her head back to the now smiling cub. "You're right by the way!" She then commented and forced Kopa to frown a bit. "You have a cute face!"

A loud shrieking noise interrupted the two as the prince could see Zazu clearing his throat and landing right beside the two lion cubs. He pressed his wings into his hips and glanced angrily at Simba's son. "You are in deep trouble young master!"

* * *

With all the events taking place and around pride rock, Zira found it rather easy to sneak away from the kingdom and made her way towards the outlands. The news of Hiyana's pride colliding with Nala and the others reached her a bit later than the rest. Yet it gave her various feelings of how she would react to that.

The tarnish lioness soon crossed the creek that built the natural border of the pride lands and the sandy dry wasteland were Hiyana and her followers had been banished to. One part inside her was very angry with the pale caramel female since she was making things way more complicated than it should be. But the other side of her sensed a strange opportunity, something she had not thought of for most of the time.

Quickly, she had sniffed out and found the trail of the foreign pride and moved along. The ground was yellow and brown with the sky being completely cloud free. Trees bushes were rarely spread all over the landscape while they carried no leafs along. In the distance, the tarnish lioness could see several termite hills standing underneath the dusty sky.

And then she spotted a pair of lionesses walking around one of the formations which Zira indicated as belonging to Hiyana. She let out a few quick roars signaling that she was coming while the two foreigners raised their heads and glanced over to her.

Each party gave the other one a quick nod which had to serve as greetings for now while the tarnish lioness stepped in the midst of the lionesses. "Where is Hiyana?" She asked right away and twisted her head around a few times.

"She's out there searching the perimeter." One of the foreigners answered quickly while she sat down frustrated. "We're still getting used to get along with the new situation." She continued with the disappointment of the recent developments jumping out of her face.

Zira narrowed her eyes and wandered back and forth between the lionesses. "If she would have listened to me, none of this would have happened." With a stern expression, she stopped and glanced back towards the border of the pride lands. "If she would have been a bit more patient, you would still be walking through the pride lands even more close to your enemy than before." She didn't know what to expect by speaking out to her partners that way. But she had the feeling that she could get more out of this than just a little gentlemen's agreement.

The lioness from earlier raised her eyebrows and before she shook her head. "What were we supposed to do; her daughter caught our track and decided to go after us. We had no choice!" She answered trying to defend Hiyana's decision in front of the pridelander.

"True, but every situation can be solved smoothly and discrete. And I sometimes get the feeling that Hiyana seems to miss on those opportunities rather easy." The tarnish lioness decided to make the move and bring the conversation to the next level. She was tensed at how the lionesses would react to that.

"Hiyana is a great leader, she has led us through a lot of critical situation and we always managed to stand up tall." It came from another lioness in the back and Zira smirked to herself.

_Just the answer that I wanted!_ She thought and cleared her throat. "But where did you end up? Your pride got split up and had to leave their territory; it had never been as small as right now. You tried to take revenge on things that were only in the interest of your leader. And now you are banished from the pride lands and are forced to vegetate around in this barren wasteland."

There was a short moment of silence which Zira took with a slight smile as she knew that her message was brought across correctly.

"You know she has a point there!"

_Aha, that's one! _It went through the tarnish lionesses mind.

"We could always depend on Hiyana in the past. But ever since Niyani got involved in this dilemma, her decisions had been emotional and unstructured, what if the failed relationship with her daughter gets in the way of her leading abilities?"

_Very good indeed!_

But the soon started debate over leadership was ended when Hiyana appeared in the distance and the voices that were talking about her suddenly turned down quiet. The pale caramel female, stopped in the middle of the commotion as she eyed Zira with her auburn eyes. "I see you have come for a visit!" She said cold yet not hostile to the tarnish lioness staring over at her.

"Yes, and we need to talk!" Zira then said and signed the leader of the 'outsiders' to follow her along and away from the others. Zira waited until they were out of hearing range from the rest as she started. Her voice sounded upset and angry. "What were you thinking getting distracted by your daughter?" She asked right away letting the other one that she was really upset with the situation.

"I didn't get distracted by her. She was out for my head, what should I do? Just ignore her." Hiyana answered by shrugging her shoulders and glancing up towards the sky.

But Zira didn't really listen while she kept staring at her partner in crime. "I heard about you dealing with similar situations not only with your daughter and other lionesses in the past. What made you lose your control this time?" The tarnish lioness knew that in reality, she couldn't really argue with the way how the lioness did react the way she did. But she was determined to get the usually suave acting female to see things the way she wants and think the way she thinks.

Hiyana stared over to her and though she didn't admit, she agreed with the other female. "So… what next?" It was a sign of defeat that disappeared her voice and showed Zira that she was now in complete control now.

For a second, Scar's former right paw hesitated as she thought about how she would approach the next step in her plans. She turned away from Hiyana and glanced into the distance. "That depends… what is it that you seek right now? After all these events of the past few months, what is it that you really want?" She put the pressure back to the pale caramel lioness to show actions.

For a while, Hiyana paced back and forth in front of Zira with her mind sunken down deep in thoughts. "Those two lionesses ruined my life; even my daughter is still on her side. And I can't get back on her." She inhaled deeply before she brought out all the heavy stuff that lay upon her heart. "All that is left for me is the chance for revenge on Sarafina and her daughter."

"Why?" Zira asked plainly trying to get every possible emotion out of her partner in crime as possible.

"Sarafina took away the first love of my life. And her daughter took _my_ only daughter away from me and made her hate me." Hiyana answered with a deep and sorrow voice.

Though Zira did believe her every word she said, she knew that Nala never took Hiyana's daughter away. Within an instant, the two lionesses locked their eyes on each other as they both glared all their desires at the other one. "And what are you willing to do to get your revenge? How deep will you sink to get what you desire the most?"

Giving up to the madness that was building up inside her, Hiyana gritted her teeth and snarled the last words. "Fight fire with fire!"

* * *

Kopa arrived back at pride rock late while he got dragged along by Zazu. The landscape already was turning darker and darker with the sun vanishing upon the horizon and the evening setting on the horizon. The young prince stood at the feet of pride rock as he could see his parents looking down on him from above. The golden furred cub gulped as he spotted the upset looking faces of the king and queen before he walked up the path leading up to the giant rocky castle.

While watching the face of his father, he let his ears drop flat to the side of his head. Yet he didn't fell like he was doing something wrong. After all, if what he heard from Tama was true, the things he did were a child's play compared to what his parents were doing when they were cubs. Kopa stopped in front of the golden male and the cream female and sat down glancing up to them.

"You know Kopa." Simba started quickly with a heavy heart. "Your mother and I decided to handle your friendship with Vitani with care and in favor of your interests. But that happened in order for you to stick to certain rules." While Simba talked, Kopa eyed his mother once in a while. The queen didn't seem to be all that upset with him. But her face spoke a language of disappointment. He looked back at his father who was still talking to him. "… we just want you to be safe. Please don't do something like that ever again."

Now he saw his chance. "But I didn't do anything wrong." He started to talk knowing that this would make the king even more upset.

Simba frowned and tilted his head back. "You didn't do anything wrong huh? Let me recall what your mother told you. When you're playing with Vitani, always keep Zazu, Timon or Pumbaa close to you. And what did you do?" The king raised his eyebrows and twisted his head to the side not wanting to yell or snap at his son but beating him with width. "You ran away! You deliberately disobeyed me." The golden furred adult finished without feeling the irony in the air.

"Oh come on, It was just a little run off. It's not like I strictly ran into an elephant graveyard." He replied with raised eyebrows curious of how his parents would react.

Nala got to her feet and eyed her mate with shocked eyes. She brought her head closer to her son. "Excuse me young man!" She said now standing only a few inches away from him. "What are you talking about?"

The prince raised his eyebrows with a cocky yet sympathetic smile. "Come on mom, I already heard the stories of what you and mister 'I just can't wait to be king' did when you were my age." He giggled and nuzzled the leg of his mother.

In the back, Simba looked just as shocked as his wife did as he closed in on the scene in front of him. The king put his muzzle close to Nala's ear and started talking. "I thought we wanted to keep this our secret." He said trying to make his son not hear them. "Where did you hear that from?" He then directed at Kopa out loud.

"Auntie Tama did!"

At once, Simba stared into the aqua eyes of his queen who was trying to avoid his gaze half embarrassed and half sorry. "What? She and Sabini kept me company, you were not there and I was pregnant with him." She answered shrugging before turning her face away from him with her nose directed to the sky.

Admitting that there was some sense in the word of the young prince, the golden furred male used his paw to nudge his son on the side and stepping right beside him. "What else did she tell you?" Simba then continued getting curious of what was going on.

Kopa knew that he was going to get out of this situation just fine and answered. "Oh many stories, the one with the blue cheetah, the one with the wet monkey, and the on where you caused this hippo to have wind."

If lions could blush, Simba and Nala would have been red as a strawberry. Both blushed unable to hide the fact that their son was spot one. Nala even had to chuckle a few times. "That one with the hippo actually was quite funny." She said unable to prevent a giggle. Simba answered that gesture with a smile himself before the queen brought her head down to Kopa one more time. "AHH, Kopa… what have we done wrong to get blessed with you" She continued delighted and grabbed the little cub while licking him on the back.

The young cub giggled and laughed under the tongue of his mother as he tried to escape from her grasp. "Mom…t-that tick-tickles… haha…hahaha… dad… make her stop." He called under his laughter only to see the amused face of his father."

"Sorry partner! But you brought this on yourself." He retorted dry before giving the queen a pad on her shoulder. "I'll take it from here!" he said and gave the queen a quick lick on the cheek before he signed towards his son. "Come on Kopa, let's go, the night is still young."

At first, the cub couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father really wanted to spend time with him. Excited and out for words Kopa followed Simba down the path away from pride rock. "We will back later on!" Simab called back to the queen.

_[some time later]_

Simba lied on his back with his face gazing up towards the stars. On his stomach was Kopa with the same expression turned upwards. The king had his front legs wrapped around the little cub on top of him. It was quite a while ago since Simba had last looked up at the stars like this. He always had dreams about that night in the jungle when he refused to go back with Nala in the first place. And then there was this strange vision he had about his father appearing up in the sky.

Flashbacks of Mufasa lying down in the grass with Simba came back into his vision, and for some reason he felt it was just the right time to take his son to the exact same spot where Mufasa taught him about the great kings of the past. "Look Kopa, up there is the star of King Joe, the first king of the pride lands." He said as he pointed with his left paw towards a bright shining star just a bit towards the left.

The little cub in his grasp smiled happily at the beautiful sight that lied upon him. "Dad?" he then asked with a dreamy voice.

"Hm!"

"What was grandpa like?" Kopa suddenly asked out of the blue as he couldn't help but think about the way his grandfather would have taken situations like earlier with Simba.

The king inhaled for a short moment before he dazed of back to thoughts of king Mufasa. "He was… the greatest father a cub could have had. He was kind, caring and a really good teacher." Simba answered unable to fight back a single tear that came down from his eyes. "I'll never forgive myself for not spending more time with him." He continued realizing what he was saying. It was the exact same thing with Kopa and him. He couldn't afford to shove his son to the side like this.

"I wonder if I'm ever gonna be a great king like he and you!" The golden furred then threw into the scene which caused Simba to take his gaze away from the sky and down to the young prince.

"That's strange to hear from someone who keeps running around and talking about how he's going to be the greatest king the pride lands have ever seen." He adult lion answered with a smile. "You'll be doing just fine, just like you're going to be a great big brother." Back then it seemed like a really good idea to break the news of Kopa getting a sibling.

Immediately, the cub turned around and glanced at the auburn eyes of the king. "What do you mean 'goona be a big brother'?" He asked and glanced at his father with confused eyes.

But Simba smiled even brighter with his son having to think for a moment about the revelation. "Your mother is going to have another cub." He added joyfully but noticed the not so enthusiastic face of the golden colored prince. "What's wrong? Don't you want to have a sibling?"

Kopa kept glancing at his fur before he raised his head again. "Yes, I guess… but that will mean that mom is going to be very moody soon. I heard about pregnancies and how moms get when they… y'know. And that means that she doesn't have that much time for me. And with you being away all day…"

Right away, Simba pulled the cub towards him and nuzzled him gently. "Hey partner, just because there's going to be another cub in our family doesn't mean that we're forgetting about you. Your mother and I will always be there for you. Promise!" The older male lion said gently before letting Kopa drop to the ground as he landed on his back.

The young prince squeaked as he landed on his butt and glanced up to his father with a faked upset glare. The king returned the gesture with a sly smile as Kopa got back to his feet. "You wanna' play with the big boys' dad?"

"If I wanted that, why would I hang out with you?"

"Big mistake!" Kopa jumped at his father as the two wrestled for quite a while laughing along under the star tent.


	7. Pain

Hi there! Happy belated 4th July to the Americans out there.

So… updates comes a bit earlier this week because of a fair in my hometown. I hope you enjoy it.

**Guest (Reldor I** **guess): **Well… Kopa is supposed to be impulsive and emotional, so yeah… he definitely is happy right now.

Let's see if it stays that way.

* * *

Chapter 7: pain

Another two months passed and the pride got more and more nervous about certain events that were going to come up. The circle of life was finally back to normal and the pride lands soon expected new additions to their pride. Of course there was the queen who was going to bring the next royal child to the world. And then there was the duo of Tojo and Niyani who recently found out that Niyani was going to become a mother too.

With the time being, Sarabi and Sarafina were lying at pride rock glancing down onto the kingdom to their feet. The atmosphere was relaxed as the two old lionesses could hear the young prince Kopa and the tan female cub Vitani yelling and laughing in the distance. The former queen smiled happily with closed eyes while she lie on her side and rested her head on the ground. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that sound again?" She asked over to her cream furred friend who tilted her head up a little in confusion.

"What sound?" Sarafina asked back with raised eyebrows.

The beige lioness kept smiling while now facing her long time friend. "The laughter of cubs! I missed that sound of young happiness aver since Scar took over." Sarabi exhaled deeply which showed a high degree of gladness and satisfaction.

A few feet away, the cream female also couldn't prevent a smile from appearing on her face. "Yeah, we can consider living in the pride lands a great gift again. All thanks to Nala and Simba!" She replied with a dreamy voice as she thought back how it used to be in the kingdom under Scar's reign. "And the fact that there's going to be even more of that in the future makes me almost sad to leave." Sarafina continued which caused the former queen to let her ears drop once more.

"So it's settled?" She then said out loud not really wanting to believe but being sure for now. "Are you sure about leaving this place for the third time now? I mean, can't you just make up your mind about where to live?" She continued half joking and twisted her body around so she was now eye to eye with her best friend.

Sarafina glanced back at her with a frown which was intended to be friendly. "We have thought about and discussed this for a long time now. They don't need me or Ni anymore. Nala and Simba have become the queen and king that these lands need. Hiyana and her lionesses are banished to the outlands. And the return of Meethu had made the pride even stronger."

One part of the beige lioness understood what her friend was getting at. But the other part couldn't believe that the queen's mother wanted to leave her daughter back here while she was expecting her second cub. "One more reason for you to stay. With those outsiders luring around the borders and both your children being here, you would be protected even more here then out there all on your own." Sarabi answered once again now with a little urge in it. "Not to mention that you're going to be a grandmother for the second time."

"That's why we're not getting that far away in the first place. I'll return when the cub is born." She answered wanting to bring this conversation to a quick end. But that could only happen if she would tell her friend her true feeling about this 'leaving the pride lands thing'.

Sarabi couldn't help but notice the sudden change in the cream lioness' expression. She seemed to be sunken deep in sad thoughts and memories. Memoires that obviously had to do with the circumstances of how her life came to be up to this point. "You have to understand Sarabi." She started suddenly and her gaze was now directed to the floor. "I've witnessed so much regarding the throne of the pride lands and the lows to which lions can sink when it came to power. I want to get away from this, just living a peaceful and calm rest of my life together with Ni. Nothing more, nothing less!"

The former queen nodded in agreement as she herself remembered the things how the life of the cream female lioness came about. First, the denied relationship with Scar who, she believed never got over it. After she fell in love with the foreigner Kwao and left the pride lands with him, she was attacked by the lioness Hiyana and her followers while being pregnant. The fact how she dragged her broken body back to the pride lands and gave birth to Nala in that cave in the middle of the veldt. How her newfound friend Ni got driven away after Simba and Mufasa were supposedly killed in a stampede of wilder beasts.

And then of course the day as her son Meethu got attacked by hyenas and she was forced to leave the kingdom for a second time together with Ni and her son, and all of that just to return and celebrate the birth of her grandson Kopa until Hiyana came back to finish the job she had started years ago. When it came to the bottom line, Sarafina's life was miserable.

Sarabi closed her eyes and finally let it go as she wished the best for her long time best friends. "And no one deserves it more than you." She finally said before the two females nuzzled each other.

* * *

The weeks passed by and the borders of the pride lands kept rather quiet for most of the time. The pride had almost forgotten about the incident with Hiyana weeks ago. That meant, the ones that were not actually involved with the scene before. The kingdom had turned into a stable and steady landscape which seemed to be of the height of its blooming. It was a time for peace and harmony. Or maybe it could have been.

One could think that cubsitting was an easy job, one could think that watching after your little nephew was a child's play. But nothing was simple and easy when you had to deal with not only two cubs, but a jealous and angry brother. While Kopa and Vitani were trying to press each other to the ground, Meethu and Nuka were both sitting on two small boulders glancing over to the other with their eyes filled of mistrust.

Meethu volunteered for the watching after Kopa since the little cub was able to get away from his other guards Timon and Pumbaa just as easily as a cheetah could outrun an elephant. Nobody knew what the young prince was doing when he was all by himself. But everyone knew that it had to do with serious trouble.

It was no secret that Meethu and Nuka never even cared to be friends. Too many differences were set from the beginning of their birth by their parents. On one side, Zira thought of his mother and sister as mortal enemies. And on the other side he and the rest of the pride who never forgave the tarnish lioness for sticking up and being loyal to Scar. The cream male raised his head and gave away a nod which seemed to be almost mocking to the other lion.

"What are you looking at?" The grey lion asked in a high pitched voice as he had to scratch his back leg for a moment.

Meethu just turned his face into a smile as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm just wondering, Vitani seems to be the nicest of your family. How in the world can you two have the same mother and father?" He said with a sly smirk while glancing from one side to the other side.

For a while, Nuka just kept scratching his fur while grunting inside. "You know… I wish… I… could say… the same from you:" He replied with unable to stop the itching in his coat. It didn't took long and Nuka was back to grunting to himself and rested his head on his shoulders.

The golden furred cub extracted his front legs to keep the tan furred female away from him when he spotted the strange scene that was taking place between his uncle and Vitani's brother. He raised his eyebrows and immediately signed Vitani to follow his way. The female cub caught sight of what was going on and met Kopa's eyes for a moment.

Vitani for her part followed the signs of her friend and narrowed her eyes. Movement in their back forced the cubs to twist their heads and glance towards a small bush. Zira's daughter immediately caught the presence of a pair of green eyes which were surrounded by a dark and brown coat. The tan furred female walked away from Kopa as quickly as possible as both Meethu and Nuka were still trying to stare each other down.

"Is it clear to go?" The dark brown cub named Kovu whispered towards his sister as he lurked out of the grass.

Kopa stayed in the back for a short moment before rushing over to the two siblings. "What's up Kovu, are you ready?" The golden furred prince greeted the other male young lion. Together, they stared back at the two young adults before vanishing through the brushwood. Vitani and Kovu kept smirking evil.

All three of them stayed quite to not make anybody get onto their tracks. Neither one of them spoke for a while until they were sure of it being safe to talk. "I can't believe your brother always gets so distracted that we can sneak away every time." The golden furred prince smirked towards the two siblings walking to his left.

Both Vitani and Kovu giggled as they thought about the trouble Nuka was going to be in once their mother would find out that he had lost them once more. It wasn't that the two wanted their brother to get lectured by Zira. Somehow it was in their nature to bring each other to the edge of trouble. "Sometimes I feel bad for him. Seems like life hates him. When I see the way how mother always seems to get to him." Kovu said showing an honest feeling of sorry for Nuka.

The cubs reached a grassy field mixed with yellow and green colors. The grass was so high that the trio could sneak into it without being spotted from the distance by anyone. While Kovu and Vitani kept close to each other and glanced through the grass with cautious eyes, the golden young male jumped around them and smirked happily. "This place is great to play hide and seek! What do you think?"

Both looked at him with distant faces before Kovu spoke up. "Play what?" He asked perplex and met his sister's eyes for a moment as she had the same unknowing expression in her eyes.

"Uhm… hide and seek! You know… two of us hide and the other one tries to find them." He said with raised eyebrows. "You know, the usual!"

Vitani and Kovu looked at each other with perplex eyes and shrugged with their shoulders. They immediately went into fighting stances and jumped at each other. The two siblings wrestled with each other as Kopa stood aside and shoved his right front paw over his face. "Oh brother!"

The three spend quite awhile in the grassy field as they laughed and giggled all the way through. But their newfound joy was yet interrupted as Kovu picked up an all too familiar scent. He looked over to Vitani, who had Kopa pinned to the ground, and signed her of the newcomer that was coming their way. "She's coming!" He said and the two siblings went straight for a line as they signed Kopa to hide.

It didn't take long and the yellow eyes of Zira appeared as she glanced over to the two cubs in front of her. "Where have you gone? Don't you know it is dangerous for him to stay out here all by himself?" She said in a stern and angry voice while nailing her eyes on her daughter. "Do you even realize what they are going to do to him if Kovu gets spotted." The tarnish lioness continued angrily towards the tan female cub.

"We know mother, but Kovu is always staying along with Nuka is so boring. We wanted to have some fun."

Vitani's statement made the older lioness even angrier and she stepped forward. "FUN! You want to have fun? How can you have fun when we are getting suppressed by Simba and Nala, the ones that have taken Kovu's rightful place on the throne? How can you have fun when Simba will not waste a single moment in killing your brother the first time he sees him?"

Kopa shook up from his place in complete surprise and shock. He didn't waste any time to run out of his place and stare right into Zira's eyes. "HEY! My dad would never do something like that to a cub!" He called upset although he wasn't sure if this would be such a bright idea. One thing that indicated were the glares which Zira threw over to the young lion who jumped right in front of her.

To the old lioness, t was a shock to see that Simba's son was walking right beside her own son, the one she put her most hopes on to gain the throne of the pride lands one day. With Kopa knowing about the presence of another cub, everything had changed. She raised her nose for a moment before a slight smirk appeared on her face. "Well, look at what we have here!" She started while circling around the prince. "If it isn't his royal highness, how are you doing?"

"Quite fine actually." Kopa answered by raising his eyebrows of the sudden change in tone coming from Zira.

Zira brought her head down and changed her expression into a gentle and caring one. "Excuse me if you have misunderstood my words. I never meant to frighten you. It's just that I can be... a bit moody sometimes. I hope you don't get the wrong impression." The tarnish lioness continued with her gentle voice.

But the golden furred cub went back into a cautious stance while looking over to Vitani from time to time. "You know! I can't help myself but feeling the need to somehow distrust you!" He then said with a sly smirk as he raised his eyebrows yet in a playful way. It was a bolt move of him to show these signs of… well some could call it arrogance. Saying such mocking words to a lioness that is known to hold a grudge against his mother could be unwise. Yet Zira, while frowning, kept her calm and smirked back at the cub.

"KOPA!"

It was a female voice in the distance that made the group twist their heads and made Zira rush her head around to face her son Kovu. "That is the queen, hide!" She said to the dark brown cub and Kovu quickly disappeared in the grass.

Before Kopa could react to that and ask questions, his mother appeared in the distance and stared with anger, rage and shock at the tarnish lioness that was standing in the middle of the field. "ZIRA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could towards the group without wasting time and getting in front of her son. The two lionesses right away growled at each other as Kopa and Vitani once more shrugged in unison.

"I told you before… stay away from my son." Nala snapped through gritted teeth and now stood protective over the young prince.

Zira did the same with Vitani and growled back at her. "I was just looking out for my daughter. As you can see, there's no one here to protect her after your… _son_… took her on some weird adventure trip." Scar's former right hand answered while keeping her eyes locked on the cream female.

"I doubt that Kopa would be so irresponsible to do something like that. He knows exactly where his priorities are." The queen threw back at her mortal enemy knowing that she was wrong in some aspects of her comments.

"Well technically…" the golden furred young lion tried to intervene but got silenced by an angry glare from the older lioness which indicated him that he was going to be the next who was getting yelled at. He quickly faced the ground as his mother turned their attention back to the adult ahead.

Even though, Nala knew that she was wrong here, she couldn't give in to Zira. She couldn't even back down from her. Up till now, they only went at each other's throats once, the rest was just the attempt to intimidate and control. A single weakness from her side would have gave Zira a spot to attack her and bring her to a point she was years ago.

The two stared at each other for a while before the tarnish lioness turned towards her cub beside her and nudged her forward with her muzzle. "Come my little ones, we _have _to obey our _queen_. Let's get you a bath. That might be better than this nonsense." She remarked with a glare mixed of mocking and despise as she walked through the grass with the tan colored cub right behind her.

Nala had already turned her attention to her son which made her miss the little dark brown cub that was walking along the adult and his sister. Kopa was about to say something to his mother when she stared to on him with a huge sign of disappointment written all over her face. "Sometimes I wonder what I did wrong that you don't have the slightest interest in listening to me."

"Mom, it's not that…"

"We talk later… come on!" She said stern and walked into the direction.

"But mom, there's something I want to tell…"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm very disappointed in you!" Nala countered every attempt of her son to explain the situation to her.

Kopa rushed beside her and kept pleading for her to face him. "You don't understand. It's…"

"I'm not going to argue with you right here. Do you even realize what you put yourself into… Argh! Why do I even bother?" She let out a yell of frustration and continued on her way. "

Behind her, her son let his ears drop as he himself got frustrated with his mother not paying attention that he had something really important to tell her. His thoughts drifted back to the numerous times his father had denied him in his short live and hwo he was going to be ignored by his mother too. _Perfect! Well if they don't want to listen, then I don't have to tell them either._

"How long?" Zira asked and snapped enraged towards her daughter and son as both crouched together in front of her. "How long does he know?" She kept asking while Kovu and Vitani embraced each other feared by the, even for Zira's standards, harsh and evil glares she send down to them.

Vitani choked for a moment before she spoke up to answer her. "N-Not for l-l-long… he, he promised not to tell anybody." She found it hard to speak loud and clear while her body was shivering all the way through.

The tarnish lioness growled angrily and shifted her vision away from her daughter and towards her oldest son who kept himself in the distance. "I gave you one order, one single order. Nothing more, nothing less. And what do you do? You letting yourself get fooled by a single pridelander cub. If Scar knew about how you are showing your loyalty to him, he would kill you on the spot." Her voice was booming and hammering through Nuka's ears.

Just like his two younger siblings, the grey furred male was shivering all the way through while he had his body a little bit to the side to give his mother no space to attack him. "I wouldn't have lost my focus if that damn uncle of his wouldn't have been there. If he…"

But Nuka couldn't finish his sentence as his mother was already only inches away from his face and growled viciously at him. "That spoiled royal has nothing to do with you losing your focus." Nuka was backing off more and more while Zira kept moving forward. "I should have let you starve when you were this little. Only if I had known that you would become so incompetent."

The male lion sank together into a puddle on the ground as he began to sob to himself. Zira then turned around to look at hr other two cubs. "I want you two to keep hiding for the rest of the day. Stay where you are and don't do anything risky." She commanded before she walked away from the scene.

* * *

Just like a few times before, Kopa trotted after his mother back to pride rock. But while the other occasions on which this happened were rather friendly and not that worth mentioning, he had the feeling that it was way more serious this time. During their walk back, the queen never said a single word to him. She didn't even bother to look back at her son who was following her with his ears lying flat to his head. He could see his father pacing back and forth on the huge rock formation while Kopa still hoped his mother at least to say something.

They arrived at the feet of the rocky castle and were immediately greeted by Sarabi and Simba who came rushing down from above. "KOPA! Thank the great kings you are well!" The beige lioness shouted out immediately and licked the cub all over his head.

Nala greeted Simba with a nuzzle before opening her muzzle to speak. "Meethu was right. I found him sneaking around with Vitani after they encountered with Zira."

The king's face straightened right at once and he eyed his mate. "I still can't believe your brother let himself get distracted that easily." He answered plainly before taking a quick glance to his son who was standing right beside his grandmother. "Zazu is on his way to get Tama and Meethu back here so they don't have to search any longer."

After that, both adults turned their faces towards the young prince. Simba observed his mates face carefully as it spoke a certain degree of stress and exhaustion speaking out of her body. His eyes wandered back to his son and he started to talk. "The first time you did this. We were gentle and decided to give you your freedom. But how are we supposed to protect you keep disobeying us?" The golden furred adult called out to him and tried to work on his conscience.

Kopa for his part waited for a short moment after his father had stopped talking and thought about what to do next. "We were not disobeying you. Vitani, me and… well we were just trying to explore the kingdom a bit more. What's wrong with that?" The last part of his statement sounded almost like a challenge as he countered the stern glance of his father.

"It's wrong when Zira is around. She IS dangerous!" Nala cut in right away with her voice sounding almost pleading. She wanted to make Kopa understand what Zira was capable of and willing to do to achieve her goals.

But the young prince didn't listen and kept staring at his parents. "What's so dangerous about them? I've been sneaking away and spending time with her family for a while now. Even Nuka, Spotty and Dotty are not that bad. They never treated me wrong."

Simba's and Nala's mouths dropped to the ground immediately. The king wanted to say something, but could bring out two words. "You WHAT?"

Kopa smirked challenging and mocking at his father. "Yes dad! In case you're wondering, I've been sneaking away from you and going out with Vitani and the others for quite a while now. At least they didn't treat me like I'm in sort of a prison." The young lion's voice got louder and frustrated with every word he said. Even Kopa himself couldn't believe how much steam had built inside of him. "All you do the whole day is saying 'don't do that Kopa, it's dangerous' or 'we don't want you to go here and there'" He gestured wildly with his paws and walked around in front of the king and queen. "Oh and not to mention 'oh not right now Kopa, I have other things to do'" He then snapped and stared right at the auburn eyes of Simba.

"So there we are again?" The adult male replied narrowing down his eyes. "I thought we made progress back the other night. What do I have to do to make you be pleased?" Simba countered and stepped forward.

But at this point, Kopa was no longer able to be calmed down "All I know is that Vitani and her friends have been more of a family then you have been."

Within a second, he faced the angry aqua eyes of his mother as she shot out a clear warning sign towards the golden furred cub. "Young man, you start walking on thin ground here. Don't make the mistake to think that we would not be there for you." The queen said and tried to calm the situation down once again.

That meant, she would if Simba wouldn't have interfered. "If you keep being that way, then I' m afraid that I have to forbid you from seeing and Vitani and the others again." He sighed deeply knowing that Kopa would be furious within seconds.

"You can't DO THAT! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE THAT I CAN HAVE FUN WITH!"

"It's not fun if you put yourself in danger all the time." Simba countered pleading.

But Kopa was still out of control. "You mean like did when you were in my age?"

"I paid the prize for that. And I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did! Think about your little sibling!"

The young cub was close to exploding right now. Why not throw out everything that is on his heart at once while he was at it? "Ever since mom spilled out that she was pregnant. It's always been about the cub. You barely had time for me when I was your only son: And once the new cub is born, you won't even care about me. I hope it NEVER get's born AT ALL!"

Even from far away, animals could have heard Nala's heart drop as she glanced at her son with shock and despair. Her own son wished nothing more than her own cub not being born alive. He was denying everything which she and Simba had accomplished by now. Sarabi observed the scene and knew right away that she had to do something to stop this situation from escalating even more.

Before she could intervene, the king had found back his voice as his face showed hate and the pure disappointment. "OUT! NOW! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Go and think about what you just said." He called enraged and pointed to his son to go away.

Kopa stood his ground and started yelling back at Simba. "Just like always huh!" He answered with his voice completely full of rage. "You know what, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER… I HATE YOU!"

"OUT!"

Before the young prince could walk away, he got hold back by Sarabi who glanced won at him with a comforting smile. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." She said calm and lead Kopa away from pride rock. A few yards in the distance, Zira was hiding behind a rock and smirked evilly.

* * *

With the afternoon slowly setting over the pride lands, the African Savannah slowly and steady came to relaxation and calm. The afternoon hilled the landscape with a golden shimmering light which made the animals' furs shine beautiful. The only ones who didn't seem to have an eye for the rest of the world was the young prince Kopa, who was still growling and grunting to himself about the events earlier. The other one was the former queen of the pride lands Sarabi, who for her part followed the younger lion patiently as she was waiting for her him to calm down. Of course, the beige lioness thought that Kopa's behavior towards his parents was not right. But she still held a responsible from deescalating the situation between Simba, Nala and their son.

"Why grandma!" The high pitched voice of the lion cub brought her out of her thoughts and she faced the young prince. "Why does dad always seem to have other things on his mind than me?" He asked still upset.

The two lions reached the bank of the huge Zuberi river. Just a few yard away from them, the river made a turn to the left where an uprising gorge could be seen from the distance. Sarabi walked right beside her grandson and nudged him with her paw. "Did he ever tell you how he became the king he is right now?" She said gently which forced the cub to stop and face her.

"No, not really! Like always, he just told me something without saying anything. The only thing he said was that he lost his father early and defeated granduncle Scar to gain the throne." The prince answered and raised his eyebrows in thought.

Sarabi nodded with a gentle motion before replying. "You have to know Kopa, your father never experienced of what would some call a happy youth and cubhood. Your grandfather did not just die, he got killed by his own brother." Kopa had to turn his head around at an instant as he heard what his mother was telling him. "Your father blamed himself all the time for it. It was because Scar told him that he was the one who caused your grandpa to die." The former queen said gently and caused a thought of realization to build inside the cub's mind. "When your father doesn't want you to go on adventures, It's because of him being taught a lesson for life."

Kopa faced the ground with sad and regretting eyes as the beige lioness continued. "Imagine if you would lose your father, wouldn't you try to do anything to prevent your child from getting harmed too?"

The golden furred male was completely taken aback about the secrets his grandmother was calling out to them. "Of course I would! But still, what does that have to do with me being good friends with VItani?" He continued to ask with now wide eyes.

"Zira was Scar's right paw. She was his most loyal follower. And she most likely has been involved in everything that went one with your father and Mufasa." Sarabi brought her head down on the same level as Kopa's and gave him an all telling glance.

Words had left the young cub and he bowed his head and faced the ground even further. "Ohh!" he called out now fully aware of what was going on. "But why didn't he tell me when I asked?""

"It's a bit complicated. The matter of fact is that he loves you with all of his heart. The last thing he would ever want is losing you!"

Kopa went straight ahead and hugged the beige lionesses face. "I love him too. As much as I love you grandma… thanks!" He answered before noise in the back made the turn around.

Right away, Sarabi spotted the pair of yellow which she had gotten to despise so much over the last years. She quickly faced him. "Get behind me!" She then ordered.

It didn't take long until the tarnish furred lioness appeared with an unsettling smirk on her face."I have to correct you on one thing Sarabi." She said with bloodthirsty eyes. "It is a lot more simpler than that." Zira stopped just a few yards away from the former queen as both females began to growl at each other.

"When I tell you to run Kopa, you run back to pride rock as fast as you can. Never turn around and never look back. No matter what you hear and what you see." Sarabi said down to him and the cub nodded in agreement.

"Sorry! But we can't have that."

Another voice from the back came and Sarabi as well as Kopa turned around. The new voice belonged to the pale caramel female Hiyana who was accompanied by one of her lionesses. Within an instant, Sarabi understood the situation and snarled at each one of them. "How long has this been going on?" She demanded to know and locked her eyes on Zira again.

"Right after she arrived here" Scar's former right hand answered and laughed slightly. Zira made a nod to the third lioness and they began to circle around the two members of the royal family. Kopa hid behind the left hind leg of his grandmother, feared to death for the first time in his life.

And then it happened.

Zira had jumped right at Sarabi and tried to sink her teeth into the older lionesses' neck. The former queen rolled over and waived the younger lioness off from her back. The young prince caught that and jumped right at Zira with one of his tiny growls. He bit down on one of Zira's ears and caused the lioness to give away slight yell of pain. She quickly waived him of but not without the golden furred cub to rip out a part of her ear. "AHHH... YOU BRAT!" he yelled and slapped Kopa across his right cheek as he sailed through the air and landing hard on the ground.

Kopa looked up at her and spit the chunk of Zira's ear out and onto the muddy ground. At once, Sarabi was back at her before getting bitten in the back by Hiyana. The two adults tumbled for a while until the former queen landed on top of the pale caramel lioness. Right in that moment, Kopa's grandmother got shoved to the side by the third in the bunch who struck at her numerous times with her claws. The beige lioness grabbed the third attacker by the scruff of her neck and swung her around sending her sailing away. She had to breathe heavy and stop for a moment and tried to lick the wound she had suffered by now.

In the meantime, Kopa hid behind a rock as Zira tried to make out his position. The tarnish lioness caught sight of the golden fur that looked for behind the grey stone and started charging for the young lion. The prince shrieked in fear as Zira now stood over him and raised her paw to finish the job. But in the last second, Sarabi returned and rammed her head into the tarnish lionesses' side.

She was exhausted and her breath was even heavier as she found the strength to give her grandson an encouraging smile. But then again, Hiyana came from the back and wrestled her to the ground with her friend. The young prince tumbled backwards and found himself standing at the edge of the gorge.

By then, Sarabi had grabbed the third lioness with her muzzle and rammed her into a tree standing nearby. The stranger went limb immediately and the heavy breathing beige lioness found herself face to face with Zira and Hiyana once more. Together and with gritted teeth, they slashed at the former queen all over her face and body with Sarabi only being able to fight back for a short amount of time.

In the back, Kopa was completely paralyzed as he was forced to watch his grandmother being totally overpowered by the two attackers left. Even as Zira turned away from Sarabi and focused all her attention onto the young prince in front of her, he was unable to move at all. "I'm afraid to tell you that I'm no longer allowing you to see m daughter or my sons ever again." By now, she was only inches away from him and once more raised hr paw for another strike at him.

The backside of her paw hit Kopa right on the right cheek and he sailed away a few feet. His right eye was already swollen and he could hear some of his rips cracking as he hit the floor. The prince looked up and found the tarnish lioness again standing over him with an evil expression. He took another glare to the back and looked into the now deep going gorge and the Zuburi-river flowing beneath.

"Goodbye my little prince!" Zira laughed and raise her paw for a third time.

A sudden rush of energy went through Kopa's body and he jumped to his feet. "Maybe, but not by you!" The golden furred cub said and slashed the older lioness across her face. Quickly, he ran away and tried to hide behind yet another rock so she couldn't see him.

"Do you think you can hide from me forever? I will find you one day. What are you going to do? You can't run back to your parents. Not after what happened earlier on. They will never let you into their midst, they never even loved you in the first place. Or else they would be here by now, regretting that they yelled at you earlier." She mocked referring to the conversation back at pride rock. "So what else can you do? If you run away, you'll starve to death. And imagine if you come across another lion pride. Once they find out you're the son of the king of the pride lands, you're dead anyway!"

She knew exactly how emotionally troubled the cub was by now. Kopa tried to sneak away from his hiding point. But as he was about to vanish into the grass, he stepped on a twig and made it crack. At once, Zira was all over him and pinned him to the ground. "To bad I can't see your parents faces when they find our tiny body." She said while kept smirking.

It was the last rush of energy Kopa had left in him as he bit down on the lionesses paw holding him down. Zira yelled in pain and tumbled backwards. Kopa used this short moment and rushed to his feet as he found himself once more directly at the edge of the gorge. The golden cub slipped and his eyes widened in shock as he tumbled over the edge.

The following seconds went by as a blur as he watched the scene above getting smaller and smaller. A sudden feeling of regret filled him as he realized what the last words were he would ever say to his parents. _I hate you!_ He regretted never getting the chance to make it up to them. Then he felt a short moment of pain as his back collided with the water surface and everything went black.

Up ahead, Zira glanced after the fallen prince as Hiyana joined her side. They both gave each other approving nods before they heard a loud roar coming from the back. It was filled with pain and sorrow as they identified it as the roar of former queen Sarabi.

* * *

The roar was loud and clear as it hailed through every part of the kingdom. Back at pride rock, Simba and Nala were restless as they watched Meethu, Malka and Tama coming straight into their direction. The conversation with Kopa was still alive in their memories, seeing as the situation went out of control earlier before. The king was padding back all around the place while Nala kept sitting beside him with her mind sunken in thoughts.

"He said he hated us!" Simba said frustrated while twisting d turning his body to walk into different directions.

"I know Simba!"

"He said he learned more about family from Zira and her friends than from us."

"I know what he said Simba!"

"I yelled at him. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"You were enraged, it happens!"

"I brought my own son against me!" Simba yelled and faced his wife with sad and regretting eyes.

"Stop giving yourself such a hard time. Let's just be calm and solve this out in the morning!" The queen got into once more and wrapped her front legs around her mate's neck. Short after that, it was Meethu who appeared not far away from them and received an angry glare from the king. Nala right away shot a glance towards Simba, telling him to let her handle this.

The cream male already was letting his head hung low since he realized how much his sloppiness earlier on had caused. "I know this comes a bit late but… I'm really sorry for not keeping my attention high." The queen's brother said with a heavy heart as the glances of the royal couple relaxed a little.

Nala put a few steps away from her husband and put a paw on Meethu's shoulder. "Just be more careful next time." She said plainly showing that even she was a bit hesitating to let it go. But her face then showed a gentle smile and her brother joined in.

"ROAAAARRR!" It hailed through the air and made the group shook up. It was a scream full of despair and pain.

Everyone at pride rock raised their heads in panic as Nala and Simba jumped to their feet as they immediately recognized the voice. "Simba… that was… your…." The cream lioness said full of panic.

"Mother!" Simba finished for her but was already paying no more attention to what was going on with the other lionesses and lions.

The queen's eyes grew wide and she put a paw in front of her muzzle. She almost didn't want to spell it out as if it would prevent her worst fears from coming true. Her voice was silent, sad and helpless as she spoke out what everyone was thinking. "Great kings… Kopa!"

Simba wasted no time and ran as fast as he could into the direction he believed his mothers scream was coming from. Immediately, Tama, Meethu and Nala were right behind him as they gave chase. _No, no! This can't be happening! Don't let it be true._ The king thought as he ran through the savannah never slowing down a bit. Never in his life had he had the urge to run this fast. Not even as he was chased by the wildebeest stampede, did he feel so much fear going through his body.

Another bunch of roars came from the distance and Simba noticed the change in the tone. She was screaming and searching for help. With every second that went by, and with every second in which Simba wasn't able to spot Sarabi in the distance. He grew more and more panicked. Finally, the roars were so loud that he could make out the definite position of the former queen.

And then he saw her… and who was with her.

_[minutes ago]_

"She is still alive!" Hiyana called a bit surprised and a bit angered. "That lioness is really strong!" It was not a part of the plan for the former queen to be alive after she and Zira were done with her. The pale caramel lioness walked over to the wounded and calling Sarabi as she slapped her right paw across her face. "SHUT UP!" She yelled and the beige lioness dropped to the side. Zira was right at her side and shoved her away from the former queen. "What are you doing? If she keeps roaring like that, the whole pride will be all around this place in no time." The pale caramel female yelled at her partner in crime.

But Zira kept her yellow eyes locked on the foreigner and held them in a cold expression. "Just as I planned!" She said and shoved Hiyana over to the side. At once, she was all over her and bit down on her left hind leg. Hiyana screamed out in pain as the tarnish female bit right through the bone and broke it. The pale caramel lioness was immobilized and unable to get to her feet.

"W… what… what are you doing?" She asked through painful gasped and glanced up at Scar's right hand. She was completely shocked by the sudden change of character.

Well it wasn't so much her change of character as more of Zira dropping the façade. "What I planned from the beginning. My revenge on Simba is only half completed. You and your little war with your daughter gave me enough cover to work my strings in the back. My son Kovu will become the rightful ruler of the pride lands by the time he gets old enough. But to achieve that, I need your lionesses."

Hiyana widened her eyes in anger and snarled over to the tarnish lioness. "So, you were using me from the get go?"

"Oh come on, if you didn't do it thousands of times in the past. Once Simba finds you and sees you lying right beside his dying mother with his son nowhere in sight, he will count two and two together. And with you already proving that you have a grudge against the royal family, your fate will be clear."

If she would have been able to, Hiyana would have ripped Zira's spine out through her throat. But the wound that the tarnish lioness had caused was too much as that she would have been a match for her. Instead she snarled and couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. "Once your son Kovu is old enough! When is that going to be, in three or four years? A little bit far away don't you think? How are you going to pull it off?"

Zira smiled at her and brught her head down to her level. "With something that you've been missing all of your life. Patience!" Zira turned away from her ran off into the distance vanishing behind a small hill as Hiyana could hear the former queen get back to call for the rest of the pride. But even if she wished nothing more than the pest onto Zira throat, she had to admire the one ability she had heard from the tarnish lionesses friends for the last weeks. _She is the ultimate opportunist!_

Right in that moment, she glanced to the back and found herself face to face with the golden furred male called Simba and his beautiful queen as they glanced at the scene with the pure horror in their eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** And that's it for this week, one could consider Nala's and Simba's life a total disaster up to this point. 2 or three more chapter and we're halfway through this part. I want to be through with this by the beginning of September. Till then… see ya around.


	8. United and divided

Okay… let's continue.

**Reldor:** Nuka's life is kinda sad isn't it? But being honest with you, I don't spend much time thinking about Nuka. I think that Zira's behavior at the end of last chapter really fitted the way she had been acting through the story so far.

* * *

Chapter 8: united and divided

The king wasted no time and ran over to his fallen mother as he rubbed his face against hers. Slowly and with an immense investment of her left power, Sarabi returned the gesture and opened her eyes. "Mother, mother! I'm here… I'm here mother!" He said and kept nuzzling her unable to graps a single clear thought. The king was torn apart between looking after his son and checking on his dying mother.

Sarabi glanced up at him and gave away a weak smile. "Simba! My good Simba… I'm so sorry!" She answered weak and with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The golden furred male said looking at her while already knowing the answer and not wanting to hear it.

The former queen turned her head and stared towards the edge of the gorge. "Kopa! I… I couldn't safe him!" She was unable to say the last words as the pain inside her heart and her body took the better of her. "They were just too much for me…! If I…"

For a short moment, the king glanced over to the wounded lioness Hiyana and gave her an angry growl. But he had other things to worry about right now. Simba went back to muzzling his mother as he licked a little bit of dried blood from her face before brushing away the tears in her eyes. "You did the best you could! Now relax for a little moment, I see if I can get Rafiki to help you." He continued to say and turned away from her facing the group of lions standing in the back.

But right away, Sarabi wrestled her left front leg upwards and put a paw on the kings' shoulder. "Don't bother my son!" She stumbled and the golden male lion turned around with sadness and panic in his eyes. He grabbed her head gently with his paws and connected their foreheads for one more time.

"Don't say that mother, you're going to be alright. I get you back to pride rock and we will fix this." He continued to encourage her and himself but deep inside knew that there was nothing to do for him now. It was then that Nala appeared beside Simba and rested her head on her mate's shoulder while she looked down on her broken mother in law.

Sarabi forced herself to a weak smile as she glanced at the king and queen. "You two look so beautiful together; don't you ever let yourself get driven apart from each other, especially in the times that lie in front of you. And always remember… Kopa loved you with all his heart!" She said and stroked both of them on their cheeks.

Already, the king was unable to watch and closed his eyes while he never turned his face away from her. Nala on the other hand brought her head down and nuzzled the former queen as gently as possible. But the certain thought that centered itself in the cream female's mind. She slowly walked over to the edge of the gorge and stared down it.

Within seconds, Tama was at her side and shoved her away from it and back towards the scene. Simba was still holding the head of his mother and nuzzled it as she gave away her last gasps of life! "Your father would have been so proud of you!" She said as the king was crying into her fur while the rest of the pride joined her. "Farewell, my Simba!"

"I love you mother!" Was all he could say before Sarabi went limb inside his grasp.

The others gasped in shock as they watched their former queen, their leader, their friend pass away right in front of their eyes. It was right in that moment that another group of lions appeared on the scene. One of them was an ochre colored male known as Tojo, the other two were a female and a male with pale caramel furs. "Oh dear!" Niyani called out at once as she spotted what was going on.

Tojo stepped forward closely as he glanced over at his fallen former queen. "Please not!" He almost pleaded as he met the sad eyes of his current queen. But the nods that came from Nala were enough to make Tojo realize. He then turned his head into the king's direction as he had his face turned away from the rest. "Sim?" Slowly, Simba raised his head and directed it to the sky.

And then he roared. A roar that was even louder back when he took the throne of the pride lands. Only this time, he was desperate and screamed out all the pain he was feeling right now. Not only the loss of his mother but also the memories of the death of his father… and of course possibly the one that weighted the most. The loss of his only son and the missed chance to ever say sorry to him.

By all the time, the group totally forgot about Hiyana who was still lying in her position only a few yards away from Sarabi. The golden furred male raised his head once more and glared hateful towards Niyani's mother. Slowly, he began to walk away from the body of his mother as his auburn eyes filled with anger. There was nothing left from the usual warmth and caring he showed towards the rest of his pride. The only thing that was left was pure anger.

Right away, Nala caught the expression on her husband's face and ran up to his side bringing her body in front of him and her head in front of the kings' eyes. "Simba!" She said stern while trying to get through to him. He almost ignored her as he tried to get past his mate. "I know that you are angry, and I know that you're hurt. I am too. But don't do something you will regret later on."

Simba didn't listen. He kept walking towards Hiyana with glared teeth. Nala decided to go for stronger methods and grasped the male's head with her paws and pulling him close to her. "Simba! I love you! I'll always love you! And I don't want you to go down the path you're intending to go!" The cream female rubbed her cheek against his forehead as Simba couldn't help but let it happen.

But he still was calling for revenge; he quickly pulled away from her and faced the pale caramel lioness again. "You have no idea what path I'm going!" he said towards Nala with an almost distant and frightening voice as he shot bloodthirsty stares over at the wounded female.

Nala quickly turned back to the others that were with her. Her eyes fell on Mbingu and Niyani who were glancing at their king with approval. It almost seemed as they wanted to get a piece of the action too. But she then spotted Tojo walking up to the royal couple and put a paw on Simba's shoulder. "We're with you buddy! But Nala is right, once you go there, you won't come back!" He said as the queen gave him a thankful nod.

For a moment, the golden colored lion thought about ignoring the pleadings of his friends. But as he saw the sad and almost crying eyes of his mate, he decided otherwise, even though he was not a little bit of down with the idea. "If you _insist… my queen!" _He answered almost mocking and walked away from the scene.

"What should we do with her?" Meethu then asked the king and pointed towards Hiyana, who for the first time had a frightened expression on her face.

Simba stopped and narrowed his eyes to say something, but only to shake his head. "Do whatever you want, I don't care!" He remarked still in his cold voice and continued walking away!

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled back at him.

"I don't care, you decide!" He retorted and was already out of sight.

All of those who were left glanced over to the queen and waited for her to make a decision. "Your call, sis!" Meethu said and Mbingu and Niyani gave their family member a disgusted yet mocking smirk.

Nala on the other hand, stood with a still open mouth as she watched after her mate vanishing around a rock and leaving the decision to her. This was nothing like the caring Simba that she met back the in the jungle, the one who would become king and her mate. He knew what the queen was going to do and made no secret that he wasn't approving this at all. The cream furred female looked around her and checked on everybody's eyes before she inhaled deeply. "Let her go!"

"WHAT?" Niyani and Mbingo said in unison while Tojo gave his friend a supporting nod. "How can you do that?" Niyani added and stepped forward until she was only a few inches away from her face. Despair was floating out of her eyes as she couldn't believe her final chance of ending the terror that her mother bought over her family was being denied by Nala.

But the queen kept stern and narrowed her eyes on the younger pale caramel female. "My decision stands, I am not a murderer. And as your queen, I expect you to accept my decisions." She didn't want to act all bossy. It was the way Zira was treating the lionesses when she was in charge, and it was definitely not her style of leadership. But she had to act strong and determined in order to let her and Simba's law pass.

Yet on the inside, it was completely different. All she wanted to do was cry out and drop to the ground sobbing. She too was completely devastated by the loss of her son and her mother in law. But then again, if Simba wasn't going to think this through, she was. The queen shot a last warning towards Niyani before she shot past her and eyed Hiyana carefully but stern.

"If I ever gonna see your ugly and disgusting face again." She started slowly and with weight on her words, making sure the foreigner realized that she WAS serious. "I'm not going to be that generous. Thank the great kings that I'm more worried about mourning my son than taking you as a threat, and be glad that I am able to hold your own family away from ripping you apart. I hope you live a painful and embarrassing life that lasts forever. So you'll never get relieved from your misery." She finished and walked back to the rest of the pride before they left for pride rock.

Even Mbingu followed his queen. But the caramel lioness Niyani was still not finished with her mother.

Tama was the last one that was about to follow the group when she spotted a small yellow/beige/tarnish object lying on the ground not far away. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity and padded over towards it. _What the…! _She thought and brought her nose close to the object. She spotted a red liquid dripping away from it. There was no doubt. This thing belonged to a lion's ear. She noticed neither Sarabi nor Hiyana nor the unknown lioness to miss a spot from their ears. Supposedly, this belonged to Kopa. She picked up the small chunk and followed the rest of the pride.

* * *

Night had settled over the kingdom and most of the animals went to rest (well…. Except for the ones that were night active) It was at that time that a cream furred lioness stood just a mile away from the building she had called home for about two times. The news of Sarabi had arrived by her just a few hours ago. She and Ni had already gone to sleep to be regenerated enough for their walk away from the pride lands.

But right now, there were other things she had to worry about. The former queen had been her best friend over the years. Even when she came back into the kingdom with her daughter and her broken body. She was the first to be there for her and let her back into the pride lands. And now, she was gone. Later on, they became even more than friends. Due to their cubs marrying they became family.

And now all that family was at stake in a way like it had never been before. A shadow in her back got bigger with every step it took. Short after, the shadow revealed itself to be a male lion with cream fur and a brown mane. "You know we have to make a decision right now!" He half asked and half made clear towards Sarafina as he came to a halt right beside her.

The cream lioness bowed her head for a moment and then eyed the male with a sad expression. "I can't leave, not now. They need me! She needs me!" She answered almost half excusing and shook her head with hanging ears.

Ni glared at her before his face broke into a brought smile. "I was hoping you were going to say that!" He remarked and nuzzled his mate gently.

Together, they walked through the grassy field at the feet of pride rock unable to leave their beloved ones behind. The duo passed a group of lionesses and Sarafina could make them out as Nafsi, Subira and the mothers of Kula and Chumvi. They all had the same empty and sad expressions on their faces as they did back when Mufasa had passed away.

Short after that, Ni spotted Tojo, Malka and Meethu as well as Tama sitting under a small tree as they rested each other's faces on the other ones bodies unable to hold back tears. Ni followed Sarafina up the path that lead towards the mouth of the den where the pride spends their nights in. Both could hear noises coming from inside and indicated them as yells.

As they came to a halt in front of the cave, the cream colored female spotted Kicho accompanied by Timon, Zazu and Pumbaa sitting beside and shaking their heads with sad faces. Even the meerkat and the warthog were unable to keep their happy mood in these moments. "What's going on?" Sarafina asked right away towards the quartette.

Zazu sighed and twisted his beak towards the inside of the den. "They've been yelling at each other for quite awhile now." He answered with a heavy heart.

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa nodded their heads to confirm what the major-domo was saying. The Meerkat even swiped away a tear as he thought about the scene inside. "He threw everyone out, even me and Pumbaa, his best buddies are no longer aloud to come near him." Timon replied as he sobbed into the leg of his red colored friend.

Sarafina and Ni glanced at each other before the female lion took another glance inside. "We better get in there. Or else something really bad is going to happen." She replied and signed towards the male lion at her side to follow. Quickly, they entered and found the king padding all around the place and the queen just standing in the middle while they glared at each other with anger in their eyes.

"You URGED me to let her go!" The golden furred male called out to his mate as he stopped for a short moment.

Nala narrowed her eyes. "It would have been wrong to end her life right there. There had been enough blood on the ground. I didn't need hers too!" She answered almost in the same tone as her mate yet a bit more pleading.

Simba growled. "Do I understand this correct? You put her life above justice; the justice that would have equaled Kopa's death."

"You're not talking about justice Simba, you're talking about revenge." The queen yelled and put weight on her last word making sure that Simba understood what she was talking about.

The king shook his head and continued padding around. "So even if it was revenge, what is so wrong about a little vengeance? Don't I HAVE the right… to avenge my son?"

That statement almost shocked Nala as she went to her feet and padded closer to her husband. "He was my son too. Are you even listening to yourself? Revenge can never be the answer. Do you know where revenge would have leaded you? You would have ended just like Hiyana, alone and broken up in the middle of a field. Your pride was nowhere near inside to help you. And to make things worse, your children would hate you!" She yelled as she stared right into Simba's eyes.

"You seem to forget… thanks to this lioness, I don't have children anymore." He snapped and never even backed off an inch from his wife.

"And YOU seem to forget… that I am still, and nothing has changed that for the last hours, pregnant. I'm going to give you another cub soon." Her voices got louder and louder and Ni as well a Sarafina almost couldn't take it anymore.

Simba quickly turned away from her and faced the other side of the wall. "Oh so that's how it goes! We just throw Kopa away into the dumpster and make room for another cub, just like that! Did you… even CARE FOR YOUR SON?"

"DON'T GET AT ME LIKE THAT SIMBA! I GAVE BIRTH TO THAT CUB! DON'T MAKE ME THINK THAT I DIDN'T LOVE HIM!" Nala screamed from the top of her lungs while growling at her mate.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SHOW IT?"

"YOU MEAN LIKE TURNING INTO A MURDERER LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE?"

"YOU BETTER BE CAREFUL! I AM STILL YOUR KING!"

"A POSITION YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD STILL BE IN THAT JUNGLE WITH YOUR TWO FRIENDS OUT THERE!"

"THESE TWO RAISED ME! WITHOUT THEM, I WOULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE IN THAT DESERT! AND YOU… MY BEAUTIFUL MATE! WOULDN'T EVEN BE QUEEN!"

Both were right at each other's faces. Never in her life had Sarafina witnessed such hate between the two. Of course both were not great friends in the beginning, and both of them had arguments in the past. But they never outright screamed at each other like this.

"WITH THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING AROUND HERE, I'M NOT SURE IF I EVEN WANNA BE QUEEN ANYMORE!" Nala yelled at the top of her lungs.

Simba growled viciously at his mate. "IF IT'S THAT WHAT YOU WANT, I'M SURE WE CAN ARRANGE THAT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sarafina finally had enough and intervened as both royals turned away from each other and stared at her. She walked right in between the two lions and twisted her gazes from one to another for quite a while. She rested her eyes on Simba who was still furious and full of rage. Nala on the other side of her was breathing heavy and exhausted because of screaming from the top of her lungs for the last minutes.

The king turned away from the two females and padded towards the mouth of the den. "I'm going out… I'm taking a patrol. I'll be back later on." He said and kept walking.

Right at once, Nala's mother made eye contact with her mate and was ready to rush after the golden colored king. Nala walked back towards the end of the cave and dropped to the ground, her aqua eyes turning wet with tears. "Ni! Would you please…" She asked and didn't even have to finish the sentence as the other male totally understood.

"Of course!"

The older cream female ran after Simba out of the cave and spotted the male lion sitting at the edge of the ledge where he was crowned king just about a year ago. She padded closer to him and noticed him having his head directed to the ground. His eyes were closed and seems like he was close to crying himself. "Speak your mind Simba!"

The male lion inhaled deeply before he started to speak with a sad and silent voice. "History is repeating itself all over again. First my father… and now… my mother and my son!" Sarafina wanted to counter something to that but the king raised his head and stared at her with teary red eyes. "How come that whenever I make a mistake, my family has to suffer for it?"

His voice was weak and pleading. Nala's mother put a paw on his shoulder and tried to comfort him. "You didn't make a mistake; it was Hiyana who killed them. Who could have prepared you for such a cowardly attack?" She said while resting her head on his side. When it came down to it, this was the first real talk, she and her son in law ever had. Of course they had conversations before, but never had they been so deep and important.

"But still, I was unable to prevent both of them from dying! I wanted to step into the paw steps of my father. But what did I accomplish by now?"

Simba was about to fall down into tears when Sarafina walked in front of him and lifted his head up to gaze down at the kingdom lying underneath the stars. "Look around you Simba, in less than a year, you brought the pride lands back to the beauty which we had under Mufasa's rule. He took the throne when he was five years old, where as you were barely three years old. Your father was trained his whole life to become the ruler of this kingdom, you grew up in a jungle with a meerkat and a warthog. I say, what you accomplished is already equal to what your father had done is his time of rulership."

For the first time in a while, Simba couldn't prevent a little smile to appear on his face. "Think about it Simba, you have subjects that would go anywhere for you. Not because they simply respect you, it's because they love you." She assured him and pointed towards the two groups of lions that were lying a few yards away from each other. "And remember one thing, I trusted you enough to put the most precious thing I posses in your paws. She would do everything for you, remember that!"

Simba turned around and faced the den again. "Yeah about that… I yelled at my mate with all the rudeness and disrespect I posses. I wonder if that mistake will come to haunt me in the morning." The golden furred male said with a bit of relief in his voice.

But the queen's mother answered with a gentle smile. "I wasn't there but, as far as I was told… Sarabi had one last wish. You two should never get separated. Do you want to obey your mother's last wish?"

The king chuckled slightly at that and faced Sarafina again. "Hell no!" He said before his face went stern once more and he faced the cave with a heavy heart. _Let's go! _He thought and started to walk back again into the den.

Nala was still lying down on the ground with Ni whispering something comforting into her ears. She had put herself onto her side and kept her stomach free from any pressure. Her aqua eyes immediately locked on the golden furred male that was entering by now. For a short moment, she went angry again. But the soft and caring voice of the cream male made her forget about the earlier argument and glance at her mate with neutral eyes.

Simba stopped just about two feet away from her and faced the ground again. Everybody could tell that he was truly sorry for what had happened earlier. He wanted to say something, anything. But all that happened was the king and queen glancing at each other for more than two minutes. Sarafina and Ni were almost shrugging to each other as they watched the scene in front unfold.

And then, Simba just went forward and nuzzled Nala as passionately as when they were back in the jungle. She returned the gesture by pulling him into a tight and warm embrace. And when the two older lions thought, this moment lasted for long, they stopped counting the time after the fifth minute. Tears were rolling down each of their cheeks as both young lions forgave each other without saying a word.

* * *

Once again, Tojo was running hectically through the fields of the pride lands. Ever since the pride had left alone the injured and demoralized Hiyana, he had seen no sign of Niyani. At first, he thought she was with her cousin Mbingu. But when the pale caramel male came back and told them that she was not with him. The ochre colored male became really worried.

So many times before, Niyani's hate for her mother had brought them into dangerous situations. The younger pale caramel lioness just couldn't keep a cool head when it came to her family. A sudden thought grew inside the male's mind. _Never ever has Hiyana backed away from something, and surely Niyani was not approving that Nala let her go. And with the outsiders still around, she might be in real danger._ He knew that Niyani was going to end her mother's life. But even if he was just as heartbroken as the others, he was in no way approving of revenge.

Tojo quickly tracked down the pale caramels lionesses trace and began sniffing after it. He was close by, he could feel it. And the fact that there was no loud noise coming from the direction he was accusing Hiyana to be, made him feel a bit more optimistic. He quickly rushed over a small hill and spotted two figures in the distance. One of them was thronging over the other one with her paw raised high. "NIYANI!"

Right away, the figure on top stopped and backed away from the other lioness below. Her red eyes met the blue of the ochre male and she right away twisted her head away from him. "Please stay out of this Tojo. This is something I have to do!" The female answered almost sad and glared at her mate.

"No, you don't! It's not worth it!" Tojo right away called towards the female and rushed to the side. As soon as he got there, he took a look at his mother in law. Her face was frightened a she held her paws away from her almost begging to not be crushed by her daughter. All the times, he had witnessed the pale caramel female, he never saw her frightened like that. "Niyani! You know what Nala said, don't hurt her!"

But the younger lioness kept staring at her mother who was no longer resisting. "I know! But I also know that my mother destroyed enough lives in the last years. I can't just let that go!" She answered and glared back to her mate.

Tojo knew the dangers of what she was about to do and it frightened him. "Please… don't!" He continued to plead as he stepped closer to her and brought his head close to her.

Underneath Niyani, Hiyana got her voice back and glared up to her daughter who still had her eyes full of rage. "Niyani, please listen to him! I'm totally sorry for what I've done. And I promise, I will leave and never ever return into your life. Just, just let me go." She begged and shifted her body around a few times.

"Do you hear that Tojo? My own mother is begging for me to spare her life. The great and mighty Hiyana, the lioness that every time during her life wanted to destroy and manipulate, begs for her daughter to not kill her. I wonder if Kopa begged the way you do right now. Did he even have the chance to beg for his life?" The younger pale caramel lioness brought her muzzle close to her mother and whispered into her ear. "Quite frankly, I don't even care!" She said and smirked evil.

But the ochre male came back into the conversation and tried to prevent his mate from doing this. "Listen to me really carefully. If you really do this, there's no way back. And I don't to know what you will turn into once you go down that road. Think about our cub." He played the card in order to get through to her.

And as a matter of fact, the female glanced over to her mate with wide eyes. _Yes! I am going to be a mother soon. And I'm going to be better mother than she has ever been. _It was then that the pale caramel female let go of her and brought her muzzle close to her once more. "Thank destiny that my love for Tojo is bigger than my hatred for you." She walked away from her but not without shooting another glance towards the older lioness. "Now go to hell and never return!"

Hiyana dragged her broken body along as she moved slowly towards the northeast border of the pride lands. Tojo quickly nuzzled Niyani and smiled at her. "Thank you!" he said with a caring voice.

"Let's get back home! The others might be worried."

* * *

Soon, the rising sun appeared on the horizon and sunk the pride lands in the red morning light. It was the next day and the memories of the previous night were still fresh. Kimae had walked these steps quite often by now. And every time she did it, the beige lioness felt the duty getting heavier. But this time, it felt almost unbearable. She arrived on the summit of pride rock and stared down at the kingdom. She raised her head and inhaled deeply before she started to sing.

_Madi ao_

She called out and her voice filled the whole sky with its beauty.

_Leka sebete chia ho oele sebatha  
_

But it was also a call of despair and sadness. It was time to finally mourn for the lost former queen and prince of the pride lands. The whole pride had assembled at the place where still the body of former queen Sarabi lied. Rafiki broke another one of his fruits in half and revealed a purple looking juice inside of it.

_Mo leka geme o tsaba hoa  
_

Simba and Nala as well as the rest of the pride sobbed and directed their heads to the ground as the baboon stroke some of the juice over the dead lionesses head. He rested his hand on top of her forehead and mumbled a few words into her ear before signing towards the king and queen to step forward._  
_

The golden furred male nuzzled the corpses of his mother before he made space for the queen. Rafiki walked back in front of the other lionesses and signed for Nafsi and Subira to continue.

_Lebo haleng ha o bue ka le ha  
_

The two lionesses dragged the body of Sarabi to the edge of the cliff and the Zuberi-river floating underneath. With a last motion of Simba, they shoved her over the edge and the queen landed in the water and got carried away by the huge stream.

_Lebo haleng ha o bue ka le ha_

With hanging heads, the group gave a last roar towards their fallen former queen before they moved back into the direction of pride rock. The clouds turned grey immediately as if the great kings in heaven were crying down to the mourning pride. Simba glanced up to the sky and stared right into an open hole in the clouds thinking about his father and how he was finally reunited with Sarabi.

Oh, oh

Soon, the animals returned to their normal daily duties and kept busy with the same processes they did every day. The pride of king Simba had settled down around pride rock as they already had enough trouble for the last days. Tama, Sabini and Malka were settled down at the back of their home as they sunbathed in the shadows of the tress growing on the back of pride rock. Each and every one of them had the same empty and sad glance on their faces.

Especially Nala felt rather lost at the moment. Both she and Simba had already apologized for their actions the other night and were back to their usual caring selves. But the loss of their son was bringing their mood down every time they watched and around the landscape. Once in a while, the king and queen broke down in tears which left Sarafina and Ni to comfort them for the moment. And yet, there was still hope for the pride. Because there was still the fact that there was a new of cub coming close to being born shortly.

The tarnish/orange lioness and the pale orange lion were lying side by side as Malka kept stroking Tama's head with his paw. Sabini lied on the opposite of them and kept glancing back to the path that lead to the front of pride rock and where the royal couple was trying to get things back to normal in no time.

There was movement in the back and Tama glanced over to the feet of pride rocks backside were a stony path was leading up to the plateau the three animals were lying. Her eyes fell directly on another lioness crawling and climbing up the path with a small cub following right behind. She could see and could hear small sobs coming from the cub and she realized that Vitani was just as struck by the newest news as they were. "You know! For a short moment, I thought you were going to show up in time. But that was wrong!" She said stern as she made eye contact with Zira.

"Don't be ridiculous Tama. You know that Sarabi and I hate each other, what would have made me appear at the ceremony earlier. If it would have been my choice, I would have stayed away from all of you for the whole day." She said without any emotion before she turned her head and signed towards Vitani. "But she wanted to talk to Kopa's parents. And who am I to deny my cubs wish."

Both Sabini and Tama snarled a little as they got the little remark to how Simba was acting around Kopa. But neither of them had the nerves or the heart to start an argument or a fight right now. So with that, Zira went on her way.

But as she passed Tama, the tarnish/orange female noticed a certain feature coming from the tarnish female and her eyes grew wide immediately. To the surprise of Sabini and Malka, she rushed after her as they made their way through the side path leading to the front of pride rock. Zira spotted Simba and Nala standing alone at the feet of their home and the female nudged her daughter forward to walk up to them.

The duo turned around as Vitani came moving forward to them with a sad expression. The tan cub stopped in front of them and tried to speak to them. But words failed her right in this moment as she could do was face the ground. Her mother right away stepped to her side while she received an angry glare from the queen.

"Come on Vitani, it was your idea. Now finish it!"

"Zira?" A voice sounded and Tama stepped up to them from the back. Her eyes locked on the feature she spotted earlier before she started to ask. "I couldn't help but notice this, what happened to your ear?" She asked and caught the tarnish lioness a little off-guard.

Of course, Zira was prepared for being questioned about the fact that a good chunk of her ear was missing. But she didn't expect it to be coming from Tama like this. "I… I had a little accident!" She began to stumble and already cursed inside for making such a weak start.

Simba as well as Nala narrowed her eyes as they could tell right away that the tarnish furred female had something to hide. Right then, Tama went back into the conversation and kept staring at her. "Oh… really, what happened?"

The older female kept her stern and serious face as she stared back at Tama. "I… had some unfriendly contact with a rhino." Zira answered and turned away from her interrogator. She was about to pick up her cub as the tarnish/orange female went at her again.

"Is that so? From the looks of it, it seems like the part of your ear was getting bitten off." She remarked and Simba and Nala as well as Vitani shook up.

The scene happening at pride rock could be heard from everywhere, and soon a huge crowd had gathered around the king and queen as well as Scar's former right hand. In the distance, Spotty and Dotty were passing by and walked over to the gathering. It was then that Zira got back and found her voice. "What are you accusing me off?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

Tama never loosened her serious face as she got closer to the tarnish female. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Nala's friend called angry as she didn't even back down a single bit. Slowly but intensely, the queen and the king realized what was going on and Nala's face tightened and went dead serious. "Hiyana was not alone yesterday!" Tama spat towards her with angry glares.

Zira replied with a growl and shot her head back. "Ridiculous, what proof do you have?" She continued to mock the tarnish/orange female with her yellow eyes glowing with hate.

"Yesterday, when all the others had left, I searched the area a bit more. That was when I found a small piece of lion flesh on the ground. And you can bet three times what kind of body part it belonged to." She called into the round and Simba and Nala as well as Meethu and Sabini were ready to go at the loner immediately. "What were Kopa's last word before you threw him down the gorge!" Her voice was angry and mad as she shot darts over to Zira.

But Scar's former right hand stood in her tracks and began to laugh. "Haha! Is that your proof, how in the world are you going to judge a fellow pridelander just on such a little evidence?"

"Really, then how come… that neither Sarabi, Hiyani nor the other lioness that was with her had a piece of their ear missing, but I still found one. And one day later, I stumble upon you with a similar injury? Explain that to me!" The pride stood dead silent. The only things that were moving were the muzzles of the lionesses as they turned into vicious growls.

Right then, Spotty jumped at her friends' side and glared angry towards Tama. "How dare you accuse your queen in such a disgraceful way?" She snapped and received various roars from the others.

"She is NOT, and never was… _my _queen. My queen is standing over there!" Tama replied and pointed towards Nala still having her eyes locked on Zira ready to jump at her any minute.

Both fractions of the pride now stood in two lines as Nuka also joined his mother's side. Simba had taken the front together with his wife and his mother in law. "As your king, I order you to speak. And dare you lie to me." He warned the tarnish lioness as she returned the glare with pure hate.

It was then that the young male lion Nuka stepped forward and growled heavily towards the golden furred male. This little outburst of courage even caught Zira off-guard as she put on a shocked expression while let her muzzle drop open. "You are not the king, Scar is the rightful king. And as his first born son, I am supposed to be the next in line for the throne." Nuka snapped at Simba and caused Zira and Dotty to face palm for a short moment.

"You… the king?" Malka and Meethu said at the same time with the same taken aback faces. "BuhaHAHAHA!" With that, they burst out in laughter and dropped to the ground which forced the rest of the pride to gasp. Simba gave both of them a stern look and the two males stopped immediately and brought an innocent glare onto their faces.

Finally, the queen got into that and glared right at the group of troublemakers as she was only a few inches away from her nose. " I think it's time for you to go with the program. Scar never was the rightful king. He lost that right the day he killed Mufasa." She said stern but silent to Zira but received only a growl.

During this whole time, Vitani stayed extremely quiet. She knew what was going on and that her mother worked together with Hiyana to kill her best friend. And there was a certain degree of anger towards her mother that was building up inside her. Yet she didn't dare to say anything to make her mother be embarrassed in front of the others.

"If you would believe, I would ever consider following your _husband_, you are even dumber than I thought." Zira answered the cream female which caused Nala and Sarafina to narrow their eyes even more.

Simba stepped in front of his mate with his auburn eyes cutting right through the tarnish lioness. "When I offered you to stay in the pride lands, I did it for the sake of your cubs. I also let you stay because I didn't want to end up like Scar. Only to find out that from day one, you've been trying to overthrow me and destroy the fresh breeze of life that we have accomplished by now."

The pride decided to stand back as Simba got even more serious with his face straightening out again. "First you helped Scar to kill my father and to kill me. And then you take away my only son." He turned away from her and faced the rest of the pride. "I hereby banish you from the pride lands and exile you to the outlands. If you insist to work together with Hiyana, you join her in that rotten place."

Right away, Vitani went forward and stared at the king with wide and apologizing eyes. "Please… I-I'm sorry for what happened and if…"

But she didn't even get to finish her sentence as Simba growled angrily towards her. "Don't you try to cover up for your mother." He growled at the young cub with his voice being gritty and silent. "I must have been a fool to ever let you near my son!" The golden furred male continued to snarl and raised his front paw to hit the cub on the side of its head. The tan furred Vitani stepped back behind her mother's legs.

"SIMBA!" it came from Nala who gave her mate a stern and warning stare. The king pulled back took the place beside the queen but still growling angry at Vitani.

Zira glared back at Simba and Nala while she turned to the rest of her friends. She couldn't win this fight, Spotty and Dotty were barely enough for her to stand her ground against the rest of the pride. Her son Nuka was way too weak and dumb to aid her. And then there were Vitani and mostly Kovu. She couldn't risk him get spotted and her whole plan falling to pieces. "Don't think that this is over Simba!" She then glared and growled at the king. "I soon will take back what is rightfully Scar's!"

Yet, the golden furred male didn't move a muscle as he continued to stare at her with his auburn eyes. "Never!" He muttered before the tarnish lioness went along their way together with her friends.

* * *

Neither Vitani nor Kovu said a word as the group walked through the dead and dusty landscape that was the outlands. All the time, Zira lead the way with her children following close by as they marched pass the termite hills. Already, the group could see siluetts of lionesses walking around in the distance and Vitani shrugged a bit together.

The memories of king Simba snapping at her and nearly striking her across the face were still fresh. And she couldn't deny a certain degree of anger that had built up towards the royal couple. The four adults and the two cubs had finally arrived as they were greeted by the left followers of Hiyana as the tarnish lioness went straight ahead and shoved her daughter away from the rest. "I have to pick a word with Vitani, make sure Kovu gets some rest." She said stern as she and Vitani walked away from the scene.

She dropped the tan furred cub to her feet and Vitani already bowed her head. "I'm sorry mother, if I wouldn't have begged you to bring me out there; we would still be in the pride lands." She said with a sad voice. "But why? Why mother… Kopa was a great guy, and so was his family! Why did you kill him?" She then started to call and almost pleaded for an answer from the adult lioness.

"Do you honestly believe those pridelanders? Even the one called Simba who nearly raised his paw against you? Are those the ones that are supposed to be so great?" She replied with a relaxed voice and lay down in front of her daughter. "What did you learn today Vitani?"

The young female lion thought for a moment before she answered with a weak and uneasy voice. "That… that… the pridelanders are not that friendly?" She didn't really know what to say.

"No! The king nearly hit you with his paw and held you responsible for Kopa's death! You have to understand that the pridelanders are the type of lions that are willing to attack a defenseless cub. Just like I always told you, they are the ones that are saying _A _when they actually mean _B_." She pulled her daughter closer and rubbed her cheek against her. "Your mother would do nothing like that!"

Vitani tried to pull away as the memories of Kopa were coming back to her. "But… your ear, the part what Tama said."

"Lies! Just like they don't fear to hurt innocent, they don't want to speak the truth and search for a fall guy. They only searched for the right moment to send us away. I wouldn't even be surprised if they didn't kill their own son."

Although, Vitani didn't want to believe it, her mother never lied to her or made her feel bad. She was always there for her. And now, she was the only one left. "I guess you're right." She finally admitted and let her ears drop to the side.

"Trust me Vitani! As a family, we have to stick together now, we have to survive and think of a way to get back into the pride lands." Zira added as she let go of the tan cub and made their way back to the others. "One day, we have to take back the pride lands and then… we can avenge Kopa!"

Vitani didn't know if that was the right way, but her mother was right. They only had each other for now. And they had to work together in order for them to make it out here. Maybe one day, they could return and find a happy life back in the pride lands.

* * *

**Author's note:** we're getting close to starting with the events of the second movie.

I said it before that I had been inspired by various other writers on this site and the way they were handling things. Sarabi's death was one of the first events that were sealed and planned out. And I tried to put the scene on a similar emotional level than Nala-nay did in "does it ever end", I hope I succeeded.

Some of the dialog in the scene between Nala, Simba, Ni and Sarafina were used from the movie "Batman Begins" and J.J. Abrams "Star Trek".

Rafiki's mourn is from the "Lion King" musical. I just felt it was fitting to bring out a musical part to this chapter.

See ya next Sunday!


	9. A fresh start

So… here we go again. I can't remember if I did this before but I think it's the time right to do if I didn't…

Thanks to all the ones that made comments so far and added the story to their alerts and even favorites. It is really appreciated.

**Reldor:** Yeah, yeah keep doing that if it helps. Now seriously… like a few times before, I won't make comments on questions of speculations of faith of certain characters to avoid spoilers (in one direction or another) but thanks anyway for the interest. ;)

* * *

Chapter 9: a fresh start

_[present]_

After months, no… years of pain, hurt and extremes, it was a relief to see that the pride lands had finally come to piece and rest. Life in the kingdom of king Simba and queen Nala was back to normal after all. And for once, the days in the African savannah went peaceful and quiet. And so was this day. The morning sun stood still low and hilled the veldt in a surreal red light. A slight breeze swished over the land carrying leafs all around the place.

The fields that lay at the feet of pride rock were almost deserted as for once, no animals showed themselves in front of the castle of the pride lands. Well… that was except for the little lion cub walking away from pride rock and down the veldt. Its fur was of a light golden with a tendency to cream color having a female appeal to it with her eyes being of a brownish red color.

The female cub was giggling as it ran happily through the grass. It was so happy indeed that she couldn't hear a male golden furred lion back at pride rock calling right after her. "And stay on the path I marked for you!" King Simba called after his daughter Kiara as he was joined by a cream furred female with aqua eyes.

She chuckled silently before giving her mate a sly smirk. "Oh Simba! Who does she remind you of? Hmm?" She asked while narrowing her eyes in a playful way.

The king shook back a little at the comment coming from his mate as he shifted his pupils from right to left and back again. Even though he knew what the cream furred lioness was getting at, he tried to act like he didn't know. "Huh… what… who?" Simba asked and acted clueless.

Nala kept smiling softly at him before she nuzzled him on the side. "She's just like you when you were young!" She added and continued to smirk at him.

"Exactly!" Those were exactly the words that frightened Simba the most. His daughter was like him. She had all the mischievous elements to her personality that brought him and Nala nearly at the edge of which some would call healthy. Besides… the memories of Kopa's death were still young, even though, the birth of Kiara could suppress it for a while. But he was far away from letting his daughter fall to the same fate as his son did. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" He said to his wife trying to make her understand.

But Nala already shook back before she pressed her front paws against the male's chest. With a quick motion, Nala knocked Simba over and put her paws on his chest. He was now lying on his back with his wife looking down on him slyly. "You mean the dangers YOU put us in!" She added with a playful and mocking tone.

Simba had to chuckle on that comment before he decided to not let this go that easily. "ME? If I remember correctly, there was a certain cream furred cub that even came up with some good adventures herself." He mocked his mate back while glaring at her beautiful eyes. "Besides! You never complained!"

"Oh really, so you're telling me that you're completely innocent -causer. I mean, let's count it down! The rhino herd which nearly got me crushed. The one where you went completely nuts and switched territories of the giraffes and the impalas around." She said and couldn't hold back a laugh. "Come to think of it, that was actually hilarious!" She threw in before she looked back at the auburn eyes of her mate. "And let's not forget the one with the wildebeests."

The king shrugged back a little at the last comment and led his eyelashes drop. "Thanks for reminding me!" He answered with a sad expression which caused Nala to feel bad immediately.

Realizing what she just said, she made an apologizing face and brought her head down to nuzzle the golden male softly. Nala raised her head and smiled gently at him. "Calm down Sim. She'll be fine!" She remarked before stepping off from Simba. The king glanced at her for a moment and the queen answered his glances with gentle smiles. Nala was about to walk back into the cave when a tarnish/orange lioness came storming out of it with an angry glare on her face.

"I'm going to strangle that lion!" She muttered frustrated and stormed by the cream furred lioness.

Nala followed her glance and rolled her eyes having a slight idea of what was going on. "Good morning to you too! What's the matter Tama?" She called out and followed her longtime friend as she made her way down from the giant rock formation. They barely were a few feet away as Nala could see the reason for Tama being that upset. The queen spotted a male lion with light orange fur coming towards them with two smaller cubs walking around his legs.

"And to the left side, we have the glory of pride rock as it is shined on with the rich light of the sun. And when to turn your heads to the right, we have your mother who looks really angry due to the fact of us being out there for so long!" The adult Malka said sounding like a touring guide and unable to hold back a smirk which he hid again right the moment Tama was about a few inches away from him.

The tarnish/orange female stared at him before she gave a few quick nuzzles to the cubs. One of them was an orange female with blue eyes, and the other one was tarnish furred male with a black hair tuft and red eyes. Both had received various features from their parents. But they seemed to have gotten a lot from Malka considering their character.

All three of them chuckled as their mate and mother kept staring down her children as well as Malka. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been that you didn't return yesterday? I thought, you were just going for a quick tour around the block and be back at sunset." She began to ask but stopped when she met Malka's eyes. "Wait, let me guess… you got lost again!" She asked but already knew the answer.

"Spot on honey!" The pale orange lion remarked shrugging with his shoulders as if it was no big deal while the two cubs ran along and nuzzled the queen on her legs.

"HI auntie Nala! We wanna play with Kiara, is she around here?" The tarnish colored male cub asked the queen with a curious and euphoric face.

The queen answered with a gentle smile yet shook her head in denial. "I'm sorry Kivuli, but she went out on her own a few moments ago." She answered and sat down in front of the cubs.

The young male lion let his ears and his head drop as her turned around towards his sister. "Too bad! Come on Nuru, maybe we can find Mto and can tease him a bit." He said and the two darted off into the distance.

Nala and Tama watched after the two young lions as their hearts filled with pride. The pride lands had been blessed with a new generation for months now. Simba and Nala had become parents of their daughter Kiara while Tama had given birth to her son Kivuli and her daughter Nuru. The two mothers smiled at each other before the queen saw her husband coming over and smiling at her cheerfully.

"Are you ready?" He said to his mate and caused Nala to glare at him with a confused and surprised glance.

"Ready for what?" The queen replied unable to make out what Simba was about to do. Something was setting her off about the golden male's behavior. He was strangely cheerfully out of the sudden.

For a moment, the golden colored king just stared at the others with a sly grin before he walked past his mate with his side brushing the cream fur of the queen. "Well… I figured since the last months had been so dramatic and hectically, we could use a little time for ourselves. What do you think? Just you… and me!"

Tama's and Malka's mouths dropped open within an instant as they heard words from their king they never thought to hear ever again. Was Simba really going to… take a day off? "Okay pal! Where's Simba… and what have you done to him?" The pale orange male said getting into a fighting stance causing the other three to chuckle.

It was something he had never done since he became king. But Nala had already gave her mate a nuzzle and the two began to wander off through their kingdom. The tarnish/orange lioness glanced over at Malka who met her eyes with raised eyebrows. "What do you know, the dude finally learned to relax!" She said with the same type of confused glance that her mat was giving back.

"Hopefully it lasts longer than the last time." He answered thinking about what happened to Sarabi and Kopa weeks ago.

* * *

Simba and Nala wandered together through the fields just a few miles south of the northeast border. It would have taken them just a few minutes to reach the border of the outlands, the place where they banished Scar's former right hand Zira along with her family and friends. Since that day, the situation inside the pride had changed for the better. Even though the king and queen still had to keep their guard up for the outsiders to not step into their land, living inside the pride lands was a lot less stressful.

However, the golden furred male had become a lot more careful and protective again since the birth of his daughter Kiara. A status which made queen Nala feel a little bit frustrated at times. She knew that dangers were lying all around the kingdom for little lion cubs. But the dangers were far less threatening than they used to be. Once in a while, she had to remember Simba to relax a little in order to not be too overprotective for their daughter.

The sun stood high above in the sky. Yet the change in climate over the last weeks made the air around feel less hot and maltreating than it used to be during the summer. It was really refreshing to walk across the land. "You know, I should have done this with you a long time ago." Simba said gentle and almost dreamy as he walked side by side with his mate.

Nala countered with a sly expression and nudged him in the side with her shoulder. "By the way Simba, what made you switch back into this life enjoying relaxed lion you were before?" She asked slyly as the duo walked over a small hill.

"I… I realized that life is too precious to just throw it away. I figured that I can't afford to have you or Kiara standing at the sidelines as I get older and older." He replied and tilted his head up to glance up into the sky.

The queen licked him on the cheek as her face shifted from playful to caring but yet a bit worried. "You are still dreaming aren't you?" She said and came to a halt in front of him. The cream furred lioness stared right into his auburn eyes as she already could tell what was going on in Simba's mind.

With a heavy breath, he directed his glance towards the ground before he answered. "Every night the same dream! I hear a figure call out to me with the voice of Scar. But it's… it's not Scar, just a lion that looks like him. I also hear the voice of Zira as she keeps saying. '_Both of them, you lost both of them! And now… they are mine.'_ He almost broke together on the spot as Nala continued to cuddle up to him. "I fear that after what Zira did to my first one, she is going for Kiara too."

Nala pulled him even closer to her as he buried his face in her fur. "Maybe! But we are strong enough to overcome her and her followers!" She said and the two embraced each other for a long moment.

It was then that they were ripped out of their moment as they heard two familiar voices calling out for them. Short after, Simba gasped in exhaustion as he heard Timon and Pumbaa running over to them and already knowing what was going. Quickly, he faced the cream female and spoke up. "I know that Niyani and Nafsi are hunting close by. We better find them search for her." He added and stormed off into the distance.

* * *

Being almost swallowed by a bunch of crocodiles would have send down a shiver over every cub's spine. But Kiara was coming way too much after her father to be scared of death or danger. With a mocking glance, she looked down the huge slope and down onto the river where about twenty dark green skinned reptiles were trying to climb up the wall and get back at the two cubs looking from above.

The cream/golden female cub glanced down at the group before a broad smile appeared on her face. "I did it. WE DID IT!" She called out in a high itched voice and pulled out her tongue to mock the crocodile below.

A "Hah!" came from the dark brown cub that stood right beside as the two turned their heads away from the scene and walked back away to a much safer place.

Kiara was jumping back and forth screaming and yelling about how the two cubs, despite all odds, managed to beat a certain death. "… and I jumped on his head… and I bopped him so good…" The princess called completely taken aback by the situation before she came to a halt in front of the male dark brown cub.

Even for an adventurous cub like Kovu, the behavior of this pridelander was a bit off at the moment. But he continued to smile as Kiara glanced at him with bright eyes. "We make such a good team!" She said and Kovu tilted his head back. "And you… you were really brave!"

It was something completely new for Kovu to be called something like brave. Living with his family, especially with his brother Nuka, he was used to be called termite or little one. But never did anybody call him brave before. The cub pulled out his chest seeing as this was the first time, he was able to find a possible friend aside from his siblings. "Yeah… you were really brave too. My name's Kovu!" he said pulling out his chest even more.

The golden/cream female cub brought her head closer to Kovu and introduced herself. "I'm Kiara!" _Well, since we're already here!_ She thought and batted him with her left front paw before calling out. "Tag! You're it!" Kiara called and jumped around in front of him. But the dark brown gave no reaction. Kiara once again touched him with her paw. "Tag, you're it!" She then called continuing to jump around playfully.

But again, Kovu wasn't moving a muscle. The only thing he did was look at her weird and baffled. _Come on, Mto and Kivuli would have been all over me already. _She raised her eyebrows and walked a few steps closer to him. "Hel-lo! You run, I tag… get it?" But the male cub in front of her still didn't know what to do with it. "Don't you know how to play?"_Hmm… maybe he's a bit more like Mbio? _

Kiara then thought and went into a crouching position as she growled at him. Finally, Kovu showed a reaction to her and growled back playfully. But that was when Simba came out of nowhere and started roaring down at the cub. Kiara and Kovu already shook back as a tarnish lioness came from the bushes herself before she roared back at the king.

Just when Simba thought, he finally got rid of Scar's former right hand, Zira managed to get back into his live in a new way. The appearance of his mortal enemy made him go back to his ruthless self as he snarled out her name "Zira!" His voice showed all the hate and disgust he felt towards the tarnish female.

"Simba!" Zira answered with a strange feeling of delight. Meeting the king all alone was maybe not the best position she could have asked for, but the chance of ending his life was rather big right now. She was about to jump at the king when she spotted shadows showing on the ground which made her jerk up her head. Behind the king, Nala was standing ready to jump at her and being accompanied by Nafsi and Niyani. Zira locked her eyes Simba's wife as she spat all her attitude at her with disgust. "Nala!"

By now, all which the cream lioness saw in the tarnish one was the murderer of her first born son. "Zira!" She spat through gritted teeth. Thoughts were running through her mind, if she and Simba hadn't got here in time to the two cubs, they would have lost Kiara too. Thank the great kings, Zira was alone and she herself had Nafsi and Niyani with her.

Even Timon and Pumbaa showed that they were ready to fight for their kingdom. Well… at least as long as Timon stopped hiding behind Pumbaa's hair as Zira called at him. But there was another thing that was worrying her. The young cub that was standing right beside Zira, surely that cub was about half a year old at least. He must be in the same age than Vitani. And that means, he was living with them all the way back in the pride lands.

"Oh… haven't you met my son Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints… and become king!" Zira answered.

Something was setting Nala off. Zira had not been in the outlands for that long, but she had already suffered a strange change in personality. And beyond that, she was lying. Kovu wasn't even considered to be born when Scar died. He could not have possibly been of knowledge to Scar. The queen didn't listen to Zira complaining about living in the outlands. She only shook her head up as she spotted Zira shoving the cub in front of Simba.

For a moment, she thought about what Simba was ready to do to Vitani and feared he would do the same. But then the king turned away from her and said to the tarnish furred female. "Take him and go. We're finished here."

Nala started to walk up to her as Zira send a vicious laughter down to her daughter. Within seconds, she was all in Zira's face and growled at her. "Do that again, and you wished you would have stayed in the outlands." The queen had no desire to give in to the other female. Zira frowned but decided to pick up Kovu and march back into the direction she came from. The queen walked right beside her mate as he carried their daughter in his mouth. The whole time, Kiara kept eye contact with her mother showing how sorry she really was. Nala gave her a wink and moved her tongue over her daughters face carefully to not make Simba trip over.

* * *

Kiara returned with her father to pride rock late in the evening. The sun was already setting as the golden/cream female cub sat down on a small rack just aside of the giant rock formation. Simba's daughter had her ears dropped and gazed off into the distance when she heard movement in her back.

"What's up Kiara?" A young female voice called and the princess turned around to find four young cubs walking up to her. The pale orange female in the front smiled broadly at her before she nudged her with her nose. "You must have had an exciting day considering how long you have been out there." She added before turning around to three males in the back. "You could at least have brought me with you, those three there are really boring!" The daughter of Malka and Tama Nuru said while giving the others a slight wink.

Nuru's sibling Kivuli walked up to her with his tarnish fur shining in the red light of the evening. "So what did you do?" he asked in a rather low but caring tone as he laid down to her right.

For a moment, the princess thought about not telling them the story. But she didn't want to keep any secrets to her friends. "Well… I nearly got rid of Timon and Pumbaa when I ran into a different cub."

The others gasped up in surprise as they heard the news of a new cub being in the pride lands. Another male with pale golden fur pressed his paws onto her back and pressed Kiara lower to the ground. "REALLY! What was he like?" He asked as Kiara tried to free herself from the male.

"Mbio! Get off from her!" Kivuli asked and tried to shove the pale golden cub away from the princess.

But he just shook himself before releasing the female. "What, I'm her cousin… I'm allowed to do that!" Mbio replied by shrugging his shoulders. He then eyed the other male and gave away a sly smirk. "Or do I sense some jealousy in your voice!" He then called and couldn't hide the fact that he was mocking the tarnish male.

If lions could blush, Kivuli would have done that immediately. Instead, he turned his head away and glanced up into the sky. Right in time as the fifth cub walked over to them and shoved the two males away from each other. His fur was of an darker ochre color and his eyes were red as rubins."Come on guys, let's get back into the cave. Our parents might be worried about us being out here on our own." He said which caused Nuru to smirk towards Kiara.

"You see what I mean! Mto is just like uncle Tojo, always trying to play by the rule with no like for adventures." It was then that the dark ochre cub Mto went strictly for Nuru and chased her back to pride rock. Mbio laughed all the way through before he followed the other two but not without making a wink to the two cubs left.

Kivuli kept sitting beside Kiara as curiosity got the best of him. "So… this new cub… what WAS he like." He asked trying to sound just as relaxed and neutral as he could. He spotted the dreamy eyes of the female cub and snuggled up to her.

"You know, he was… weird. He had no idea how to play tag. Can you imagine someone who doesn't know tag?" The two giggled at each other before the female cub got serious again. "But aside from that, he was really brave and fun!" She then said with laughter which caused Tama's son laugh along with her. Kiara came to a stop and then remembered the fact that she nearly got eaten by a crocodile. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked and Kivuli nodded in approval. "If it wouldn't have been for him, I would have ended as breakfast. And if it wouldn't have been for me, e would have ended up as breakfast."

The tarnish male cub couldn't prevent himself from frowning as he thought about the fact of losing one of his friends. "Well… then let's be glad you didn't!" he finally admitted and got up from his spot as they heard the queen call out their names. Kivuli got to his feet and glanced at Kiara. "Are you coming?"

The young princess looked back and gave him a quick smile. "Yeah!" She answered and the two climbed up to the ledge where they settled down for the night.

* * *

It was the next morning and the king was walking along with his brother in law Meethu along the borders that divided the pride lands from the outlands. Simba was deep in thoughts considering the events that happened the other day. And most of them had to do with the little dark brown cub which Zira revealed to him yesterday. "I can't believe Zira was hiding this male cub from us for the whole time, right in front of our eyes." He said frustrated to his family member.

"You mean the fuzzy maraca?" Meethu answered as he kept glancing towards the border of their home. "That lioness always had a talent for showing one paw, and then doing something completely different with the other." The cream colored male stopped for a short moment to sniff a bush before he continued to follow his king. "Even Scar wasn't completely able to get her complete intension sort out."

Simba stopped for a moment as the duo walked over a small hill and they came into view of a giant tree trunk that worked as a bridge between the outlands and the pride lands. "What did Scar see in her anyway?" the golden furred lion said as he and his brother in law asked out loud before he put his right front paw on the wooden plank.

For a moment, the two lions just stood at the edge of the stream and thought about crossing the border. But there was no reason for such a reaction. Instead Simba just turned back as Meethu was about to answer. "Well, you know what they say. Scum matches with scum, besides… Scar showed a lot more interest in my mother and my sister than in her."

The thought send a giant shiver down both of their spines. Of course Simba had asked Malka and the others out for what happened that day before his mate had left the pride lands to find help. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized what a sicko the former king had been. "Yeah, that still gives me the creeps." The golden furred lion said while his gaze was still focused on the trunk leading to the other side. "This is how they got across." With that, Simba shoved the bridge forward and send the wood falling down into the river. He and Meethu turned away before they could hear a loud yell coming from below.

"HEY! CAN'T YA WATCH WERE YA THROW YOUR TRASH!" A booming and slithering voice called which made the two adult lions turn around and raise their eyebrows.

Meethu smirked and raised one eyebrow. "I got this!" he said and walked pass Simba to stop at the bank of the stream. "EY JEFF! WHAT UP?" He called and Simba shook back his head for a moment.

"OH HEY MEETHU, HOW YA DOIN'?" The green colored reptile said as it glanced upwards to the two male lions.

The cream furred lion directed his head from side to side before he answered the crocodile below. "OH YOU KNOW, THE USUAL! I WAS DOING FINE; MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO EAT MY NIECE! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?" He raised his voice even more on the last words in frustration. Yet there was a strange sense of playfulness in his voice as he spoke.

Jeff tilted his head to the side and looked almost like he was smirking. "OH SORRY PAL,I DIDN'T KNOW! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!" The reptile replied joking while crawling a bit more towards the bank and towards the muddy wall.

"IS THAT SO? HOW MANY LION CUBS DO YOU KNOW THAT COULD BE THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING? BE A BIT MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Meethu's face had already turned into a smirk as he was just playing along with the crocodile as the golden furred king kept staring down on the green scaled reptile with still a little frown on his muzzle.

Down below, Jeff turned away from the male felines and started walking back into the water. "YEAH ALRIGHT, I WILL BE A BIT MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" He yelled upwards and vanished into the stream.

As Meethu got back to the position beside his brother in law and chuckling to himself, he could see the still straight face of Simba as he glanced at the cream male with raised eyebrows. Nala's brother shrugged his shoulder. "You heard him. He wants to be a bit more careful!"

The king kept his eyes locked on his brother in law as he made his way one a gain through the savannah. Simba quickly caught up with him and padded with him side by side. "Throwing that trunk into the water won't keep them away from the pride lands. I want you and Malka to keep an extra eye on the border in this area." He said concerned while he shot another glare back to the outlands.

For a moment, Meethu followed his gaze to the back and nodded his head in agreement. "No problem!" The kings' brother replied.

* * *

"Now watch this closely honey." Nala said as she and Kiara were standing on a hill in the middle of a grassy field. The queen had ordered her daughter to go into a crouched position as the duo observed a group of lionesses being on the hunt. The cream furred lioness lay down on her stomach with her aqua eyes locked on the prey of zebras moving in the plains of the pride lands. There was movement to her right, she heard rumblings and tilted her head to the side. Kiara was rolling around in the grass giggling and laughing while rubbing her back with her back leg.

"Kiara! Would you please stay still for a moment and follow this." She said gently and smiled over to her.

But the golden/cream female cub didn't listen and kept running around the place as she spotted a butterfly and chased after it. Nala quickly got up from her spot and grabbed her daughter with her mouth. Kiara giggled as the queen carried her back to their spot and dropped her to the ground. "Mooom!" The young princess called as she got embraced by the front legs of her mother.

"I told you to be quiet and observe what is going to happen." Nala giggled and shoved her daughter's head so she could see the pride moving down the field. "Hunting is one major part in the life of a lioness. As queen, you have to be an example to the rest of the pride and be able to lead." She nuzzled Kiara with her cheek which caused the female cub to purr.

But the princess quickly went to her feet and stared at her mother. "Come on mom, are you getting at this 'being the queen thing too'? You're just like daddy!" She said laughing and sat back down in front of Nala. "Why do I even have to learn hunting yet? You didn't have to when you were in my age." Kiara said almost as pleading as back the other day when Simba brought her back from the encounter with Kovu.

For a short moment, Nala tilted her head back and glanced down on her in her typical adored way. It was then that she nudged Kiara on her side and shoved her over. "You're not supposed to learn hunting today. I just wanted you to see one before I'll start training you. Besides, I thought it would be nice for you to spend a day with your mother." The queen giggled and brought her head closer to her daughter.

The princess let her ears drop to her side as she nuzzled her mother carefully. "Sorry mom, it's just… this whole lying still thing is not for me." She then said and jumped around in front of the cream furred queen while trying to avoid the gentle swings of Nala's paws.

Finally, she caught her and brought her once again into her embrace. "I know, I know!" Nala said before releasing her again. "You are so much like Kopa!" She finally said which made both her and her daughter drop their ears to a sad expression.

Kiara glanced to the side while facing the ground. "I really wished I would have got to know him." The princess said swiping away a tear.

She soon was joined by her mother as she stood over her in a comforting way. "Yeah, I wish you would have…. Well, if you don't want to be here, we better get back home." The queen said before she tilted her head to the side and spotted two male lions coming their way from the distance. "Oh look… there are your father and uncle Meethu."

At once, Kiara busted over to the two and greeted her father enthusiastic. Nala smiled at the newfound luck her family had found. With Kiara, she was given a second chance to bring a new generation to the pride lands. And Nala was determined not to blow it this time.


	10. Shadows of the past

Well hello…

Nothing much to say this week so… let's start right in.

* * *

Chapter 10: shadows of the past

"_You can't catch me Vitani!" A golden furred male lion cub with a brown hair tuft on top of his head called out to the back as he glanced over to a tan colored female cub. As fast as he could, he ran away from her while laughing and mocking her from up front._

_Vitani shot her electric blue eyes at the male cub and started running after him. "Don't be so sure about that Kopa!" She called._

_The two cubs ran through the African Savannah laughing and enjoying the sunny but yet refreshing day in the pride lands. Quickly, the duo passed a grey furred male with a black mane who just kept looking at them with confused eyes. Vitani was only inches away from the golden cub as she tried to grab the young lion with her front legs. She was about to tag him before Kopa made a switch to the right and changed direction. Vitani tumbled and slipped over the grassy ground as she tried to follow her friend's turn._

_As she got back to her paws, the young prince stood over her and smiled while he threw back the brown heir tuft that was on top of his head. "Told you!" He said mocking and went into a pouncing position. "Wanna' go for another round?" He said as he kept glaring down on his female friend. _

_At once, they were back to running after each other and back to laughing and giggling. The sky was turning yellow with the afternoon setting over the pride lands. Vitani watched upwards and noticed the sky suddenly turning cloud hung which indicated for rain to come. The Zuberi-river was running to their right and Vitani was almost back on her male friend's level. _

_Rain drops started to fall on the little lions furs as puddles of water were building al around the place. The ground became wet and yet still slippery, they were running by the river bank as they could see the long way down towards the moving stream. Vitani started to slow down seeing as they ground became more and more instable as the rain got stronger and stronger._

"_With that pace, you're never going to catch me!" Kopa once again called back to her while picking up the pace himself._

"_Watch out Kopa, this is really not the place for a race." She answered with urge in her voice for the prince to slow down. _

_Kopa twisted his head around to face her. "Trust me, I know what I'm do-wooaaa…" As soon as the words had left Kopa's muzzle, he slipped with his right front paw and dropped to the ground. The wet underground made him slide towards the edge of the slope which caused Vitani to shock up. _

"_KOPA!" The tan cub called out and ran quickly after him with panic in her eyes. She slid over to the place where Kopa had fallen. _

_The young prince was hanging just a few inches underneath her as he had rammed his claws into the solid wall. The young cubs' eyes were filled with horror as he glared upwards to his friend. "Tani! Please… help me!" He pleaded helpless as the tan cub tried to grab his paw with her own. But she was unable to reach him, he was too far away._

_It was raining even more as he tried to keep his eyes open with the water getting into his pupils. "I… can't…" Vitani said weak and with panic on her face. "I-I'm… trying!" She continued as she was unable to hide her tears. Slowly, the ground which the golden furred male was holding on to became unstable and Kopa could feel his grip loosen up. _

_Their eyes met for a moment as Vitani was almost speechless as she could only bring out a few words. "N…n… no!" She said with tears as the young prince loosened his grip and fell. "KOOOOOPPAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she watched her best friend vanish into the water below. Vitani was unable to say something as she could hear a growl behind her. _

_As she turned around, she found herself staring directly into the bloodthirsty eyes of king Simba. He growled viciously at her while bringing his paw upwards ready to strike her. "You killed my son!" He said slowly under his growl which caused Vitani's eyes to go wide. She then heard laughter to the side as she saw her mother appear. _

"_I told you he was hostile, I told you he was not taking halt from helpless cubs." She said viciously as she continued to chuckle. Vitani watched with horror as Simba brought his paw down on her and send her flying over the edge._

_The tan furred cub started to scream as she kept falling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"HUH!" Vitani opened her eyes with a loud gasp and shook up from her sleeping position. It was completely dark, even though that was no problem for a lion. She glanced over to her right and spotted Dotty right beside her. Vitani twisted her head and spotted her brother Kovu lying on his muddy bed centered in the middle of the termite building. Her mother was sleeping right beside Kovu not so much as a guard than as the big influence she was supposed to be.

Vitani knew that her life was already starting to change. Her persona was changing. Every day she and her brother got trained for the tasks ahead, she could feel that her despise for the king and the queen as well as the pridelanders was growing. She never really liked the other ones from the pride lands since she always stuck together with her family. But then there was that arrogant and impulsive golden cub that she grew attached to for the last months.

And beyond that, she really missed the pride lands. The grassy fields, the rich trees, the rivers and the much nicer climate. Ever since she had to live in the outlands, she noticed how she started growing slower then back when they were living in the kingdom. Her life was turning into a misery, and in her mind… that was partly Simba's fault.

Slowly, she snuggled closer to Dotty as she let out a sad gasp. "Kopa."

* * *

As miserable as life has been in the outlands, the more joyful it was back in the pride lands. The short unsettling mood of princess Kiara getting in contact with Zira had already settled down and the adults were back to their usual routines. And so were the cubs as they had settled down beside the same waterhole that their parents used to hang out at.

Kiara, Mbio and Nuru were running around playing a game of tag as Kivuli and Mto were relaxing under a small tree. Tojo's son Mto watched after the group of playing cubs as he sighed deeply. "What's wrong Mto, what's up with the saddy face?" The tarnish cub Kivuli asked as he locked his red eyes on his friend.

The dark ochre cub inhaled deeply before turning his head around. "Mom told me that Mbingo is leaving us." He said with a sad expression as he tilted his head back to stare into the distance. In many cases, Mto was just like his father. He was way more family orientated than the other cubs had been. And seeing as one of his family members was giving his farewells to his world. It left him a little bit depressed.

"Yeah, my mom and dad told me this morning. I wonder what made him leave us though." Kivuli replied as he continued to glance over to their friends still at their game. Although the tarnish male was a bit more lighthearted as the rest of the pride, he also was effected by losses to their family and pride.

Mto rolled around and was now on his back as he glanced up into the sky and towards the clouds moving upwards. "Mom told me that… there once comes the time in a boys' life where he has to decide between his home pride and this own life. Do you think, they'll make us choose between staying and leaving one day?" He asked concerned towards Tama's and Malka's son while rolling over to him.

Kivuli glanced into the distance as his stare rested on the two females in the distance. "I hope not!" He said and Mto caught the attention which his friend was centering on.

"Haha! Someone's in _loooove!_" He joked and brought his muzzle to a wide grin. Right at once, Kivuli was shooting darts over to the dark ochre cub as his red eyes were urging him to keep his muzzle shut for once.

"Who's in love?" They heard a high itched voice coming from the side and already, Mto and Kivuli were crouching together in their positions.

Just beside them stood another young cub with fur being of a caramel color and her eyes being blue. She shot a sly grin over to Mto as he rolled his eyes. _And here we go!_ He thought before he forced a smile to her. "Naima! What are you doing here?" He said with a slight sense of annoyance in his voice. He glanced to the side and rested his head on his paws.

The new female sat down and shot both of them a smile before she raised a paw to her chest. "What? Am I not allowed to play with my brother?" Naima asked towards the dark ochre cub.

Kivuli got up from his position and started walking over to the others. "HEY GUYS, LET ME JOIN IN!" He said before darting off into the distance and leaving the two siblings sitting there.

For a moment, Mto thought about just running after the tarnish male cub and join his friends. For anybody, it was mostly disturbing to see that the only lion the family orientated cub was shoving away being his own little sister. And nobody really had an answer why he kept himself so far away from her. Naima wasn't a bad cub. Sometimes she could be a bit smart-alec, but that was no reason for Mto to keep Naima on the distance. "Why are you so cheery? Haven't you heard of uncle Mbingo leaving?"

"You didn't answer my question!" The caramel cub answered.

Mto shook his head before he glared at her challenging. "You wouldn't want to play games with us. It must be really _boring_ for you!"

Naima chuckled and lied down beside her brother as he clinched his teeth. "You're so funny Mto!" She said before waiving over to the others as they had barely ended their game of tag. "Of course I have heard of uncle running away. But who am I to get in between." She nuzzled him and got back to her feet as she danced around the male cub right before the other young lions joined in. "So who's in love here?"

The newly asked question forced Kivuli shift his paws nervously which was only noticed by Nuru. Malka's made short eye contact with the dark ochre young male before both of them called out at the same time. "NO ONE!"

This caused all the others to smirk mischievous seeing as there was something bigger going around in the group than neither one of the two wanted to spill out right now. But there was no time for them to deepen their thoughts as they could see the pale caramel male named Mbingu appearing in the distance and calling out to his cousins' two cubs.

Quickly, Naima and Mto padded over to him to give him their last hugs before he would be leaving the pride lands.

* * *

There are many ways to say farewells to somebody, if you get the chance to. Simba never got the chance to say a proper farewell to his father, even though the great king Mufasa was appearing in his visions once in a while. It was a similar situation with his son Kopa, their last words to be ever spoken between each other would be word of anger and hate. And the king regretted it every second on every day of every month.

By now, a lot of farewells were spoken in the pride lands in the last months. And today was no different. The king and queen padded through a small forest not far away from pride rock. The royal couple had done these walks quite often in the last days. And their heart felt a bit heavy with every time they did it. It was in the afternoon that they arrived at the opening of a small cave located at a slope. Both Simba and Nala were turning down their pace the closer they came to the opening.

Right then, an old mandrill walked out of the cave and glanced over to the golden furred male and the cream colored female. Their eyes met for a short moment as the king used his glares as they way to ask his questions. But the monkey just shook his head with closed eyes before he walked pass the two adults as they exchanged worried glances.

Simba inhaled deeply once more before giving a sad look to his mate and walked inside the cave. Like someone would guess from the outside, it wasn't that much of a roomy place. Almost filling up the complete faraway side of the cave was an old looking caramel furred lioness with her head resting on the ground. She kept staring to the outside with her eyes being wide open.

"Malisi? Are you awake?" Nala asked gently trying to get a response from the older lioness.

The caramel lioness tilted her head up without switching her gaze from the point she was staring at moments ago. "Is that you your highness?" She asked surprised as Simba and Nala kept walking closer.

"Yeah it's us. What's up with the title, whatever happened to Simba and Nala?" The king asked smiling knowing that she would not notice him giving her a gentle smile. One after another, the royals nuzzled the old lioness before dropping to the ground with their heads resting on each other.

Malisi shifted her body as good as she could before pointing her head to the ground. "Well, you have become more than just Simba and Nala." She simply said with all the respect she held for the queen and her mate floating out of her voice.

Nala couldn't help but shared a tear before she spoke out to her pride member. "I guess Rafiki has informed you about your condition." She received a quick nod from the caramel lioness as she swiped away another tear. "What does he say, how much longer?" The queen continued to ask knowing that this was an uncomfortable thing to ask right now.

But the older female gave her a weak smile before answering. "About seven days. Not that I might be able to tell the difference between night and day." She gave away with a slight chuckle at the end of her sentence which caused Simba to chuckle a bit himself.

"I didn't know that you had this sarcastic tendency in you." Simba answered as he kept exchanging smiles with his wife while Malisi had to laugh weakly.

The caramel lioness raised her head a little only to let it drop shortly after. "It is never too late for an old lioness to learn something new. And it is never too late for an old lioness to thank her saviors." She said making no secret that she was referring to the king and queen. Simba gave a slight smile to his wife before he faced Malisi again as she continued. "If it wouldn't have been for you two, we would have starved along with the hyenas in these lands. Or maybe, something even worse might have happened."

Both Simba and Nala knew what she meant, the lions knew of cannibalism in other areas of the savannahs. Yet nobody would talk about any specific reports of those events. Malisi once again tried to raise her head as she seemed like she was sniffing he air. "The only thing I regret is… that _she_ is not here with me." The old lioness twisted her head once again to the royal couple who stared at her with sad eyes.

"I already talked to the leaders of the migratory birds. They're searching the landscape northern of the pride lands just as Tojo and Malka suggested. But with no results till now!" Simba answered with a heavy heart while Nala kept staring to the outside.

The queen giggled a little as she thought about the person they were speaking about. "The way I know those two, they're probably sitting underneath a tree and are sunbathing with all the happiness someone could hope for in life.

* * *

_[hundreds of miles away]_

His lungs were burning, and his heart was pondering. With panic and despair in his heart he tried to run away from his demise. He had been running for hours and his legs were becoming weak. But he could not give in right now, not with so much at stake. His hunters were ruthless and unforgiving as they chased after him with all their might. He quickly twisted his head to the back as he could hear their sinister laughter.

A small stone on the ground made him trip and for a short moment, he was unable to stand. With a slight "OOFFF!" he rolled a few feet over the ground before he got back to his feet again. An attack from the back missed him by only an inch as he shrieked out in panic. There was chance of escape right now.

And then he saw something that was poison to the last bits of hope he had left. He was staring right at a small stone wall which was blocking his only escape route. He turned around and pressed his back against the barricade as he came face to face with his followers. He could see everything, the cruel looking red eyes, the sinister grins on their faces. And then… they leaped for him. "AHHHH!" He screamed as they brought him down to the ground.

"I got him Moyo!" A caramel furred female cub with red eyes called out to an almost similar looking female cub with brown eyes. Both were laughing as they pressed the dark brown male lion cub to the ground. "Me, Akili… has brought him DOWN!" She called out as she put her left front paw to his head while raising her slightly pink colored nose to the sky.

The male cub underneath her tried to struggle free as both of them did their best to keep him down. "Come on guuyys! Get off!" He called annoyed shoving Akili to the side. "What do I have to do to finally get some sleep?" He kept half asking the other two and half pleading upwards into the sky.

Both the females giggled as they continued to reach out to him while giving away playfully laughs. "You're just like dad. Always so lazy and relaxed, why can't you be a bit more psyched up like mom?" Moyo called out rubbing her pale chin at the cheek of her brother. "Come on Kichwa! Raise you to dead tree valley!" She half challenged and half asked her brother.

Finally, Akili and Moyo released Kichwa and the three were now standing shoulder to shoulder as they glanced back into the pain fields with their hills and their spread out trees. The male dark brown cub sighed before he gave each one of his sisters a sly smirk. "Last one there is a lousy gecko!" he called before darting off into the distance.

Both female young lions called 'cheater' at the same time before they started running after him as their laughter filled the air of the landscape. Because of the head start, Kichwa was the first to reach a small field right in the middle of various hills. While the rest of the savannah was filled with green and yellow grass, this place was strangely completely covered with grey and brown earth. The place was full with trees who gave away their last leafs years ago. To anybody in the area it was named 'dead tree valley'.

The dark brown male cub stopped just in front of a tree with a white skin as he glanced around the place to look out for predators (not at it was a little late for that anyway). Normally, a lot of vultures and wild dogs were surrounding the place which would make the valley rather dangerous for the time being. But this time, the air was clean.

Akili stopped right beside her brother and glanced around the strange yet magnetic looking sight. Together, the three siblings walked inside the field searching for the first suitable tree they could climb onto. "That one!" He called out running to one of the knocked over trees standing by.

But as he was about to climb on, Moyo jumped on his back and started running upwards. "Catch me if you can!" She called out to her brother who followed gladly.

The two lion cubs climbed all around the tree laughing and yelling out in joy while Akili stayed down below. As much as Kichwa and Moyo enjoyed crawling up trees, the caramel red eyed cub never felt like running up high objects. Some could call her afraid of heights. Instead she just once in a while shot up a laugh and a delighted yell.

That was until she was shook off from her position as she heard paw steps in the sand behind her. Quickly, she turned around to come in contact with another two cubs. The two stared at her with eyes that showed a mix of wonder and rejection. One of the young lions in front of her was another male with beige fur and yellow eyes.

The female of the two had brown fur and yellow eyes as well. Akili returned the gesture with a taken aback smirk herself as she brought one edge of her muzzle up to grin at the two. The male stepped forward and glanced upwards towards the two other lion cubs. "Uhm…" He started while pointing his paw upwards. "That's our tree! Can't you go somewhere else?" he said with a voice of demand but not really that hostile.

"Well uhm…" Akili countered moving her pupils to the upper side of her eyes. "We were the first ones here so… why don't you pick another one to climb." She countered while narrowing down her eyes.

But the male didn't seem to agree as he stepped closer. "Yeah but… that's _our_ tree!" He once again made mention and stepped closer to his female friend.

Akili observed the object in question before she shot a sly smirk back at the duo. "I didn't see your name on it!" By now, both Kichwa and Moyo noticed what was going on underneath and stared down at the trio and especially at the two newcomers.

"But it is HER kingdom, and that means… everything belongs to her. Especially that tree!" The male cub said mocking once more. The caramel female's eyes widened as she looked over at the brown furred female with her mouth hung open. Clearly she did not expect that to happen to her.

Right in that time, Akili's siblings came landing directly beside her and the dark brown male stepped forward with a playful smile. "Hi I'm Kichwa, can I help you?" The dark brown male cub said as he extracted his right paw. His eyes fell on the brown female and he shot back a little. "Oh boy!" He exclaimed completely surprised.

"What do you mean HER land?" Moyo's sister called completely out of balance as they all glanced towards the female.

It was the first time that she moved as she glanced at them with her eyes showing a strange sign of almost feeling ashamed. "Come on Ithunzi, I told you how I get embarrassed when you do that." She said as she put a paw on his shoulder and passed by him. She was now only a few inches away from Kichwa who backed away a bit. "I'm Ubuvila! And you are?"

"PRINCESS! Ubuvila!" Ithunzi interfered with a harsh voice.

"I guess they know that by now!" Ubuvila returned a slightly bit annoyed before she faced the three siblings again. "So who are you?"

As they heard the word princess, they shrugged together for a short moment. They had heard of the royal family of the kingdom they were living in quite a few times now. Their father had once met the king as he tried for permission to stay in these lands. But neither one of them had met a member of them till now. The two cubs in front of them were acting quite different from them. They were acting way more mature than the three of them acted around strangers.

Finally, Moyo stepped to the side of her brother and smiled. "I'm Moyo, this is my sister Akili!" Her sister waived her paw in a greeting manner as her red eyes waived back and forth between the princess and he friend. "And over here we have my brother Kichwa!"

The brown furred male cub dropped to the ground and bowed his head. "I am honored to meet you your highness!" he said while moving over the floor in front of her.

"Stop that!" Moyo said as she brought her brother back to his feet. With a quick nod and a broad grin, she made an apologizing gesture to the others while Akili began to giggle embarrassed. But the princess already made a giggling and delighted tone while Ithunzi brought his paw in front of his face to face palm. Moyo for her part kept smiling. "So uhm… do you guys want to play with us?" She finally asked which caused the two northlanders to exchange glances.

Ithunzi shrugged his shoulders or moment before answering. "Why not!"

* * *

It was far away at the edge of a small jungle that another pair of lions made their way across the grassy fields. Both were getting pretty exhausted as they dragged a full grown okapi through the land. The male one of them was carrying the dead animal on his back while the female tried to keep its horns and legs from hammering into is fur. The sun stood high above the tree crowns and the sky showed not a single cloud.

After a while of marching, they reached a complicated structure of fallen trees and stones which they called their home for a while now. The male dropped the animal to the ground before exhaling deeply and stretching his back. "Great kings, why do _I_ always have to carry the kill? Why can't YOU just do it for once?" He said through gritted teeth.

"It's called fair sharing! You eat the most; you do most of the work." The female said with a soft smirk. "Besides, I did hunt it down. A little carrying can do no wrong!" She went forward and nuzzled the male with her forehead. She was about four years of age and her fur was of caramel color, she had a healthy body and her eyes showed a lot of caring.

The male was dark brown with an even darker mane and dark brown eyes. His figure was bigger than the average male lion. Some would consider him bulky and with too much weight. Other would consider him to be huge in muscles. Yet his eyes spoke the same caring language that his female companions' showed. "Why did I marry you again?" He mentioned with false sarcasm while smiling towards his mate.

The female laughed and padded him on the chest. "Because you couldn't live a life without me! That and the fact that besides Nala, who might have ended up with Jo-jo if it wouldn't have been for the hyenas, Tama and Sabini were the only ones left. And let's face it, tama would have been too much for you to handle. And Malka would have probably killed you if you would have put the moves on his sister." She answered dryly.

Within an instant, both their heads dropped and they faced the ground. Chumvi could feel his heart fall into his kneecaps as he thought back to his life in the pride lands. "I wonder what happened to them. The pride lands seem so far away from here." The male lion sat down glancing upwards to the sky in thought. "It has been two years, and we never even once took a look back."

Right away, Kula was at his side and brought his head under his chin. "I know Chummy! But what choice did you have? They would have killed you and the others along. And my mother and the others knew that!" The caramel lioness said gentle even though, she herself couldn't hide a little thought of guilt.

The two adults had never heard about the things that had happened to the rest of the pride. _Maybe one of the migrating herds and the birds can tell us. _She thought and began walking away from her mate. "I'm going to get the 'trinity of mayhem'. You watch after the meal while I'm gone alright." Kula said gently bringing more and more distance between her and Chumvi. "Don't eat it all by yourself!"

"Don't worry! I'll make sure it won't… get away… I guess!" Chumvi replied with a confused glare and a little laughter. With that, Kula walked away to find her three cubs.

* * *

The five cubs kept running and plying for quite a while. They tried to wrestle each other for a while with Ubuvila, Akili and Moyo teaming up against Ithunzi and Kichwa. The son of Kula and Chumvi had to admit that the two northlanders were pretty good at this. Though he had to say that these two strangers were rather strict and less playful that he and his sister use to be.

The dark brown male shoved his sister Akili to the side right as Ubuvila jumped onto his back and threw both of them to the ground. Right after that, she wrapped her front legs tightly around the male's neck. "It's time for you to give up." She said mocking and smirked tauntingly into Kichwa's ear.

Since Kichwa came a lot after his father, he was bigger than the average lion cub. It was one of those treats that gave him an advantage in matches of wrestling. "Sorry… to. disappoint. You. Your. Highness." Slowly, he got back up from his spot as he was now carrying the female. With a quick move, he tried to swing Ubuvila off as the two landed in the grass once again rolling down a small hill. Both held onto each other as they eyes widened with panic. "WHOA!" Both called out until they collided with another tree and gasped out in slight pain.

Ubuvila rubbed her nose that got in contact with the wood while Kichwa used both his paw to hold on to his head as he groaned in pain. "That was… definitely not how I wanted"

"Me neither!" The brown lioness answered shaking her head for a few times. The two cubs were sitting right beside each other before the locked eyes on each other. The moment lasted for a short moment before… "hahaHAHAHA!" They both burst out in laughter as they rolled on the floor for a while.

The young princess slapped the male on the shoulder as she got back to her paws. "I got to admit, you're the most worthy opponent I have ever had." She said gently as she glanced down to him with her ears perked high up. "Where did you learn those fine techniques?"

Kichwa raised one eyebrow as he wasn't sure what to say about that question her got asked seconds ago. _Since when do you consider sheer size a technique? This girl is way more complicated than I thought she would be. But then again, she seems alright._ He puzzled for a moment before he got to his feet as well. "When you have two sisters who pester you for most of the day, you learn a thing or two." He said with a confident smile.

"I can't tell, I am the only cub from my parents. There aren't even that much more cubs around my home. All I have for friends is Ithunzi!" Ubuvila answered with her ears hanging low now. For the whole day, this was the first sign of her acting like a real cub in front of Kichwa.

He turned around to her with a confused glance. "You? Come on, you're the princess. All the cubs must be glad for you to be their friend." He said dropping to the floor in front of her. A sudden thought rose in his head and before he could even hold himself back. He spat it out. "So uhm… Ithunzi, is he…"

The brown female cub stopped and sat back down and giggled delighted. "Actually not, he's just… a friend." Ubuvila observed the male cub to her side carefully spotting a very little glimpse of delight as he received her answer. "Be careful Kichwa, I only know you for a day!" She then added which caused Kula's son to perk his ears up.

"Whoa, whoa I… I-I didn't mean that… I was just…"

Ubuvila once again laughed to that in a childish way rolling back onto her back and holding her belly. "Fooled you! Hahaha!" She laughed before facing Kichwa again. "But anyway, I would really like to consider you three my friends."

Immediately, Kichwa was delighted and brought his muzzle up to a broad smile. He spread out his front legs to offer the female a huge when a giant shadow appeared over the duo and made both cubs turn around. At once, Kichwa and Ubuvila came eye to eye with a full grown male lion. His fur was beige colored and a brown mane was positioned around his head. His figure was less masculine than of a normal lion.

While Ubuvila glanced at him in a neutral way, the male cub to her side was frightened as the adult gritted his teeth and growled towards him. He then opened is muzzle and answered in a slithering voice. "What do we have here?"


	11. Parenthood

Alright… welcome back.

We're slowly getting closer to following the plot of TLK2, which wall take a huge place in the last chapters of this part. This will be the last part of what I call the transition phase between my original parts and the plot of the second movie.

By the way… congratulations to all the German medalists of the summer Olympics thus far.

**Reldor:** Who is the strange lion? Not going to tell you. You have to read for yourself. No need to apologize for not commenting on the last chapter. But thanks anyway

* * *

Chapter 11: parenthood

"What do we have here?"

He said with a slithering voice and brought his head down to close up on the scared dark brown cub. Kichwa was stumbling backwards until he fell over a fallen tree trunk and landed on his back. There was no chance for the young lion to escape. He glanced to the side to search for Ubuvila and if she would be safe. But much to his surprise, she was standing in the back with a neutral and almost smirking expression. But as soon as he turned to the side, he noticed the male now only inches away from his face as he shut his fangs just in front of him. "Now my little fellow… it is your end!"

He raised his paw to strike down on Kichwa before… "Fooled you!" He said and nudged the little cub on the nose before getting back up. The adult male got back up and now started straight at the young princess. "I see you've found new ones to play with." He said with a gentle tone and nuzzled her on her head.

Right then, Moyo, Akili and Ithunzi appeared and spotted the sight with Ithunzi lighting up his face and the sisters being frightened to death. Before they could call out to their brother, the beige cub to their side ran forward and shouted out towards the adult. "FATHER!" He called and the beige male lion turned around in joy. Quickly, the two padded over to each other and gave away a gentle greeting.

The two caramel female cubs joined their brother's side as he and Ubuvila came together just a few meters away from the duo. "Kichwa, is everything okay?" Akili asked nuzzling her brother before they all turned their heads towards Ithunzi and his father.

"You really thought that you would be in trouble young man huh?" The adult asked with a now eased up face while Ubuvila and Ithunzi joined the trio of lion cubs. Kichwa exhaled deeply as he observed the adult carefully. His expression seemed really caring and his fur looked more cleaned up than the ones of his parents did. He must be part of the royal pride.

Ithunzi came walking up to him giggling and put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my dad likes to scare cub he that doesn't know. But don't worry, he's completely harmless." The beige cub joked as his dad came walking up to him and padded his son on his back.

"So… you still didn't ask my question. Who do we have here?" The adult male then went in as he gave the three unknown lions a playful smile.

Akili and the others glanced at each other before she walked forward. "These are my siblings Moyo and Kichwa, and I'm Akili!" She introduced the three of them to the male who gave away a smile.

"Hmm, those are not north lands names. You come from outside of the kingdom. Oh by the way, my name is Itshe!" The beige lion answered with one raised eyebrow before he brought one front leg to his chest and introduced himself properly. "Where do you come from?" Itshe continued to ask with a curious expression on his face.

Moyo exchanged glances with her sibling before answering. "Actually… we come from the north lands. We were born here. Our parents migrated towards this place way before we were born." She answered and Ubuvila and Ithunzi narrowed their eyes a little bit. Itshe caught that and gave the two a sign to back down a little.

"Is that so!? Then where did your parents originally come from?"

"The pride lands!" Akili threw in right on the spot and forced every one of them to snap back.

"Really!?" Itshe asked in a mixture of curiosity, stun and disbelieve. Ubuvila made eye contact with Kichwa and the male cub noticed a little note of disappointment building up on the young princess. "I heard that the pride lands were a great place to live in. What made your parents leave that gracious place?" He questioned further hiding the little fact that he had a slight idea why.

But the cubs didn't caught that and all of them let their ears drop. "We don't know, they never really talk about their time before they moved to the north lands." This time, it was Kichwa to answer before her raised his head towards the sky again. It was then that he widened his eyes as he glanced upwards towards the position of the sun. "OH MY!" He faced his siblings to his left and right. "MOM AND DAD!" He called and the females to his side understood immediately.

Right away, Itshe knew what the little lion was so hocked about and his face moved to a broad smile. "Getting late for dinner, and lost the feeling of time huh?" He said and the three children of Kula and Chumvi nodded their heads. "Don't worry, we'll get you home, just lead the way.

* * *

"CHUMMY! CHUMMY!" Kula called in panic as she ran through the various obstacles made of trees and stones before she entered the place she left Chumvi back with their fresh killed prey. Unrest was spread all over her face as she spotted the dark brown male sitting right by the dead Okapi and glancing at her wide and surprised eyes. "Chummy, they were not back at the meeting point. I called for them and they didn't respond." She continued with her mate not wasting a second to get to his feet.

Chumvi quickly moved the killed animal in a bush before walking over to her. "Calm down Kula, we're going to find them. It's not the first time they got lost or didn't return in time." He assured her and wrapped his right front leg around her and pulled her head to his chest.

But the caramel lioness still glared to the ground and was unable to his the panic in her voice. "Yeah but… they always heard my calls and responded!" She said and glanced back through the various trees that surrounded their home. Since she and Chumvi didn't become an official part of a pride, they always had to fear other lionesses and lions to attack their children, even though that was forbidden in the north lands. But like back in their home, laws were broken all the time.

"You know those three. Once they have their heads full in their games, they're out of control." He pulled her chin up and they both glanced at each other's eyes. "Come on, let's go!"

Together, the couple moved along the area and searched for the three offspring's of them. Kula kept her head up and roared once in a while in her typical family code. A signal that only her cubs could identify as their mother calling for them to come home. Chumvi on the other side had his nose lowered to the ground and sniffed for any kind of scent coming from his cubs.

After what seemed nearly like an eternity. The two lions reached their so called meeting point as they were already exhausted from the stress. It was then that Kula nearly broke together on the spot as she could feel her children being gone forever. Chumvi was right at her side supporting her stance as she continued to sob into his fur. "Don't give up just yet! We'll find them!" The dark brown male said but with shimmering glimpses of hope.

And then they heard silent yells in the distance and the caramel female couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even within miles and in a loud thunderstorm, she could still make out the laughter and calls of Akili, Moyo and Kichwa. And these noises were definitely coming from them. Chumvi too felt his heart make a giant leap as he could hear his cubs talking and yelling in the distance. Kula didn't waste any time and roared as loud as she could to make the three little lions respond. "MOYO, KICHWA, AKILI!" She yelled within an instant and rushed forward.

Short after, three little figures appeared around a corner and the two adults face lighted up at once. "MOM, DAD!" Akili shouted as she and her siblings ran over to her mother and wrapped their front legs around Kula's face. Kichwa was nuzzling her leg while Moyo was the first to greet her father.

"Oh great kings, we so were worried sick about you!" Chumvi exclaimed while shoving his head over the back of his daughter while holding his son with his paw. "What did we tell you about meeting times and places you are supposed to wait for us?" He continued to ask without noticing the group of visitors they had.

The three young lions glanced upwards to them and let their ears drop and their shoulders hang. "We're sorry!" Moyo mentioned while all three glared at their parents with sad eyes.

Kula's muzzle formed a slight smile as she nuzzled all of them once more. The caramel lioness couldn't dare herself to be that angry with them, the joy of not losing them this day was way more important than a possible anger for their absence during the day. Her eyes moved above the heads of her three cubs and she spotted the other group of lions standing in the distance. Her eyes set immediately on the male in the middle and her face drew a suspicious face. "Who are you?" She asked and Chumvi followed her gaze at once.

Before either one of them could react, Itshe walked forward with a broad smile and extracted his paw. "I'm sorry if we bothered you. But these three little whirlwinds got hung up with my son and his friend." He exclaimed pointing with his nose towards the two cubs at his feet. Ithunzi and Ubuvila walked a few steps forward as they received a nudge from the adult to move forward.

The brown female cub choked for a short moment yet not in a way which would make her seem afraid, but in a polite way. "I'm sorry, my friend and I are responsible for your cubs to miss their time to come home. I hope you can forgive us." The young princess faced the ground and received an approving nod from Itshe.

Chumvi raised his eyebrow at the strangely polite statement from the young female cub and glanced over towards his mate. "Um… well uhm… thanks… I guess!" He answered and smirked over to the female lioness to his side. They both went forward and nodded to the cubs in approval. "Don't worry about it, at least there has not been any damage." The dark brown male added.

In that moment, Kula came back and smiled over at the other male. "Thanks a lot for bringing our cubs back. What is your name?" There was strange feeling that was set inside in her mind about this new male. The way this lion was standing right in front of him was somehow unsettling; he seemed to be a little bit too nice for the behavior of a normal lion.

He smiled friendly and bowed his head as he spoke. "My name is Itshe!"

Already, Chumvi shook up his head. "I know you, you are one of the consultants of king Isitha! I remember your name when I was at king's hill." Chumvi answered with wide eyes and his cubs widened their' once more as well. Kula walked to his side and stared at the new lion with a curious glance. "Then that must be…" The dark brown male eyed the female right beside Itshe and then glanced down to his son who starred over to Ubuvila. "Wow… you really know how to make friends!" He raised his eyebrows and shifted on edge of his muzzle upward.

Kichwa returned the gesture with a shrug of his shoulder and a quick smirk. Kula padded her son on the back before she eyed the northlanders once again. "Once again, thanks a lot! Would you like to stay for a moment? We have a fresh killed okapi waiting at our home." She then offered but Itshe already waived off with his paw.

"We would love to but… these two need to get back to their home themselves. But I keep that offer in mind, maybe in a few days." The beige male replied and gestured his two little companions to say good bye. The first one was Ithunzi who waived with his paw and Akili as well as Moyo and Kichwa returned the gesture. The n it was Ubuvila who gave them a farewell which took a bit longer with Kichwa then it did with the sisters. Together, they moved through the lines of trees leaving the family of pridelanders back to themselves.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kula dropped down and put a paw on her sons head. "I see your day had been just as exciting as it could get!"

* * *

Far down south at the feet of pride rock, another group of cubs was chasing each other around the fields that lay to the feet of the huge rocky structure that had been the home of the king of the pride lands for generations. The king's daughter Kiara was running around with an orange colored female with blue eyes as well as a pale golden male with green eyes following her around the field while they laughed in joy and innocence. All the time, they were never let out of sight by a golden furred male that lay on the giant ledge of pride rock where one could see for miles and miles. He glanced down at the golden/cream cub adored and full of pride while he rested his head on his paws.

"I see there a complete new side of you!" A voice brought him out of his thought as he watched his wife and queen Nala to appear from behind and smirk over at him slyly. "Looks like you finally seem to relax when it comes to our daughter and her spare time." She sat as she walked forwards and nuzzled him gently.

Simba sighed a bit and continued to glance over at her. "The pride lands are peaceful for now. So I thought it might be wise to just lay down here and enjoy the sun. Besides, as long as they play near pride rock I am perfectly able to watch over our treasure." He then added and his mate shot back her head.

She let herself drop on the kings' back and forced him to shout out gasps as she kept smiling at him. "Well… I knew that there were other intentions to this than just relaxing." Nala smirked and rolled off from him.

"But now that you are here…" Simba replied and faced his mate again. "I need to talk to you about something. And I don't want you to freak out, I need your honest opinion." He said as the golden furred male brought his front paws up in an excusing manner. "Now. you must promise to hear me out!"

Getting curious, the queen sat back up and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "When hearing you begging me to hear you out and don't freak, I should better start taking cover." The cream furred lioness joked and smiled at the king. "Alright! What is it?"

Simba breathed for a short moment before he started to talk. "You know… beck when we were cubs. That day we went to the waterhole!?"

"The day you nearly got us killed?!" Nala interjected right away raising one eyebrow in a playful way.

The king caught that and tightened up his face. "ME? Who complained about me not mentioning that it was her idea to ditch the dodo?" He started to argue a bit baffled that she would make up this argument right at this time. "Besides, you told me that you thought I was really brave that day. You even gave me a kiss for standing up for you." Just like his old cocky self. Simba couldn't help but stretch out his chest.

Nala on the other side just laughed and rubbed her paw through his mane. "Relax Simmy, it was a joke!" She replied as she sat back down beside him.

For a short moment, the golden furred male let the statement run through his head before he raised his head, stared straight forward and started. "S-Simmy?!"

Amused by how her husband had reacted to that word, the queen got to her feet and faced him. "What!? Nearly all our friends call themselves by their nicknames. I thought it might be appropriate to invent one myself." Nala smirked shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't like it!" Simba replied dry before shaking his head and getting back to business. "I'm serious Nala, this is something important and serious to discuss." He continued almost pleading. "Now do I have your attention or not?" Seeing as how the male adult was acting, the queen could tell that he was indeed serious. She gave him a quick nod and the king continued. "So back that day… before we got rid of Zazu, he told us that we were going to…"

Already, Nala could tell what he was implying to. But she didn't interfere; she wanted to see what was coming from him. "It's just that… I thought it might me a good idea to consider a possible mate for Kiara." He turned away from the queen and glanced back down to the group of cubs moving in the distance. "You know… for the future."

"So you're talking about betrothing our daughter! Do you really think that is a wise idea?" Simba knew that she was going to say that. And he was relieved to see that she wasn't getting over emotional about it. "I took her for a trip a few days ago. I wanted to show her a hunt, but she wasn't interested. Jeez! Just a few days, she didn't even think becoming queen was such a hot idea." She was now only a yard away from him. "And now you want to force her into marriage!?"

Simba closed his eyes urging to not make his mate understand things wrong. "I don't want to force her into marriage. Betrothing someone doesn't mean they necessarily have to become mates when they get old. It's not a law, it's an old tradition. But from the looks of it, it might be the best to get working on the future of our kingdom as soon as possible.

Nala pulled her head back and glanced mischievous at her mate. "If I remember correctly, it was you who said that that was the first thing to GO once you become king." She continued to talk and walked back to Simba.

The king put on the same baffled expression he did often when Nala was right. "Yeah but… it was one of my father's traditions. And I don't want to disappoint him." The golden colored lion answered as the two royals glanced at each other. Simba had put on an honest smile while Nala kept her playful mood. "Besides… It worked out well with us!" Simba wrapped his arm around Nala who flipped him over quickly.

Simba stared at her with wide eyes before she gave him a lick on the cheek. "But only because you are the sweetest person that has ever wandered on this planet!" She answered releasing her mate who glanced at her with a strange feeling of déjà vu. "Relax Simba, Kiara has her whole life lying in front of her. Trust her with her decisions." She turned away from him and now glanced too into the direction of their daughter. "Besides, the only ones that are in the competition are Kivuli and Mto. Who would you give your kingdom rather to?"

The king puzzled for a moment before forming a smirk. "You're right!" He said and got back to his paws before padding over to her. It was in that moment that Simba felt a rock falling onto his heart as he realized something. "How would we have handled things with Kopa back then?" he asked and right away noticed his wife forming tears in her eyes.

"Sadly… we'll never find out!"

* * *

When it came to living in the outlands, creativity and being resourceful were the keys to survival, something which Zira had learned from Scar since day one. It was that resourcefulness that made Zira not perish with the rest of Scar's followers back at the battle for pride rock. And it was that creativity that made her sustain during the time of Simba's reign. And it was the resourcefulness that made the tarnish lioness and their hunters come back with decent meals once in a while.

She envied the pridelanders everyday for their grassy fields and the rich herds. She herself had to spare and rationale every killed animal for her cubs and pride members to not starve in here. And so, she, spotty and dotty dragged a killed gazelle over the muddy and dry fields of the outlands. They could see the giant termite building where they lived for the last weeks.

Vitani and Kopa were wrestling with each other while Nuka glanced at them with bored expressions. Right as he saw his mother approaching them, he got off from his position and pushed his chest forward. "Mother!" He called but only got ignored by the three lionesses. "You will see that everything is well in order here." Like all the time, the grey furred male was unable to keep his back leg from scratching his fur.

The tarnish lioness gave away a short roar which indicated everyone of the outlanders to come over and eat. The rest of Hiyana's friends were about to feast on the fresh kill when Zira and her two longtime friends jumped in front of them. With a growl, she made clear that they had to wait and back off from the animal. "Come here my little one!" She called with a gentle voice towards Kovu who came walking over to her with a hesitating face. "You're first!" Zira added and with a last shrug towards Vitani, he began to sink his teeth into the dead gazelle.

"Why does HE get to eat first all the time?" Nuka called out in jealousy and despise towards his brother while growling out to him.

As fast as she could, Zira was directly at his face and made the adult male tumble backwards. "Show more respect to your king. Kovu is our ticket out here and back into the pride lands. He has to be strong to oppose Simba one day. He needs all the flesh he can find." Her voice was as cold as always, the only times she turned it down was when she was talking to her dark brown colored son.

Like always, Nuka was completely frightened by his mother and backed off. The rest of Hiyana's followers stood down as they too realized how much they had given their lives into Zira's and her family's hands. Vitani for her sight kept glancing at her brother and how much she envied him. He was getting all the love from their mother which she had missed for the past months. Ever since they got to the outlands, she could feel her mother acting different around her.

But yet she would never consider to actually think bad about her brother. He was indeed the only chance for them to get out of this hell hole.

After dinner went by, Zira called both Vitani and Kovu to come with her as they stepped through the sandy and dry fields. "I want you two to listen carefully." She said back to the two cubs that kept following close by. "The most important thing about our quest back to the pride lands is unity." She said and turned back to the two little lions in front of her.

"Once Kovu will have Simba at the edge, his pride will do nothing but to stop him from doing what is his destiny. The most important thing for our group is that every part of it does succeed in its task as best as possible. And that's where you come in Vitani." She addressed her daughter who glanced at her with her electric blue eyes paying full attention. "You have to be his back-up all the time. Be close to him and report at every chance you get."

The tan cub nodded in a disciplined agreement and understanding. "It is very important for your brother that you can make it through the fields and veldts without being spotted. You… are our little pride lands spy." Zira's face drew a wide grin which would have freaked out any little cub nearby. Yet Vitani felt completely safe with that expression her mother was doing. "And what better place is there to test your ability than here."

All three of them glanced around as they were in the middle of an open dried down field. The tarnish adult lioness pointed her paw over to a group of vultures in the distance which were trying to eat the rests of a dead buffalo. "GO!" Zira called and directed the tan cub to sneak up on them.

As silent and slowly as she could, Vitani stayed as close to the ground and moved over it. All around her, she couldn't make out any chances to hide or to even take cover. All she could work with were her slowly and steady movements as well her sharp senses when knowing it would be clear to crawl forward. With each step she took, she was coming closer and the vultures kept picking at the dead meat without noticing her.

The cub was about to launch for them when as a slight breeze came through the field and dragged her scent all over to the group of black feathered birds. They all turned around and shrieked before spreading their wings and disappearing. Vitani tried to run after them to catch one, but they were too fast for her and disappeared. She never was able to work well with defeats, but this was way more serious. At once, she could feel her mother standing right behind her.

Zira wasted no time and slapped her daughter across the cheek. Kovu tried to run up to her and comfort Vitani but his mother held him back. "Don't show weakness! Simba and the others will not allow you to show weakness." She then turned her attention to her daughter and ordered to get up. "You have to do better!" Zira then pointed to another group to their left. "Again!"

* * *

Even though, Kula and Chumvi didn't expect for one of king Isitha's consultants to keep their word, the beige male lion returned to their place and agreed on spending and evening in the den of the pridelander family. The sky was cloud hung and the last weak streaks of the sun stood low on the horizon. The three had settled down just at the edge of the forest they could call their home to glance over the hilly landscape of the north lands.

"I talked to the king, and he was rather pleased with his daughter and my son meeting other cubs different from their pride." Itshe said as he licked some dirt from his left paw. He then made a short movement with his head to the back where Ithunzi was sitting together with Kichwa, Akili and Moyo as they laughed out loud and gazed upwards at the clouds. "An interesting game that they are playing over there!"

Chumvi and Kula had snuggled up to each other as they realized that their cubs were playing cloud guessing, a game they played nearly every day during their days as cubs. Another memory to the pride lands they didn't want to miss. "It was… and invention from an old friend of ours." Kula answered with a little tear rolling down her cheek which none of the males spotted.

For a moment, the three adults just watched their cubs until Itshe opened his muzzle again. "So! How do you like it in the north lands? Compared to the pride lands, this must feel like second class life!" The beige male commented and both ex-pride lands snapped their heads back.

Though they missed the pride lands, Kula and Chumvi felt really comfortable in their new kingdom. Ever since king Isitha let them stay in their land. They adjusted to the life around here. Every animal was behaving different in this kingdom than back in their old home. Lions were treated more like royalty here whereas in the pride lands, every one lived in the circle of life. The lions they had met from the royal family so far had been more strict and formal then in the pride lands. But to say that living here was second class was wrong. Or else they wouldn't have left in the first place.

"We really like it here. I don't know what living in the pride lands means this day." The dark brown male said lightened up before his modd turned down at once. "A… crisis that occurred over there was the reason we left in the first place anyway." Chumvi now added unable to hide a certain degree of anger.

But Itshe kept smiling. "That is strange! From what I've heard, the pride lands prospered quite well under the rule of king Simba!"

At that Kula chuckled slightly unable to hide a certain degree of sarcasm. "Yeah! I bet that…" She then realized what name Itshe used and her eyes snapped wide open. Right beside her, it was like all color had vanished Chumvi's face. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" She asked completely shocked and out of breath while her mate had the same curious and shocked expression.

"King Simba!" The northlander realized what the two in front of him were doing and he smiled slyly. "You men you don't know!?" He continued to ask and both shook their heads. He laughed for a short moment before putting on a gentle smile. "You must have left a long time ago. Well, about one and a half years ago. Scar and his hyenas got defeated and the long lost son of Mufasa, the great Ingonyama blesses his soul, Simba took the throne."

All that Kula wanted to do by now was hugging Chumvi as tightly as possible as she was just as speechless as her mate. _Simba!? He said Simba! I-I don't believe it! _She thought. "Are you sure? Was his name really Simba, the son of Mufasa?" The caramel lioness asked again still not sure if she could believe this.

Beside her, Chumvi raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes. _If that is true, thank you great kings! _

The beige male continued to smile as he was having his fun with the two catching up with old times. "That's what I said. I don't know all the details but… everybody thought that he was dead when one day… he came back and fought with Scar for the throne. And when my reports are correct, he brought the pride lands to a new height together with queen Nala.

If they could, the two ex-pridelanders mouths would have dropped through the bottom of the earth. All these big events about their families and they had no clue for all these time. Chumvi was the first who got his speech back as he imagined how his two childhood friends were now ruling over their kingdom with pride. "It… kinda fits!" He said before locking his eyes on the beige colored male. "Thanks for this information!"

Itshe simply nodded and then turned around to his son. "Come along Ithunzi!" He said out loud and the beige cub shook up his head immediately. Together, the four young lions walked over to the adults and Itshe got to his feet again. "I think it's time for us to go home. My own mate might be worried." He gave a last greeting to the two and then turned around to leave. Ithunzi hugged each one of his new friends before he followed his father.

As the two northlanders had disappeared, Chumvi and Kula once again glanced at each other still shocked beyond believe about the news of Simba being alive. Although they were no longer members of the pride lands, their hearts filled with joy. At the same time, both yelled out in happiness and jumped directly at each other before rolling on the floor while continuing to laugh. Their three cubs just continued to stare at them with wondering eyes.

"What happened to them?" Moyo asked at once never letting her eyes drift away from the two adults.

Beside her Akili shook her head. "I don't know… but adults are weird." She added.

"Yeah! Let's get back before they start to cuddle _us_!" Kichwa added and the three moved away from their parents.

Chumvi lied on his back with Kula resting on his enormous chest. "Imagine! Simba being alive all these years; and now her rules together with Nala." She half asked and half made clear while Chumvi returned a gentle nuzzle. "Our mothers must be so happy right now!" She continued while burying her head into his mane.

The dark brown lion thought for a moment and then asked out loud. "Do you think Jo-jo and Malka know about this?" After all these years, Chumvi quite regretted to have separated from the other two males that night at the mangrove tree. They may had divided in friendly ways, but there was still some regret because of the little fight they had that night. He felt a warm cheek moving up to the side of his head and saw his mate smiling up at him again.

"I'm sure, and I bet they are just as relieved as we are right now!" She added. Together, the two lay for a while until they drifted off to sleep knowing that their worst nightmares had not become true.


	12. Patience pays of

Hey guys!

So… let's pick up the pace in this story as we straight march towards the last third of the story.

**Reldor:** The thing with Kula and Chumvi not knowing of the events happening at the pride lands is one of the bigger plot holes I have a hard time to close. Yet it has to do with the mentality of the north lands. A kingdom I want to bring closer and explain more and more in the next chapters.

And with that… let's dig into it.

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 12: patience pays of

With days going by, the young princess Kiara and her friends grew more and more into strong and beautiful looking cubs. With every day, their parents grew prouder and prouder upon the sight of their children. It was a normal day in the pride lands, a day how it often came to be in the last months. The cubs were wandering alongside a tarnish/orange lioness that had her head lowered to the ground and directed it towards them in a teaching way. "Now listen up little ones. When you are out hunting, you have to adjust your technique to the animal you're trying to catch." Tama said glancing around the group with a caring voice.

"Always remember, antelopes are known to make their first steps like incredible jumps to bring enough distance between them and you." The five cubs to her feet listened carefully as the adult talked. "Zebras are big and have bigger stamina than you. But they're not so fast on the first meters. You have to surprise them and catch up with them fast."

For Tama, it was strange to finally stand here and teach a new generation of cubs the secrets of hunting. Not long ago, she was the one that got taught by her own mother as well as Sarafina. And now she was the teacher. _Life is funny!_ It wandered through her mind and her muzzle formed a small smile as she talked. "Now what is the key to take down your prey?" She asked into the group with her gentle voice.

Right away, Tojo's daughter Naima raised her paw and asked for Tama to make her answer, while also acting that her brother Mto could only shake his head in annoyance at her. "Yes, Naima!" The adult lioness said gladly and the young female cub pushed her chest forward.

"It is to sneak up on a prey as silent as possible to use the act of surprise." She answered and glanced over to her brother with pride but only receiving an eye roll from the male.

Again, Tama nodded her head in approval before she lead the group of cubs towards a hill nearby where they could observe the field more carefully. Not too far in the distance, a group of impalas were wandering through the plain and perfect range for a demonstration. The tarnish/orange lioness caught that and gave a signal to the five cubs at her feet. "Now, what I want you to do, is to stay down and watch me closely." She said with a sterner and more demanding voice yet kept it soft. While all the cubs obeyed, Tama moved away from them having her body staying low to the ground.

She was not that far away when Kivuli started talking to Mbio. "Hey!" He called out in a whispering tone as the pale golden male cub turned his head towards him. Malka's son waited until his mother was far away and continued. "Do you have any idea where Kiara is?" He asked and both Nuru and Mto rolled their eyes.

"She told me something about… private lessons the other day." Mbio answered staying low and having his eyes locked on the adult lioness.

There was a slight tendency to disappointment in the tarnish black haired cub's eyes as he went back to observing his mother closely. But then he made a quick eye contact with Mto who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say. _What did you expect?_

_[miles away]_

Given the fact that Kiara was not a cub that liked to stand still for a short moment, having to walk in utterly silence and trying to be as quiet as possible was a torture. Yet she tried her best as she followed her mother through the veldt of the pride lands. Just like the rest of the cubs, Nala was talking to her daughter about the special techniques a lion had to use in order to kill various animals. But the golden/cream princess only heard the half of it since her mind had been somewhere else. "I sense that you are not really listening Kiara!" The queen said and the female cub perked her ears up at once.

With a short motion, Kiara put on one of her cute grins before she stepped with her paws on the spot. "Uhm… well, I am listening!" She answered before forming a huge grin with her muzzle.

But Nala caught that immediately and her aqua eyes daggered right through her cub. "I see… then what is the key to hunt wildebeests?"

She had already caught the princess who began to speak. But the only thing that would come out was a long "Uhmmmm…" She then let her head drop to the ground and sat down in front of her mother. The last thing Kiara would want was to make her mother angry or disappointed. Ever since that incident with Kovu and Zira, her father had begun to tighten up and be way too overprotective about his daughter. Her mother was one of the few that were standing on her side when it came to adventuring around the kingdom.

"Now that's what I thought!" The cream adult lioness added and sat down herself. She knew that something was troubling her. It wasn't just the fact that she was a bit hyperactive. There was more to it. "Kiara!" She started with a gentle voice. "I want to you to learn to hunt as quickly as possible so that one day you can be completely independent and on your own. But in order for me to do that, you have to do your part as well; and that is listen and learn!"

Kiara let her ears drop to her side and stared up to her mother. "I know but… you seem to be the only one who wants that." Nala shrugged her head back as her daughter stared at her with almost teary eyes. "Daddy rarely lets me play far away from home, and then only if I'm guarded by at least two people. He almost treats me like a baby."

Seeing as how this really affected the young princess, the queen laid down and pulled her closer to her. "Don't be that harsh on him, he just wants you to be safe." She almost hated to bring up the next comment she had to make. But it was the choice to make the golden/cream understand. "Remember Kopa, he wants to prevent the same event happening to you as well."

Finally, the cub understood even though she started to talk back again. "Yes you're right! But then again, Kopa's dead was an accident. Why do I have to be guarded?" She twisted her gaze to the side and glanced past her mother who stared at her with curiosity. "I mean… look at uncle Malka there hiding in the grass."

"AWW man!" It appeared from the distance and both females turned their heads as a black mane emerged from the ground. Nala immediately shot her long time friend a stern look and the pale orange lion widened his muzzle to a fake grin. "Well sorry… Nal! But Simba said very specific to keep a close eye on you two."

Some would call this hypocritical, but right when Malka spilled out the news about him spying on them in Simba's will. The queen was on her feet and gave the male a clear signal to get out of here. He made a nervous wink with his paw and ran off back to pride rock. The queen couldn't believe that after all these years, her mate was still sending someone to guard her. "I guess my dear, we have to take a word with your father after today!" She smirked and Kiara laughed a little. "What do you say? Are you now ready for some hunting lessons?"

Kiara nodded and together the two walked along the fields with the queen giving lectures to her daughter.

* * *

Far away from the pride lands, a kingdom called the north lands, the small family of Kula and Chumvi were still talking about the events that happened over the last weeks. The fact that the dark brown lion's son Kichwa had come in contact with a member of the royal family was a more surprising than enjoying event. As in that moment, Chumvi was bringing his son along as they marched over the hilly fields of the north lands. The sun stood high and the climate was really enjoying, clouds were building up in the distance and rain was about to appear soon.

It was in these weeks, that the family realized how much living in this kingdom was different from the one they had in the pride lands. The climate was a bit hotter than back home. That was mostly because being so close to the outlands and the shadowlands where nearly all plant life had been extinguished from the surface. Yet there were days like today where the climate was nice and enjoying.

The animals were reacting different to lions too. In the pride lands, they understood each other as living things that needed each other in order to keep the circle of life going. The fact that the other animals served as prey to the lions was way less complicated. Here, animals shrieked together once they came across a lion and feared to be eaten. But yet the hilly structure of the veldts and the rich forest being spread all over the place were enough reason for them to not leave this place.

The fauna was also slightly different than in their old kingdom. While there were more forests and woods around. The trees showed less leafs and plant life around them then back in the pride lands. That had to be a result of the rather hot climate. Back when Mufasa ruled, four prides lived in the kingdom in the south. All being subjected to the one living at pride rock. When Scar took over, a few of them migrated over here; even though Chumvi and Kula haven't come across one before.

Here, it was one giant and enormous pride with king Isitha reigning at the top. It was uncommon for most of the lions to ever see their king who operated with his son Ingozi and Itshe and a few more as consultants to speak to the others. Even getting a glimpse at the prince's daughter Ubuvila was a tough thing to make happen. And yet, his son could do it without any effort put to it.

"Hey dad!" The voice of his son dragged the dark brown male out of his thoughts. His voice was full of wonder and curiosity. "You said you have been to king's hill before. Did you see him?" The young male lion asked and his father raised his eyebrows at that.

Chumvi breathed for a few seconds before he eyed his once again. "Yep, once! That was when your mother and I had barely crossed the borders. We had to ask for permission to stay here just like people had to do in our old home. I went there alone since I didn't know what to expect." He raised his head towards the sky and in a dreamy way. "I think I might take you there once. It is really a gigantic sight to see."

Kichwa raised one eyebrow having no idea what it was looking like. "What's so special about it?"

For a few seconds, the adult smiled at his son seeing as he had never talked with him about the place the king lives. "It is a mountain with purple, yellow and green plants growing on it. Little caves which provide shelter for the various lions are spread all over it." He could see that his son was not that much impressed with what he had to say. "It's the size that is so imposing!"

"Is it more beautiful than pride rock?"

"No no! Pride rock, is the most astonishing sight that exists. When it comes to comparison, the north lands loose to the pride lands. The grass in our old home was richer, the herds were bigger and the climate was much nicer. I don't know how mch has gone back to normal but, even the numbers of lions living there should be superior to the ones living here." Together the two moved over another hill and spotted three female lions, one adult and two cubs moving over the grass. "Now here we are!" Chumvi called out as he gave away a quick roar to his mate and his two daughters.

Kichwa wasted no time and rushed over to them and greeted them joyfully. Short after, the dark brown furred male appeared and gave his mate a greeting lick on the cheek before the lioness spoke out to him. "What happened to you? I almost thought you got lost!" The caramel female said with a sly smirk on her face.

But her mate just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh you know, guys business!" he exclaimed and Kula turned over to her three cubs. The lioness led her group through the field before they reached the cadaver of a wildebeest. From the marks of, it must have been killed just a few moments ago. At the sight of it. Chumvi's eyes grew wide and he spoke up. "We better eat it now or we're going to have our paws full with the vultures." He said and waited for Kula to response.

But the female lion just stood in her spot and stared with wide eyes into the back of the group. "I guess the vultures are the least of our worries right now!" She said and nudged Chumvi on his side.

He turned around and what he saw made the hair on his back stand up. The family of pridelanders stared directly towards a group of about five male lions. One of them was a beige one which they identified immediately as Itshe who smiled over at them. The one in the middle caught their attention immediately. He was about a year younger than the two and his fur was brown with his mane being black. He had stitching blue eyes and was merely exploding with authority.

Kula and Chumvi right at once went into a defensive stance as they spotted the sheer power of the group ahead. But the one in the front waived with his paw to signal them to relax. To Chumvi, running was pointless anyway. With three cubs, they couldn't have made it that far to begin with. Which made the fact that they didn't see or hear them coming even more frustrating.

"My name is prince Ingozi!" The brown furred male said with a neutral but still booming voice as he spoke to the ex-pridelanders. Already, both Kula and Chumvi shrugged back at the sight of the heir to the throne. "You are the parents of the cub called Kichwa!?" The prince half asked and half made clear as the other two males still kept their defense and their skeptic.

Behind his parents, Kichwa tried to hide even more behind his mother's legs seeing as how he could be in big trouble. Kula nodded not easing up a little bit. It was unsettling for her to see this member of the royal family calling out to her cub like that. But the prince stayed calm and continued to speak.

"It has occurred to me that a few weeks ago, your cubs met with my daughter Ubuvila!" He mentioned and twisted his head a little to the back revealing a small female cub standing right beside one of the unnamed lions. "Ever since that day, she kept asking me about her meeting him again." Kichwa's parents eased up and now glanced curious at the group. "Since my daughter is the dearest thing to me, I decided to give her into your observation for the rest of the day."

Neither Chumvi nor Kula could prevent their heads from jerking back in complete surprise. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, even as Ubuvila walked forward and stopped just a few inches in front of her father, the dark brown male who would have rubbed his eyes if his instincts didn't tell him to do different.

The young princess glanced up to her father and smiled before nuzzling him. "I pick you up at the end of the day." He then said with a complete change in tone as he spoke to his cub before eying the parents of Kichwa again. "I am generous, but if I don't find my daughter safe and sound back here at the end of the day, the great Ingonyama won't be able to help you." The royal gave each other a smile and good bye before Ingozi disappeared with his group into the distance.

Akili and Moyo glanced at each other before staring at their brother with shock. "Does anybody have an idea what just happened?" She said before she caught the princess walking over to them.

"Hello!" She greeted and stopped right in front of Kichwa who was unable to pull his muzzle back to its normal position. "I said… hello!" Ubuvila again said with a bit more demand in her voice before Akili walked over to the male cub and rammed her paw into his side.

Kichwa stumbled out of his stare and returned. "Oh yeah… right uhm… hi!?" He greeted completely out of words and both his sisters giggled. Seeing as how this was no dream, the dark brown cub looked back to the group of lions in the distance. "So… do you… always travel with a big band when you go visit your friends?" He asked nonchalantly and forced Akili, Moyo as well as his parents to face palm.

For a moment, Ubuvila puzzled before realizing what the male cub meant. "Oh! You mean my father!? Actually, he just wanted to see what you and your parents look like. So he decided to come along. I asked him to not make a big scene of it." She kept explaining while watching after her father as well.

"Well that went well!" Kichwa retorted with sarcasm. "So… since you're already here, do you want to play something?" He then asked thinking it would be the best to get on with the day. Ubuvila nodded and he together with the princess and his sisters moved along the field starting a game of tag.

In the back, Kula still stared after the group of cubs moving away from them before shaking her head. "Alright! I can work with that!" She exclaimed before eying her mate. "You can close your mouth now Chummy!"

* * *

While Kula and Chumvi were busy getting a hold of reality, and the lions at pride rock were trying to teach their cubs the essence of survival. Zira followed other intention… getting back into the pride lands. Her son Kovu was the key to everything, his meeting with the princess a few weeks ago made her think and forma plan that would ensure her victory and bring back Scar's legacy onto the throne. She knew from her own life that growing lions had to fulfill a test one day that she was a rightful addition to the pride. The day of their first hunt completely by herself.

It was the perfect opportunity to lay a trap that would bring her son into the midst of Simba's lines, the perfect chance to kill him, his mate… and if necessary his daughter. _Once we have taken back the pride lands, we can avenge you and bring your heritage onto the throne!_ She called out inside her mind and jerked her head from side to side.

But still, Kovu proofed to be a lot more difficult to train than she expected. And that was not because he was a bad fighter or hunter. No, he was a natural born; it was because of his kind setting that he was a bit harder to be won for her plans. Vitani and Nuka already had their mind set on getting revenge to the pridelanders. No… Kovu was different.

In order for her to make him the one who could do what no one else could, she had to train his mind. "What do you see when you look over there?" She asked as she and her son were sitting just at the edge of the outlands and glanced over the stream that built the natural border between them and the kingdom of king Simba.

"I see… green grass!" The dark brown cub said with his green eyes staring at the plant life of the pride lands.

"And what else?"

Kovu narrowed his eyes and continued to stare into the distance. "And… that's it!" He replied which was not even close to what his mother wanted to hear.

Zira stomped with her paws onto the ground to scare the little cub. But Kovu didn't move and inch. He was trained so well physically that he didn't even fear the bigger paws of his mother connecting with his head. "NO! What you are supposed to see is what should be rightfully ours and what was taken from you back then!"

Yet the dark brown cub didn't really respond and raised his eyebrows and glared at his mother with wide eyes. The tarnish lioness bowed down to her son and wrapped her paws around him while glancing over to him from the side with mischievous eyes. "Listen Kovu! Back when Scar was king, we had everything, all what we could imagine. That was until Simba and Nala came back and took pride rock by force. They forced us to live out here while they bath in food and water."

"But mom! The one I met weeks ago didn't seem that bad. Does she really belong to them?" The cub asked still not fully convinced that what his mother said was true.

But Zira would not be Zira if she didn't have a plan. "You might be right in that point, but do you remember the king and how reacted to you?" Kovu nodded and indeed still had in mind how the golden furred male roared at him from the top of his lungs with hate. "Now ask your sister, is that a way how a king would react? Would you as ruler of the pride lands threaten a helpless cub like that?"

Once again, Kovu nodded and got to his feet. "I guess you're right!" he said and Zira grinned viciously.

"Excellent! Now get your sister, we have work to do!"

Together they walked through the sandy fields of the outlands, ready to put their plan to action.

_You have a chance to really shine now, well patience never was one of your true virtues_

As the sun was setting over the pride lands, a slightly older Kiara stayed low in the grass with her mother watching her from behind. The still young princess had her eyes locked on a rabbit and was moving forward. She was about into a sprint when she let her paw come onto the ground a bit too loud. The rabbit at once charged and escaped her with ease. The cream/golden cub let her ears drop as her mother was right beside her and put a paw on her shoulder.

_And stop trying to control everything, and screw what they say. What do you have to prove?_

Kovu was slashed at a snake while Vitani sank her teeth into its scaly skin. Although the reptile managed to take a good bit at the dark brown cub, he quickly grabbed it with his fangs and bit down as hard as he could, after a struggle that lasted for an eternity. The snake gave up and went limb at once. Both Siblings glanced up to their mother in pride but only to receive and growl as the tarnish lioness pointed at the wound that Kovu had sustained.

_So why am I waiting, this time that I wasting, if that's what you mean?_

After various failed attempts of catching some prey, Kiara and Nala reappeared at pride only to be greeted by Simba. The king wanted to give his daughter a hug but she just passed him with hanging head and ears. A short eye contact between Simba and Nala was enough for him to realize what was going on. Kiara was about to enter the cave when she was greeted by Kivuli who also wanted to welcome her back, but just like her father, he got ignored and just stood by as the princess sunk together in a corner of the cave. He also let his head drop receiving sorrowful glares from the king and queen.

_How will this be, when all is said and done? I will know where I'm from, remember me._

Ubuvila and Kichwa chased each other through a forest as they enjoyed their time of still being cubs. They two had grown in size and were now close to adolescences. The dark brown male spotted a small brown point behind a nearby tree and darted after it. But as he came around the corner, he found himself eye to eye with prince Ingozi. Right behind him, Ubuvila was looking at him a bit shocked but still playful. The two lions glanced at each other for a while until the northlander gave him a quick nod.

_Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up behind me!_

Once again, Kimae walked up the top of pride rock as the lions of the pride lands gave farewell to Malisi who finally lost the fight with her disease. Most of them were crying with the mother of Chumvi standing close by.

_I'm scared to be the only one who sees the hour glass run dry._

Rafiki sat once more on the top of his tree watching how the group of cubs now at the edge of adolescence as well moved through the veldt. His mind drifted off to the plan he and Mufasa's spirit came up with nights ago. How in the world could he make the two get together. From his experience, he had to wait for Zira to make the first move. A move which he was sure would come soon.

'_cause too much time went by_

Nearly all of the outlanders had assembled and watched how their young lion was competing against a full grown jackal. The last months of Zira's training had left their tributes. The once innocent and kind eyes of Kovu had turned into cold and determined orbs as he leaped for the animal. Though the jackal was still even in size, it didn't take long and the dark brown lion cub had defeated him before her glanced over to his other and received an approving look.

_And why do I have to prive that I will be ready, ready for everything thrown at me._

An adolescent Ubuvila led Kichwa through a small labyrinth of trees with the dark brown lion hurrying to not lose her. Quickly, they made it out of the forest and Kichwa nearly fall onto his back as he glanced at the sight that lay in front of him. He had finally reached king's hill and was amazed by the color scheme that showed itself to him. The princess smiled back at him as she pointed with her nose to follow him towards the home of the king of the north lands.

_So why am I waiting, this time that I wasting, if that's what you mean!_

Nala and Kiara were running together through the fields of pride rock while chasing after a zebra. The queen was catching up to it quickly but only guarded it so the cream/golden lioness could sank her fangs into its flesh. But as Kiara tried to jump at it, she tripped over something and tumbled over the ground for a while. She turned around immediately to find Timon and Pumbaa glaring at her while holding their backs in pain. Already, Nala was at her side and talked to the two friends of the king. One statement of Timon made her tilt her head up and look angrily back to pride rock.

_How will this be, when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me_

While Nuru and Mto were resting side by side at a waterhole. Kivuli was moving restless in front of Mbio and Naima, the sight of Kiara appearing in the distance made him stop and… strangely test his breath. But the moment he saw how angry she looked, he backed off and sat down immediately beside his two friends.

_Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up behind me, yeah  
_

Kovu ran as fast as he could through a muddy field trying to catch up with fleeing impala, the lion's green eyes were full of merciless anger as he closed in on the animal. Every muscle in his body was giving everything. it was then that he grasped the animal on his back before biting down on his neck. With one swift move, he snapped its neck for about 180o and breaking its neck at once. Vitani and especially Nuka had a hard time catching up and glared at their brother with joy and pride.

_How will this be, when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me, yeah_

Kichwa bowed down to prince Ingozi and Itshe before he left the sight of king's hill. He had moved for a few moments when he heard Ubuvila calling out to him and stopping just a few inches away from him. Before the dark brown adolescent lion could react, the female gave him a lick on the cheek which nearly let the male drop flat to the ground. The whole way back, he was nearly jumping through the fields before he finally seen by his parents.

Chumvi could only chuckle at how his son was acting and walking. He turned towards Kula and smiled "They grow up so fast!"

_Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up behind me._

Although she had to help, Kiara was finally able to bring an okapi to the ground. It was one of the few steps of improvement that she did when it came to her hunting skill. A sign that her life was finally balancing out. Her father had been way more relaxed over the last weeks and she finally felt a slight idea of freedom. Nala glanced over at her and nodded her head as if to say… Y_ou're ready!_

Night settled over the pride lands and the adolescent princess sat outside of pride rock glancing down on the kingdom ahead. The sky upwards was completely freed of clouds and the stars shined bright. Kiara was so sunken in thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was closing in on her. "There you are, I figured you would be out here. She heard a voice and turned around.

Just a few feet away stood her mother who smiled over to her adored. The adolescent lioness stood where she was and continued to stared down the field. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Nala asked padding a few steps closer to her.

"I guess!" Kiara answered without facing her mother.

Nala, followed her gaze to see if she would find what her daughter was looking at. But when she didn't spot anything, she continued to focus on the younger female. "Hey, it's completely okay for you to be worried or even a bit frightened." She said trying to support her daughter a little bit. What she didn't expect was the harsh move that Kiara did.

She glanced over to her with her auburn eyes and smiled. "I'm not nervous, I just can't wait!" Kiara answered with determination both in her voice and her eyes.

It was a motion that caused Nala by surprise as well as enthusiasm. "Now finally, you start talking like my daughter!" She added and both females laughed a little. The queen moved closer to her and sat down right beside her. The two waited for quite a while until one of them broke the silence. Finally it was Kiara to speak up again.

"Mom!? Do you remember the day when you had to hunt for the first time?" She asked now showing a little doubt after all. In some way, she still wasn't sure if she was able to be a lioness like her mother. Every time when she saw the cream furred queen moving through the grass and run after prey. She knew that her mother was made for hunting, where as she was still sloppy, impatient and too loud.

Te queen's face straightened up quickly as the thoughts of her cub hood came back. Thoughts she couldn't suppress all the time. "With me, it was a bit more different. Tama and I didn't have the chance to learn as calm and easy as you and your friends. Us learning to hunt was needed. So we had to learn by doing." She said honest and faced the ground slightly.

Kiara listened carefully before asking again. "But when you caught your first animal all by yourself, what did you feel, what did you do?" She asked honest feeling the need for a little pep talk after all.

With a slight chuckle, the cream colored lioness looked over to her as she showed all the pride she held for that moment back then. "I roared! I roared so loud that all the pride lands could hear me!" She giggled again and Kiara laughed along with her. "Don't worry, you can do it! Just believe in yourself!"

"Yeah! Alright but… do me a little favor!"

"What?"

The smile on Kiara's face vanished for a short moment and she looked now dead serious at her mother. "Would you keep daddy under control, just for tomorrow?"

Nala put on her adored smile and nodded her head. "I see to it!" She answered before getting back to her paws. "You better get inside, it's gonna' be your big day tomorrow." With, the cream/golden adolescent rose and followed the queen inside the den and being completely ready for the next day.

* * *

And finally… the day had come. No clouds could be seen in the sky and the pride lands were hilled in a bright light. The pride had assembled around pride rock as they observed the side path laying right at the side of the big mountain. All often were waiting for their princess to appear on the edge of the path.

It was still a bit early as Nala walked through the lines of lionesses awaiting what was about to come. The queen eyes locked on her mate sitting a few yards in front of her and she immediately noticed the stern and… strangely sad expression he had out on. It didn't take long for her to take her place right beside the king and glance back up the pathway.

Up ahead, Kiara was sitting back in the cave and still faced the ground. For a few moments, she breathed quickly before saying silently to herself. "I can do it, I can do it!" She narrowed her eyes and put on a determinate expression before she started to walk out of the cave.

That was when she spotted the tarnish adolescent male standing in the distance and smiling broadly towards her. She right away identified him as Kivuli and smirked over to him. The two stopped from each other at the mouth of the den and kept staring at each other. "Hey, what's up?" She asked and formed a gentle smile.

Tama's and Malka's son cleared his throat before glancing outside for a short moment. But only to face the golden/cream lioness short after again. "I-I… I just w… I just wanted to wish you good luck." He stumbled over his own words as he glanced nervously at the princess. Kiara glanced back with a shy grin before the male went forward and nuzzled her on the side.

Completely taken aback, the cream/golden lioness moved back a little as her ears fell flat to her head and she giggled nervously. "Well uhm… I-I gotta go!" She said and ran past him down the pathway. As soon as she appeared on the top and looked down at the pride, she could hear the old mandrill Rafiki calling out her name. The lionesses assembled to the left and right immediately turned their heads to look at her princess in aww. She could hear mumblings from the others and even Niyani calling out to her. "My how you've grown!"

Even Timon and Pumbaa as well as Zazu were touched by the moment, though some could argue that there was still a little goofiness coming from the two.

Slowly, Kiara walked over to her mother who greeted with a stroke of her chin over her back. "Remember! Just like we talked about it." The queen said and her daughter closed her eyes for a short moment. "You'll do just fine!" She added and the princess then turned her attention to her father who had his head turned away from them. Some would call his expression a bit… grumpy.

"Daddy!?" The younger lioness said and Simba finally decided to face her. Kiara's face was serious and pleading as she continued. "You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?"

Her red eyes stared right over at him as the golden furred mal made eye contact with his mate. At first, Nala only raised her eyebrows in encouragement. But when Simba still wasn't really convinced, she changed her expression into her typical sly and yet stern self. Simba knew this glance all too well. Her face was almost screaming. _Do it or you'll have to deal with me later on!_ He rolled his eyes before calling out to the princess. "Alright! I promise!"

Finally, it seemed like the stern and protective king had melted down as his daughter walked over to him and rubbed her head against his. She quickly passed them and jumped onto a rock where she could overview the plain and its mostly yellow grass. Kiara took a quick look back to her parents who both glared at her with encouragement. She once again narrowed her eyes in determination and ran down away from pride rock.

After his daughter had disappeared into the distance, Simba stood there and continued to watch over his kingdom as he tried to catch a glimpse of the golden/cream lioness moving in the distance. Nearl all the rest of the pride had left aside from Nala and Zazu who were still standing beside him. "That was a wise decision!" The queen said as she wrapped her right front leg around him.

Too bad she didn't know that Simba had lied to both his daughter and his wife as he had already send out Timon and Pumbaa to look after Kiara. But he decided to keep this his secret and face the ground again. "Yeah… I guess so!"

* * *

They day went on with Kiara stalking prey after prey all the time. But even with her confidence being rather big after the recent events. She still lacked the skills. Every time she was close to her prey, something would go wrong. She would step on twigs or stumble over her own feet, she would step on a small stone that would make her squeak out in pain. Nothing seemed to work in her favor today. _It's on days like these that I hate my life! _She thought in sarcasm as she stalked through the high grass ad close by a little herd of antelopes.

This time, she was really close. It was the best chance for the princess to have the whole day till now. But then it happened again, she once again stepped on a twig and made it crack. Seeing as how the antelopes had heard the sound for the whole day, they dashed off into the distance and left the young lioness widen her eyes in shock. As quickly as she could she gave chase to catch up with them.

But the animals were too fast and soon were out of reach. _Oh great kings! Why do I have to be so sloppy? _Yet there was one character treat she was throwing that she could use today, determination and the will to never give up. Quickly, Kiara moved past a few boulders vanishing from the sight of her prey for a moment and leaving them in false security.

It didn't take long for her to get into the backs of the herd again as she once again kept her body low over the ground. _Now here we g… whoa!_ Almost, she would have stepped on another stone which she could see in the last moment and carefully over her right front paw over it. _Mom would have had my head if she sp…_

_Rumble!_

Kiara had to look back to see that she had moved the stone after all, but this time with her back leg. Already, the antelopes were moving again and the princess gasped out in frustration. This time, she would not let them go, with all what she had, the young lioness ran after her prays as they dashed through the plain. She could now see a flat lying tree trunk in the distance which the animals avoided by jumping over it. And that's when she saw two figures looking up. Coming to a full stop, she glance down on the meerkat and the warthog that still had their backs turned towards the lioness.

"ARGHHHH!" Both shrieked as the turned around and found the king's daughter standing in front of them catching her breath for a short moment.

Sternly, she glanced down at the two before speaking up. "Timon, what are you doing here?"

Seeing as how their cover had been blown off completely, the meerkat cleared his throat and though for a short moment. "Uh… shopping!"

Already, Kiara wasn't really listening and could count two and two together. _I don't believe it! That…_ She didn't want to think further since she was already way beyond anger. "My father sent you, after he promised to let me do this on my own… He LIED!" She called out in anger and disappointment. How could be such a fool and trust her father just this once to have confidence in her. "I should have known he'd never give me a real chance!"

She wasn't even listening to Timon and Pumbaa as she already glanced into the distance and brought distance between her and the other two animals. _If he is not willing to give me a chance, I have to take one myself! _She thought determined and ran through the fields as far away from pride rock as she could. It didn't take long before she spotted another group of antelope which she considered as her next prey.

Just like numerous times before, she kept low and stalked closer towards them. This was the chance she had, she had neither tripped nor made any noise. This time, everything went perfect for the princess.

That means, it would have been if it weren't for a group of birds taking flight out of nowhere and shrieking up the whole group. Frustrated, Kiara chased after them as the antelope disappeared over a hill. The queen's daughter was so focused on her hunt that she didn't keep focus on her surroundings and didn't spot the giant grey and black cloud of smoke building up right in front of her.

Even as the antelope came back running towards her, Kiara notice the red light building on the edge of the hill. And that could mean only one thing. _Fire! _Panic rose inside her as she could see the flames getting closer and closer. _I gotta get out of here._ With all the power she had left, Kiara ran through the veldt now alongside the animals she tried to catch earlier on. She followed two zebras to the lft but only to be cut off from the line of fire in front of her.

Seeing as her flee routes were cut off, she panicked even more. By now, she was completely surround by the flames the air was hot and it was impossible to see anything clear with all the smoke and the fire. The smoke also made it hard for her to breath, her legs already started to give up on her as Kiara had to cough due to the smoke. A thought was setting up in her mind which she couldn't suppress anymore. _NO!_ She then thought and swiped away any doubt, yet her body told her different, she couldn't go on for long.

That was until she spotted a high stone overhang which was clear to jump on, even though it was rather high to get to it… but choice did she have!?

Kiara pulled her courage together and sprinted off before putting all energy into her jump. And indeed… just within an inch, she hammered her claws into the solid stone and holding on to it. Her vision became blurry and her eyes widened even more. The princess barely had the strength to pull herself up. And to make matters worse, she was slipping down.

_NO! I will NOT die here!_ It hammered through her mind and she pressed her back legs as hard as she could against the rock. With a final rush of energy, she jumped up and made it over the edge. Sh was not out of the fire but at least she was at a higher postion. But that was when the exhaustion, the smoke and the heat took the best of her and she dropped to the ground. The last thing Kiara saw was a pair of green eyes looking down on her through the dusky air.

* * *

**Author's note: **The song used in the training montage is called "when all is said and done by Trapt. Not the perfect choice but I think it fits the mood rather well.


	13. Easier said than done

Damn it's hot outside…

I just checked my thermometer this noon and spotted over 40 oC (that's 104 oF for you Americans) outside. The hottest day in Germany since 2003. I didn't even dare to start my computer until 9:00 pm because of the heat in my house.

But anyway… it's time for a new chapter.

**Lionkingfan: **I'm glad you liked them. Like I said previous, I tried to make Nala have a purpose in this story compared to her role in the second movie. And that included a bit interaction with Kiara at first. Even though she says a few lines to her daughter (most of which are just calling out her name and being relieved that nothing happened to her) the only two words that Kiara ever say to Nala are "yes mom!"… and I find that to be sad.

**AngeliqueRox**: Thanks for the comment and the compliments. Even though I try to tell my own story, we are running parallel to the movies, and that means that we have to show the key scenes of those flicks as well. But simply writing down the scenes as they happen in the movies is a bit boring, for me as well as for the reader. So I try to give every scene something new or change a few things which would make it interesting for the reader to go through it again. And I'm glad you like it.

With that said, let's continue…

* * *

Chapter 13: easier said than done

Back when he was a cub, standing still or being forced to wait had been a torture for Simba. Even when he went down the path of hakuna matata, he sometimes hated doing nothing or waiting for something to happen. Some might say that changed once he became the king. But yet in reality, there was no difference. When he first took the throne, he wasted no time and did not rest until his kingdom was back to normal. His impatience and urge to do something was so big that he even shoved his own family aside. Even though that was in no way his attention.

Since the pride lands were back to normal, the king had much more downtime and was sometimes forced to sit back and wait for something to occur. Therefore, one technique he gained over the years to beat down time was… padding back and forth. And that was what he did this time too. Nothing would have made him more happy than to see his daughter appear in front of pride rock with a freshly killed animal all by herself and well being.

Maybe if that would have happened, he could go back to go a little easy on Kiara for a change. But instead, he was forced to wait until her return. But already, the hunt took way longer than he hoped it would take. Even his major-domo's words could not calm him down. He could sense something was wrong.

"Don't worry Simba!" The blue hornbill said and spread his wings gesturing. "She'll be fine! What could happen?" He continued to say in a lighthearted voice as the king let his gaze wander over the fields below.

Something on the horizon caught his eye and he twirled around to look at it. It was a cloud of smoke emerging from the ground and spreading over the veldt. Simba knew too well what was going on… there was a fire. A fire that was located directly where. "No, no… KIARA!" He gasped and cried out going into a sprint right away. "ZAZU FLY AHAED! FIND HER!" He called and raced down pride rock to get to his daughter. He could hear some members of his pride moving behind him and then glanced to the side to find Nala running alongside the king. "NALA HAVE YOU…"

"I SAW IT!" She called back with the same panic in her eyes as her mate had.

_[In the back at pride rock]_

"Move it lazy bone!" Tojo called out as he and Malka rushed down from the giant rock and kicked Meethu in the side of his stomach.

The cream colored male turned his head and stared upwards at the two. "W-What's goin' on?" He asked with sleepy eyes before the ochre male lion brought his nose down to him.

"Bushfire! MOVE!"

Without thinking twice, Meethu stood up and followed his friends over the fields and towards the giant wall of flames.

Meanwhile, Simba was already out of breath as he kept hammering his paws onto the ground to get to his daughter as quickly as possible. His biggest fears were suddenly as real as possible. _NO! Not again! I can't possibly sustain another loss of one of my children. Don't let this happen again! _The king felt his mind pulled back to months ago where he had to find out that his son was taken away from him.

Nala for her part was just as frightened as the golden colored king. Just a few moments go, the queen was as happy as she could be when she thought about her daughter finally making the first step towards adulthood. And now just a few hours later, she was afraid of never seeing Kiara again. The cream furred female looked up and spotted Zazu flying above and in a circle marking a spot for them. Simba was the first one to see it and picked up his pace.

Even though, Nala was fast and strong for a lioness, she had less to compare with the strength of a full grown male. Not to mention when he was as big as Simba. The king soon was edging her and ran ahead as the two now wandered under a red shining and clouded sky. The queen could see the river as she heard the king roar out in front of her.

And then she spotted her daughter, standing on all four feet, parts of her coat singed but all in all… she was alright. The queen wasted no time and ran straight up to her. "Kiara! You're alright!" She said and rubbed her head against her daughter's. It was then that she realized that the golden/cream lioness was not really paying that much attention to her as to Simba.

"Father! How could you break your promise?" She called angrily and upset and forced her mother to glance over at her mate in surprise.

Nala had no idea what she meant yet had a slight idea about it. But she didn't have the chance as she now realized what was happening in front of her. Simba was staring straight into the eyes of another male lion, one she had never seen before but did seem but seemed oddly familiar. The male was much smaller in size compared to the king. His fur was dark brown and his eyes were green. Come to think of it, she had seen this lion before, but where?

A few yards away, Simba had his teeth bared and answered his daughter without moving his eyes away from the stranger. "It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!" He growled and Nala shook back her head.

_He can't be serious!_

"But I was doing just fine! Even after Kovu…"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence as Simba realized who was standing in front of him. This was the lion chosen by Zira to take the throne. His expression got even angrier as he growled hostile at the young lion who returned the gesture with the same intensity. Once again, Nala witnessed how her mate was losing his temper and she thought it might be best to deescalate. "Simba!" She said almost lecturing and forced the king to glance over at her.

"HEY YU'!" All lions turned their heads to see a new arrival sitting just a few yards away from them. The old mandrill Rafiki sat on a rock and laughed over to Kovu. "How dare yu' save de' king's daughter!?" He continued to call and both Nala and Simba perked up their ears.

For a short moment, the golden male's anger vanished for a face of surprise. "You saved her?" He asked but quickly turned back into his suspicious self. "Why?" He growled and narrowed his eyes once more.

Kovu had kept, aside from the growling, rather defensive during the whole conversation. Everything was developing according to plan. His mother was right; Simba would not just let him in for the sake of him saving Kiara. _Let's go!_ "I… humbly ask to join your pride." He started to ask with a bow.

"No!" It didn't even take a second before the king snapped back. "You were banished with the other outsiders." He continued again to growl.

But the dark brown lion didn't repeat aside with a little smirk on his muzzle. "I have left the outsiders." His voice was calm and easy. "I am a rogue. Judge me now for what I am… or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Nala had to give the boy credit. He knew how to debate, which didn't help to better the mood of Simba. The golden lion growled and paced back and forth before giving away various roars. The queen made eye contact with Zazu and then nodded her head "Simba!" She said and moved her head to sign him to come over to her.

The two royals moved away from the younger lions and put their heads closer to each other so that they couldn't hear them. Kiara made short eye contact with Kovu and gave away a short smile. The male lion returned the gesture with a raised eyebrow and a confident grin. Meanwhile the royal couple as well as Zazu stood together in a circle.

"Simba! You owe him your daughter's life!" The queen said with a gentle and urging face. "And Zazu is right; the royal protocol demands all debts to be paid. Besides, he said he was a rogue."

The golden furred male breathed a few times before facing his mate again. "Last time I trusted the words of someone associated with Scar, I ended up as an orphan!" He exclaimed. "And after what happened with Kopa, I don't want anything connected with Zira around me!"

For a short moment, the same sadness that Simba felt came over the queen. But she quickly recovered and glanced at Simba. "I know Simba… but without him, Kiara would be lost just like Kopa. At least consider it!" She almost pleaded to him before he once played her trump. "At least think about the law, the law of your father."

The golden furred male looked once again over to his daughter and the burns and singed parts that were set all over her body. He clenched his teeth and then twisted his head towards the younger dark brown lion. "My father's law will prevail!" He finally said turning his back on him before walking into the distance. "For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are."

For a short moment, Kovu smiled at Kiara inwardly while cornering Simba with his eye. The golden/cream lioness repeated and together they followed the king through the pride lands. _So far so good! _He thought and checked if nobody was watching before he growled silently but viciously. Yet there was strange feeling of worry that overcame him. _What if she would have really died?_

_[The same night at pride rock]_

Simba barely made it into sleep that night as well as the rest of the pride. Kiara had her head resting on her paws but continued to glare to the outside of the den. Once in a while she made eye contact with her mother as well as other pride members still sitting in the den. The young lioness nearly faced death that day. And on some parts of her body, she was shivering. She looked to the side and found Nuru and Kivuli snuggled up to each other. To her surprise, the tarnish male was awake as well and had his blue eyes locked on her as he watched her with sadness and a tendency to cry.

The princess gave him a quick smile which the male answered with a smile of his own. Of course, Kiara knew that he had a crush on her for quite a while. Yet it nearly broke her heart having to tell him that she didn't feel the same way. Slowly, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next day came and the pride came slowly back to live, the events of the last day still laid heavy on the kingdom. While the adults were on the hunt, the adolescent ones had settled down beside pride rock and glanced into the distance where they could see the burned earth spread all over the place. Nuru and Mto were sitting on a hill just a few yards away from their castle side by side while Mbio moved his paws over the earth deep sunken in thoughts. Naima sat a bit away from the group as she was afraid her brother could snap at her once more. Kivuli lied on his side and observed the pride lands as well, but instead for something else.

"Well that ruins the newfound piece!" Nuru threw into the round as she glanced at the troubled group around her. Since it had been Kiara's turn yesterday, she was the one that was supposed to test her hunting abilities that day. But due to the bushfire, all trips were cancelled for a few days.

Mbio once in a while lifted his head and stared at one of the group before he stopped and stared back at the rests of the fire. "I tried to sleep last night. But every time I closed my eyes, I saw that red light out there. And I wasn't even close to it like Kiara." Meethu's son added in a low voice. The rather active and playful lion had turned thoughtful that morning.

"You all act like you never have seen a fire before." Naima called from the back and Mto twirled his head around within an instant. The female stepped down immediately as she read her brother's face which said something like. _Neither have you!_

Now Kivuli got back up and glared towards his friends. "How could we, something like that never happened before around here. And imagine that it nearly killed Kiara!" He continued and faced the ground again. Dropping onto it, all the other adolescent lions nodded even though they were a bit reserved over the action of their tarnish friend.

The pale golden cub stood up and decided to leave the group. "Well, since this is going nowhere, I start training on my hunting lessons again. Maybe get my head free. Does someone wanna' come with me?" Each one of them shook their heads in denial and Meethu's and Sabini's son disappeared around another rock.

Neither one member of the group realized the pair of eyes watching them and slowly emerging from the distance. Malka had been listening to their conversation for quite a while and thought about certain aspects that had been said earlier on. Yet he figured he could give the young lions a little lesson. "So!" He started and the group already turned their heads by giving him greeting smiles.

"Hey dad!" Nuru and Kivuli said short after another as the pale orange adult sat down beside them.

He nodded back and then glanced down into the round. "Neither one of you had ever seen a bushfire before!" He started and all of them shook their heads. "Well, there's always a first! And you better learn your lesson by being afraid of them. Do you know that back when Scar ruled and Simba took the throne, a giant fire occurred around pride rock?

All the adolescent lions gasped a little since they had never heard this detail about their parents fight for their home. "So you're telling us that… everything around pride rock was burning that day!?" Naima once again asked and Malka nodded his head.

"Yep, even the place we are sitting at right now was completely hilled in flames." He added and the group looked almost not believing what the adult had to say.

Nuru thought for a moment before she spoke up herself. "But dad, how could it be that a fire started HERE?"

For quite a while, Malka thought about what to say and then decided just to start. "It was surprisingly easy. A fire can't just start somewhere. The land around here back then was so dry that all it neede was a single lightning bolt to…" As Malka said those words, his eyes widened and his mouth went more and more open.

The group of lions was a bit unsure what to do with that until Kivuli went over to his father. "Dad? Are you alright?"

The pale orange lion shook his head for a moment before facing his son. "Yeah, yeah! I'm alright!" He assured him. But then again, there was a sudden unrest in him which forced him to get to his feet and moving back to pride rock. _Could it be, it wouldn't surprise me!_ He thought as he completely forgot about the others still staring at him. "Sorry son but… I got to go! Me and uncle Tojo have something to discuss." He said before he raised his head to the giant rock formation. "JO-JO!"

It didn't take a while until the ochre colored male appeared around the corner and greeted the group of lions, especially his son Mto and his daughter Naima. "What is it Malka?"

"Let's go find Meethu and I want you to come with me, I want to check on something!" He said and wasted no time before walking into the distance.

Before any of their children could respond, they were already gone. Neither one of them had an idea what the sudden outburst of Malka meant. But it sure was as unsettling like the fire the last day. "Man, that day is really creeping out the adults." Nuru added and the others nodded.

Mto faced the ground as a thought appeared in his mind. "Think about what would have happened if Kiara would have really…"

"Will you stop!" Kivuli cut in angrily. "She didn't… so let's be glad of that." He mumbled and moved his body around until he lied on his side.

Seeing as how his friend was reacting to the mention of the princesses name, the dark ochre male silenced and glared at him with his head resting on his paws. "Where is she anyway?" He then asked after all unable to hold this question back.

The tarnish male kept his eyes directed away from him as he muttered under his breath. "Probably off with that killing machine of the outlands!" In no way was he denying of what he thought about the dark brown male walking in their midst. A fact that nearly all of his friends realized when he arrived last night at the cave. And mostly when they realized that he had gone off with the cream/golden female early at the morning.

"Maybe she just wants to thank him for saving her. And what do you know; maybe he is even fun to hang around with." Nuru replied knowing how her brother would react to that. As a family member, she of course wanted the best for him. But even she could see that the feeling her tarnish brother was having to the young princess were only one sided.

But much to her surprise, her brother didn't react at all and kept staring away from them. The only thing he did say was one line. And that one was already muttered under his light growls. "How much fun can a vicious highly trained killing machine from the outlands be?"

* * *

"ROAARRRRRR!" It haled through the pride lands as Kovu gave away a loud roar to force a few white colored birds to fly into the air. The young male couldn't grasp what was happening to him. He was sent here to kill king Simba and take Scar's rightful place as king. But all he did was spent the day with his daughter and strangely… enjoying it. He had to admit, the girl was fun to hang around with. Just like that one moment back when they were cubs. Yet, he thought he and Kiara were somehow training. But this didn't seem like any training that he had seen before.

"Yee-haa!"

He could hear the meerkat in the front call out as it rid on the back of his warthog buddy. Kovu turned once again to the cream/golden lioness to his right. "Why are we doing this? What is the point of this training?" He asked still having no idea what they were even doing at all.

The others kept laughing while he and Kiara ran side by side down a hill as the weak and thin clouds set up in the sky. The young princess eyed him quickly while raising her eyebrows in confusion. "Training? This is just for fun." She called out through the squeaks of the birds and the laughter of Timon and Pumbaa.

Again, Kovu was dumbfounded. It was strange for him to see these pridelanders talk about fun. His mother never talked to him about fun, and he didn't dare to say any word to Zira about that. And that was when a slight and silent memory came back into his mind. "Fun?" He said in the meantime as he grabbed a hold of the lost memory.

"_You got to be kidding me! Right?" A golden furred cub with a brown hair tuft sais as he glanced over to Kovu and his sister Vitani standing just a few yards away from him. "It's the simplest thing to play. I touch your shoulder… like this!" He said and nudged the tan furred female on the side before glancing over to the dark brown male. "Now… she's it! So Tani…"_

"_Don't call me that!" The female cub said sharp and Kopa smiled slyly._

"_Anyway, now she's it! So she has to do the same with me or either you. When you get touched, you're it and we start all over again." He didn't have any clue about the purpose of that kind of motion and together with his sister; he continued to stare at the young prince. "Come on guys! Once you done it, it is really fun!" Still the two cubs in front of him did not know what he was talking about. Kopa moved his hand over his face in frustration. "Why do I even bother?"_

_Out of the sudden, Vitani went at his face and glared her teeth. "If you don't like being with us, you should go back to your other friends." She suggested._

_That was when Kopa faced the ground with sad eyes. "Y-you… you are my…only friends!" He let out made both of Zira's cubs feel sorry about him._

Kovu snapped out of the memory and spotted the meerkat form earlier flaying over their heads with his hand holding on to the feet of one of the birds they tried to scatter. "Come on Kovu! Try it!" He jerked his head to the side and saw Kiara honest and in some way, heart melting smile before he took a deep breath.

"YEEE-HAAAA!" The dark brown cub called with joy and raised his nose upwards. The group continued to laugh and raced each other through the pride lands once in a while roaring and spreading the white birds all over the place. It didn't take long and Kiara as well as Kovu along Timon and Pumbaa reached a small narrow gorge as the duo of lions picked up speed and now going head to head.

Even though, Kiara enjoyed this day even more, there was a strange feeling inside her. Who would have guessed that after the events of the last day and the way her father had reacted to Kovu, she would be out here just with him and having real fun for the first time in a while. But she had no chance of bringing this further as she had to hammer her paws hardly into the ground and tried to brake with the sight up ahead. "LOOK OUT!" She called panicking.

The quartette slid hard over the ground until they came face to face with a herd of rhinos who glared at them with angry eyes. For a short moment, the earth stood still and the princess along with her friends stared at the birds they chased earlier as they stuck out their tongues to the lions. All Kiara could say before her eyes widened in shock was a short "oh oh!" before all four of them yelled out and started running into the opposite reaction and the rhinos giving chase.

The earth erupted under the weight of the heavy grey animals rushing after the small group that mocked their friends earlier on. Kiara was in front with her eyes wide open and searching for an escape route out of the gorge. With every meter she went further, the stone walls closed in on them and the way narrowed down even more. She quickly moved around a sharp turn to the left where she spotted a small opening to her left. The female lioness rushed over and pressed her body into it. She then watched Kovu coming around the corner and having a… strange smile on his face. The princess didn't waste time and pulled the male towards her into the whole calling out to Timon and Pumbaa to follow them.

All of them closed their eyes as the rhino herd passed them without noticing where they had gone. It took a while before they opened their eyes. But when they did, all four started to burst out in laughter seeing how they made it out alive after all. Even Kovu joined in with all his delight before calling out to the rest. "That was a… BLAST!" he called and forced Pumbaa to look up amused.

"Oh… sorry!"

Laughter filled the cave again and Timon jumped on top of the dark brown lions head. Before Kovu reacted, the meerkat gave him a noogie on his head and calling out in delight. "You're okay, kid… you're okay!" The young male lion smiled honestly and stared over at the female to his side.

With that, the strange duo at the bottom tried to squeeze out of the crevice as Kovu and Kiara got shifted around by the movement of the red furred warthog. The young lioness didn't pay attention for a moment as she suddenly felt something soft moving against her muzzle. She opened her eyes quickly and realized what had happened.

Just like the princess, Kovu felt a bit embarrassed as his muzzle brushed against the one of the lioness and he pulled away at once. Finally, they managed to get out into the opening as both young lions tried to avoid each other's glares as they stumbled over their own words. "Uhm… s-sorr… uh…" Kiara stumbled trying to apologize before the yell of Timon saved her from an even more embarrassing moment.

"Are you two coming or what!?" The meerkat called and still through quick glances and nervous smirks, she followed them alongside her, well you could call him 'friend'.

"Uhm guys!" A voice from the distance yelled out to them and Kiara as well as Kovu jerked their heads up glancing to the side. "You could lend me a paw here!" A young male voice said and the group spotted Mbio sitting in the middle of a brushwood unable to get himself free.

The young female walked over to him as she couldn't help but giggle at her cousin. "What happened to you?" She asked raising one of her eyebrows at the pale golden male.

Mbio narrowed his eyes and stared to the side, first his gaze fell on Timon and Pumbaa as he already gotten an idea. He then glanced towards Kovu and Kiara and spoke up. "Oh, I was just wandering around, when suddenly this huge herd of rhinos raced into my direction. I was able to jump to the side in the last second or else I would have been crushed." He narrowed his eyes even more on his cousin before forming a sly grin on his face. "You wouldn't have anything to do with it wouldn't you?" He asked and the princess raised her head to the sky in innocence.

"That reminds me!" It was now Kovu's part to interfere with the conversation and coming to a halt right beside Simba's daughter. "How come that… every time we meet each other, we get either swallowed by crocodiles, trampled by rhinos or burned in a fire. Are you somehow pulling trouble towards you?" The dark brown lion asked and Mbio shot the rogue a quick but mistrusting glare.

For a moment, Kiara shrugged with her shoulders before the attention turned back to the pale golden male still stuck in the bush. "So… about that help!?" He said and already, the princess and the outside bit down gently on his front paws as they pulled him out of his misery. Mbio breathed for a few seconds before he thanked the two lions. His eyes fell once again on the dark brown young lion and he formed a quick yet distant smirk. "So you're the outlander!?" He half asked and half made clear as Kovu and he glared at each other with mistrust in their eyes.

Kovu for his part raised one eyebrow and returned a more snobbish gesture. "Actually, my name is Kovu!" He replied and made clear how less intimidated he was with the other male around.

At first, Kiara felt the need to go in between. But when she saw the face of her cousin relaxing, she more than relieved. Mbio looked over to the princess before giving her a gentle nod. "Alright, that's fine with me! Why don't you two join us at the waterhole!?" The pale golden male offered and Kiara's ears shrugged back a little.

"Uhm… I don't think that…"

"That this is such a good idea!" Mbio intervened right away and smirked at both of them before continuing. "Relax, I try to keep Kivuli under control! Now come on!" He said and lead the way with the other two lions following behind.

* * *

Along with some of her pride members, the cream furred queen Nala dragged a killed buffalo over and through the fields of the pride lands. Since the addition to their family and the fact that their cubs had become bigger over the last years, the hunting parties had to catch even bigger animals in order to keep the rivalries at meals as low as possible. Alongside the queen were her friends Tama and Sabini as well as Sabini's and Malka's mother Nafsi along some other lionesses.

Even though Nala would have preferred to work out some things between her daughter and Simba this day, the hunts served as a good opportunity to relax a little after last days events. Yet the moment she woke up, she found Simba not to be there at all. The cream female knew that he had a bad dream last night and that he woke up several times during the night. And since some of her pride members told that he had gone on a trip through the kingdom, she didn't thought about it further. Besides… sooner or later, the king would want to talk to her anyway.

Pride rock could be seen now not far away and Nala raised her head for a short moment to give a quick roar to the others making note of their arrival. The group let go of their meal and she could hear both Tama and Sabini gasping in exhaustion as they relaxed their muzzles and teeth for a moment. "I get a slight feeling I'm turning old!" The tarnish/orange lioness gasped as she and the queen exchanged short glances before stretching their muscles.

"You're funny, how do you think I feel?" It came from Nafsi who forced the other lioness to chuckle slightly.

Nala turned her head upwards and surveyed the area around pride rock; it had been strangely deserted from her point of view. The only ones she could make out were the mother of Chumvi as well as Niyani and her daughter Naima. She took another look to the side and spotted Timon and Pumbaa moving a bit away from them. "Hey guys!" she called out and the unlikely duo twisted around to glance at the cream furred female.

At once, they walked over to them and bowed to their friend in a friendly matter. "Have you seen Simba around here?" Nala asked in neutral tone not wanting to sound freaked out.

But the meerkat shrugged with his shoulder before answering. "Don't know, never seen him today!" Timon answered in a relaxed tone which caused the royal female to sigh a little bit.

"I figured you would say that. But anyway, did you see Kiara?" She continued to ask. Nala hadn't seen Kiara for the whole day either. Just like she was worried about Simba, she was worried about the well being of her daughter and how she was coping with yesterday.

This time, Pumbaa opened his muzzle and answered the queen. "Well she was with us this morning, right after we…" The warthog was about to spill out the little incident with the rhinos when Timon bumped his elbow into his friends' side and silenced him. Of course, Nala caught that and raised her eyebrow in a sly smile. "Anyway, she has gone with Kovu and Mbio to the waterhole." He said and the cream furred lioness tilted her head up a little.

"So?!" Nala gasped surprised and made eye contact with Sabini.

That was when Timon jumped on Pumbaas back and smiled broadly to the queen with extracting his hands. "You know, after gettin' to know the little outsider, he doesn't seem like such a wrong guy after all." He exclaimed with a little laugh at the end.

That took the lionesses by surprise and Tama exchanged glares with Nafsi. Nala thanked the two unlikely friends as they walked along into the distance. That was when the queen made eye contact with the rest of the pride and smirked. Going to the waterhole with Kiara and Mbio that went actually better than I hoped it would." She said thinking about how she could be able to integrate the rogue lion into her pride.

But still, some of her pride members kept a little reserve to the events regarding Kovu. "I guess, but I still don't trust anything connected with Zira!" Tama answered and raised her head towards the sun. Nobody could really blame her, they had been tricked before. Even though there was no denying that Kovu was different from the others. But they all thought that Vitani was different as well.

"You might be right, but if we ever want to keep peace in the pride lands, we have to consider making Kovu a member of our pride!" The queen replied and received a supporting glance form Nafsi. "Why should our cubs pay the prizes of our differences?" Nala continued and the rest of the group answered with agreeing nods.

A lioness laughed in the back and forced the cream lioness to turn around. "Wow, for a moment, I thought I was hearing Sarabi talk!" She added and Nala chuckled amused.

_[at the waterhole]_

The trio of adolescent lions arrived in the back of the group with Mbio leading the way. Walking along the way with the dark brown male, he had the chance to get a little information from the so called rogue. Kovu was self confident, though some would call it overconfident, and he had perfect knowledge about what he was capable off. Yet the pale golden lion couldn't find anything that made the guy unlikeable. He just seemed like a male being influenced by his surroundings, nothing more and nothing less. He just hoped that the others would see it the same way.

Just like almost all the time over the last weeks, Mbio found Nuru and Mto lying next to each other with Kivuli's sister resting her head on his back. _Those two!_ He thought for a moment and then shifted his focus back to the matter at hand. An introduction at this point was of no use after all. The tarnish red black maned male was already growling at the dark brown male as his green eyes showed just as much dislike as the ones of his friend.

"I guess I better skip the 'this is Kovu, and over here we have' part!" The pale golden lion said with a weak smile.

Right as Kivuli stood up from his spot; Kiara went forth and growled at him herself. She raised her head with her ears tilted back giving him a clear sign of minding his manners. To the princess, it was easy to at least make Malka's son relax. The last thing he would want was to make the cream/golden female angry. Slowly he sat back down and just stared at Kovu trying to kill him with his eyes.

Mto was glancing back and forth between the two… _competitors_ before looking over to Mbio and then to the female at his side. He closed his head and shook his head. "Okay, this is obviously not getting us anywhere!" He said in sarcasm. "So Kovu… do you have any hobbies?"

"Besides hanging out with a bunch of backstabbers!" Kivuli shot back sharply which forced Kiara to raise her head and snap back at him.

Rolling his eyes, Mto continued. "Since NOBODY is plying the kind guy over here, thanks for bringing our whirlwind princess back safe and sound."

"If that was your intention anyway!?" Tama's son shouted out again.

"Seriously Kivuli, if you keep doing that! I may forget myself." He said and finally the tarnish male calmed down as he let his read rest on his shoulders.

Even though, Kovu expected Simba's pride to be hostile towards him, he felt it surprisingly comfortable to sit between this group of lions that knew each other since their cubhood and living alongside each other. But why did he feel so comfortable. He was used to being treated like dirt. His brother Nuka was doing it all the time. Was it because of the behavior of Kiara and her friends earlier on? NO! He could not afford to go soft now.

He was sunken so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the caramel lioness walking up to him and waiving her paw in front of him. "Hel-lo!" She called and finally the dark brown young male snapped out of his trance. Kovu blinked a few times and stared right at her. "Weird guy you brought along Kiara!" Naima continued and Kovu observed the faces of the lions in the round.

He could see that all their faces were locked on him, they were staring. And he didn't like it. To his luck, Kiara noticed how Zira's son was getting more and more uncomfortable, she decided to stand up and end this. "Come on Kovu, I think it might be best to continue this on another day." She said and walked away.

The male made a last glare into the round as he was met with mistrust from Nuru and Naima and sheer jealousy and anger from Kivuli. For the last time, he made contact with the tarnish red eyed male who warned him. "I got my eye on you, threaten her… and I'm coming for you!" Though Kovu was in no way intimidated by Kivuli, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Quickly, he followed the princess as the distanced themselves from the group at the waterhole.

* * *

Seeing as the conversation at the waterhole was a complete failure, Kiara and Kovu went back with the princess showing him some games she and her family like to play. Night came and the two young adults laid underneath a tree glancing up into the star sprinkled sky with Kiara giggling to her and Kovu feeling real happiness for the first time in his life. The dark brown male pointed his paw upwards as she spoke up. "See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty!"

Kiara followed his signs and answered him. "What? Oh yeah!" Her gaze then fell on a cloud up ahead and she responded herself. "Oh yeah, look … there's one that looks like a baby rabbit. Do you see the fluffy tail?" She asked giggling and could hear the male beside her laughing in response.

"Yeah… hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!" he called and pointed upwards with his paw again. For a short moment, Kiara narrowed her eyes and had no idea what to say about this. Instead, she just grimaced and chuckled slightly as Kovu continued. "Ah!" he sighed and laid back down. "I've never done this before." He said lighthearted while never taking his eyes off from the stars.

At his side, Kiara stared at him shortly with wonder. She felt really sad for her new friend. The princess' expression got dreamy again as she compared his memories to hers. "Really, my father and I used to play this all the time!" She exclaimed and tilted her ears back. "He says all the great kings of the past are up there."

All the time, Kouv watched her once again deep sunken in his thoughts. "Do you think Scar is up there too?" It escaped his muzzle. But as soon as he said the words, he regretted it as all the weight of his life came down on him, all what he was. His whole life, he had been trained to be a merciless killer. To take the place of a lion he didn't even know. To avenge him and continue his legacy, even though he was no part of his legacy.

Kiara watched him with sorrow as Kovu moved up from his spot and walked a few steps into the distance. The male sat down and directed his head to the ground. Suddenly, he felt the need and the comfort to tell the young princess everything. Even the tiny secrets that not even the members of his pride back in the outlands knew. "He was not my father… but he was still a part of me," Admitted and sighed heavily. But did he even want him to be part of him anymore.

Short after, he felt movement to the side and could sense Kiara moving closer towards him. Within the span of a day, the warm and caring nature of this lioness had changed his personality completely. He carefully listened to her as she spoke up. "My father said… there was a… darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape." She said and tried to comfort him while closing her eyes and facing the ground only inches way from him.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too?" Kovu replied looking even more said to the grass below.

That was when Kiara couldn't hold it anymore. She touched his paw with hers and nuzzled him gently on his chin. Kovu acted surprised but glad that he had finally found someone that he could talk to without receiving mocking our angry tones from. Everything was gone, all the hatred that he had for the pridelanders, all the threats and plans that is mother had in stall for him. All! Except…

Realizing what was going on, Kovu pulled away from her. He still had a task to fulfill. And heaven help Kiara if he didn't. Besides, how could he ever get to be accepted in the pride lands once they find out that he was her to kill their king? Not to mention that they were barely accepting him already. No, he couldn't do this to Kiara.

"What's wrong?" She asked sadly and confused as the dark brown male turned away from her.

But he had to get away from her in order not to harm her. "Nothing!" He lied and distanced himself further from the princess only to sit back down again with said eyes.

"Kovu!" Kiara called out to him with her gentle and caring voice only to make him face her again.

He breathed for a short moment unsure if he should just spill it to her and then run away. With a rush of energy he cleared his throat. "It's just that… my whole life I've been trained to…" He paused mid sentence as fear got the best of him. He gasped before he finished. "Argh! Nothing… I gotta go!" With that, he ran off and away from her. "Kovu, wait!" he could hear Kiara call after him and stopped for a short moment. He turned around for a short moment, only to look back into the sad eyes of the king's daughter. He bowed and faced the opposite direction again.

And that was when the unthinkable happened.

"An' wher' are yu' goin'?"

Kovu shook back as he saw something strange emerge from the grass underneath and getting in contact with his nose. He didn't even have a chance to react as the object had already gone and a voice left him standing in the open field with this question. Narrowing his eyes and not quite getting it, the dark brown lion answered confused, "Nuh… nowhere!"

Within seconds, and old mandrill came out of nowhere and forced him to jerk his head back in complete surprise and shock. "Dat's wat' yu' think?" He said before vanishing into the grass again. Kovu tried to search out for him as he stood there like a complete idiot. How could a monkey like that appear from nowhere and then disappear into the same?

Giving up helpless, he turned around to Kiara and asked in a high pitched voice. "Who was that?"

Quickly, the cream/golden female rushed over to him and giggled almost apologizing as she stopped right beside him. "Uh… friend of the family!" It was the best she could come up with; later on she would have slapped herself for such a remark.

Movement made both of them turn their head and finding Rafiki now lying on Kovu's back as he played with his tail. The dark brown male never felt him jumping on."Come on, follow old Rafiki. He knows de' way!" the baboon said and jumped down from the lion before running up a small hill. _I almost hate to ask! _The young princess thought in sarcasm.

"The way where?" Kovu asked still completely baffled.

The duo found the mandrill now standing on a tall rock with a liana in his hands as he swung throw the air. "Yu' follow… yu'll see! Hurry now!" He shouted and vanished around a corner.

Kiara was the first one to follow before she turned her head right around towards the male in her back. "Kovu C'mon!" She called and the duo gave chase. As they followed the singing monkey, they reached the mouth of a den which was leading inside of a mountain. Rafiki quickly vanished into it and the two lions hesitated to get in there as well.

"Where is he taking us?" The outlander said as glanced inside but only received a voice from Rafiki coming from inside.

"To a special place deep in yur' heart… called Upendi!" He said from inside and slowly Kiara and Kovu entered the den.

They were not completely inside as smoke appeared around them and the golden/cream lioness kept close to the male at her side. "Upendi? W-What is t-that?" she asked as she was unable to see anything through the thick smoke surrounding the pair of lions.

Once again, they heard the mandrill voice echoing through the cave. And then there was something else. It sounded like… music. "Just trust old Rafiki. And everythin'll be fine!"

* * *

Vitani arrived back at the border which she and her pride members used to cross on their way into the pride lands. She was out of breath and panicked as she called out for her mother waiting by. "Mother, mother… I lost them!" She called and right away, the tarnish lioness Zira jumped out of the grass.

He yellow eyes were furious as she heard her daughter's words. "WHAT!" She snapped. "You were supposed to be our eyes and ears in the kingdom. You are the best spy in the savannah. How could they get rid of you?" She continued furious in anger to her daughter. With Kovu being nowhere to be seen, they were unable to send help once he had managed to get Simba alone. Her plan was at risk.

"I don't know, he was alone with the princess when they suddenly vanished. I don't know how this could have happened." The tan furred lioness showed with every word that she was sorry for what happened. She could only hope that her mother would be forgiving her.

Zira for her part padded back and forth as she thought about what could have happened to her son. "Was Simba around?" She then asked seeing a chance of getting back on track with her plan.

"He was at first, but then he disappeared together with his wife back to pride rock." Her daughter replied locking her electric blue eyes on her mother

The tarnish lioness smirked slightly. "Good! Now here is what you do!" She stared to explain. "Find Simba and be his shadow for the rest of the night. Sooner or later, Kovu and that little cupid will return. As long as we know where Simba is, we have everything still under control." She laughed viciously joined by one or two of her pride members.

Vitani was about to run back to the pride lands. "What if we find out that the princess had lured him on some sort of trap?" She asked while showing a slight concern for her brother. The only one left that was still caring for her.

"If that is the case, she might be of no use to us any longer." Her mother replied and stretched out her claws while growling angrily.

* * *

**Author's note and Trivia:** Regarding the changes made in the canon scenes. Like I said in the beginning. I wanted to change Nala's part so that she actually does stuff. So I figured that her having a word in Kovu staying with the pride would be the logical choice for the Nala I created.

About changing the upendi scene: I HATE Upendi, I hate the song and the scene. (even though the beat seemed quite funky when I fast forwarded the scen with 1.5 faster on my PS3) Yet there was no better way of me finding another way to get Kiara and Kovu together, so I tried to work my way around. The results can be seen next week.


	14. Change of plans

And here we are again. It is Sunday already.

Just some little info before we start. I finally finished Part 2 and have written most of Chapter of Part 3. Just three more chapters to go (including this one).

**Lionkingfan: **Thanks a lot! And I agree…It really sucks.

* * *

Chapter 14: change of plans

Kovu awoke with his head feeling dizzy. Slowly he opened his eyes and found it still to be night. He tried to reconstruct the events of the last hours as his face formed a happy smile. _That crazy monkey!_ He chuckled inside and then realized completely. _Kiara!_ The dark brown male turned his head to the side and found the cream/golden furred princess not lying beside him. Quickly and with worry in his eyes, he got into a sitting position and let his eyes wander over his surroundings.

And then he spotted her! The female was sitting just a few yards away in his back. She had her head directed to the ground and was breathing calm but heavy. Sudden feelings of guilt overcame the young male and he slowly padded over to her. _She looks sad!_ He thought as he tried to be careful as possible. As to this point, there was mumbling reaching his ear and he tried to understand what it meant.

She wasn't crying, he could tell that. Yet it could have been as well. As Kovu approached her further, he realized what was going on. She was… singing with her voice being soft and high. _"Oh mta ka mama wam. Oh mfo wethu. Ndi ya ku khumbula mna_." She was sad and silent as her sound continued to fill the night. "_Oh mta ka mama wam. Oh mfo wethu. Ndi ya ku khalela mna." _The sound of her nearly forced him into a dreamy state before he decided to speak up.

"Kiara?" He asked carefully and realized the princess turning around to him with an instant. Her red-brownish eyes locked on him and told Kovu that she had been close to start crying. "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned moving closer to the female. Their paws touched each other and Kovu could feel her head leaning against his chest.

She eyed him and nodded quickly. "Yes… I'm fine. I was just remembering… a song my grandmother taught me." The duo moved alongside each other through the veldt underneath the stars.

Still feeling a bit guilty, Kovu let the edges of his muzzle hang before he continued to ask her further. "What is it about?" His green eyes were now fill curiosity. He had spent so much time with training for being ready to kill Simba, he never learned any of the African languages that were used for so many things in the savannah.

Kiara smiled weakly. "She told me to sing this song if… memories of the past come boiling up inside me. The song is about a memory that happened before my birth. And someone I miss besides even never meeting him."

Even though, Kovu still had no idea what the words meant, he could tell as well as anybody in the pride lands, what she talking about. She must feel the same way Vitani felt short after it happened. The green eyes male lion had no idea how much Kiara knew about the lost prince. But just like the fact that he was here to assassinate Simba, he couldn't bring it past his lips to tell her what he knew about Kopa. "You really have a beautiful voice!" He instead complimented and nuzzled Kiara once more.

The princess chuckled and found her happy mood again. "Thanks!" She answered shy before moving back towards pride rock. "What do you think of this?" her face turned to a laugh and she started again. "In upendi…" At once, both of them began laughing as they remembered the weird events that happened inside the cave. None of them had an idea what Rafiki did to them, but it somehow worked and brought the two together.

Pride rock was not far away as they wandered over the plain. Soon, they had reached the castle and silently and carefully stepped upside the steps towards the den. It didn't take long and the fresh couple had reached the plateau where the entrance lay. They were still giggling over the events of that night. Giving each other a nuzzle saying a quick 'good night', Kiara glanced over to the small rock which Kovu used as his sleeping point till now, outside of the den. Her ears fell and she looked at him saying sorry.

As the princess walked to the mouth of the den and the dark brown lion moving to his resting place, she sighed a little as she couldn't wait till next morning to see him again. Kiara was sunken in her thoughts that she didn't notice Simba standing right beside her as she entered her home. The golden furred mal was amazed how much a talk and a walk with his wife could affect him in any way. _Nala was in fact right! He doesn't seem to be the lion trained to fulfill the path of Scar._ Taking a close look to his daughter who lay down in the corner of the den, he stepped out and smiled at the laying down Kovu a few yards away.

The younger male noticed and the shadow moving ahead and jerked his head up in wonder. He had to admit, the king looked huge. The one thing that was missing was the grim expression of his face. Instead he was smiling and pointed his nose towards the sky. If the rest of his family could trust Kovu, why couldn't Simba? "It's kinda cold tonight!" He called out to the younger lion. Even though temperatures were not really a problem for lions. "Come on in!" He then finally said and turned his back towards him.

Being completely overwhelmed by the situation, Kovu smiled broadly and followed the king inside the one thing he would protect the most. All the hate for Simba and his family that was hammered inside his head, all his training was finally none and void. He was just happy to finally belong somewhere.

Neither one of them noticed the pair of blue electric eyes that were watching them and couldn't believe the sight she was seeing.

* * *

_[far deep in the north lands]_

King Isitha had ruled the north for lots of years. He was the next in line of a dynasty of strong kings. He brought the kingdom of his ancestors to a new height. One that the north lands had not seen in generations. But even the strongest and wisest kings gets old. Today, the only ones that were allowed to see the old and sick king were his sons Ingozi and Ingelozi as well the consultants Itshe and a few others. It was due to a law that none of the other animals knew of the wellbeing of their king to a hundred percent. Most of the time, the king stayed at king's hill only to be told what was going on in his lands.

And it was no different on this day. The sun stood high above the hilly fields and the sky was tinted in a warm golden light. Just like usual, king Isitha lied in his den at the top of the hill as his sons and Itshe sat aside him. Isitha was a lion of brown fur and a brown mane. A trade that was not uncommon under the northlanders, their fur had always been a bit darker than the ones of the pridelanders. His green eyes were tired and he barely opened them for more than a minute.

"The herds are moving quickly this year! We should keep an eye on it to make sure they don't cause too much damage to the woods and forests." Ingozi said as he bowed shortly towards his father. The brown male locked his blue eyes on his brother to his right and kept a stern expression.

Ingelozi and Ingozi were not really considering each other friends. Of course, they were brothers and would go anywhere for each other. But it had been a long time ago where they really had an honest, gentle and nice talk. "From my point of view, a few trees should not worry us if the herds are running so high numbered through our lands. They will provide us with enough food." The other brown male said as he moved his green eyes over to his father.

"That maybe right, but we can't afford our landscape to perish just because of us wanting to feast like we want." Ingzoi repeated in a diplomatic tone to his brother.

The green eyed male glanced towards his father as he answered. "Trees and grass can grow back. Starving lions will be gone forever." He answered sharply extracting his paw in an explaining gesture. For someone who had never witnessed one of the debates before, they had a pretty good idea what the differences between the two princes were and what the two made of it.

Now, the king Isitha for the first time in a while raised his voice and roared. Even though, his roar sounded old and weak, all that were inside the cave silenced down and listened to what their ruler was about to say. "Why can't you two… _ahem, ahem…_ be on the same side just once?" He asked through coughs as his voice was silent but still held all the authority she had before. "What we can't afford… ahem_… _is our pride and our kingdom being divided by… ahem… by our inner conflicts." He added as he suddenly silenced himself glancing to the entry of the den.

Both his sons turned around to find an adolescent female lion with brown fur and yellow standing in the opening waiting for them to allow her to enter. Ingozi gave his daughter Ubuvila a short smirk as he motioned his head to tell that it would be okay for her to come inside. "Excuse me father, prince Ingelozi, consultant Itshe." She said firmly before facing her grandfather again. "King Isitha!"

But before she could go on, the old king raised his paw and ordered her to be quiet. "Ah Ubuvila, let me take a look at you!" He said gently and ordered her to come closer. The young female stopped a few inches away from him as she sat down and let the king observe her. "My, how you have grown over the last years. And how beautiful you have become." He said with a forced and weak smile.

The young princess made a bow to the rest of the crowd inside the cave before facing her father. "If it is alright with you, I'm going for a walk." She said still in a noble matter as Ingozi tilted his head to the side hearing her intentions.

"Where are you going?" He asked flatly and narrowed his eyes.

Not the least bit intimidate by his mistrust, she opened her muzzle to reply. "I'm going to dead tree valley!" Ubuvila countered.

"Dead tree valley… that's alright! Who is coming to protect you?" He then asked knowing that a question like this would have tripped his daughter off normally.

Yet this time, Ubuvila was prepared. "Ithunzi is coming with me!"

Ingoozi would have liked to question his daughter further: But since she seemed to be at the edge of adulthood, and he was sensing her to become a confident and mature lioness. He kept his muzzle shut and just nodded towards her. "Make sure to be back at sunset!" He added anyway and Ubuvila bowed her head before walking out of the cave.

"Do you have an idea where she is going?" The prince could hear his brother ask him as he watched after his daughter.

Ubuvila's father closed his eyes before turning around to Ingelozi again. "Not only do I have an idea, I know exactly where she's heading and what she is doing!" He answered dryly silencing down any intentions of his brother saying that he hadn't his daughter under control.

The last one of the trio that kept rather calm to this point was Itshe who walked a few feet forward and smirked at the two siblings. "She is off to see that pridelander boy again!" He said neutral and his and Ingozi's eyes met for a short time. Nearly all the royal family knew that the daughter of the heir to the throne was seeing the foreigner living outside of any pride of the north lands.

"It is interesting to see how many pridelanders are wandering through our kingdom lately. Don't you think the same Itshe!" It came back from king Isitha still lying in his position.

Without reacting to the statement, the beige male lion stared over at his prince before adding something to the discussion. "She's been seeing this lion quite often and for a long time now!" He half made clear and half threw it in as a remark for the others to use it.

But all he received was a short scowl from Ingozi while Ingelozi ut on a little smile. "A situation which you have started to arrange in the first place!" He retorted the king's consultant before clearing his throat and talking into the round. "However, my daughter is allowed to see and be together with whoever she likes to be. I talked to him a few times and I am certain that he is an honorable male." The crown prince remarked which caused the king to move from his position and forcing his eyes to open as he stared at his son.

"Although I don't approve pridelanders to be within our midst, I have to say that I trust your instinct Ingozi." The prince nodded gladly before his father continued. "But… if that what you say is true. Will he have what it takes to work in our lines and within our duties and orders?" Isitha then asked and Ingozi's expression turned stern at once.

He had no idea if Kichwa would be part in what they had in mind of him doing. For, now he just had to wait and see for himself. "That… is still open for the test."

Another sound came from the mouth of the den and another figure entered the assembling. All two sons of the king as well as the consultants were surprised to see this figure simply walking into their midst. The figure entering was a big cat, his fur was pitch black with darting yellow eyes, or better said, one yellow eye since the other one was closed and had a scar covering it. If it wouldn't have been for the color, the group would have made the cat out to be a leopard.

Isitha made eye contact with the cat and spoke up to the group of lions sitting around him. "If you would excuse me! This is something I have to address on my own." He said and the others left the cave without any more words. The king waited for the others to be completely out of hearing range.

"You have send for me your highness!?" The black animal said in an old and tired tone, though his movement showed freshness and strength.

"It's good to see you One-eye!" The brown lion with the green eyes replied as the leopard sat down in front of him.

"It has been a long time old friend!"

Both felines smirked to each acknowledging the fact that they had become old and slow compared to their prime years. "Listen One-eye! I want to get to the point right away." His green eyes met the yellow one of the leopard. "I need you to do me a favor!"

* * *

There was a feeling that Zira hated more than defeat. And that feeling was betrayal. The news which her daughter Vitani told her hours ago were still running freshly through her mind. She couldn't believe that Kovu finally had the chance to kill the king of the pride lands, and he did nothing. _What has that pridelander princess done to him?_ She asked herself as she padded around inside the termite hill which she called her home.

"Zira!" A feminine voice called out to her and she lifted her head to look at Spotty and Dotty approaching her from the outside. "We're ready, all we have to do is to wait for Vitani to give us the location and we can go." Spotty added with her face showing a stern expression.

The tarnish lioness for her part sat down without moving. Instead she stared at the little construct she used as a bed for the dark brown young lion. She put one paw on it as her eyes slowly filled with rage. "He was supposed to be the prime of my legacy. He was the one that could take back glory. For me and for Scar. And now, he has become just as weak as the rest of those pridelanders." She muttered and then a single name centered in her mind. _Kiara!_ "That royal brat has taken my son away from me. I should have ripped her apart the moment I saw her. Just like I did with that other cub."

This caused Spotty as well as Dotty to jerk up their heads and widen their eyes. "So… you killed Kopa after all?" Dotty then remarked while she and her twin sister walked up to their pride leader. There was a certain degree of anger building up inside her, and anger she had never felt towards Zira before.

"Oh please, don't think that this comes off as such a surprise after all. From the moment Tama approached me, you should have known that I was lying back then." Scar's former right hand replied moving around the 'cave'.

Even though, there was regret for what Zira had done to fallen prince, neither one of the grey furred lionesses dared to attack or stand up to her. "Why Zira, he was just a cub! And he was a nice cub too. Don't you think there would have been another way for revenge? Don't you think Vitani deserved different?" Spotty added showing a first sign of disloyalty towards Zira in her life.

But the tarnish lioness only chuckled to herself. "It is funny after all, she was the one that got the most contact with the pridelanders, and yet she is the only one of my children I can trust right now. If I hadn't killed Kopa, she would have wondered to their side as well as Kovu." The tarnish lioness chuckled to herself again before she heard rustling at the entrance of their home.

Vitani was standing in the entrance with her mouth hanging low and her eyes showing disbelief. "I should have known, after all these years… you finally say it!" She said in a silent and regretting voice. "What has Kopa ever done to you that he deserved this?"

All her life, Zira could count on the loyalty of her cubs, but within a day she found one betraying her and now faced her second starting to distance herself from her. She could tell that the tan lioness had never completely let go of the golden cub that was supposed to be the king in a few years. Zira was about to comment when she spotted something on her daughter. It was an expression she had seen on so many lionesses and lions in her past that she knew how to twist their minds around in her favor. _Indecisiveness!_

"My dear Vitani!" She started and smiled gently at her daughter while approaching her slowly. The tan younger lioness was moving backwards slowly before Zira pulled her towards her and hugged her tightly. "Vitani, it was all in the favor of your life. Do you really think the king would have let you stay with the prince once you have gotten old enough?" She rubbed her cheek against her before releasing her. "You were the one closest to Kovu, you have seen how they react to us. Trust your mother when I say that… no matter how you would have behaved, they would have never accepted you." Zira's voice was slithering and seducing.

Yet, the young lioness kept herself a bit more distant from her mother. Though Vitani was still angry about the lies her mother told her for years, she didn't know if she could stand up to her. The tan female wouldn't admit it, but there was some part of her that was afraid of her mother's wrath. Yet she had to know. "But… why? H-He… was my best friend. Why… kill him?" Tears built up in her face and she knew she was in trouble for showing this weakness.

So it was even more surprising to see her mother swiping away the tears from her face and smiling at her gently. "If there would have been another way, I would have done it. But this was unavoidable!" She licked her cheek and let her daughter sob for a few moments into her coat. The two looked at each other for s short while before Zira smirked to her daughter. "See! I'm not such a monster after all." She replied and forced Vitani to giggle a little.

The tarnish colored older lioness turned around to the others and started talking again. "If Kovu really feels like being with Simba, he should better know to cross us. Let's move, Simba and that little brat are not far away." Zira shouted and she and her pride members ran out of their home towards the pride lands.

* * *

Kovu didn't know if he should be nervous or be relieved as Simba asked him to accompany on a walk through the kingdom. He didn't know if the king would be asking him out of his family and eventually about their plan to kill him. Or if he just wanted him to talk about his role in the pride lands, if there would be any. The only thing he knew was that he could not screw this up, or he would lose the chance to be with Kiara. The missed chance of how the dark brown male really felt for the golden/cream lioness was still frustrating him. Something that was not uncaught by the golden furred king.

"You seem troubled!" Simba said to the younger lion walking to his left. He had his eyebrows raised and glanced at Kovu in a worried way.

For a moment, Zira's son wanted to keep quiet. But then again, like he thought minutes ago, a chance like this may not come again. "Well… it's, it's… it's complicated. I never felt more home and cared for my whole life." Kovu said with a heavy heart and forced Simba to smile at him.

The golden colored king smirked and replied in a gentle voice. "I know the feeling of losing your family and being forced to wander around alone before you find your new one. And you are welcome here every time." He answered trying to finally reach out to Kovu like Nala had wanted him to. Even though he wanted to do this anyway.

Kovu again was unsure, would it be wise to ask this right now. He talked about it briefly with Kiara the other night. So why couldn't he do the same with Simba, the older male maybe could gave him some details. "Uhm Simba…" he started still searching for the right words. "You have met Scar, what was he really like?"

The question had Simba taken almost completely by surprise. Though he figured that Kovu might have these questions since he now knew both sides of the conflict. Slowly, he inhaled deeply and spoke out to the dark brown young adult. "Scar… was… the first time I met him, I found him really to be great guy. He had that talent to make you believe he was your friend." Kovu listened closely as Simba talked about his supposed predecessor. "But back then, I didn't know how black his soul really was…"

The dark brown lion couldn't almost believe what the king was telling him, about how Scar betrayed his own brother, how he lied for years to his own pride. And of course, how he struck terror over the pride lands. Simba's version of how Scar had treated the pride had been so different from what his mother used to tell him. And he believed his new home more than he did back with Zira.

By now, both lions still walked side by side as they approached the part of the pride lands that had been destroyed by the fire days ago. The smoke was still lying in the air and the sun shimmered in a strange light mixed with gold, grey brown and green. To anybody watching, it would have been a surreal sight. Simba was finished with his story and Kovu replied for the first time.

"I have never heard the story of Scar that way. He truly was a monster!" Kovu gasped with his eyes directed to the ground.

All the time during their walk, Simba kept on a gentle expression being patient and caring about the young lion to his side. He had read the signs for quite a while now that Kovu was walking through a hard time and needed encouraging words. Both had now entered the area that was completely burned down, only the trunks of trees were standing around the place and could be seen through the thick dusty area.

Simba signed Kovu to follow his directions as he talked. "Fire is a killer. But yet sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before…" The golden furred king was no longer talking only to Kovu, he was talking about himself and his friends too. The male pressed his left front paw onto the ground as the dark brown male lion followed him curious.

As the king removed his paw, there was a little green plant lurking out of the ashes and the dust that had the ground completely covered. "…If given the chance!" Inside his head, Simba was smiling. _If my father would have seen me use that metaphor…_

But a slight crackle and a sinister laughter shook both lions out of their moment as Kovu as well as Simba started staring into the dust that surrounded them. The dark brown male knew this laughter too well. But this time, it filled his heart with fear. Slowly, silhouettes could be seen which surrounded the male duo quickly and closed in on them. "No… oh, no…no…!" Kovu gasped as he found them trapped in the middle of nowhere.

"Why Simba!" It came from the side and both shook back as the tarnish lioness and mortal enemy of the royal family came into view smiling vicious and sinister. "What are you doing out here so… alone?" Nearly all her pride members had gathered and now stood in a circle around the king and their old pride member. "Well done Kovu! Just like we always planned."

_What? NO! _Kovu screamed inside as he jerked back his head in shock. His mother was turning things completely around. She was blaming him. And that was when he met the two eyes of his sister. _She!_ But he had no time to spin this thought further as he came face to face with a furious Simba.

"YOU!" he growled angrily and the dark brown younger male shook back at once.

Kovu tried to tell him that it wasn't his idea but… the noise and hectic was so loud and big that the king couldn't even hear him. Within seconds, the group of lionesses was all over the golden furred male trying to rip him apart. One lioness had her teeth sunken on Simba's chest before he threw her off quickly. But with this sheer mass of enemies, he barely stood a chance.

Two outlanders jumped on his back biting down on his fur. Simba tried to wave them off, but they kept holding to him. Finally, Kovu couldn't take it anymore and jumped to help Simba. But before he could do anything, Vitani hammered both her back legs onto her brother's head which made him fly backwards and hit a rock.

The golden furred king had to deal with four lionesses hanging all around his body and biting down on him while forcing his fur to be ripped open. But yet Simba still managed to stand, even though the group was coming close to a cliff. The golden male looked to the side and found Nuka running at him and knocking the whole construct over the edge. Zira watched with delight as her long time enemy rolled down the slope and landed hard on a rock gasping for air.

But Simba was not out yet, immediately he got to his paws and looked up at the waves of enemies sliding down to tear his throat open. Fighting was no longer an option; he had to get out of there. Surveying his surroundings, the king found himself in a deep canyon. There was no chance of escaping to any side of the valley. Yet he saw a huge dam of burned and dry tree trunks in his back where he could climb out.

"Yes! We've got him!" He heard Zira call from above and the next two outlanders jump at him. Simba ran as fast as he could towards the barrier as he was followed by the outsiders calling for his blood. His feet started to fall weak and his back was hurting immensely for the wound he had sustained.

With panic, he jumped upwards using small rocks between the logs to as ramps, while throwing some of them down on his followers. Simba had barely made it as he saw Zira and her group growl at him viciously. He turned his face to find Kovu standing upwards and looking down on him. If the dark brown male was going to get to him, Simba would be finished.

It was the last glimmer of hope Zira had in her son as she called up to him. "GET HIM KOVU! GET HIM!" She yelled with her teeth bared. "DO IT NOW!"

But Kovu hesitated seeing the painful eyes of the golden furred king. With a single leap, he jumped to the side and vanished. Seeing how he was now gone, Simba got back to climbing up and escaping.

Down on the ground, Nuka saw his chance to finally make his mother pleased. The little termite might have failed, but he was still there. "I'll do it! For YOU, MOTHER!" he said and jumped onto the barrier of trees.

Vitani's smirk she had on before vanished as she saw her brother jump up to the king. "No Nuka! Stay here!" She called as she knew of Nuka's climbing abilities and how clumsy he could be. "Please Nuka!" She called again just like Kovu inside his mind thought. _Get down there before you get hurt!_

But the grey furred male was no longer listening; his face had formed a bloodthirsty and evil smile as he continued to follow the king upwards. He was gaining ground on Simba and finally got a hold of his ankle. "This is my moment… of… GLORY!" he said with his smirk still on and glared at Simba evilly.

"BE CAREFUL NUKA!" Vitani called and Kovu shouted out at the same time. "LET HIM GO, PLEASE!" Both were worried for their older brother.

With a last rush of energy, Simba kicked with his left hind leg at the younger male and forced Nuka to break a twig in half which caused him to slip. Scar's son lost his grip and started falling as all eyes of his pride filled with horror. A panicking, "NO!" escaped Zira's mouth as she was forced to watch her son fall into his demise.

Nuka hit the ground hard as he got stuck in between several logs. Slowly, he turned his head up and saw another group of trees coming downwards and rolling straight into his direction. His scream filled the whole canyon as he got crushed by the logs. Dusk flew up and Vitani turned her head away with tears in her eyes. As quickly as he could, Kovu rushed at the scene and tried to move the trunks away. By now, Simba had escaped and was out of range. But the pride of Zira had other things to worry about.

_No, no… please not! _Kovu thought as he got knocked over by his mother who stared at her dying son.

"Nuka!" She said weak and with sorrow and the corners of her muzzle hanging low.

The grey furred lion's head was covered with blood. His tongue was hanging out and his legs were completely deformed. Slowly he twitched his head a little and stared upwards his mother. "I'm sorry, mother… I… tried!" He gasped and Zira quickly grasped his chin with as silencing noise. For the first time in her life, she felt real love to her first born. Yet it was too late. "Well… I finally got your attention didn't I?" He said and rubbed his head against her paw. Zira smiled at him as he gave away his last breaths. And then he went limb.

Right away, Vitani was at her side as both almost cried at the loss of their family member. For the tan cub, it felt like a world was closing down. And so was a part of her sympathy for the pridelanders. Even though she could now feel how Kiara and the other felt because of the loss of Kopa, she felt nothing but hate for Simba and his family at this point. What her mother couldn't do with words before, the death of Nuka did it with ease. All she wanted by now was to kill the pridelanders… all of them.

She was so sunken in thoughts that she didn't catch the argument of her mother and Kovu. All she saw was her brother storming off; she wanted to run after him but got hold back by her mother. "Let him go!" With all her hate for the pridelanders, she jumped on a rock and stared down at her pride. "Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted Kovu! Listen to me... Simba is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!" She called and every one of the outlanders joined in on her roar.

* * *

The way back to pride rock seemed to take and eternity, especially when being injured and bruised up. It was a total relief for Simba to finally feel the fur of his daughter as she rubbed her head against his chin. The only words, he could spill out were… "Kovu… ambush!" Before he passed out. He had no idea how he got back to pride rock. But when he woke up, he found the soft aqua eyes of his mate glancing down on him with worry.

The golden furred king glanced to the side and saw Tama and Sabini standing to the side with the same expression, yet a bit less as their queen. Slowly and with care, he tried to get to his feet but only to fall onto his side again. Simba moved himself on his stomach as Nala stood right beside him trying to comfort her mate. It was now that Simba realized that pride rock was surrounded with animals that also wanted to know of what happened to their king.

"I don't believe this, it can't be true!" Kiara said to herself as she made eye contact. Her brownish-red orbs searched her father to find any evidence that what he was saying was not true.

Her mother caught it and went in between. "Kiara! Step back a little, let him come back to strength before you pressure him!" Nala urged the younger lioness yet keeping her gentle expression. She then brought her head down to his level and asked carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Simba pressed his front paws onto the ground and heaved his body upwards. "I think I can manage. But what about Kovu?" He asked right and his daughter already realized that his intentions with the dark brown male were not friendly. "I believed him; I believed every word he said. And then…" Words were failing him again as he tried to gather his thoughts while getting back to his paws.

In the back, Tama and Sabini walked up to their king still with worry in their eyes, but with yet a new level of determination. "He had us fooled too Simba! He also made us believe that he was different from the other outsiders." The tarnish/orange lioness set in as she made eye contact with the queen and her daughter. "But when it comes to Zira, nothing is as it seems."

For his part, the king was done with trusting a rogue or and outlander ever again. The pain and the disappointment that he felt moments ago were slowly turning into anger. "Malka and Tojo have to take a look out and find him; I want to have one last look at him." Simba said into the round but only received slightly shaking heads from the lionesses present.

"We haven't seen Malka or Tojo as well as Meethu since yesterday. Seems like they vanished from the earth." With the all the events happening around Kovu and Kiara, Simba had totally forgotten about his male friends. He was so occupied that he realized only by now that he had not seen them either. But he still had no chance to go down that road since the ride could hear mumblings coming from the distance.

"Kovu!" The golden/cream lioness Kiara called out and her face lit up at once. The dark brown male was moving through the lines of animals towards pride rock as he received angry and declining words from the inhabitants. Kiara saw him from up ahead and started running into his direction. Yet she was hold back as Simba jumped in front of her and growled angrily.

Zira's son was now just underneath the ledge as his and Simba's eyes met. The golden furred king was more than angry and growled down to him. "Why have you come back?" He demanded to know yet didn't really want to hear the excuses. The family of Zira already caused him enough trouble.

With a sorry face, the younger male glanced and almost pleaded for Simba to listen to him. "Simba… I had nothing to do with…" He tried once more to make it clear to the king.

But Simba wasn't even listening any more. "You don't belong here!" He snapped and called with a voice of authority.

Knowing what he was going to say, Kovu would have fallen to his knees if could do that. "Please! I ask for forgiveness." He said with his head nearly sinking to the ground and his eyes having a pleading tone.

In the back, Kiara made short eye contact with her mother as if to say… 'do something'. Yet Nala kept silent, she didn't know what she was going to do right now. As much as the queen would have loved to fulfill every wish and desire her daughter had, she still had a dedication as queen which included thinking about the kingdom and her pride first. With that, she just stood in the back with her ears flat to the side and her eye saying 'sorry'.

And seeing how she was not going to stand up to Kovu, Kiara walked forward herself. "Daddy, please… listen to him!" She said while Tama, Sabini and the other lionesses stared angrily at the outlander.

"SILENCE!" Simba yelled at once which caused Kiara as well as Nala to shrug back. He had never yelled at her like this. A clear sign to stand down for once. When you first came here; you asked for judgment… a judgment which I will pass now." Kiara was breathing heavy and almost sobbing as she heard her father talk out to the whole kingdom. She could feel her mother right beside her with a sad look herself. And then Simba raised his voice once again "EXILE!"

The princess's eyes widened in shock as she stormed forward screaming. "NOOO!"

Again she tried to run forward but only she found her path blocked by Sabini and Nafsi. "Don't interfere Kiara. Don't make it worse than it already is." The old pale golden lioness called and Kiara shook back.

Already, Tama along her mother and two other lionesses were closing in on the dark brown male who didn't and ran away from pride rock. Kovu couldn't stay here. He would be killed by the others if he stayed behind, besides bringing Kiara into even more trouble than she had till now. Even though he was innocent… sort of, he didn't want to let the situation get out of hand even more. Chased by various lionesses, he soon reached the western border and found himself now truly a rogue.

Watching him go, Kiara passed Sabini and Nafsi in a short moment only to be stopped by another two lionesses short after before her father stepped in front of her with his back turned towards the princess. Sadness overcame her as she watched the male vanishing in the distance and she dropped her head almost onto the ground. Yet she was not willing to let this go that easy. "Daddy… please reconsider!" She pleaded and marched forward.

Standing at the edge of the ledge, Simba stared stern into the distance before glancing at his daughter with stern eyes. "You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." He snapped at her. It wasn't so much the anger about Kiara as more about Kovu, he had been using his daughter all the time to get a shot at him. He hated to do this, but with Kovu wandering around, he couldn't take a risk. Even as Kiara tried to protest, he kept his stern voice. "He used you to get to me!"

"No! He loves me!" She said even though the two had never talked about that before. But the way Kovu reacted about her told her everything. And If not, than she loved him, and she couldn't stand be apart from him. With sad and teary eyes, she faced Simba "Please… for me!"

Yet her words were colliding with solid rock. "He loves you because you're my daughter!" He answered and the princess couldn't believe. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him."

_He's locking me in? HE… is locking… ME… in!?_ Kiara thought and if lions could, her face would have turned red with anger that was no storming through her. There was a huge difference between being overprotective and imprisoned. And she was sure that her father was crossing that line. _Who is he to even judge people he had never really talked to?_ "You're wrong about Kovu! You don't know him!"

Both the royal's eyes were narrowed in anger, an anger neither one of them directed towards the other one. But that was not even important anymore. Simba turned away from Kiara facing the kingdom to his feet again. "I know he's following in Scar's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's." he remarked and stared down from pride rock.

If she could have, she would have taken back the remark the instant she said it. "You will never be Mufasa!" She yelled and stormed off.

That hit the spot. Simba eyes grew and he saw his daughter running inside the den. Slowly, the golden furred king turned around with color having left his face. _NO, not again! _He thought as his mind ran extra miles.

_[flashback]_

"_If you keep being that way, then I' m afraid that I have to forbid you from seeing and Vitani and the others again." He sighed deeply knowing that Kopa would be furious within seconds. _

"_You can't DO THAT! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE THAT I CAN HAVE FUN WITH!" _

"_It's not fun if you put yourself in danger all the time." Simba countered pleading._

_But Kopa was still out of control. "You mean like you did when you were in my age?!" _

"_I paid the prize for that. And I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did! Think about your little sibling!" _

_The young cub was close to exploding right now. Why not throw out everything that is on his heart at once while he was at it? "Ever since mom spilled out that she was pregnant. It's always been about the cub. You barely had time for me when I was your only son: And once the new cub is born, you won't even care about me. I hope it NEVER gets born AT ALL!"_

_Even from far away, animals could have heard Nala's heart drop as she glanced at her son with shock and despair. Her own son wished nothing more than her own cub not being born alive. He was denying everything which she and Simba had accomplished by now. Sarabi observed the scene and knew right away that she had to do something to stop this situation from escalating even more. _

_Before she could intervene, the king had found back his voice as his face showed hate and the pure disappointment. "OUT! NOW! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. Go and think about what you just said." He called enraged and pointed to his son to go away. _

_Kopa stood his ground and started yelling back at Simba. "Just like always huh!?" He answered with his voice completely full of rage. "You know what, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EITHER… I HATE YOU!"_

"_OUT!"_

He felt paws lying on his shoulders as he snapped out of his thoughts. To his right, he saw Nala looking at him with worry and sorrow. On the other side was Tama who kinda held him back. Simba glanced to the front and found himself almost entering the den. He looked over to his mate who shook her head. "Not now! Maybe later!" She gave him a weak smile. "Come on, you need some fresh air!" The queen added and moved along with her mate never letting his eyes off the cave where his daughter was probably crying her heart out.

Nuru walked up to her mother as well as Sabini with her ears hanging low. The picture of her friend running past her and vanishing in the den was unable to wash away. "Wow!" She started and made the older lioness shook up their heads. "She is really serious about this." She added afterwards and all three turned their head to the entrance.

Inside, Kiara had vanished through a little hole in the side wall and into a place some could call… her room?! A place she used to climb into when she was a cub and was angry with her father, he just like she was now. Within two days, her life had turned from boring and annoying to a complete feast of joy. But all of that turned back into hell within hours. She buried her head in hr front legs and sobbed out loud lying on the ground in the side cave. Her father had taken the last bits of freedom she had away and grounded her not even for a short time, but permanent.

It was then when she spotted a little flash of light coming down on her from the wall. The cave had gotten porous on that side and she could see loosened stones in the wall. An idea came to her mind, one that she would have never thought off if it wouldn't have been for her father acting so harsh. She could run away, search for him. And be together with him forever.

Her father was wrong, this was far from over!

* * *

**Trivia: **The son Kiara sang in the bginning is called Lala and is performed by Lebo M from the album 'rhythm of the pride lands'. I stumbled across it by accident when I was searching for music numbers for Part 3. I really liked the sad mood and the fact that the text really can be seen as someone singing about the death of a brother.


	15. Taking a chance

Well hello there!

I decided to do a little change of plans in my schedule. I'm gonna end Part 2 a week earlier then I had originally planned. So this weekende we'll have a double feature with one chapter today, and the last one on Sunday. I'm doing this for various reasons.

Reason Nr.1: When I originally started, I had no idea how I was going to advance and how fast I could come up with new chapters every week. But one thing that I would have loved was to be done with the whole story by Christmas 2012. Something that I thought was quite realistic given that for most of Part 1, I was writing and finishing the chapter before posting it when done. Halfway through I changed that and worked in advance for about four weeks. Given the weekly release schedule made me almost not believe that I would get that. But since I am done with this story, I think I still can keep that schedule even though I'm not trying to hard to rush things.

Reason Nr.2: When it came to writing these last parts of the story, I was very satisfied with how this chapter was going to end, it would be kinda like the last teasing moment before we conclude things. Yet again, when I got to chapter 16… I had nothing. It was basically going to be this huge wrap up without anything being accomplished. Think about it as the ending to LOTR- Return of the king. 10 minutes of nothing happening. And personally, I doubt that you as a reader found it worth yet another week of wait.

There was the option with merging the two together as an 15k+ chapter, but I found that too long and dragging besides the fact that I really liked the point where today's chapter ends.

So… chapter 15 today, and the last one in the regulary schedule on Sunday night… or… afternoon… depending on where you live.

**LionKingFactsGuy2****: **Thanks for liking the son choice. Funny that you mention the comic. After I posted the chapter last Sunday and did some brainstorming (deviantart; google search; going through my dvd collection to look for scenes I could use or parody) I stumbled across the comic and read it online. Personaly I think it's a decent adaptation of the movie with my complaints only being nitpicky. Yet you are right, the way they handled Nala's fight with Vitani really was a change for the worse. I hope you find my solution way more true to the character.

**Reldor: **I have to admit… I kinda missed ya. Yeah, Simba's bad luck in raising his children will be addressed lots of time in the future. I think even after all this years, Simba and his relationship (or his missed relationship with his father) is still the biggest weakspot with him. Because everything that went wrong in his life can be tracked down to this moment back in the gorge.

I really did talk a lot today… better get right into the story…

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 15: taking an chance

"Come on, Malka! Don't let me die stupid!"

"Too late!"

"Cut it!" Tojo answered the cream male lion Meethu as he interfered in the conversation of the ochre lion and his pale orange friend. "Like I said… don't let me die young, what the heck are we doing out here?" The ochre lion continued to ask as he padded through the burned and ashy fields that became victim to a fire nearby.

Malka stayed calm and stroked his front paws over the dusty floor. "I told you before; I want to solve this out!" He answered plainly without looking at the other two males that were with him. The trio had been walking for hours through the fields without resting while keeping their eyes open for anything strange looking. The pale orange male in the front stared around for a short moment before turning around to them again. "Question!"

"Fire ahead!" Meethu answered at the sudden shout out from his friend keeping his body in a lying position with his head raised.

The pale orange lion paused for a moment before sat down in front of Meethu and Tojo and spoke. "How does a fire ignite?" The question was as simple as someone could ask it. Yet neither one of the other two lions were getting the intention that their friend put behind it. Malka looked directly over to Meethu and gave him questioning look. "Any ideas!?" He added before the queen's brother shrugged with his shoulders. Meethu had no idea what Malka was talking about. In his whole life, Meethu had only seen one fire, and that was two days ago.

At his side, Tojo was slowly getting the idea as the wheels in his head turned already. He put one of his paws to his chin before he looked around himself. Yet Malka didn't wait for anybody of them to respond and went on with his speech. "Do you remember the incident with Smokin' Sam Jo-jo?" That question caused the ochre lion to stand up and widen his eyes.

"Smokin' Sam! What weird name is this?" The cream male asked rubbing his head with his left front paw.

Tojo smirked and made eye contact with Malka in the back. "Back when we lived near Niyani's and Hiyana's pride. You know, back when they were still working together, Malka, Niyani and a friend as well as me were hunting a buffalo. The other animals just called him Smokin' Sam because of his heated temper and the fact that he used to blow steam out of his nares." He glanced over to the queen's brother and put on a smile. "No kidding!"

"After a long and exhausting hunt…" The pale orange lion continued for Tojo. "He and old Jo-jo here were the only ones left standing as we all had given up." He said those words as he was just telling a crazy story to his children, but Meethu listened carefully. "Jo-Jo fought him for quite a while until Smokin' Sam had our friend pinned with his back against a rocky wall." Malka sat down and brought his muzzle close to a burned tree nearby and sniffed it. "His horns were scraping so extremely against the rock that it caused sparks to fly." Slowly Malka got back up and sneezed shortly before facing the cream male again.

Though Meethu had an idea, he was not completely sure where this was going. "And what does that have to do with a fire!" he asked confused before he could see the ochre male appearing beside his friend.

"The sparks flying caused the dry grass beside us to ignite a small fire." Tojo replied for Malka and Meethu finally understood as he got to his paws. "And that's how this fire started right?" He asked though his voice seemed more like a cub than a full grown male lion.

Malka glanced back at him with a blank expression before frowning. "WHAT? NO! That's totally ridiculous!" He answered and forced the cream male to shook back and face palm for a moment. Without saying another word, Malka continued to walk through the ashy and dusty fields until they reached a few hills just a few miles away from some rocky cliffs.

From their higher point, they could finally see how much ground the fire had destroyed. And most importantly to the pale orange male in front, where this whole thing had started. "Now! The second way for a fire to ignite is due to nature." He started again looking around the place again and searched every tree for evidence. "When Simba fought Scar for the pride lands years ago. We were told that a lightning strike caused the area all around pride rock to catch fire and burn. Which is plausible because of the dark clouds that were set on the sky that night." Malka added with Tojo and him remembering that day far too well.

The trio had finally reached the other end of the burned area and now found themselves standing in yellow and green grass again. "Which leaves us to the fact that the lightning thing isn't the case either." Tojo interfered glancing to the line that divided the grass from the ashes. "I don't know if you believe in coincidence Meethu but…" The ochre male started again and stared over to the other two with a stern expression and his paws hammered into the ground.

He inhaled deeply as Meethu went into the conversation again. "So! What you're saying is…"

"That it is a big coincidence for a fire to start in the middle of a sunny day, in an open field with no trees and stones nearby, just in the place where our dear princess is having her first hunt alone." Tojo and Meethu listened and agreed with nodding their heads. "And just when everything seems to go downhill, our brave hero Kovu arrives and rescues her while getting accepted in our pride." The pale orange male almost yelled the last part before he swung his paw against a tree and caused a huge piece of bark to fall out.

The two older males locked eyes on each other and opened their mouths. "A set up!" Both called out as Meethu arrived just between them. "That little outsider is here to kill Simba, I bet you on that!" Malka added before the queen's brother had a chance to intervene.

"Now wait a short moment guys. Let's not just jump to conclusions here. If Kovu would have wanted to kill Simba, he had enough chances by now. I just saw them passing by us a few hours ago, completely alone."

Both Tojo's and Malka's chins nearly dropped to the ground as they heard what the cream lion was telling them. The pale orange male buried his face into his paw while the ochre one went forward. "Why didn't you tell us, why didn't you talk to Simba?" he asked with urge in his voice and only was inches away from his friend.

Meethu kept his neutral expression and raised his eyebrows. "They seemed quite… happy together. Besides, they couldn't hear me anyway."

Without waiting another second, the duo dashed off running as fast as they could towards pride rock. Meethu was following close behind. Whatever was going to happen today, spending the day out her was a bad move. "Follow me, we take a short cut through the canyon! The river is blocked and we can easily sneak out there." Tojo yelled and the two vanished down a slope.

They hit the ground hard since they didn't have the time to worry about their safe return. Together they ran through the deep gorge that normally would be filled with water. In the distance, Meethu spotted a giant barrier of logs that reached all the way up to the top of the canyon. "Up there!" he commanded and the trio raced as fast as they could to their escape route.

Something was catching the attention of Meethu's eyes widened as he glanced down on the bottom of the pile of tree trunks. Something was lying inside the pile that didn't belong there, he was about to lose interest in it when he saw what it was, or better… who it was. "Guys!" He alarmed his two friends and stopped right away. "It's Nuka! He's… he's dead!"

Tojo and Malka stopped at once and locked their gazes on the grey furred male. Tojo walked closer and took a better look at him before glancing upwards the barrier of logs. "Looks like we are already too late." He said and faced his friends again.

"Jo-jo! LOOK OUT!" Malka yelled and the ochre male lion twisted his head around to see another log rolling down with him as target. His eyes widened as he could barely jump to the side and avoid getting crushed by the wood. Malka and Meethu could also dodge the trunk and jumped to the side. All three of them looked up and saw a figure moving upwards. The movements indicated it for being a cat, yet it was not a lion. It's fur was completely dark, something all three had no seen before.

At the top of the barrier, One-eye muttered in frustration. "Damn, I missed them!"

That was right when could hear the pale orange furred male calling to his friends. "GET HIM!"

* * *

Evening broke over the pride lands and around pride rock, nobody had any idea of the trouble that the three males Tojo, Malka and Methu were in right now. But even if the scenery around the giant rocky castle wouldn't have been that hectically and chaotic, king Simba was troubled enough already. During the last minutes, he was walking all around in front of his home as his mate Nala was padding right beside him brushing her fur against his. Words could not describe how sorry he felt for yelling at one of his children again without realizing the consequences. He turned his head around to look at his wife with a sad expression.

"It's official, I am a lousy father!" He said defeated and by now was almost dragging his paws along to support his walk.

Nala for her part had her ears hanging and nuzzled him slightly on the cheek. "No you're not!" She tried to comfort him like she had to do for so many times in the past. Her eyes met for a short moment and the queen cold feel Simba falling back into his depressive old self which she hated so much.

Simba kept his stare directed to the ground as he answered in a silent voice. "Just like back with Kopa, they both hate me just because I didn't know how to react properly." He didn't understand it, when it came to controlling and ruling his kingdom everything seemed to go easy for him. But once he tried to sort things out with his own family, everything went down the dumpster.

"Kiara has turned out to be a strong hearted and independent young lioness. She may not show it right now, but she has already forgiven you!" The cream female said with a comforting smile on her face

Yet Simba was far away from believing it. "No, not this time! I can tell that she really has feelings for Kovu. But after what he did, how could I let him stay in the pride lands in the middle of us knowing he was loyal to Zira." Inside, Simba really felt the need to explain himself to his mate, even though she already understood him.

"The thing about Kovu was the right thing to do… I guess!" Nala answered as if she could still feel some doubt that Kovu would really sink that low. "What I don't approve is Kiara being forced to stay at pride rock. That might be the only thing that you have to fix in the morning." Nala glanced up and watched the clouds on top getting thicker and blacker with every second it was short before a heavy rain was approaching them. "Let her be for today! And tomorrow, we gonna talk about this peacefully and quiet." She added and received a lick from her mate on the cheek.

The royal pair arrived back at pride rock with the first drops of rain popping onto the ground and their furs as Simba glanced over to the cream lioness with a relieved smile. "Yes! That might be the best idea now, tomorrow, we sort things out!" He said and pulled her closer to him as they embraced each other for quite a long moment.

As the king and queen arrived at the plateau in front of their cave, Nala walked straight over to Subira and Kimae sitting to the side and having a chat while Simba walked inside the den. Not to his surprise, he found his old buddies Timon and Pumbaa lying on the ground and… what else, arguing with each other. The golden furred male shook his head for a moment before asking them. "What are you doing?"

At once, the warthog and the meerkat jumped apart from each other and stared nervously up to their pal. "Good question! Now let me ask one." Timon answered as he jumped back and forth from the top of Pumbaa down and up again while he waived his arms around hectically. The two unlikely friends stumbled back and forth in their almost as if they were hiding something. And Simba knew they were.

"There's this guy!" The meerkat continued to speak.

"But he's not a lion!" Pumbaa added with a slight laughter.

Timon had his hands put to the front of him and chuckled to himself in self defense. "NO! No, he is not a lion… yeesh!"

_I'm sure he isn't! _Simba thought as he rolled his eyes and stared at them with an amused look while Timon continued. "Definitely not a lion. And uh… uh… his daughter, um, say… vanished."

The news hit the king like a bazooka cracking a tank. "Kiara is gone?!" He called with his teeth bared, but there was not time for him to ask further as he could hear Zazu flying inside the den.

He was out of breath and his voice spoke panic as he yelled out to his king. "Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way!" he came to a halt in front of the golden furred king and continued to yell "It's WAR!"

At once, Simba was on the edge. _Zira has finally lost it, the exile I send her on into together with Nuka dead, she wants to end this tonight!_ He had to think fast, Kiara could be in real danger. And do was his kingdom. Without hesitating, he orders the three animals at his side to follow him as they stormed out of the den. "We have to assemble the lionesses, and find Kiara as well as Tojo, Malka and Meethu." He called and stormed outside to find his mate and Subira together with Kimae standing on the feet with anxious eyes. "NALA!" The king called at once.

"I heard it all!" She replied walking up to the golden male. "We have to find Kiara, she could be in danger." She said with worry storming out of her face. Right away, Subira and Kimae were at their side as they could hear the rest of the pride approaching them with determined glances.

Tama was the first one to join the four as Simba replied to his wife. "I know, I know! But Zira has to be our main priority. We have to engage her first in order to search for Kiara safely." He added as Tama and Niyani were already preparing themselves for battle. As much as Simba wanted to find the princess, once again he had to put the pride lands over his own family.

"Can we be of some help?" A feminine voice called from the back and the group turned around to find Nuru alongside her brother and the other young lions standing ready to help.

The tarnish/orange lioness was the first to walk past their king and queen and stare at her children. "You two better stay where it is safe!" She snapped at Kivuli and Nuru in her typical intimidating way. What she didn't expect to happen was her son suddenly rushing forward and standing up to his mother.

At first, she was a bit shocked to see her son looking so stern at her, but when his sister joined him. She narrowed her eyes, even a little bit with pride! "Sorry mom, but this our kingdom too, and we want to fight for it as well as you do." She answered with a stony expression which caused Tama to tilt her head to the side. But finally she smiled and nuzzled both of their children.

"Okay!" Simba now went back in with urge in his voice. "Mto and Mbingo! I want you to find your fathers. We gonna need every one we can find. Nuru and Kivuli, you search for Kiara. And whatever happens, stay away from the outlanders." He said directly into the eyes of the young adult before turning to his pride. "We're moving out to cut them off from pride rock. Let's go!"

The group of adults moved into one direction while the younger lions disappeared in the opposite one. With all that much going on right now, Simba tried to keep his mind clear. But there too many questions he had. _Where are Malka and the others! _But most importantly… _Where is Kiara!_

* * *

As soon as she used the 'back door' to get out of pride rock, Kiara started to search for Kovu. Yet the golden/cream lioness had no idea where to look at. The red and golden light of the evening shimmered on her coat as she ran through the veldt. _Where could I find him? _She thought in despair. She quickly remembered the waterhole she and him spend a lot of time together yesterday. As quickly as possible, she ran to it and sniffed the ground.

And much to her surprise, she caught his scent leading away from it. Her heart lit up a little bit as she ran further through the pride lands with night setting slowly around her. She remembered the way she was going; it was towards the narrow gorge where Kovu and she had been chased through by those rhinos. The trace was leading the princess right into that little shelter from days ago. Carefully, she glanced inside but found the cabin to be empty. Kiara continued to sniff the air and the ground, but the trace was somehow ending here. Disappointed and close to tears, she sat down in the opening and began sobbing to herself.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there. But somehow, time was irrelevant to her right now. She felt incomplete without the dark brown male, almost as if a half of her was missing. With hanging shoulders and head, she trotted through the high grass underneath the clear sky. Only in the distance around pride rock could she see clouds and hear thunder cracking.

Pride rock

A place she had to return to some time. Once her father found she had been missing again, he would be even more furious. But that didn't matter, without Kovu… nothing mattered.

_In a perfect world. One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone_

Kiara shook back as a pair of pigeons spread wings in front of her and flew upwards looking like they were dancing with each other. She looked up and found two antelopes moving up ahead nuzzling each other. _How would Kicho put it… convenient! _She remembered the saying from her mother as nearly all around her was enjoying their time with their loved ones.

_They can have the world. We'll create our own_

Seeing as how this was not going well for her, the lioness turned around and padded away, a nearby forest maybe was the best place to have some time alone and clear her mind.

_I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart_

But then again, it seemed like the whole world was rebelling against her as she spotted a pair of baboons sitting in a tree as well as two butterflies flapping their wings in front of her. Kiara let her ears hang once more and closed her eyes while turning away from the scene for another time.

_I know. Love will find a way_

She climbed up a tree directing her eyes towards the sky and yet found another sign of her doom relationship with Kovu upwards. She remembered the night she and the dark brown male went stargazing and Kovu seeing this strange picture of two lions fighting each other.

_Anywhere I go. I'm home. If you are there beside me. Like dark turning into day_.

Sad and disappointed, she dropped down on the branch and stared down into the water that lay underneath her. If she didn't know better, she could see one half of her reflection missing from the mirror-like surface. Or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

_Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you. Love will find a way_

Rustling in front of her made her shook up as she saw a bush on the other end of the pool moving, for a moment her desire took the better of her and the princess expected Kovu to appear in front of her any minute. But her shortly lit up face turned depressed again as she realized that it was only a frog jumping out and back into the into the water in front.

_Love will find a way_

Her feet were tired and her mind was empty as she stopped in the middle of a sandy field, exhausted and depressed with her head only hanging on her shoulder by force.

_I was so afraid. Now I realize_

Kovu himself had his own odyssey behind him, he too had tried to find her in this giant kingdom, but he didn't know how he could meet her possibly. Gotten to know Kiara's spirit by now. He laid a trace for her to follow and catch up with in time. Yet somehow, he didn't know how far she would come, seeing as how it took him like forever to catch her scene, he had almost given up.

_Love is never wrong. And so it never dies_

And that was when he spotted the cream/golden spot on a knoll in the distance. It was almost unbelievable for him to see her just sitting there and probably… waiting. With a broad smile and his head hanging high, he walked up to the cream/golden princess as she still had her head hanging low.

_There's a perfect world. Shining in your eyes_

Hearing paw steps behind her, the female lion turned around in curiosity. And that was when she saw him, standing there and waiting for her.

_And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you_

The two lovers looked at each other for quite a while, their hearts melting inside before Kovu, as well as Kiara stormed forwards into the direction of the other one.

_They'd know. Love will find a way_

Finally, they met in the middle of the field, their heads connecting and nuzzling each other passionately and smiled on their faces.

_Anywhere we go. We're home… If we are there together_

Neither one of them wanted to pull apart before Kiara turned her head around and stared at the dark brown male before licking him on the cheek. At first Kovu was a bit surprised, but the seducing and playful glare which the princess shot over to him made him smirk and ran after the darting off lioness.

_Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through  
_

Side by side, they settled down on another knoll with their furs brushing each other and their eyes getting dreamy. Kovu brushed with his paw over the sand and revealed a little plant standing just underneath them, It was a move, she had seen from her father before, yet seeing Kovu doing the same made her believe that he really had turned for the better. Not that she ever had to be convinced that he didn't.

_Now that I've found you. Love will find a way_

The two young lions glanced at each other with their ears hanging back and their faces speaking nothing but desire for each other. Slowly, Kiara sunk with her forehead into Kovu's mane and nuzzled him for what appeared an eternity, with the wind freshen up around them and turning the sand into a grassy little circle around them.

_I know Love will find a way_

What happened next took the princess a little off guard as the dark brown male started to chase after a bunch of butterflies with a playful smile. Kiara hesitated for a moment but soon ran after before catching up to Kovu. The two rolled over the grass for a moment before coming to a halt just aside a small waterhole in the open fields. Kiara landed on top of him and rubbed her forehead against his side while he gave her another lick on the cheek.

Together, the stared down onto the water surface and Kovu found the image rather interesting. Sitting there side by side made them look almost as if their faces had merged together and produced a single one as their reflection. "Hey look, we are one!" he exclaimed without sending any message across to her.

Yet Kiara on the other hand raised her head in wonder and narrowed her eyes deep sunken in thought. If she and Kovu could leave the past behind, why couldn't their parents? She suddenly realized Rafiki interferences to this point, and how her mother told her how she the old mandrill helped her find Simba after all these years. _Rafiki always had his own agendas and maybe this one was about reuniting the prides. _

By now, she was completely aware of Zira, Vitani as well as Spotty and Dotty being pridelanders years ago. And all she knew was that they were banished because they stayed loyal to Scar. Something which Kovu also had been in the past. But he changed, and they could too.

The sudden movement of her boyfriend mad her twist around as he now stood just a few feet away from her and smirked slyly. "Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own." He said without hiding the hint he was throwing at her by moving his hips.

Though Kiara seemed adored at that and chuckled. She finally knew what she had to do. She walked over to him and nuzzled him again on his chin as she replied. "Kovu... we have to go back."

"You're kidding!" He answered pulling away from her a bit baffled while the princess kept smiling at him. "But we're finally together… and I don't want to go back… not to them!" He added with a sudden change to sadness and bitterness in his voice.

She put a little more urge to it but never turned down her gentle expression. "Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they will be divided forever." She said and noticed the hesitation in the dark brown male's eyes.

He was shifting his pupils all around them as he thought about the possibility of going back. With a quick motion, he locked them on the princess as he finally came to a conclusion. "Okay! But…" he started and stared at her with urge and seriousness. "… if we do this, we have to male our positions clear. And that includes me telling you something that I should have done from the beginning." He noticed Kiara frowning a little and breathed heavily for a few times.

"In some way, your father was right. All my live, until I met you, I was trained for one single purpose." He started and noticed the neutral expression of Kiara. "I was destined to throw your father over and become the next ruler of the pride lands." He had finally said it and waited for the princess to react, yet she didn't move and Kovu decided to go on. "That fire where I rescued you… was staged! The plan was to get closer to you in order to get close to Simba."

Once again, Kiara didn't react and let the dark brown furred male talk. "What they didn't calculate in however, was me falling in love with you!" He added gently and put a smile on his muzzle. Still… no reaction! "When I walked out with your father this morning, he got attacked by my mother and her pride. But I didn't have anything to do with it. They tricked Simba into believing I was working for them… which I… kinda was but… not really that time." He now faced the ground for a while before looking up at the cream/golden female again. "I… I lost my brother today!" He said and felt that there was nothing else he should let out and tell her.

Kiara moved over to him with her face showing no emotion at all. And then… she slapped him. Kovu turned his head to the side only to look at her second alter and staring shocked at his girlfriend. "That was for lying to me the whole time!" she said stern before she did something even more shocking to Kovu she licked him on the spot she had just hit him. After a whole minute she pulled away and smiled lovely towards the former outlander. "And that was for finally telling me the truth."

Once again, Kovu smiled at her and his eyes felt with love for the female in front of him. If it wouldn't have been for a single problem…

"Oh dear!" He suddenly shouted out shocked and widened his eyes as Kiara followed his gaze with worry. "Nuka's death!" he added and realized what was going on. "With me being her biggest, and Nuka dying today. She will seek for revenge more than ever before." Kiara realized and stared at him as well.

"We have to stop them!" She called before locking his eyes with Kovu.

Even though t he situation was dead serious, he smirked at her before challenging. "Race you back?"

* * *

The prides were on the move, Simba and Nala leading the pridelanders… and Zira leading the outlanders. Both groups knew that their paths were set on meeting each other. The sky was no completely covered with clouds and revealed a dark colored sky. Lightning was striking in the distance and lit up the air around the pride of lionesses and their king. The rain was pouring down on the earth below. Animals were moving to the side as they tried to avoid the sinister looking felines moving along the pride lands.

They reached a long field just beside the river where Nuka had fallen to his demise earlier the day. Zebras and okapis were fleeing as they saw the masses of carnivores preparing themselves for the battle. And then, they could see the pride of king Simba appearing at the other end of the field. Nala and Tama had lined up directly behind their king with Niyani, Subira and Sabini accompanying him. The tarnish/orange lioness made short contact with Nafsi in the back before cracking her neck from side to side. "I don't know about you ladies, but I can always go for a little rematch." She said while smirking to the other group.

"Tell me about it!" Niyani, added and scratched the earth with her front paws.

Back with the outsiders, Zira walked up a little boulder as she looked around her followers and how all of this would come to an end tonight. She directed her eyes to the top and watched a swarm of vultures circling above them. Her pride had assembled to the left and right underneath her.

Just a few yards away from them, Simba walked across the line of his pride members while glancing over to the other group. He stopped shortly as he stood side by side with his mate. "I would feel better if you would stay back." He said over to the cream lioness and showed all of his worries towards the queen. "She seems even more dangerous than usually."

Yet Nala never eyed Simba as she had her gazes locked on the tarnish lioness still standing of the boulder. "I laugh in the face of danger." The queen answered and the golden furred male shook back his head. His face was almost screaming… _Don't start with it now!_ "If she thinks she can come here and take what's ours, then she has to get through me!" The cream female continued to say as Simba smiled at her.

"It's over Simba!" It haled from the other side of the field and the golden colored male alongside his queen watched Zira yelling out to them, the underside of her coat was completely covered with mud and an almost crazy smile appeared on her face. "I have dreamed of nothing else for years." She called out and chuckled slightly and vicious.

Down between the lionesses, Timon brought his head closer to Subira and spoke out sarcastically. "Boy, does she need a hobby!"

Simba turned around once more to his mate before he smirked. "I love you!" He remarked and turned around with a now stern and proud face. "Last chance Zira… GO home!" He called knowing that there was no way of arguing with her.

However, the sinister and vicious face of the tarnish lioness didn't change a bit as she answered the king's demand. "I AM home! Attack!" She called out with a roar as a lightning struck in the distance and filled the air with its crack. Simba retorted with a roar himself and together, the two pirdes charged forward at each other. They collided in the middle of the field as every one of the lioness swung their claws at their opponents.

Right away, Tama and Spotty had their eyes locked on each other as the grey female jumped at her at once. The tarnish/orange one got low and used her shoulder to knock her off balance, with a quick motion Tama had her pinned to the ground before Dotty came from the side and shoved her away from her sister. The twins were about sink their claws into her as Sabini appeared form the side and rammed her forehead into the two. Quickly, she rushed over to her friend and helped her back to her feet.

In the distance, they could hear Zira shouting out to her followers almost coaching them. "Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!" She called and Tama and Sabini eyed each other.

"Do you have any idea how much I would love to get her down from there!" Malka's mate said with her eyes narrowed on the tarnish female. But then again, she had no time as Sabini was already growling into the direction of Spotty and Dotty getting to their feet and snarling at her.

Since each of the pridelanders had their own little score to settle, Niyani was by far the most heated member in this brawl. Most of these lionesses had been associated with her mother and even helped her bringing terror over her own pride and the pride lands as well. She was standing directly in front of one of her mother's most loyal lionesses as she growled. "I see that living under the command of Zira had not changed your lives for the better." She noted and caused her opponent to snarl even more.

"Better living like this than being a traitor like you!" She shot back and jumped at the pale caramel female at once. Yet Niyani was anticipating this and rolled on her back while using her back feet to kick the lioness in her stomach. The attacker flew over her and Tojo's mate jumped right at her sinking her teeth into her neck. That was when she saw two other lionesses running over to her and biting down on her back and her back legs. If it wouldn't have been for Subira and Kimae interfering, she would have torn to shreds.

Still standing on her higher position, Zira still observed the battle at her feet. She had underestimated the pridelanders and her ability to fight. She could see her own pride driven back by force. Her eyes wandered off to Vitani who was managing rather well against two lionesses. Another lighting struck and the tarnish lioness dared to look down. And there she stood.

The cream furred queen, the one that brought the end of Scar's reign. The one that mated with Simba and gave birth to the cub that took away her most promising son. Nala herself was glancing up ahead. Not lioness dared to interfere in the conflict of those two. "My my… look at you!" Kovu's mother called as she jumped down from her position and eyed the queen with her darting yellow eyes. "Little Nala all grown up, a proud queen. I bet that you have been waiting for this your whole life. And especially after I took that precious life of your son away."

Nala didn't respond and growled at Scar's former right hand. Without saying a word, she rushed forward and swung her right paw at Zira. But Zira didn't move and let the paw connect with her cheek as she had to tilt her head to the side. Slowly, she brought her face back to the position so that the cream female could see her eyes.

"It is rather funny; it was you who saved my life back then. If you wouldn't have interfered, Simba would have gone forth and killed me." Zira added with her smirk not vanishing her face. At once she charged at the queen with Nala dodging to the side. The cream female was on her back paws as she struck various with her claws at her enemy. Zira went low and bit down on Nala's chest. By roaring out in pan, the queen rolled over with the tarnish lioness holding on to her. She widened her muzzle and bit down into Zira's neck before Scar's former right hand swung around with both of them rolling apart each other.

They didn't waste time and ran forth to attack again. This time, Zira went for a left hook with Nala diving underneath and ramming her head onto her opponents chin. She then shifted her back under Zira and flipped her over. The tarnish female landed hard in the mud and Nala was now standing over her with her teeth bared. At once the, the tarnish female lunged at the queen who slid to the side. Again Nala was standing on her back feet as he swung with her claws at Zira.

With fury, both lionesses slid back and took a small brake growling at each other. Again, Zira led her gazes wonder over the battlefield and how her pride was doing against the pridelanders. Her glance locked on Simba who was swinging his paws back and forth against various outlanders. She narrowed her eyes at the young king which didn't go unnoticed by the queen.

"He is right you know, what do we need to do this anymore. Just go home and let us live our own lives." She said but only received a chuckle from her opponent.

The tarnish lioness relaxed her muscles and stepped forward a few steps. "Don't be a hypocrite Nala, you want this as much as I do." She laughed and Nala could only frown again ready for any other attack. "You want to have revenge on me just like you wanted back then with Hiyana."

The queen's face straightened up even more and she growled lightly. "That might be true, but not at all costs. Besides, the difference between her and you is that she killed an adult male where you don't hold back from innocent cubs."

Nothing could have prepared Nala for what Zira was about to say next. "Once again, it shows that you and your pathetic husband have so much in common." The cream female tilted her head back not knowing what she meant. "Hiyana had almost nothing to do with the death of your father." She continued and the queen suddenly went uneasy in her steps. "It wasn't Hiyana who killed your father… it was Scar!"

Nala eyes widened in disbelief. _W-What!?_ At first she didn't want to believe Zira, but why in the world would she be lying about something Scar did, she always defended his actions and stood behind his decisions. Scar was like a nightmare that was never going away. Everywhere she was going, that shadow was always following her and her family, no matter what they did. She slowly turned away from Zira with her ears dropped to the side of her head and her voice being sad. "How could you… follow such a… monster?" She asked with her eyes closed and her stance becoming uneasy.

"Oh, I'll show you!" With an angry glare appearing, Scar's former right hand went forward and bared her teeth. In the last moment, Nala shook her head back up and watched with horror to see her arch enemy jumping at her. Her eyes narrowed down and she went down low with her body. Zira was now midair as she grabbed Nala's shoulder with her claws digging into her flesh.

At once, the queen leaned back and let Zira pushed her down to the ground. Within the last second, she pushed her back legs into the tarnish female's stomach and shoved her over her. By still holding on to her, Nala flipped the duo over and pressed Zira straight into the mud with all her power. Zira had no idea what happened until it was too late. She stared right into the queen's eyes with shock.

In the middle of the field, Simba found himself surrounded by a group of three lionesses. He had to admit that Zira had taught them well how to fight, a lot of his pride members had been injured or knocked out. One lioness jumped on his back and bit down on his scruff: Quickly, he moved his head to the back and grabbed the attacked before throwing her into one of her friends. Simba used the back of his body to knock one lioness onto the head before he could feel two paws impacting on each side of his head.

Both lionesses were covered in mud and Nala had her most vicious growl lying on her face. Zira for her part got her smirk back and looked at the cream female almost mocking. "Come on little Nala, you didn't have the guts to kill me back then. And you won't do it right now!" She said mocking as the queen raised her right paw to strike down on her.

Nala was about to strike down on Zira as she heard a voice calling to her from above. "Where's your pretty daughter, Nala?"

The cream lioness looked up and snarled at the young tan lioness with the electric blue eyes. "Vitani!" At once, the younger female jumped down onto as they rolled over the floor. The queen shifted her weight in her typical manner and landed on top of Vitani!" Seeing as how the two were pretty occupied with each other, Zira quickly moved into the back and let the two be. With Zira's daughter pressed to the ground, Nala glanced deeply into her eyes as she could feel anger coming from deep inside her stomach. "After all the things your mother has done over the last years, you still stick up to her."

Vitani tried to struggle free but the queen held her down to the ground. Yet the cream female continued talking. "Even after she killed Kopa, you stayed with her. We thought you were his friend." She almost urged her as she tried to knock some sense into the younger lioness.

But fury was still shooting through her face as she replied. "He was MY only friend. He was the only one I could talk to. My mother trained Kovu to step into Scar's paw steps and Nuka was always mean to me. Kopa was always listening to me… even if I didn't want to talk to him." She jerked her head to the side and then back at the adult. "And what do I have now, Kovu betrayed us and Nuka is dead." She paused for a moment before finishing. "The only one I've got left is my mother."

Nala could feel the pain and the loneliness which was running through Zira's daughter. She herself felt alone like this before. But she was determined to change that. "From all the outlanders, you always seemed like the most reasonable. Now look around you." Since Vitani could escape, she had to listen to the cream female as she urged once more. "Your mother is the reason we have gone so far, she stayed loyal to Scar, a lion you were told to praise even though you never knew him, she was the one that killed Kopa, and she was the one whose frustration was so big that she is willing to sacrifice the safety of her own children. Is this what you wanna be part of?"

Once again, the tan lioness looked around as her mind felt with memories of the last years. At this point, she wasn't even sure what to think of. The loss of Nuka had brought her nearly to the same level of hatred than her mother, yet she swore to never forgive Simba for raising his paw against her. But then again, now she knew what the royal family was going through back then.

"I'm going to release you now!" Nala then said and carefully pulled her paws away from the younger one while keeping her guard up all the time. Vitani went to her feet, tired of the stress of the last days and weeks. The two glared at each other heavy breathing and the queen gave her a quick nod. Both of them had to shook up as they heard a deep roar coming from the back and a slight tone of shock raced through the queen's heart. "Simba!"

Back in the middle of the fight, the tarnish lioness had struck the king across his face and the two now stared at each other with the two rivaling prides looking at them with eager and shock. The king and his opponent slowly circled around each other with the others standing. Another lightning struck and Zira as well as Simba raised their paws to strike at each other. It was in that moment that a golden/cream flash and a dark brown figure jumped in between and made both shook back at the side.

"Kiara!?" Simba was surprised to see his daughter standing there in front of him with a stern expression on her face. Beside her and with his back turned at him, Kovu stared at his mother as the tarnish lioness grunted his name. The king narrowed his eyes as he was unable to loosen up his stern face. "Stand aside!" He said towards his side as she was clearly blocking his path from getting to Zira, but then again… Kovu was probably doing the same.

"Daddy, this has to stop!" She urged him and kept her face locked on him. Simba's face loosened up a little.

On the opposite side, Zira was snarling at her son with a more challenging tone in her. "You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" She called furious and angry.

Yet the dark brown male stood his ground. "You'll never hurt Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here!" He answered and received an approving nod from Nala as well as Kiara standing beside him.

Zira roared silently at him while Simba couldn't believe his ears, yet he focused on his daughter again. Part of him was glad that she wasn't hurt, yet she was far away from being safe. The golden furred male narrowed his eyes again tring to intimidate the princess in standing back. "Stay out of this!" He finally said but already knew that Kiara was not going to.

The princess' face went sorrow and serious as she found it was the right time to stop this grudge once and for all. "A wise King once told me, 'We are one'." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do." She replied with her face directed to the ground before eyeing her father again.

Simba understood what she wanted to tell him. But in the king's mind, it was already too late for that. "But… they…" He tried to start again. But when he looked into the pleading orbs of the princess, he stopped and let Kiara speak up first.

"Them… us!" She started with a gentle voice and forced the golden colored lion to look at the pride of outlanders. "Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Aren't we all part of the Circle of Life?" She added with her brownish eyes glancing lovely at the king. For a moment, neither one in the field dared to say anything. The only ones that were moving around the group were Nala who smiled proudly at her daughter… Vitani who shook her head up and finally realized.

A slight shimmer of sunlight reached the kings fur and he quickly raised his head back to the sky. _You too? Great timing old man! _He thought before smiling down gently to his daughter. He pulled her closer and the two nuzzled each other with broad smiles.

With the two royals showing a moment of weakness, Zira finally found the chance to catch them at surprise. Nuka was dead and Kovu was a walking over, but thank Scar she still had her most loyal child at her side. "Vitani… NOW!" She snarled and turned her head back to her daughter standing behind her.

Yet the tan female stopped in her tracks and eyed her mother with wide eyes. She was not going to oppose against her brother for a fight that was not worth fighting. She turned her face to a stern expression and walked up to her brother and the cream/golden princess. "No mother!" Vitani stopped right aside her brother facing her mother again. "Kiara is right… Enough!"

It couldn't be true; it was like all of her world had trembled down on her. From her cubs, Nuka was the only one that stayed loyal to her. And he was the one to be dead. How dare they? If she wouldn't have snapped years ago, she would have done it right now. "If you will not fight... then you will die as well." She retorted with her eyes having lost all emotions and little glimpses of love she ever showed to her cubs. All she saw by now… were enemies. Figures moved in the back and her eyes were shocked as she saw Spotty and Dotty walking over to her daughter's side as well. "W-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!" She called and found herself standing completely alone.

"Let it go Zira! It's time to put the past behind us." Simba then remarked somehow knowing that it would have no effect on the tan lioness. Beside him, even Nala had put on a worried expression seeing how madness was now reaching Zira even more like back then with Scar.

Bloodlust filled Scar's former right hand and she yelled out to the lionesses up ahead. "I'll never let it go!" She called out before narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice. "This is for you Scar!" With one final roar, she leaped off and jumped directly for Simba. The golden furred king was ready to strike back when he saw Kiara coming from the side and catching Zira midair. Both lionesses rolled over to the ground directly at the edge of the cliff where the river was floating usually.

Horror reached Simba's and Nala's hearts as they watched their daughter sailing over the edge of the cliff. The only thing both could call out was… "KIARA!"


	16. One

HI!

So here we are, the end of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Reldor: **You did read the Author's notes right? :D Of course there's going to be part 3. This sucker was meant to be a three parter from the get-go. The first one starting with Simba's birth to the end of TLK, the second showing the things after the first movie till the end TLK2 and the third until… well you'll see!

**LionKingFactsGuy2: **Glad you liked it. When it comes to writing fighting scenes, it really helps when you work out your choreography inside your head first before you describe it on paper or bytes. I said a few times before. I won't comment on questions like these. I'm very strict about not spoiling anything ;). Hope you understand.

**Lionkingfan: **Thanks a lot! I've been building up the fight of Zira and Nala till the chapter "The king and I"

**Guest: **Thanks for the comment. But sorry, I still have to stick to canon. I already tried to build up Nala's parts as much as possible. I just can't ignore the things happening in TLK2.

So with that said… let's finish this stinker!

* * *

Chapter 16: one

_Where did he go? _Tojo thought as he slowly and carefully padded through a tree spread field. Just a moment ago, he was chasing a strange looking cat through the pride lands. And in the next moment, the black colored animal was nowhere to be seen. And he had no explanation for this. Using the dark of the night was no option for the stranger since he himself was perfectly able to see in the dark and even recognize pitch black animals. _What in the name of the great kings is that thing?_ He continued to ponder inside his head as he tried to spot the strange creature.

Sudden rustling caught the ochre furred lion's attention and he turned around to find Meethu lurking forth behind a bush and staring straight into his direction. The cream male looked just as clueless as his friend and kept nearly all of his attention to their surroundings. Just a few feet above them, One-eye stood calm and motionless on a tree branch where he could observe the duo of lions beneath. He knew that not only was he not going to survive an open fight with a lion, yet set alone three was way out of his league.

Inside his mind, he cursed for not the sip u he did back at the canyon. _I really have gotten old. _He thought in mind. It was bad enough for him to only being able to see on one eye, but the fact that his sight got weaker and weaker with every day he wandered through this world made him regret every second that he decided to do one last task being ask by king Isitha.

Down below, Malka came in view and just like his two friends before he had no clue where the black colored animal had gone off to. "I'm serious getting really annoyed by this creature. We can't afford to waste the whole night chasing after some freak trying to flatten with logs." He muttered frustrated kicking a stone on the ground into the distance.

One-eye had enough; he himself had no interest in staying the rest of the night together with these lions. Silently and quickly, he turned his head to search for the best way to get away from them. He was about to jump from one tree to another as he dropped another branch to the ground and immediately caught the attention of Malka, Tojo, Meethu. _Damn!_

"THERE HE IS!" Meethu yelled and started to dart right after the black colored animal. Tojo and Malka were right after him as they chased One-eye through the endless fields and woods of the pride lands.

* * *

"KIARA!" Both Nala and Simba screamed out in unison as they watched their daughter sail over the edge of the cliff. Both parents wasted no time and sprinted towards the scene and looked down hoping to find Kiara. Both females sailed down from their spot and collided with their shoulders first on a ledge below before bouncing off from it and continuing their downfall. Immediately, Simba followed them as he jumped down himself with his claws hammered into the solid rock. Never in her life had Nala felt so afraid. And Kovu to her left was no different.

The princess opened her eyes and looked down the long way she was going to fall and most certainly… her death. For now she was unable to control where she would fall and if she could hold on to something. Yet Zira had it even worse, for a moment the cream/golden lioness thought the tarnish one up ahead had gone unconscious. But then again, she could hear her yell in pain as well.

Not far away from them, Simba used his claws to get hold on the rock as he made various controlled jumps to get to his daughter safely. Yet he had no control over the princess managing to slow down by herself. Up ahead, he could hear Nala and Kovu screaming out their names.

Finally, Kiara could hammer her claws into the side wall of the canyon as she slid down and could see no more ledges underneath her. All there was were the banks of the creek streaming through the middle of the canyon. She could see Zira managing to get a hold herself and both lionesses breathed for a short moment with Kiara closing her eyes and her heart hammering like a drummer at a rock concert.

It was a relief for Nala to see her daughter managing to hold on, she had her head spread out wide over the canyon as she saw Simba slowly getting closer to her. "HOLD ON KIARA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs begging for her child to get out there alive. Cracking and rustling could be heard in the distance and the queen stared over to the dame made of old logs. The masses of water that had come down during the rain were so massive that the construct of wood was going to give in. A thought of horror was setting into her mind. _They're not gonna make it!_

And just on cue, the dame broke and the reckless and ruthless masses of water fought their way through the canyon and let the river rise to at least the tenth times higher. "Simba!" She said worried and spotted her mate standing on a high enough rock in the distance, even though he was sitting duck out there. "SIMBA! THE RIVER!" She shouted and mad short contact with the golden furred male. With a quick move, she darted off to the right where her daughter had drifted off to and was about to jump down herself when…

"What are you doing, are you nuts?" Sabini and Tama yelled as they jumped at their queen and pressed her to the ground.

"Let me go, she's my daughter!" Nala countered and tried to free herself from her friends.

Tama used her paws to press the cream lioness's shoulders to the ground and eyed her deeply. "Simba is down there with her, he has everything under control and the place she is right now is safe. And I'm not gonna watch you risking your life without anything you could do down there." She said determined and stern which caused her longtime friend to ease up a little.

Indeed, Kiara slid down on a place where she was safe from both falling and the still rising waters. She looked over the edge of her place and spotted Zira hanging below her with the tarnish lioness being completely afraid of death. She couldn't just leave her to die, that was not what she tried to accomplish this day. Quickly, the princess extracted her left front leg and as a sign for the older female to hold on to it. "Zira! Give me your paw!" She said to make her point clear.

But with a sudden rush of hatred, she swung her paw at the younger one still unable to jump over her shadow. Even though Kiara pulled away for a short moment, she got back into reaching out for her. "Zira, come on... I'll help you..." She tried to encourage her and put even more urge into her voice.

Yet Zira stared up to her with her eyes still speaking the language of hatred and revenge. "No…" She started finally and Kiara realized. "…never!" With that, she let go and Kiara was forced to watch Kovu's mother fall down into the wild river. She made contact with the surface and right away got hit by log floating along with her.

Up ahead, Kovu bowed his head and soon after felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his sister standing right beside him. They both connected their heads and closed their eyes. Even after what she had brought upon all of them, she was still… their mother. Slowly, the water level of the river sunk and Kiara was unable to pull her gaze away from the scene where she just watched someone die in front of her eyes.

"Kiara!" Her father called out to her from the back and she found him smiling down to her and holding out his paw to help her up.

His smile was gentle and warm as she grabbed onto his paw and got pulled up by the golden furred male. "Daddy… I tried!" She said with regret and disappointed as she stopped right in front of her father. He pulled her closer to him and the two stayed there in a long and passionate embrace.

Nala almost dropped to the ground in happiness as she heard her mate call out to the top that they were coming up. And indeed, short moments after she watched the young golden/cream lioness crawl up to her and giving her an exhausted yet heavy smile. Right away, the queen pulled her into a different embrace like Simba did earlier as the whole pride surrounded them.

"Okay!" Nafsi started to say as she walked aside her pride members. "That was bold, reckless and completely life threatening." She mentioned turning over to Tama and Sabini. "I can see she has learned from the best."

Finally, Kovu and Kiara met and brought their heads together glad to be able to sit through this. Simba watched them from the side and finally realized that this was love after all that the two felt towards each other. "Kovu!" He started and the dark brown male looked over to him. "I… I was wrong, and I'm sorry… you belong here!" He finally said and Kiara leaned her head into Kovu with the rest of the pride gasping in awe. The king then returned to the rest of the pride and spoke up once again. "Let's go home… all of us!" He finished and looked over to the group outlanders who glanced at him with smiles.

Dawn was already coming over the pride lands and the sun seemed to appear in the distance as the huge crowd started to move back to pride rock. Zira was gone and the prides were united. Finally, the king and queen could think of a life without worrying about their safety. Yet as Simba and Nala lead the way side by side, Simba couldn't help but notice something. "You know what I don't get?" He asked the cream furred female brushing her fur against his side. "Where the heck are Malka, Tojo and Meethu?"

* * *

"Now that was a complete waste of time!" Meethu muttered as he licked some blood of his right front paw. "Not only did we lose that strange looking… thing. But we spent the whole night chasing after it. Simba could have really needed us and what did we do? We were chasing after some ghost or something."

He glanced to the side and spotted Tojo stumbling around the place looking like he was trying to get a cramp out of his leg. "My feet are killing me. And all the last days work, all the effort… for nothing." With his right front paw, he kicked a stone and sent it sailing through the canyon they were standing in. Again, he glanced over to his pale orange friend who kept pondering and thinking about the situations earlier on.

Since chasing the strange creature for the whole day, the male lion felt just as depressed as the other two with him. "There's nothing more to do for us." He sighed deeply and faced the ground. "Let's get back!" He added and walked pass the ochre male and the cream on. All the running, chasing and fighting of the last days had left their tracks on the trio. With shaking legs, Malka led the way through the canyon they had not left since they found Nuka's body the other day.

The trio had barely begun to move as they heard loud rumbling coming from the distance which caused all of them to turn their heads and listen carefully. Malka kept his gaze locked to the horizon inside the canyon as he saw the light in the distance changing strangely to blue. It was in that moment that he realized what was going. His eyes widened in shock and he turned around to his friends. "We need to get to higher ground."

Panic struck the trio and Tojo as well as Meethu rushed their heads around looking for an escape route. The noise coming from the river approaching were ear numbing and devastating. The lions raced to the edge and jumped to the first ledge they could find. Malka was the first and once he was on top, he pulled the ochre male up holding on to his mane. Quickly, he grasped on to another rock emerging from the canyon wall as the river was already reaching their feet. "FASTER!" Meethu yelled upwards jumping to the side and ramming his claws into the rock.

Al three of them were out of breath as they used every last bit of their strength to escape their death trap. In that moment, the giant wave of the river reached the trio and Malka's eyes widened eve more. He looked down and found Tojo being right beside him. The ochre male glanced down at Meethu with the queen's brother being a few feet underneath the. By that moment, the masses of the flood reached them and their faces grew even more panicked.

Meethu was about to follow when the water masses hit him on the hip and pulled him away from his friends. Malka and Tojo turned around and their eyes widened in horror seeing their friend getting carried away. "MEEETHUU!" Both screamed from the top of their lungs.

It hit him like a buffalo with his horns as the cream male felt the air being knocked out of his body, he was helpless as he got ripped away from the canyon wall. For a short moment, he lost sight of his surroundings and gasped out in pain as he felt a log colliding with his back. Meethu was barely able to keep his head over the surface searching for something he could hold on to. The noise was so loud that he couldn't hear anything. And all the water around him blurred his vision. And that was when he saw his chance, another small ledge with a tree attached to it may be the right thing he needed.

As far as it was possible for him, he swam his way to the far side of the canyon and raised his front legs as far as possible towards the sky. _If that one fails, it's over!_ It was all he could think of as he used both his claws and his muzzle to hold on to the tree branch in his reach. If he could allow himself to yell out in pain, he would have done it. Yet he tried with all his might to hold on. He was barely unconscious as the wild river finally loosened up and stopped pulling on him. Meethu was relieved and was able to pull himself over to the ledge and drop to the ground completely out of breath. Even though, he could hear his two friends call from above, he didn't pay any attention and just lay there before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The pride arrived at pride rock with noon shining down on the pride lands as majestic as ever. Was the mood underneath the pridelanders and the outlanders loosened up after the battle, all the differences that the two prides had over the last years were coming back and tuned down the happy feelings of the prides. The sky was clouded and the aftermath of the rain the other could be seen everywhere.

With Simba and Nala leading the way and getting back towards the den, the outsiders stayed a little behind unsure of how they would be treated now. A lot of the lionesses were throwing suspicious glares over to their friends as Kiara was greeted by her friends. Nuru, Mbio as well as the others stopped in front of her and right away stared over to the dark brown male at her side. "Well uhm… this seems kinda awkward!" Mto spoke out and rubbed the back of his head where his brown mane was shining through.

Kovu chuckled a little to himself as his sister stopped right beside him. "Then I think we should start this all over again." He answered and glanced over into the group. "I'm Kovu, this is my sister Vitani!"

"Vitani? So… Tani!" Mbio said right away only to shrug back as the tan female was growling fiercely at him.

"DON'T… call me that!" She snapped and caused the pale golden male to jump backwards and press out his front legs in defense.

Nuru and the others laughed a little as the female rubbed through Kovu's mane and smiled broadly. "Since you brought our little whirlwind back safely…" She said and quickly moved her head towards the princess before facing the former outlander. "I think it's cool to welcome you to the group. I'm Nuru by the way." She answered and pointed over to her friends.

Mto and Naima walked up to them and greeted Zira's children as well. "I'm Naima, this is my strange brother Mto!" She said with the dark ochre lion beside her snarling for a short moment. Since Mbio had already made himself acquainted with the two newcomers, it was finally time for Malka's son Kivuli to talk.

"Kivuli, don't you have anything else to say?" The golden/cream princess said as the tarnish male looked down for a moment and then back at Kiara. For a short moment, he opened his muzzle to speak but then shifted his eyes back and forth between Kovu and Vitani. With a slight shook of his head, he turned around and started walking into the distance.

Kiara let her ears hang for a moment with Mbio standing now right beside her. "Some learn quick, other need a bit longer." He remarked and wrapped one arm around his cousin.

Away from the other group, Simba faced his major-domo Zazu with a stern expression. Since Nuru and Kivuli had obviously returned alone, he knew that the tow didn't have any luck with their search. Worried he spoke out to the blue hornbill. "Any signs yet?" The golden colored male asked but only received a shaking head from Zazu. The king looked back to his mate and her two friends before he narrowed his eyes. "I'm really worried about them; they would have told us if their trip would have taken more than two days."

Nala was with him immediately and put a paw on his back. "Tojo and Malka survived all by themselves when they were teens. They can take care of themselves." She answered not only encouraging him but also Tama and Sabini as well as Niyani who were just as worried as their king by now.

_[hours later]_

Night broke over the pride lands; and aside from a few of the young ones only the royal couple as well as the three lionesses that were still worried about their mates were still awake and waiting. Niyani and Sabini had settled won on a rock just a bit underneath the huge ledge while Simba and Nala lay below snuggled up to each other. The only on staring into the distance with wide open eyes was Tama.

The tarnish/orange female was barely able to hold her eyes open and kept her ears hanging low from her head. Through the whole day, birds had been sent out to find the lost trio of males but yet none of them came back with one single update. She turned around and found the other four nearly being on the edge of falling to sleep. Tama couldn't even understand why they decided to wait with her, not that she didn't appreciate it. But the last hours, no… days had been already exhausting enough. Simba and Nala had been on their edge for nearly over a day and. And yet still, the golden male did not really rest with three of his friends missing.

Yet there was something inside Tama's mind that forced her to slightly tilt her head back from the kingdom up ahead and go back to the den above. But she didn't and turned her head once more into the distance. And just when she thought of giving up herself, she spotted three familiar looking creatures moving in the back.

Meethu was so tired that he had to be half carried back to pride rock. Not to mention that he was still a bit traumatized by getting drowned and crushed in the same time hours ago. Malka was trying to stay awake while supporting his cream furred friend and keeping his head clear. Tojo for his part just tumbled from one side to the other with closed eyes. If it wouldn't have been for him knowing the pride lands in and out, they would still be wandering through the veldt without a clue.

Pride rock was thronging in front of them and the trio immediately gained some lost energy by the sight of their home. The pale orange lion in front perked his head up and his face already lit up at what he saw up ahead, or better… _who _he saw up ahead.

Right in that moment, Tama perked her ears up and gave away a wide smile before calling out to the friends in the back. "What do you know, sometimes sign and wonders happen!" At that statement, the other jerked up as well and followed the tarnish female's gaze down where the three males were slowly dragging themselves towards them.

Niyani and Sabini rushed forward in happiness yet shook back a little as they saw how their mates were looking. "Great Kings Meethu! What happened?" The pale golden lioness said as she moved her body under the cream male and supported him in his stance. The queens brother was barely able to stand as she right away half carried him upwards into the cave.

After greeting their mates with nuzzles, Malka and Tojo came into a halt in front of their king. Simba was eyeing them with gladness that they returned, but he also signed the question asking what had happened to them. "Sorry, Sim! But we got hung up in… unsettling business." Malka said before narrowing his eyes and glancing to the side and seeing Kovu and Vitani laughing alongside the other younger lions aside the cave. Right away, he made eye contact with the ochre male and raised his eyebrows. "Jo-jo?"

"Yes Malka!"

"I got a serious feeling of déjà vu!"

"Me too!" Tojo answered and both had to rub their foreheads in exhaustion and disbelieve.

Simba chuckled a little and gave both his friends a pad on their shoulders. "I will explain all of it in the morning, you better get some rest. Something we ALL need by now." The king said not only referring to the two males, but to him and the rest of the pride as well. The pale orange and the ochre lion didn't say anything else and just walked up shortly to the group they spotted earlier on.

"DAD!" Nearly all of them called out as Nuru along with Mto and Naima came walking up to their fathers and embraced them tightly. The group laughed a little while Nala watched them from the back.

"Cubs and their parents." She heard a voice call out to her and saw Vitani coming over to her. "Seeing them reminds me of the happy family I never had!" She said to the older cream furred lioness and received a warm smile from her. The tan furred younger female walked another step closer and bowed her head towards the queen. "I am truly sorry for what happened to Kopa, I should have done something from the start." She added with honesty speaking out of her voice.

Nala wrapped her front legs around her and continued to smile. "You were just a cub! Kopa really liked you, and I'm glad it's over!" She released her and together, the two glanced over to Kovu and Kiara slowly moving inside the cave with both of the young couple giving them a broad smile. Slowly, Vitani glanced at the queen and asked carefully.

"How much does she know?"

Seeing as how she knew this question was coming, Nala inhaled deeply and shook her head slightly. "She knows that her brother died before she was born, yet it wasn't because of him being murdered by Zira. It was because of an illness that he fell to. For now, it is better for her to not know what part Zira played in the dividing of the prides."

After all these years of lies and betrayal she had lived through, she was against the idea of keeping such an important fact away from someone as close to them. Yet she was not here to argue with the queen. With a sad expression, she raised her head to the sky and thought once more of her golden colored friend. _If you are up there Kopa, please watch over us and guide us through this difficult time._ With that, she followed the others into the den.

* * *

When it came down to living in the jungle, the one word to describe it was… noisy. One would think that nights in a jungle would be as quiet as anything else. But even lying in the veldt with herds of zebras and wildebeests around was quieter than living in this place. With all the night active animals coming to life at night, it was merely impossible to get a good night sleep.

To him, it was the usual daily struggle for survival. Every day he found himself surrounded by enemies that wanted the same thing that he wanted, eat and not be eaten. Yet with that entire daily struggle, he still managed to get around rather well. Today was a great day, the sun shined through the crowns of the trees and the river that split the green world surrounding him in half. Birds were twittering all over the place which brought it down to the noise that was filling the jungle every day. But none of that could ruin this day for him. _Come to think of it, living here is still not so bad after all._

"HEY LOOK! The scary cat has come out of her hole again."

_If it wouldn't be for the annoying neighborhood!_ He thought and already recognized the being which the voice belonged to.

Behind him, two baboons were sitting on a tree branch and stared down at him with their faces lit up in amusement. Together, they pointed their fingers at him and continued to mock him. "What happened, did your girlfriend drop you out of the cave again. Oh wait… you don't have any girlfriend." The other one of the baboons said and laughed again out loud. "Maybe it was your friend that… oh wait… you don't have any friends."

_It's not so much the bad jokes, it's more the fact that their voices are even more annoying than their simple presence. _Slowly, he turned around and revealed his figure to the two baboons. The sun shined down on his pale cream fur with the tendency to grey. The light brown mohawk that had built the top of his head as well as the huge chunk of his ear missing. Scars were running over his face on the left eye, going down his muzzle to his chin and one straight over his left eye. A huge burn could be seen on the right side of his forehead. All in all, the creature was a horrific sight to see.

"Waldorf and Stattler! Where in hells name did you crawl out this morning?" He retorted and smirked hostile up to the two animals. He had arguments and conflicts with the two before. And just like always, he couldn't to get his paws on them one day. Something regarding the two up ahead made him force his face into a smirk and blink upwards. "If I were you, I would be a bit more careful. You know, if you don't want to end up as breakfast!" He called upwards and turned away from them.

The baboons returned the threat with another hysterical laughter and clapped each other on the back. "Seriously, from you? Before you get up here, we are long gone!" Waldorf called extracting his hands and waved at the lion in a mocking way.

"I'm not talking about me!" He answered and pointed to the back of the baboons.

They slowly turned and around a their faces filled with fear as they watched directly into the eyes of a full grown male leopard. The black spotted feline smirked at them and raised his voice. "Howdy fellas!" He called and the baboon screamed at the top of their lungs and ran as fast as they could away from the predator. He snorted shortly before looking after the duo of fleeing baboons. "I hate monkeys!" He said and turned back around.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed out loud and gave a wink to the leopard in the tree. He returned the gesture and walked back over to the river in the back. But only to turn around and give the spotted feline another glare. "HEY!" He called out and the leopard faced him again. "Howdy fellas?" The lion asked almost disbelieving what the yellow furred animal was saying earlier.

The leopard shrugged with his shoulders as if to say 'what'!

Without taking further notice, the lion was concentrated on his own life right now_. Now! Where was I?_ He thought and sunk his tongue into the cooling liquid. He let his eyes wander over the clear surface as he spotted yet another strange thing in the middle of the river. He raised his head and stared at the little brown and ochre spot. When it came to surviving as a rogue, predators had to get what they could catch. And that included becoming scavengers when needed to.

Seeing the chance of a free meal, he wandered to the middle of the river where he could see a sandbank emerging from the water surface. As soon as he came closer to the object he noticed what it was. _A lion cub! _Slowly and carefully, he now stood over the tiny lion and stared down on him. His fur, at least what he could see, was of a golden color and a brown hair tuft was building on the top of his head.

From the looks of it, the cub had been roughed up rather bad. He could see the swollen eye and the giant bruises all over his body. _Who would do that to a defenseless lion cub… aside from me? _He thought and turned the little one around with his paw. Quickly, he pushed his head down to the cub's chest and listened for a short moment, even though he couldn't feel the breathing of the young one, he could feel that he was alive. Normally, he would have walked away and let the cub die out here.

But this time, he didn't turn his back on him. With a few glances to the side, he grabbed the cub with his muzzle and carried it into the depths of the jungle.

TO BE CONCLUDED IN PART 3…

* * *

**Author's note and Trivia: **Oh boy… Scarface is back. Let's break out the cheesy one-liners… LOTS if them.

Something I forgot to mention the last time. One-eye actually is a character from the lion king. Granted he only appears in the "Hakuna Matata magazine series" but he still came in contact with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa. I know that in the story, he is not black colored. Yet I really liked the idea of a black leopard in the story.

And this concludes Part 2. Expect the next story to appear either the last Sunday of September or the first Sunday of Oktober.

Until then, take care!


End file.
